Caminantes
by El caballero de las antorchas
Summary: Luego de una presentación fallida de Lisa, los hermanos Loud descubren que tienen la capacidad de viajar a través de los planos del multiverso. Pronto descubrirán que este tiene maravillas así como amenazas que deben de enfrentar. Crossover con Magic: The gathering
1. Chispas encendidas

**Hola a todos tal como dice la famosa frase "Año nuevo, vida nueva" aprovecho hoy que es mi cumpleaños para traer mí ya anunciada historia, pues es como una señal de lo que como se diría, lo impredecible que es la vida pues si el año pasado alguien me diría que estaría escribiendo fanfics de The Loud House, le hubiera dicho que estaba loco. Y aquí estoy.**

 **Les agradezco a muchos por hacer que este caballero tenga una agradable experiencia en esta página.**

 **Espero que disfruten de esta historia que espero sea mi primer gran buque de batalla y que pasen un buen rato leyendo este crossover que junta a The Loud House con Magic: The gathering. Antes de empezar quiero decirles que me tome algunas licencias creativas, que espero hagan de esta una gran historia.**

 **Ahora que comience una nueva etapa.**

 **The Loud House pertenece a Chris Sabino.**

 **Magic: The Gathering pertenece a Wizard of the coast.**

 **Caminantes – Capitulo 1**

 **Chispas encendidas**

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Royal Wood y por esas horas la casa Loud que siempre hacia honor a su nombre se encontraba calmada, todos sus habitantes se encontraban dormidos apunto de despedirse de sus sueños para comenzar un nuevo día. Solo que los sueños de uno de ellos era muy distinto a los otros que había tenido antes.

La mente del joven Lincoln Loud un niño de once años que vivía con cinco hermanas mayores y cinco menores estaba mostrando algo que su dueño por lo general no se habría imaginado.

\- Pero que rayos era eso - dijo mientras se despertaba- he estado en varios sitios pero no recuerdo esos lugares.

Mientras se sentaba en la cama, trataba de recordar que era exactamente lo que había "visto"

\- Una ciudad que parecía no tener final, un mundo de metal cubierto por aceite negro – entonces recordó lo que más llamo su atención- y una extensa llanura con una poderosa tormenta en el cielo, con dragones saliendo de ella.

Luego de recordar eso, decidió que lo mejor era olvidar todo aquello que había soñado y tomarlo como un sueño pasajero, de repente vio el reloj y se puso de pie de golpe.

\- ¡Las ocho de la mañana! Si no me doy prisa las chicas me ganaran en la fila del baño.

Pero su carrera para llegar era inútil, varias de sus hermanas ya estaban ahí paradas y haciendo cola para entrar.

\- Rayos, no de nuevo- dijo algo molesto.

\- Así es la vida hermano- dijo Luna.

\- Tranquilo, no eres el único que tiene que esperar para entrar- dijo Lynn quien iba de segunda en la fila.

\- Ya sabes lo que dicen camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente, entienden – dijo Luan arruinando aquel famoso refrán.

\- Además ya sabes quién es la que llega primero siempre- dijo Lynn.

\- Sí, me lo imagino – dijo Lincoln pensando en su hermana mayor Lori.

Mientras esperaba en la fila decidió que era buena idea pensar en un tema de conversación que hiciera la espera para entrar en el baño sea más llevadera.

\- Oigan chicas, no creerán el sueño raro que tuve.

\- ¿Qué era?- pregunto Lynn.

\- Soñé que veía lugares en los que nunca he estado, solo que creo que esos lugares no existen – respondió algo confundido.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? – pregunto Luna.

\- Bueno el primero era una ciudad, pero no reconocía ninguno de los edificios, aun así esta, estaba llena de colores y lo raro de esta es que parecía…

\- Que no tenía fin- interrumpió Luna.

\- Si, parecía una ciudad que cubría todo el mundo. ¿¡Tú soñaste con eso también!? – pregunto emocionado.

\- Si, y también con un lugar extraño que tenía unos arcos circulares gigantes y parecía que pasaba energía por ellos.

\- Vaya, hubieran sido perfectos para jugar futbol de haber tenido yo ese sueño, yo soñé con una gran cantidad de montañas, lo raro era que sobre ellas habían como unas enormes rocas con forma de diamante.

\- Vaya Lynn, debió de haber sido un lugar muy brillante, entienden- dijo Luan.

\- Deberían de oír el sueño que yo tuve- dijo Lucy apareciendo de repente y asustando a todos.

\- ¡Lucy! ¡Que te hemos dicho sobre aparecer de la nada!- dijo Lincoln molesto por aquel susto.

\- No importa, si hablamos de sueños con lugares inexplicables, el mío era el paraíso, un lugar sacado de las antiguas historias de terror, oscuro y gobernado por vampiros.

Lo único malo es que también estaba lleno de ángeles.

\- Están hablando de sueños ¡Yo soñé con un lugar increíble! Era un lugar lleno de colores y de estructuras metálicas y estaba llena de aparatos con un diseño increíble, hasta los animales estaban hechos de metal y el cielo tenía una especie de gas celeste brillante – dijo una entusiasmada Lana.

\- Ese lugar se oye como un lugar al que me gustaría ir- dijo Lola entusiasmada.

\- Yo también, era increíble, parecía un sitio en el que amaran usar buenas herramientas.

\- Vaya yo soñé con un lugar que parecía una escena de la antigua Grecia, creo que mi subconsciente quiere que ponga atención a la clase de historia. Lo raro es que ya vi ese tema hace muchos años – dijo una Lori recién salida del baño.

\- Quizás nuestros sueños nos están diciendo que conozcamos el mundo- dijo Lincoln- aunque aparte de esa enorme ciudad también apareció en mi mente un lugar que era aterrador, parecía que estaba hecho de metal en su totalidad, pero no brillaba como este sino que estaba cubierto por un aceite negro. Además se veía frio y muerto, algo raro porque de hecho creo que tenía cinco soles.

\- Eso suena más aterrador que ese lugar que menciono Lucy- dijo Lynn- aunque lo de conocer el mundo si suena como una buena idea.

\- Si, lástima que eso si es un sueño- dijo Lincoln.

Él tenía razón, dado que la casa Loud tenía como habitantes a trece personas, todo el dinero se iba en comida y pago de servicios, si bien era posible de vez en cuando hacer un viaje a lo largo del país, querer salir de él, era una misión imposible pues tendrían que ahorrar por los siguientes 20 años.

\- ¿Fue el único lugar con el que soñaste?- pregunto Lori.

\- No, también con una llanura o una estepa, la verdad no sé, pero en el cielo había una gran tormenta morada y de ella salían dragones.

\- Vaya, que imaginación tienes Lincoln- dijo Leni- formándose en la fila, en cambio mi sueño era bien aburrido, solo soñé con una piedra gigante con un gran mercado encima, pero no encontré ningún centro comercial en él y la ropa que vendían ahí se veía aburrida. ¿Qué creen que quiera decir?

\- La interpretación de sueños es un arte que solo algunos tenemos, quizás pueda adivinar su significado – dijo Lucy.

\- Por favor- dijo Lisa- la interpretación de sueños se basa en las ideas que tiene uno mismo y obviamente es una farsa, los sueños no son más que fragmentos de memoria que nuestra mente, y si me preguntan el mío, solo era arena. Un desierto lleno de arena.

Luego de bañarse y desayunar, los Loud hicieron sus actividades favoritas, aprovechando que estaban en el inicio de su semana de vacaciones y el que sus padres habían tenido que salir de la ciudad por motivos de trabajo, la libertad en la casa era mayor y con eso el ruido que los vecinos tenían que soportar.

Las de Lori y Leni se mantenían igual, Lori hablaba por teléfono con su novio Bobby por una gran cantidad de horas, por lo cual ha veces se pensaba que quería romper algún record mundial de tiempo en un teléfono, Leni empezó leyendo sus revistas y luego se dedicó a diseñar prendas nuevas.

Luan se dedicó a practicar sus rutinas de chistes para sus espectáculos en los cumpleaños infantiles, mientras que Luna prácticamente tenía un concierto en su habitación la cual parecía que se iba a venir abajo por el intenso sonido de su guitarra.

Lynn por su parte practicaba parkourt por toda la casa, mientras su hermana Lucy intentaba contactar a los espíritus de sus escritores favoritos.

Lana y Lola estaban como en muchas otras ocasiones jugando al fuerte o mejor dicho a defender el castillo de la princesa y como en muchas de esas ocasiones, Lana se cansaba de defender el fuerte y terminaba por atacarlo, lo cual provocaba que se enfrentaran en una pelea que terminaba con una habitación totalmente desordenada.

Lincoln por su parte se encontraba tranquilo en su habitación leyendo un comic en ropa interior, alejado totalmente del ruido que se producía en el resto de la casa.

Pero había una persona que no era participe del ruido.

La habitación de Lisa, estaba totalmente calmada ni siquiera se encontraba Lily en ese lugar pues la había sacado de ahí y la había dejado en la sala viendo un dibujo animado. ¿Qué de extraño tenia aquello?, pues bueno su habitación mejor dicho su laboratorio, estaba lleno de humo tanto de las sustancias químicas como de las explosiones que siempre se producían, pero esta vez solo había silencio.

Lincoln luego de un rato decidió que era buena idea salir a los videojuegos y salió de su casa, dejando tras de sí un gran alboroto.

Para cuando regreso a su casa, el ruido ya se había calmado por lo cual decidió ir a buscar si había algo de comer en el refrigerador para luego sentarse a ver la televisión, hasta ese omento para Lincoln todo parecía ser un día normal o lo que se podía llamar normal en esa casa.

\- Lincoln – dijo Lori- Lisa tiene algo para mostrarnos.

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Uno de sus inventos raros, dice que abrirá una ventana a no sé dónde.

\- ¿Y para que nos quiere a nosotros?

\- No lo sé, pero literalmente quiero que sea rápido, tengo cosas más importantes que ver un aparato extraño.

Los dos subieron las escaleras y entraron al cuarto de Lisa y Lily, en el cual estaban todas sus hermanas reunidas.

\- Queridas unidades fraternas, las reuní aquí porque tengo algo que mostrarles, que cambiara la ciencia sobre los universos paralelos.

\- Ese no es el viejo televisor de papá y varios de los electrodomésticos antiguos- dijo Lynn al ver aquel viejo aparato lleno de cables y partes de viejos aparatos y otros que no sabían que eran.

\- Bueno si, verán he estado analizando lo que ustedes decían en su sueños y lo de viajar a otros lugares, es por eso que cree esta máquina que nos permitirá observar otros mundos.

\- Eso quiere decir que veremos la Luna a través de esa pantalla- dijo Leni.

\- No Leni, me refiero a… sabes que mejor olvídalo- dijo Lisa algo frustrada- lo que he logrado fabricar el día de hoy es una ventana que nos permitirá ver otras realidades.

Lincoln recordó un sueño en el cual Lisa le daba un relog con el cual podía viajar a un mundo donde tenía 10 hermanos, al principio estaba feliz pero resulto ser una pesadilla.

\- Dime Lisa, ¿esta máquina nos mostrara a nosotros en otros mundos? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- No, eso no es más que una ficción, según mis cálculos solo existimos en este universo en los otros no.

\- Qué alivio.

\- Si es bueno saber que no tengo competencia- dijo Luan.

\- Lástima, quizás mi yo de otra dimensión sabe mejores técnicas- dijo Lynn.

\- O tocar mejor la guitarra- dijo Luna.

\- Bueno ya basta de suposiciones banales, es hora de ver más allá.

Así Lisa activo la máquina y vieron que el televisor se encendía, no haciendo más que emitir estática, el cual paso luego a soltar chispas y luego a empezar a soltar humo negro.

\- Lisa, creo que hay algo malo con tu máquina- dijo Lincoln quien retrocedía junto a las demás.

\- Tranquilos es solo una pequeña sobrecarga, ya se le pasara- dijo Lisa mientras movía algunos cables.

\- Literalmente creo que esa cosa quiere explotar- dijo Lori tomando a Lily.

\- Ya les dije que solo es una pequeña sobrecarga.

Pero justo en ese momento la pantalla se puso anaranjada y comenzaron a salir pequeñas llamas.

\- Chicos ¡Creo que mejor salimos de aquí! – dijo Luna asustada.

\- ¡Corran! – grito Lincoln.

Pero antes de que pudieran dar la vuelta, la maquina exploto en una bola de fuego y fragmentos metálicos. Lincoln cerro los ojos listo para recibir el fuego y los fragmentos metálicos pero no sintió nada, lo más raro vino después, pues al abrir los ojos se encontraba en otro lugar.

Se encontraba en aquella llanura de sus sueños.

\- ¿Estoy muerto? ¿Acaso esto es el paraíso o es solo un sueño?

Comenzó a caminar pensando que pronto se le aparecerían un grupo de ángeles y lo llevarían a algún lado desconocido, o vería algo fuera de lo normal y comprobaría que estaba posiblemente inconciente en un hospital producto de aquella explosión.

\- Espero que las chicas estén bien, pero para estar seguro, creo que lo mejor es despertar.

Así que cerró los ojos con fuerza para volverlos a abrir pensando que despertaría en un hospital rodeado de sus familiares, pero no pasaba nada el seguía ahí

\- Que rayos es lo que pasa, ¿Por qué no despierto? – dijo algo molesto.

Su mente entonces estaba confundida, si estaba de vuelta en aquel sueño porque no podía salir de ahí, pensaba que quizás algo evitaba que despertara por lo que mientras más caminaba por aquel paraje desconocido más se esforzaba por encontrar una salida de ahí.

Luego de caminar por aquel lugar, comenzó a cansarse, por lo que decidió que era un buen momento para sentarse, por lo que se apoyó en una roca y noto algo que llamo su atención.

\- Esperen, esa tormenta ya la he visto, quizás esta vez también hayan dragones en ella- dijo entusiasmado

Una vez recuperadas sus energías se dirigió hacia esa tormenta eléctrica de gran poder y tal y como soñó esa mañana pudo ver salir de ella una gran cantidad de dragones de cuatro alas emplumadas, los cuales tenían un color rojizo.

\- Vaya, esto sí que es un gran sueño.

\- Sí, yo pensé lo mismo cuando los vi.

Lincoln en ese momento se asustó y se volteo para ver de dónde venía aquella voz. Encontrándose ante él a una persona alta de apariencia musculosa, con rasgos asiáticos y un largo cabello negro con un mechón blanco, estaba vestida con un traje de metal y cuero, el cual tenía en su pecho una especie de armadura que simulaban unas escamas de dragón doradas, pero cuando se acercó se dio cuenta que en realidad esa era su piel.

Este tenía una gran lanza en una de sus manos.

\- ¿Quién, quien es usted? – pregunto asustado.

\- Mi nombre es Sarkhan Vol y no, este no es un sueño.

\- Si no es un sueño ¿Dónde estoy?

Sarkhan lo miro y sonrió divertido.

\- No me imaginaba ver a otro como yo por aquí, pero por tus trajes puedo ver que no eres de este mundo.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto Lincoln confundido.

\- Para empezar ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Lincoln, Lincoln Loud.

\- Bueno Lincoln, este lugar, este plano se llama Tarkir y tu, querido amigo eres un planeswalker. Así es como nos llamamos.

\- Espere. ¿Qué soy qué?

\- Un planeswalker, un caminante de planos. Somos muy pocos y no todos tenemos los mismos valores en cuanto a lo de viajar de un plano a otro. Según puedo ver tu chispa se acaba de encender.

\- ¿Mi chispa?

\- Es lo que nos permite viajar entre los mundos, cuando yo encendí la mía la use para poder viajar a otro mundo y honrar a un dragón que valiera la pena ser venerado, pero me equivoque y termine hallando a uno que en el pasado acabo con los dragones de mi mundo, por suerte logre darme cuenta del error en el que estaba y regrese a ese momento, he hice que sus crímenes nunca ocurrieran, ahora los seres de este mundo y los dragones son uno, tal como siempre debió ser, pero a cambio yo no nací en aquel mundo.

Lincoln lo miro confundido pues no entendía para nada su historia, pero al menos tenía clara esa situación y los sueños que tuvo.

\- Sarkhan ¿Cómo regreso a mi mundo?

\- Solo tienes que pensar en tu mundo, apropósito ¿cómo se llama?

Lincoln estuvo a punto de decirle Tierra, pero sentía que Tierra era un nombre que no sonaba bien ante alguien de otro mundo.

\- Gaia, se llama Gaia- respondió.

\- Bueno Lincoln Loud, espero que tengas un buen regreso a tu hogar.

\- Gracias, Sarkhan.

Lincoln cerro los ojos y pensó en su casa, por lo que luego su cuerpo se desvanezca en una luz que se encendió junto con el apareciendo de nuevo en su casa.

Subió corriendo las escaleras con el fin de encontrarse con sus hermanas y saber cómo estaban estas.

\- ¡Chicas! ¿¡están bien!? – pregunto alterado.

Pero al llegar a la habitación de Lisa, solo encontró un cuarto ennegrecido y lleno de restos de aquel invento que hizo explosión. Salió del cuarto y busco en todos los cuartos, pero la casa estaba vacía.

\- ¡Quizás se las llevaron al hospital! – dijo mientras corría escaleras abajo.

Estaba por llegar a la puerta de su casa cuando vio el reloj de su sala y paro en seco.

\- ¡Solo han pasado 10 minutos, a nadie se lo llevan tan rápido! Entonces mis hermanas ¡Quizás mis hermanas también han podido viajar a otros mundos!

Lincoln en ese momento quedo entre emocionado y preocupado, sabía que sus hermanas habían sobrevivido a la explosión, pero, ¿En qué clase de mundo estaban ahora?

En ese momento entendió que la única forma de saber si realmente estaban bien, era buscándolas en esos mundos, así que decidió regresar a Tarkir, quizás así tendría alguna pista.

Pensó en aquel mundo lleno de dragones y regreso a ese mismo lugar.

\- Vaya, regresaste rápido – dijo Sarkhan sorprendido.

\- Sarkhan, antes de venir aquí yo soñé con este lugar es decir con tu mundo, pero también mis hermanas, es posible que ellas también tengan esta misma habilidad que yo.

\- Sí, es posible por lo que dices, pero no podría decirte donde están pues hay tantos mundos como granos de arena en el desierto, ademas de que el primer salto siempre es una sorpresa.

\- Pero al menos conoces algún plano donde pueda buscarlas.

\- Solo conozco dos planos. El primero en el que estuve, el cual antes eran cinco mundos y ahora es solo uno llamado Alara, el otro fue en el que estuve se llama Zendikar. Esas son tus opciones.

Lincoln pensó en cuál de los dos planos buscaría primero o si regresaría a su hogar a esperar su regreso y luego de pensar llego a una conclusión.

\- Zendikar, aquí vamos.

 **Y así termina el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, espero les haya gustado tanto a los que conozcan el juego como a los que no. Les contare que muchos de mis OCs se inspiran en los personajes de este juego, algunos compartiendo nombre y características, mas no son los mismos.**

 **Si se preguntan cuáles eran los mundos con los que soñaron en general, pues son estos:**

 **Lincoln: Ravnica y Nueva Pirexia.**

 **Luna: Vril.**

 **Lynn: Zendikar.**

 **Lucy: Innistrad.**

 **Lana: Kaladesh.**

 **Lori: Theros.**

 **Leni: Dominaria.**

 **Lisa: Amonkhet.**

 **En los próximos capítulos veremos a las hermanas Loud, teniendo su primera experiencia como planeswalkers en varios de estos mundos y participando en uno de los eventos más importantes de la historia del juego.**

 **Por ahora les agradezco que hayan leído esta nueva historia.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	2. Theros

**Hola a todos estoy de regreso luego de una pausa no deseada. Para empezar les agradezco por haber leído esta nueva historia sé que les dije que volvería el 31 pero decidí volver antes.**

 **Este ha sido un mes complicado para mí donde me toco pasar cosas buenas, malas y muy malas, pero bueno ya estoy aquí.**

 **Antes de comenzar pasare a los saludos.**

 **Belzer: Créeme que es un honor tener a uno de mis autores favoritos como lector de una de mis historias. En cuanto a lo los colores, espero sorprenderte con ellos.**

 **Lincoln va a Zendikar, pero aún falta un poco para verlo denuevo.**

 **Muchas gracias por tus deseos.**

 **Arokham: Amigo, que gusto tenerte en esta historia, sabía que te ibas a emocionar por ella. Yo también jugaba magic, pero en mi caso era con mis compañeros de escuela. Por cierto no me he olvidado del dibujo que me dijiste que planeabas hacer y créeme que sería un honor para mí tenerlo como portada.**

 **Muchas gracias por tus saludos por mi cumpleaños y espero que algún día podamos juntarnos para beber unas bien heladas por nuestros trabajos.**

 **FlyperTheDolphin: Tener a alguien tan entusiasta por esta historia me hace seguir con ella y querer mejorar con cada capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por las ideas que me has enviado, te aseguro que muchas de ellas me servirán para hacer una gran historia.**

 **Ahora si comencemos un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Caminantes – Capitulo 2**

 **Theros**

Lori Loud observo la máquina que su hermana menor había inventado para ver otros mundos hacer explosión, llenar de fuego la habitación y lanzar fragmentos de metal por todo el cuarto. Lori trato de girar para proteger con su cuerpo a su hermanita Lily de aquella explosión pero cuando parecía que estaba por ser alcanzada sintió que era arrastrada hacia algún lugar desconocido para luego todo su alrededor se llenara de luz.

Aquello fue lo último que vio antes de despertarse en un lugar totalmente desconocido para ella, o bueno casi desconocido pues ya lo había visto en sus sueños.

\- Señorita, señorita, señorita quiere hacer el favor de despertarse por favor.

Lori abrió los ojos cuando sintió que alguien la estaba picando con una vara, entonces descubrió que estaba con Lily en sus brazos y que había estado dormida con la espada apoyada en la pared de algún edificio.

\- Oiga que le pasa, ¿Por qué esta picándome?

\- Porque no se puede dormir en la calle, y mucho menos si tiene una bebé con usted.

\- Pero de qué calle me está hablando.

Fue entonces que vio que la persona que la había despertado, lo había hecho con una lanza y que su vestimenta era totalmente distinta a la de una persona normal pues frente a ella tenía a un soldado con una lanza en una mano y un escudo dorado en la otra. El cual estaba vestido con una armadura que le hizo recordar a los soldados de las películas de la antigua Grecia, esta era blanca y azul con una pechera de metal dorada, un casco dorado y azul, unas sandalias de cuero y unas protecciones doradas en las piernas de metal color dorado y un cinturón en el que llevaba una espada.

Miro a su alrededor y observo el lugar de sus últimos sueños, una ciudad que parecía sacada del pasado, por la cual se paseaban gente vestida con togas de varios colores algunas de las cuales la observaban con curiosidad y otras con indignación.

\- Literalmente debo de estar soñando – dijo mirando a su alrededor confundida.

\- Estaba soñando, ahora quiere levantarse he irse a su casa a dormir si tiene sueño.

Lori se levantó y comenzó a dar un par de pasos por aquel sitio con el que había soñado antes, pensó que realmente estaba soñando de nuevo.

\- He tenido varios sueños antes y muchos se veían muy reales, pero ahora Lily, o bueno la Lily que está en mis sueños, no encuentro una explicación para este. Supongo que la explosión de ese invento me dejo inconsciente y ahora estoy repitiendo el último sueño que tuve, solo espero que la explosión de ese aparato no me haya causado algún daño físico porque juro que convertiré a Lisa en un pretsel humano.

Lo primero que hizo fue tratar de "despertar" de aquel sueño, cerró con fuerza los ojos para que al abrirlos este de vuelta en la realidad y así poder saber cómo es que estaban sus hermanos, pero cuando lo hizo seguía en ese lugar. Volvió a cerrarlos, esta vez por un par de segundos más pero nada pasaba, lo hizo otra vez pero en esta ocasión abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces con la intención de regresar.

\- ¡Pero qué es lo que pasa! ¿¡Por qué no puedo despertar!?

En ese momento se desesperó y apretó los puños con fuerza, se encontraba llena de impotencia y parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo se calmó y respiro profundo.

\- Bien Lily, si estoy soñando supongo que puedo hacer que algo aparezca, no es así. Incluso puedo hacer que puedas hablar, ¿No es cierto Lily?

Su hermanita de apenas un año apenas si emitió un par de sonidos.

\- Bueno parece que no puedo hacer que hables y me ayudes, así que puedo hacer que aparezca Bobby para ayudarme a salir de aquí, esa es una mejor idea – dijo observando a su hermana.

Nuevamente no pasó nada, chasqueo los dedos esperando que su novio apareciera y la sacara de ese lugar.

\- ¡Pero qué demonios pasa ahora! Siempre que quiero hacer que este en mis sueños lo hace y justo ahora no se digna en aparecer.

Parece que tendré que encontrar la salida de este lugar por mi propia cuenta – dijo un poco más calmada.

Se retiró del lugar de donde había despertado y comenzó a caminar por aquella ciudad, apenas si dio unos pasos para que aquella ciudad la dejara sin habla.

Observo que estaba en una gran ciudad que se encontraba en una pendiente la cual llegaba hasta un océano, en el que en sus orillas se hallaba un gran puerto circular.

Continúo caminando por aquellas calles intentando ver si realmente estaba teniendo un sueño ubicado en alguna de sus clases de historia pero la verdad es que de estar soñando tenía el mejor sueño de todos.

Observo con asombro aquella gran ciudad llena de grandes edificios que para ella deberían de ser solo ruinas, pero que en realidad estaban llenos de vida, toda esa ciudad estaba hecha de mármol blanco, pero también estaba llena de colores como el azul, el rojo y el dorado.

Mientras que caminaba podía ver que en todas las calles había grandes templos los cuales eran un símbolo de orden y civilización. Parecía que alguien había tomado lo que ella siempre había querido imponer en los momentos en los que se quedaba a cargo de su casa las noches en que sus padres se iban a sus cenas especiales y lo habia convertido en esa urbe.

Aquello signos de grandeza arquitectónica y académicos están en todas partes. Cuando miro el piso por donde caminaba vio que incluso los ladrillos estaban colocados como si los hubiera puesto no un albañil sino un matemático.

\- Ojala pudiera hacer aparecer a Lisa en este lugar, se desmayaría de la emoción.

A medida que caminaba por aquel lugar decidió entrar en los diversos templos, los había pequeños, solamente con un pequeño altar y unas antorchas hasta edificios monumentales de varios pisos sostenidos, los cuales eran sostenidos por grandes columnas de un mármol blanco tan brillantes que cejaban a cualquiera. Sin importar si estos fueran pequeños o grandes estos tenían un ejército de albañiles y artesanos dispuestos a arreglar cada elemento en mal estado de los templos, ya sea un mármol roto, una pared que necesitara de nueva pintura, una teja del techo que debía de ser cambiada o incluso pintando nuevos frisos, los cuales eran una obra de arte hasta el más mínimo detalle.

En el interior de estos pudo ver las estatuas de unos seres extraños que ella tomo como los dioses del lugar.

Una le pertenecía a una mujer con un vestido largo y con un cabello igual de largo que le cubría los ojos, la cual estaba rodeada de árboles y sostenía una guadaña en una de sus manos.

\- Karametra, gracias por los cultivos de este mes. Te pido por un mes igual de prospero – decía una persona inclinada ante la estatua.

\- Conque así es como se llama ella, supongo que debe de ayudar a los campesinos - dedujo Lori.

En otro había la estatua de un hombre musculoso con un casco que tenía una cuchilla en su parte superior y sostenía un gran martillo en una de sus manos.

\- Te pido por la inspiración para una gran obra Purforos, te la dedicare a ti cuando la cree - dijo un artesano.

\- Tengo que admitir que tiene buenos músculos, ojala Bobby fuera como él.

En otro templo se le daba adoración a una mujer o bueno lo que se supone que debía de ser una mujer pues no tenía el aspecto de un humano normal sino más el de un ser acuático, para empezar esta no tenía piernas sino una larga cola y su rostro le recordaba un poco al de una especie de anfibio acuático del que Lana se enamoraría al verlo. Esta tenía en sus manos una herramienta extraña, parecía un tenedor solo que esta tenía solo dos puntas.

\- Te suplico por un viaje seguro Thassa, protege mi barco y a mi tripulación de los tritones y las tormentas.

Aquel comentario hizo que Lori se confundiera totalmente, no recordaba haber oído jamás de los tritones en ningún lado y tampoco sabía cómo podía haberse inventado unos nombres para aquellos dioses, decidió salir de aquel templo y comenzó a caminar por la calle.

\- Vaya literalmente la gente de este sueño es muy devota de sus dioses.

\- Sí, pero en realidad ellos son quienes necesitan de los mortales y no este no es un sueño.

Lori inmediatamente se detuvo y volteo para ver de dónde venía aquella voz, y lo que vio la dejo totalmente paralizada.

Frente a ella tenía a una mezcla entre un hombre y un león, este era alto y fuerte, le faltaba el ojo izquierdo y tenía una cicatriz en esa parte, en sus manos en lugar de uñas normales tenia las garras de un felino y poseía una larga cola.

Su vestimenta era una falda de cuero marrón con unas cintas celestes y doradas, unas muñequeras de cuera que también estaban decoradas con cintas de color celeste y unas grande hombreras doradas que no sabía si eran de bronce o de oro a las cuales estaba sujeta un gran manto que estaba sobre su espalda, el cual era casi tan blanco como el sujeto que la cargaba. Este tenía en sus manos una gran hacha doble o lo que le parecía a Lori un hacha doble, la cual tenía una gran cuchilla curva en cada extremo de una vara.

\- ¿Qué es usted? digo ¿Quién es usted? - dijo Lori totalmente asustada ante lo que tenía al frente.

Al contrario de Lori, Lily estaba totalmente emocionada de aquel gran "gato" que tenía al frente y estiraba sus pequeñas manos tratando de alcanzarlo.

\- Descuida, imagino que nunca antes habías visto a un leonino como yo y la verdad es que muchos en esta ciudad tampoco. Pero déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Ajani Melena dorada y les doy la bienvenida al plano de Theros a las dos.

Lori no sabía que cosa acababa de escuchar, desde que aquel no era un sueño sino un lugar real y totalmente físico hasta el curioso nombre del leonino que tenía al frente el cual para ella no tenía nada de Melena dorada.

\- Mi nombre es Lori Loud y ella es mi hermana Lily y ¿Cómo es eso que esto no es un sueño?

\- Puedo ver por sus vestimentas que este en realidad no es su mundo así que puedo deducir que ustedes en realidad vienen de algún otro.

Dime ¿Te paso algo impactante antes de venir aquí?

\- Bueno una de mis hermanas presento un aparato que según ella serviría para poder mirar otros mundos y literalmente exploto.

\- Y luego de eso terminaron aquí ¿Verdad?

\- Si eso fue lo que paso - dijo Lori algo sorprendida - ¿Pero por qué?

\- Verán, ustedes al igual que yo son planeswalkers o caminantes de planos, tenemos la capacidad de caminar entre los diversos mundos que existen.

Aquella idea si bien le resulto confusa, por lo menos le permitió entender mejor la situación en la que estaba.

\- Entonces, me está queriendo decir que yo y mi hermanita podemos ir a otros mundos.

Así es, pero la verdad jamás había visto a una tan joven como tu hermana pequeña. Existen muchos como nosotros pero no todos tienen las mejores intenciones. Supongo que ahora tienes muchas preguntas y necesitas de respuestas, así que aceptarían acompañarme a dar un recorrido por esta ciudad.

\- Bueno supongo que no habría problemas- dijo Lori.

Los tres empezaron a caminar por aquella ciudad observando los edificios que tanto le habían gustado a Lori cuando llego.

\- Una pregunta Ajani ¿Esta ciudad tiene nombre?

\- Si, esta es la ciudad de Meletis, este es un lugar de sabiduría y conocimiento, todos en este plano la conocen como la ciudad estado de los pensadores, los taumaturgos y los oráculos – le señalo hacia el final de la ciudad con su hacha, en donde se encontraba aquel puerto - Aquel es el gran puerto de la ciudad, el lugar donde guardan a su orgullosa flota de barcos.

\- Escuche que habían tritones en este mundo, ¿Es eso verdad?

\- Así es, por lo que he vivido aquí, este mundo está habitado por más que solo humanos o leoninos. También hay otros seres y en este caso los tritones son una especie que puede ser peligrosa pero también pueden ser una aliada, algunos tritones han hecho su vida en esta ciudad y sirven como vigilantes y guardianes de las orillas, advirtiendo a los melecianos de ataques de krakens, arcontes o cosas más grandes, pero la mayoría aquí no ha visto más que uno que otro centauro.

Lori se sorprendió ante eso, ya había escuchado de ellos antes pero solo como historia, y ahora le acababan de decir que también existían, aparte de que había descubierto que podía cruzar a otros mundos

Luego de caminar un rato se sentaron en la banca de una pequeña plaza.

\- Decías que este plano se llama Theros, dime como es este lugar.

Por lo que he estado aquí he podido descubrir que este mundo se divide en 3 partes.

Esta el mundo de los mortales, en donde estamos ahora, está lleno de hermosos paisajes y de criaturas peligrosas. También de otras ciudades como está.

Otra parte es el Nyx, el lugar donde los dioses de este plano habitan y por ultimo está el inframundo o Erebos, es donde van todos las almas de este mundo cuando les ha llegado su hora.

Lori trato de comprender aquella explicación del mundo y luego pregunto otra de sus dudas.

\- Dijiste que puedo viajar entre mundos y que hay muchos otros, también sabias de que me paso algo a mí y a mi hermana antes de llegar a este plano.

¿Cómo es que podemos hacer eso?

\- Dentro de nosotros hay lo que se llama chispa del planeswalker, y lo que hace es permitirnos cruzar entre los diversos mundos del multiverso, pero para encenderla se requiere de algo que sea un gran riesgo para la vida.

Existen muchos de nosotros y como te dije antes no todos tienen las mismas intenciones, algunos usan su habilidad para tener mayor poder en sus planos y otros viajan para que se los considere un dios en otros.

Pero puedo ver que sus almas no son como las de aquellos y que mejor prueba que una joven como tú al cuidado de una pequeña- dijo mientras acariciaba a Lily en la cabeza con una de sus grandes manos.

Lori sonrio ante aquel cumplido y lanzo otra pregunta.

\- Esto literalmente a sido mucho para un solo día. ¿Cómo fue tu primer viaje? Digo ¿Cómo descubriste que podias viajar?

Ajani retiro su mano de la cabeza de Lily y dijo.

\- Cuando vi morir a mi hermano.

Lori en ese momento se sintió mal por hacer esa pregunta.

\- Vaya lo siento, creo que no debí preguntar – dijo preocupada.

\- No te preocupes- dijo calmado- Yo vengo de otro lugar al igual que ustedes, mi mundo se llama Naya o bueno se llamaba así antes de que otro planeswalker lo fusionara con otros mundos para beneficio propio, ahora este se llama Alara.

Ajani estaba a punto de seguir cuando algo llamo su atención.

\- ¡Los dioses nos necesitan a nosotros son ellos los que deberían de pedirnos favores, nos han traídos grandes desgracias y nosotros aun lo adoramos! ¡Es por eso que debemos de dejar de seguir alimentándolos con nuestra fe! – gritaba un hombre en aquella plaza.

\- Vaya y yo que creí que todos aquí eran devotos- dijo Lori.

\- Antes era así pero he hecho que las cosas cambien.

\- ¿Tu? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Sígueme y te contare – dijo Ajani parándose.

Mientras que caminaban Ajani le comenzó a contar una historia a Lori.

\- Sabes tú me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace mucho tu alma y la suya son iguales en muchos aspectos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Puedo leer el alma de las personas y percibir su verdadera esencia, también puedo curar a las personas y es así como puedo ver que ella y tu tienen un gran parecido.

\- ¿Quién era ella? – pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Su nombre era Elspeth, ella nació en un lugar de oscuridad, jamás me dijo el nombre de aquel sitio, pero por lo que me menciono, era o mejor dicho es una tierra devorada por el mal y gobernada por monstruos.

Lori sintió un escalofrió al escuchar esa parte de la historia y abrazo a su hermanita con fuerza.

\- Parece que cuando esos monstruos decidieron que su hora habia llegado ella logro marcharse de allí y despertó en una tierra diferente, otro de los planos que se fusiono con mi mundo llamado Bant. Bant era totalmente opuesto a su lugar de origen, era brillante, con un cielo lleno de estrellas. Ahí sintió lo que era el verdadero calor de la familia y lo que es que alguien te proteja del miedo. En Bant aprendió a defenderse, a proteger a los demás y a sanar a quienes no habían sido protegidos.

Lori en ese momento recordó a sus hermanos y en todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, a diferencia de Elspeth su vida había sido realmente sencilla. Pese a que ella siempre se había quejado de ellos al final realmente los quería.

\- Y ¿Las cosas mejoraron para ella en su nuevo hogar?

Ajani apoyo una mano en su hombro y la miro con dulzura.

\- Por un tiempo sí, pero todo cambio cuando la conocí. Ella me salvó la vida en un momento difícil, pero cuando eso ocurrió, mi mundo, aquel mundo y otros tres se estaban uniendo. Los dos y otros más luchamos juntos para salvarlos. Pero al final cinco mundos se hicieron uno y su nuevo hogar termino dañado por esos cambios.

Y esos cambios la cambiaron a ella.

\- ¿Qué paso después?

\- Ella se fue a otro plano a combatir a esos monstruos de su infancia, estaban en otro mundo, uno de metal y lo estaban convirtiendo en una pesadilla oscura.

Lori recordó con algo de miedo aquel lugar que Lincoln menciono en sus sueños, un mundo frio pese a tener cinco soles

\- Ella y muchos otros lucharon pero al final ese mundo también cayó ante la oscuridad y como ya no hubo motivos para seguir peleando escapó de ellos otra vez.

Finalmente nos reunimos en este plano, aquí ella se había convertido en una famosa heroína, luchaba con el arma de un dios, pero pese a su fama ella no era la misma parecía que algo había acabado con parte de ella.

\- La derrota en ese mundo metálico.

\- Posiblemente, ella tenía como misión acabar con un ser como nosotros que se había autoproclamado como un dios luego de una gran travesía nos enfrentamos a esa pseuda divinidad y la derrotamos. Theros fue salvado y que obtuvo como premio- dijo cada vez más enojado y apretando las manos-

¡Su premio por aquella victoria fue que ese dios, ese monstruo acabara con ella!

Señalo hacia un templo, el cual para Lori era el mejor de todos, la construcción era perfecta y no tenía ni un solo error arquitectónico.

\- ¿De quién es ese templo?

\- Le pertenece a un dios llamado Heliod, es el dios del sol de este plano y el más venerado de todos, pero yo sé que en realidad no es más que un tirano que ama el poder.

\- ¿Por qué lo hizo?

\- No lo sé, simplemente lo hizo frente a mí. Y no pude hacer nada para ayudarla. Es por eso que ahora llevo su manto para que en honor a ella, logre evitar que nadie más sufra lo mismo que mi querida amiga.

\- Entonces tu venganza es hacer que no crean en él.

\- No, mi plan es que ya nadie los necesite, que dejen de rezarles, que el fuego que son ellos poco a poco se quede sin oxígeno y combustible y finalmente se apague.

Lori se secó las lágrimas que le provoco aquella historia y su mente viajo en el tiempo por todos aquellos momentos que había pasado al lado de sus hermanos, ella jamás se imaginó lo que sería vivir sin uno de ellos o lo que era peor si uno de ellos un dia ya no estuviera a su lado. Pero estaba viendo a alguien que si había pasado por eso y dos veces a lo largo de su vida.

\- Dime Lori, aparte de ella, tienes más hermanos.

\- Sí, tengo a otros nueve hermanos.

\- Entonces protégelos con todo lo que tengas, tu familia será lo más importante que tengas a lo largo de tu vida. La vida del caminante de planos no es nada fácil, siempre habrán peligros y siempre habrá uno que otro que tratara de aprovechar tus poderes y tratara de llegar a ti a través de tus seres queridos.

Lori abrazo con fuerza a la pequeña Lily y dijo.

\- Lo hare Ajani, prometo que los protegeré.

Luego de un rato decidió que ya era hora de volver a su hogar.

\- Ajani ¿Cómo regreso a mi plano?

\- Solo piensa en él, para ser más preciso en el lugar al que quieres ir, pero solo podrás ir a los lugares que ya conoces.

\- Gracias, de casualidad aparte de Theros, Alara y ese mundo metalico, ¿Conoces otros planos?

\- Conozco otro llamado Kamigawa, ahí tengo a muy buenos amigos y también sé que hay otro al que nunca he ido llamado Zendikar.

\- Muchas gracias, espero que nos veamos en otro momento.

\- Puedes estar segura de que así será. Por cierto ¿De dónde vienes?

\- Mi plano literalmente tiene muchos nombres, Tierra, Gaia, Planeta azul.

\- Me gusta más el segundo.

\- A mi igual, bueno Lily vamos a casa. Nos vemos Ajani.

\- Adiós amiga- dijo antes de que desapareciera.

 **Asi termina este capítulo, las palabras de Ajani han calado profundo en Lori y en el futuro veremos el resultado de estas, en el próximo capítulo veremos a otra pareja de hermanas en un plano que ya ha sido mencionado aquí y que se caracteriza por cierto mago mental.**


	3. Rávnica

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a Arokhan por la nueva portada de la historia, así por darse el tiempo de difundirla. Muchas gracias.**

 **Tambien a** **MontanaHatsune92 por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia.**

 **Ahora sí, que comience un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Caminantes – Capitulo 3**

 **Rávnica**

Calles y calles sin fin era lo único que encontraban Leni y Luan a medida que exploraban aquella ciudad en la cual nunca habían estado o mejor dicho en aquel mundo en el que jamás habían puesto un pie.

\- ¿Luan este es un sueño? – Pregunto una Leni más confundida que de costumbre.

\- No lo creo Leni, parece que esa máquina que invento Lisa nos envió a otro mundo.

\- Te refieres a que estamos en Marte.

\- ¿De Marte de quién? – dijo la cómica riendo al terminar la frase – pero ya enserio creo que si podríamos estar ahí.

\- Yo creo que no.

Leni que si bien no era muy buena en astronomía, hizo una separación correcta, aquel lugar estaba lo más alejado de un desierto rojo, el lugar donde estaban era una ciudad llena de vida, pero no era una ciudad como las de la actualidad, se veía más como una ciudad que parecía una mezcla entre medieval y renacentista, pese a que por momentos se sentía desordenada las dos poco a poco comenzaron a admirar cada detalle de esta.

Pese al ruido y al bullicio inicial que tuvieron que sentir cuando abrieron los ojos y el miedo que les dio al no reconocer nada de aquel extraño lugar notaron que tenía muchas cosas interesante.

\- Mira esa ropa tan bonita, desearía poder comprarme uno de eso vestido o mejor aún poder hacer uno con esos diseños tan bonitos – dijo Leni sorprendida al observar las ropas de los habitantes del plano.

\- Si pero no tenemos ni un centavo, además de que no sabemos cómo es que funciona este lugar y tampoco cómo regresar a casa.

\- Es cierto, pero ya encontraremos a alguien que nos ayude, por ahora podemos recorrer la ciudad.

Luan se sorprendió del optimismo de su hermana mayor, por lo cual la acompaño en aquel recorrido, a medida que caminaban las reacciones de la gente eran de lo más diversas.

\- ¿Esas de que gremio son?

\- Para mí que deben de ser los Gruul.

\- Es imposible, ninguna tiene nada rojo o verde.

\- Por los lentes de aquella seguro que son Izzet.

\- Para ser izzet deberían de estar mejor vestidas y protegidas, estas parecen venir de alguna de las zonas pobres.

Luan era la única que ponía atención a los comentarios de la gente mientras Leni, solo se dedicaba a recolectar ideas para futuros diseños. Todo estaba bien para ella hasta que volteo en una esquina y se encontró con algo que nunca había visto.

\- ¡Quítense del medio! ¡Dejen pasar a los boros!

\- ¿Los boros? – se preguntó una Leni que quedo inmóvil al ver que el gritó provino de un minotauro el cual era casi el doble de alto que ella, tenía unos amplios cuernos curvos cubiertos de metal y cargaba una hacha larga.

El minotauro tenía un mismo uniforme que consistía en una armadura de metal y cuero, la cual estaba cubierta por una túnica blanca que tenía en su frente el diseño de un puño en alto de color blanco, el cual estaba rodeado por un sol rojo.

Este era seguido por un grupo de soldados, en este caso humanos, los hombres que caminaba tras él, tenían una armadura similar a la de su jefe, salvo porque las de ellos estaban compuestas por varias placas y lo que parecía ser cota de malla, aparte tenían capas blancas con unas llamas rojas.

Luan y Leni al ver a aquellos soldados junto con aquel minotauro, saltaron al otro lado del camino y se quedaron totalmente asombradas.

\- Dime Luan ¿Ese es un disfraz?

\- No lo creo, parece que en este lugar hay más que una ciudad muy pero muy grande.

Si ya habían quedado impactadas por aquel ser con cuernos junto con los soldados boros, continuaron con la sorpresa al ver a unas criaturas un poco más bajas que un ser humano, con piel verdosa, orejas largas y puntiagudas, una nariz alargada y de un andar ligeramente encorvado.

Estos estaban vestidos igual que lo soldados que estaban delante de ellos y cargaban lanzas más largas que ellos.

\- Y esas ¿Qué cosas son? – pregunto Leni.

\- Para mí que son duendes – respondió Luan.

\- Crees que tengan oro y cumplan deseos- dijo Leni emocionada.

\- Estos boros, están tan desesperados por aumentar sus filas que contratan a cualquier trasgo – dijo un hombre detrás de ellas.

\- Bueno parece que ya sabemos que cosas son esas – dijo Luan.

Luego de que aquella patrulla se marchara ambas se quedaron viéndolos partir, por lo cual tras un análisis las chicas pensaron que debían de ser alguna especie de policía.

Al rato y luego de caminar pensando en que quizás hallarían una salida de ese lugar o que de la misma forma en la que llegaron serían arrancadas de aquel mundo y volverían a casa. Pero por más que pasaran por las calles y se cruzaran con infinidad de personas, minotauros, trasgos bestias de carga del tamaño de una casa y que casi las aplastara un gigante que hacia guardia en una puerta del mismo tamaño que él, no tenían idea de que hacer.

\- Luan ¿Crees que volveremos a casa? ¿Crees que Lisa nos ayudara a salir de aquí?

Luan sentía la tristeza de su hermana dentro de ella, de hecho sentía que esta también estaba creciendo igual que su desesperación, quería irse de aquel mundo por más bonito que le pareciese. Leni que pese al entusiasmo inicial por estar haciendo turismo en un lugar nuevo, poco a poco se iba llenando de tristeza pues una cosa es ir a un lugar alejado del hogar y saber que se regresara en algún momento y otra es estar en un lugar que ni siquiera sabes su nombre, donde se encuentra o como regresar desde ahí.

La bromista de la familia decidió que no podía permitir que la vea triste y mucho menos dejaría que los ánimos de su hermana cayeran, por lo cual se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Oye Leni, no quieres ver como balanceo algunas cosas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Luan?

\- Ven y te mostrare de lo que hablo.

Luan tomo a Leni del brazo y se la llevo corriendo hasta una plaza, una vez ahí tomo un par de piedras del suelo y se subió a una banca.

\- Damas y caballeros el día de hoy yo la gran Luan Loud les mostrare el mejor de mis actos.

La gente se volteo para verla y ver de qué se trataba su acto, con las piedras que tenía en sus manos comenzó a hacer malabares, al principio el público la vio con curiosidad pero luego empezó a aplaudirle.

A medida que la gente se agolpaba ante ella empezaban a arrojar monedas de oro, plata y bronce, incluso le lanzaban una que otra piedra preciosa a sus pies.

\- Vamos. Estoy segura de que puedo balancear más cosas – dijo animando al público que respondió lanzándole monedas a las manos las cuales pasaron a formar parte de su acto.

Cuando ya tenía un público de varias decenas que iba desde humanos, elfos, trasgos uno que otro minotauro y un centauro con una armadura blanca y verde ya tenía una pequeña montaña de moneda y había pasado de las piedras y las monedas a frutas y piezas de pan.

\- Esto es a lo que llamo una ensalada de frutas balanceada.

La gente se rio con ese chiste como nunca antes lo habían ello en Royal Wood, incluso Leni se olvidó de su tristeza y comenzó a aplaudir junto con todo el mundo.

Finalmente el espectáculo de Luan acabo y la plaza entera se llenó de júbilo.

\- Es mejor que los espectáculos rakdos.

\- Bromeas es mejor que las carreras de los izzet.

\- ¿Creen que este en algún gremio?

\- Yo creo que no, pero no importa.

\- Muchas gracias y no olviden llamar a negocios graciosos, su diversión es nuestro negocio. – dijo Luan recibiendo aplausos.

\- Tengo que pedirle que actué en mi bar – dijo uno.

\- La tienen que convocar a la feria de la próxima semana – dijo una mujer.

El debut interplanar de Luan Loud era un éxito, estaba a punto de tomar las monedas cuando de pronto.

\- Por orden del senado azorio quienes bajo la ley número 14555, subsección 35 del código de actividades callejeras, se declara que ningún evento artístico puede hacerse sin previo permiso del senado.

La orden fue dada por un soldado el cual tenía una armadura distinta a la de los boros esta estaba formada por distintas piezas de un metal grisáceo, un casco sin ningún tipo de adornos y una larga capa azul, armado con una espada y flanqueado por otros dos soldados con el mismo tipo de armadura.

\- ¡Ningún caballero medieval me va a prohibir hacer reír a la gente! – dijo Luan desafiando al soldado.

\- No sé qué es un caballero medieval pero si se atreve a desacatar la ley nos veremos obligado a encerrarla en un calabozo.

\- Luan hazle caso, parece que lo dice enserio – dijo una asustada Leni.

\- Señorita hágale caso, los azorios no siempre son gentiles – dijo uno de sus espectadores.

\- Enserio Luan debemos salir de aquí – dijo Leni tomando algunas monedas del suelo y lamentándose no tener bolsillos o un bolso para guardarlas todas.

\- ¡Nadie va a moverme de aquí!

\- Bueno, parece que tendremos que usar la fuerza – dijo el soldado desenvainando su espada.

\- ¡Luan corre! – grito Leni llevándose a su hermana y dejando caer parte de las monedas.

El alboroto que provoco el público que se lanzó al suelo por las monedas fue suficiente para que aquellos soldados no puedan seguirlas.

Fue así como ambas descubrieron que había al menos dos grupos que estaban encargadas de mantener el orden y que al parecer ninguna era muy amable, por lo cual corrieron hacia un lugar donde no llamaran la atención y no las reconozcan.

Luego de correr durante varios minutos, ambas llegaron a un lugar muy diferente. Atrás habían quedado las calles llenas de gente y de edificios iluminados, esa parte estaba caracterizada por tener callejones estrechos y llenos de sombras, el ambiente era oscuro y aterrador, un lugar que para Luan seria en sitio preferido de Lucy.

\- Oye Luan, creo que no debemos de estar en esta parte.

\- Tranquila Leni además que tiene de malo este lugar, es verdad que es oscuro pero nada que nos asuste.

\- Es cierto además el sótano es peor y ya hemos estado en el antes. Supongo que solo debemos de caminar por aquel sitio – dijo señalando la entrada a un pasaje- pero antes voy a ver si no están esos tipos de azul que arruinaron tu espectáculo.

Leni se dirigió al lugar que había señalado mientras Luan esperaba que regresara y dijera que podían pasar pero ni bien entro escucho a su hermana gritar como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida

\- ¡Araña! ¡Hay una araña gigante en ese lugar! – dijo la rubia corriendo hacia Luan.

\- ¡Leni, tranquila! ¿Qué tiene de malo una araña? – dijo tratando de calmarla.

\- ¡Es enorme, media como tres metros!

\- Por favor, es cierto que este mundo tiene cosas raras pero una araña gigante es exagerado.

Luan fue a esa entrada esperando encontrar una araña o una tarántula, pero también comenzó a correr cuando vio que frente a ella se acercaba una araña del tamaño del vehículo familiar que era llevada por una mujer de vestido negro verdoso, el cual se veía como si estuviera lleno de lodo y algunos tipos de hongos.

Las dos se escondieron en una esquina rogando que no las hubiera visto y pudieron ver como esta paso llevando a aquella araña gigante la cual tenía tras ella un grupo de elfos, los cuales a diferencia de los que habían visto eran más pálidos y tenían un traje hecho de tela y madera podrida.

Luego de que ese grupo pasara, se dieron media vuelta y decidieron volver a las avenidas amplias y donde quizás esas cosas no aparecieran.

\- Vaya parece que se necesitara mucho insecticida para esa plaga ¿Entiendes? – dijo Luan.

\- No es gracioso Luan créeme que de verdad quiero irme de aquí.

\- ¿Son nuevas aquí, cierto?

Las dos se voltearon para ver quien le había preguntado aquello y observaron a un sujeto de unos veinticinco o veintiséis años vestido con un traje que cubría todo su cuerpo, el cual estaba hecho de tela y cuero, tenía varios adornos metálicos y correajes, así como una larga capa y una capucha. Todo esto era de color azul con unas extrañas líneas blancas.

\- ¿Disculpa quién eres y como sabes que no somos de aquí? – pregunto Leni con curiosidad.

\- No hubo que hacer mucho esfuerzo, sus ropas no son de aquí – respondió aquel sujeto.

\- Bueno venimos de otra ciudad y estamos de visita – dijo Luan algo nerviosa.

\- Y esa es otra forma, no hay otra ciudad. Rávnica ocupa todo el plano.

Las chicas en ese momento quedaron entre sorprendidas y confundidas. ¿Cómo era posible que una ciudad ocupara todo un plano? Y lo otro que pensaban era ¿Qué es un plano?

\- Para empezar mi nombre es Jace Beleren y les doy la bienvenida al plano de Rávnica. Sé que tienen muchas preguntas por lo que si me acompañan me encargare de responderlas, además deben de estar hambrientas.

Lo estaban después de todo no habían comido nada en casi todo el día y ya iba a ser hora de cenar para ellas.

\- Gracias, por cierto somos…

\- Leni y Luan Loud, de la ciudad de Royal Wood. Tienen una familia muy numerosa saben – dijo Jace interrumpiendo a Leni y dejando sin habla a Luan.

\- ¿Cómo supiste eso? ¿Eres psíquico? – pregunto Luan.

\- Algo así.

Jace las llevo a un restaurante que por lo que vieron Luan y Leni debía ser uno muy caro.

\- No se preocupen por el precio, puedo comer gratis en todos los lugares del plano.

Una vez se sentaron las hermanas Loud estas estaban listas para hacer una gran cantidad de preguntas mientras esperaban su cena.

\- Bueno ya que estamos aquí, queremos saber ¿Qué lugar es este? – pregunto Luan.

\- Esta ciudad, este mundo se llama Rávnica, Rávnica se caracteriza por ser una enorme ciudad la cual cubre todo este mundo.

\- Vaya, se ve que eran amantes de los edificios, entiendes – dijo Luan haciendo un chiste que el entendió pero que no le encontró lo gracioso.

\- Sí, eso mismo pensé cuando llegue aquí.

\- ¿De dónde? – pregunto Leni.

\- La verdad, no tengo idea. Todo lo que recuerdo es que llegue aquí.

\- Vaya que lastima – dijo Leni sintiendo pena por esa declaración – por cierto a que te refieres con que eres psíquico.

\- Soy un mago mental, mi especialidad es el control de la mente de las personas, fue así como supe que no eran de este lugar en realidad, pude leer sus mentes antes de verlas. Aparte puedo crear ilusiones y mover cosas sin necesidad de tocarlas.

\- Vaya, yo creí que podías sacar un conejo de un sombrero – dijo Luan.

\- Puedo crear uno

Jace ilumino sus manos de un color azul y pudo crear un conejo diminuto que se dedicó a dar vueltas a la mesa.

-¡Qué lindo! – dijo Leni, tocando el conejo que desapareció cuando lo hizo.

-Bien ahora que ya saben algo de mi, es hora de que sepan algunas cosas sobre ustedes.

\- ¿Sobre nosotras? Pero si ya sabemos todo. – pregunto Leni confundida.

\- Veran, ¿Saben cómo es que llegaron aquí?

\- Creo que por culpa de uno de los inventos de mi hermana – dijo Luan – dijo que era para ver otros mundos y bueno creo que nos envio a otro mundo.

\- Si y no – respondió Jace.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Ustedes son planeswalkers o caminantes de planos.

\- Un momento, nosotras nunca caminamos sobre ningún plano siempre tengo cuidado cuando entro a la habitación de mi hermana Lisa – dijo Leni.

\- Me refiero a que pueden caminar entre los planos.

\- Pero si eso eso es lo que hago siempre, a mi hermanita no le gusta que pisen sus cosas.

Los ojos de Jace se iluminaron y toco la frente de Leni.

\- Ya entendí, quieres decir que podemos viajar entre los diversos planos o mundos que existen en el multiverso y que descubrimos esta capacidad por un momento de tensión, en este caso el aparato de Lisa haciendo explosión.

Luan se quedó sorprendida al ver a su hermana decir todas esas cosas.

\- ¿Cómo, cómo lograste eso?

\- Simplemente le trasmite los conceptos básicos a su mente.

Una vez llego su cena, tres platos de pasta y algo de pan se dedicaron a comer y una vez que terminaron les surgió otra inquietud.

\- Dinos Jace ¿Cómo es que no hay necesidad de pagar? – pregunto Leni.

\- Es por mi cargo. Soy el pacto viviente, es decir el encargado de que los diez gremios de la ciudad se mantengan en paz. Por lo visto en sus recuerdos no lo han pasado bien con algunos de ellos.

\- No, unos tipos que se hacían llamar los azorios arruinaron mi presentación – dijo Luan con tristeza.

\- Si suelen ser gente complicada para les diré quiénes son.

Jace les explico cuáles eran los gremios de aquel plano.

Primero menciono al senado de azorio, los encargados de las leyes del plano y de mediar y regular las actividades de los otros gremios. Así como de arruinar el espectáculo de Luan.

La legión boros, los encargado de que la ley de los azorios se cumpla.

El conclave Selesnya amantes de la naturaleza y de invocar a esta en momentos de necesidad. Leni se emocionó con ellos y dijo que le gustaría conocerlos algún día.

La liga Izzet, amantes de la invención y caracterizados por su gran intelecto creativo. Para las dos, el club perfecto para Lisa.

El combinado Simic, protectores de la naturaleza y lo salvaje de Ravnica, pero también científicos que la combinan con ciencia y experimentación.

Luego de eso, paso al grupo de los no tan nobles.

El sindicato orzhov, una mezcla de grupo religioso, agencia de préstamos y grupo mafioso, capaces de vender a cualquiera por dinero.

Los que asustaron a Leni con su araña gigante, el enjambre golgari, el gremio amante de la vida y la muerte, encargados de los cadáveres y vigilantes de los olvidados y necesitados.

El culto Rakdos, un grupo que para Luan seria el lugar preferido de Lucy si no estuvieran tan locos, lleno de sádicos, criminales y psicópatas, bajo el mando de un poderoso demonio del mismo nombre.

Los clanes Gruul, Jace les explico que en realidad no eran un solo grupo sino una asociación libre de clanes salvajes de callejones, zonas abandonadas y ruinas.

Por último el gremio menos querido del plano, la Casa Dimir. Caracterizados por sus secretos, crímenes sin dejar huella y su búsqueda por el conocimiento.

\- Vaya, si que son una familia disfuncional – dijo Luan encontrándole un chiste a esa guía del plano.

\- Si, suelen ser difíciles pero es un trabajo que tengo que realizar para mantener todo ordenado.

\- Oye Jace ¿Sabes cómo regresamos a nuestra casa?

\- Si, solo tienen que pensar en este y así como llegaron así mismo se irán. Funciona con su plano de origen y los demás que quieran visitar.

\- Bueno Leni, ahí tienes tu solución, además…

Justo antes de que Luan terminara de hablar, un sujeto alto de cabello largo y negro, de un gran porte, vestido con una coraza y hombreras de metal decoradas con dorado, una pañuelo azul en el cuello y unas largas cintas que colgaban de un brazalete de su brazo derecho que parecían hechas de metal. Este parecía como si hubiera salido de una batalla.

\- Jace Beleren, necesito tu ayuda. Mi nombre es Gideon Jura.

Las chicas y Jace se levantaron para verlo con más detenimiento a ese individuo que los dejaba bastante pequeños.

\- Bueno, todos aquí necesitan mi ayuda así que ¿Qué deseas?

\- ¿Has estado alguna vez en Zendikar? - pregunto cansado.

\- Sí, pero no fue una experiencia que quiera repetir.

\- Escucha, han tomado Portal Marino, el lugar entero cayo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo es posible?

\- Oigan estamos aquí, lo olvidaron – dijo Leni algo enfadada.

Gideón volteo hacia ellas y su expresión fue una de sorpresa.

\- Gideón ¿Acaso ya habias visto otros individuos como ellas?

\- Si, encontré a dos de ellas en Portal Marino hace unas horas, quise hablar con ellas sobre su situación, pero las cosas se complicaron bastante.

\- ¿A quiénes? – pregunto Luan nerviosa.

\- No lo sé, su apellido era Loud, pero no recuerdo sus nombres.

\- ¿Cómo eran? – pregunto Leni.

\- Las dos eran iguales, les diría que tienen entre cinco y siete años, una tenía una cosa extraña de color rojo en la cabeza y la otra vestía una cosa rosada.

\- ¡Lana y Lola! - gritaron ambas.

\- ¿¡Cómo están!? – pregunto una Leni alterada.

\- No lo sé, Las perdi de vista cuando me fui.

\- ¿¡Pero que fue lo que paso!? – exigió saber Luan.

\- Dime, ¿Sabes de los eldrazi?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – grito Luan

\- Cuando estuve en Zendikar, acababan de aparecer. Vi a uno poco antes de marcharme.

\- Escucha. Una mujer estaba a punto de lograr un hallazgo relacionado con los edros, y esos son las únicas cosas que parecen servir de algo, necesito de ti y de tu cerebro.

\- Entonces vámonos, no voy a dejar solas a mis hermanitas – dijo Leni decidida.

\- Yo tampoco así que en marcha – dijo Luan.

\- No pueden ir ahí, ninguna de ustedes a puesto un pie en Zendikar antes y tampoco han usado un arma en su vida, no duraran ni cinco minutos.

\- Él tiene razón, si jamás han visto a un eldrazi, no van a saber cómo actuar. Yo buscare a sus hermanas y las enviare a su hogar, así que ven conmigo.

\- Primero lo primero, tengo que llevarte con un sanador.

\- No hay tiempo. Tenemos que irnos.

\- Si se van, vamos nosotros – dijo Leni.

\- Bueno, ya que no puedo hacer nada con ustedes, pueden venir. Pero no pienso abandonar el plano hasta mañana.

\- ¿¡Qué dijiste!? – gritaron ambas indignadas por las palabras de Jace.

\- Tengo que hacer preparativos y recopilar mis notas de estudio. Aparte pueden usar ese tiempo para practicar con algún arma. En cuanto a ti – dijo mirando a Gideón - no podrás ayudar a Zendikar si caes muerto por agotamiento. Necesitas descansar.

Gideon se quedó mudo un rato, tratando de saber cómo responder, pero lo único que dijo fue.

\- Está bien, nos iremos mañana.

\- ¿Pero y nuestras hermanas?

\- Confió en que están bien – respondió el mago mental.

\- Si algo les pasa Jace, si sufren un solo rasguño vas a lamentarlo -dijo Luan amenazándolo.

\- Te doy mi palabra, ellas estarán bien.

 **Así termina este capítulo, las cosas están muy mal para Lana y Lola en aquel mundo que ya antes hemos mencionado y la única ayuda posible va a tardar un rato en aparecer ¿Llegara Lincoln o Leni y Luan a ayudarlas a tiempo?**

 **En el próximo capítulo veremos un plano un tanto oscuro y a alguien que estaría como pez en el agua en él.**


	4. Sombras y deberes

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya parecido interesante la vida de Leni y Luan como planeswalkers y su encuentro con Jace Beleren y Gideon Jura.**

 **En este capítulo veremos a otras 2 hermanas más en un lugar un tanto oscuro.**

 **Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a Arokhan y a Montanahatsune92 por seguir la historia.**

 **Ahora si, comencemos un nuevo capituo.**

 **Caminantes – Capitulo 4**

 **Sombras y deberes**

Cuando la máquina de Lisa hizo explosión lo primero que hicieron fue abrasarse una a la otra por instinto, esperaron que el fuego o los fragmentos las alcanzaran, pero lo único que sintieron fue como si su cuerpo poco a poco se hiciera más y más delgado, quedando rodeado por el vacío.

Apenas paso el ruido de aquella explosión o mejor dicho cuanto se dieron cuenta de que este no estaba, se separaron aun con los ojos cerrados y pensando que todo había pasado, respiraron un aire completamente distinto al de su hogar, fue ahí cuando abrieron los ojos y se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban en el cuarto de sus hermanas, tampoco en su hogar y mucho menos en su mundo, este era un mundo totalmente desconocido para ellas, y por lo que podían ver al parecer aquel no era un mundo normal, pero la verdad es que la palabra normal no tenía significado en aquel mundo y si lo tenía debía de significar algo verdaderamente humillante.

Para Lynn aquel lugar parecía el escenario de una película de terror antigua, pero para Lucy este debía de ser la versión correcta del paraíso, mientras una estaba cada vez más asustada, la otra estaba con una sonrisa que jamás en su vida había presentado.

\- Parece que Lisa al fin creo algo que valiera la pena – dijo Lucy llena de emoción.

\- ¿Tú crees? Su dichosa ventana a otros mundos termino por volverse una puerta y ahora terminamos en quién sabe dónde.

\- Creo que estamos en el mundo con el que soñé anoche.

\- ¿Te refieres a ese que parecía sacado de uno de tus libros de terror clásico, el cual era oscuro y gobernado por vampiros?

\- Si así es, pero como te dije lo que arruinaba ese lugar era que también estaba lleno de ángeles. Y por lo que creo esta ciudad la controlan ellos.

La ciudad en la que Lynn y Lucy habían terminado era efectivamente un homenaje a las películas de terror en blanco y negro o mejor dicho a las novelas góticas antiguas.

Aquella ciudad era oscura, no por la falta de luz, pues las calles estaban decoradas con farolas que al parecer siempre estaban encendidas, sino por las densas nubes que cubrían el cielo.

El material del que estaban hechos aquellos edificios era madera y en algunos casos ladrillos, las casas por lo general tenían dos pisos, pero una que otra llegaba a tener entre tres o cuatro, pese a que la oscuridad del ambiente podría parecer que se trataba de una ciudad sucia y decadente a primera vista, en realidad era todo lo contrario, se veía bastante limpia, ordenada y hasta Lynn podría decir que pese al temor inicial de estar en un lugar desconocido que era un lugar elegante.

\- Bueno, si tú dices que hay ángeles en este lugar entonces no puede ser tan malo – dijo Lynn algo asustada.

\- Suspiro, no, no lo es. Pero yo esperaba encontrar vampiros en este lugar.

Lynn simplemente ignoro ese comentario y se concentró en aquella ciudad, mirara por donde mirara no había ni un alma por ninguna parte.

\- Quien diría que realmente existían otros mundos aparte del nuestro, eso no hace que te sientas insignificante Lynn.

\- Sí – contesto su hermana algo enojada - pero te olvidas de algo.

¡No sabemos dónde estamos y como salimos de aquí! – dijo ahora si totalmente molesta y algo desesperada.

\- Podemos preguntar.

\- Preguntar ¿Es que acaso vez a alguien por aquí? – reclamo Lynn.

\- Oigan si quieren ayuda solo tienen que pedírmela.

Lynn y Lucy giraron y vieron a un sujeto con una camisa de cuero grueso, pantalones largos y unas grandes botas, así como un sombrero.

\- Disculpe señor pero, no sabemos dónde estamos exactamente – dijo Lynn.

El personaje en cuestión se las quedo mirando por un rato, después de todo la ropa que traían puestas no era para nada acorde con aquel plano.

\- Bueno supongo que deben de haber llegado a Thraben el día de hoy, después de todo no hay muchas personas en las calles durante la misa de los cataros, yo estaría ahí ahora pero no soy muy fanático de los lugares atestados, por eso prefiero ir más tarde. Además, por ahora no tengo que pedirle nada a Avacyn.

Si lo que buscan es su catedral, solo sigan ese camino – dijo señalando una gran vía.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo Lynn

\- Tienen suerte de poder viajar solas en estos días, antes de que Avacyn y sus ángeles arreglaran todo, era una locura hacer eso, por ese motivo no salía mucho de la ciudad, los pueblos pequeños siempre estaban bajo el ataque de licántropos y quien sabe qué creación de esos llamamuertos. Por suerte Thraben y la catedral son las áreas más seguras en toda Innistrad, así que ahora pueden viajar en paz.

Las dos se despidieron de aquel sujeto y caminaron por aquel camino mientras observaban aquellas casas que nunca habían visto en su vida y con más preguntas que respuestas.

"¿Qué es un cátaro?" "¿Quién es Avacyn?" "Qué cosa es un llamamuertos?"

-Oye Lynn ¿Por qué vamos por esa dirección?

-La verdad es que no lo sé, pero que querías que hiciéramos. Acaso pensaste en decirle "Disculpe señor, mi hermanita genio nos mandó con sus experimentos a este lugar y ahora no sabemos cómo regresar. Podría decirnos donde está la salida de este mundo"

\- No tienes que ser tan ruda siempre.

\- Que no, para tu información quizás no te has enterado que no tenemos idea de cómo regresar a casa y no sabemos casi nada de este mundo.

\- Se llama Innistrad.

\- ¿Y eso en que nos va a ayudar?

\- Por lo menos tenemos el nombre del mundo en el que estamos.

\- Si pero, eso de que nos sirve.

Los ánimos de las dos eran totalmente opuestos, y a su vez estos eran todo lo contrario a la personalidad que siempre tenían, Lynn estaba bastante decaída por los eventos de ese momento, mientras que Lucy, estaba más animada que de costumbre, para ser un homenaje a la oscuridad, su ánimo estaba lleno de optimismo, más que nada por estar en el lugar de sus sueños.

Cuando ya estaban cerca de llegar a la catedral escucharon un ruido proveniente del cielo y al mirar, pudieron observar a un gigantesco grifo, volar por sobre encima de ellas y posarse sobre una torre.

Ambas, miraron con asombro a aquella criatura que pensaron, solo existía en leyendas y mitos de la antigua Grecia pero estaba frente a sus ojos y pese a la distancia en la que estaba podían ver las características de este, el cual era de un blanco grisáceo.

\- Tienes razón Lucy. Lisa si nos mandó a un buen sitio.

\- Puede que no sea un vampiro pero vale la pena observar una criatura como esa.

\- ¿Crees que pueda volar en él?

\- Seguramente.

Lynn y Lucy siguieron con su recorrido, llegando finalmente a la catedral de Avacyn, si el grifo que habían visto las había asombrado el monumental edificio que tenían ante ellas hizo que cayeran de rodillas.

Ante ellas tenían una catedral enorme, era más grande que los castillos que Lucy se imaginaba en sus libros de vampiros, el material del que estaba hecha era piedra blanca y metal, tenía unos grandes vitrales que decoraban el frente de esta, cuando pusieron su atención en estos vieron la figura de una arcángel vestida con vestido largo, unas grandes alas blancas y un cabello largo del mismo color.

\- Parece que ya sabemos quién es Avacyn – dijo Lynn.

\- Sabes, me recuerda a alguien.

\- Sí, creo que a alguien a quien conocemos muy bien.

\- ¿Crees que nos ayudara a salir de este mundo? – pregunto Lucy.

\- Podría ser. Vayamos a dentro.

\- Pero Lynn, las puertas están cerradas – dijo señalando una gran puerta de madera que estaba al frente - y no sabemos si ella está adentro.

\- Nada perdemos con intentar, además siempre hay otras formas de entrar además de cruzar una puerta.

Lynn tenía razón, no necesitaron entrar por la puerta, en su lugar se metieron escalando uno de los muros de la catedral, el cual si bien era alto no tenía las paredes lisas por lo que le resulto sencillo a Lynn trepar por el llevando a su hermana a sus espaldas. Una vez lograron cruzar el muro, terminaron en un jardín en el interior de la catedral, muy bien cuidado y de gran tamaño.

Aquel jardín estaba lleno de árboles de hojas rojas, pero había un elemento que llamo su atención, una gran cantidad de rocas que estaban en un espacio, estas no eran muy grandes y la mayoría podían ser levantadas con una sola mano, cuando Lynn se acercó a tomar una noto que esta estaba brillando.

\- Esto no es una roca es…

\- Plata - respondió Lucy.

\- ¿Pero qué hacen estos bloques en medio del jardín?

\- Es una historia interesante, pero tengo tiempo para contárselas.

Cuando giraron para ver quien les había hablado, vieron a una mujer de cabello negro largo, la cual estaba vestida con un vestido morado largo y una capa del mismo color, tenía un cinturón de donde llevaba colgando una especie de velo hecho de metal y tenía un adorno metálico en la cabeza.

Lucy al verla se quedó más sorprendida que antes.

\- Disculpe ¿Es usted un vampiro? – pregunto algo nerviosa.

\- ¡Lisa! ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle eso?

\- No te preocupes por eso – le dijo aquella misteriosa mujer – no es la primera vez que me comparan con uno, y no, no soy un vampiro aunque he vivido tanto como varios de ellos y tengo mejores costumbres que varios de los que viven en este plano.

\- Vaya, una inmortal, siempre me pregunte que se sentiría ser como los vampiros de mis historias.

\- No es gran cosa cuando has vivido tanto como yo, además querida no creo que te guste ser un vampiro o por lo menos pedir que te conviertan en uno aquí en Innistrad, a tu edad solo serias un aperitivo para ellos, tal vez en unos diez años más.

\- ¡Oigan estoy aquí saben! – grito Lynn enojada – queremos saber algunas cosas por favor.

La mujer las miro con gracia y sonrió.

\- Parece que son nuevas en esto del viaje entre planos.

\- ¿Qué es un plano? – pregunto Lynn.

\- Un plano es como se le conoce a un mundo, este se llama Innistrad y ustedes pequeñas son planeswalkers.

\- ¿Qué somos qué? – pregunto Lucy.

\- Planeswalkers o caminantes de planos, verán ustedes tienen la capacidad de cruzar de un mundo a otro por voluntad propia.

\- Espere, no vinimos aquí porque quisimos, el invento de nuestra hermana nos mandó aquí, dijo que iba a servir para ver otros mundos y cuando exploto nos envió aquí – dijo Lynn.

La respuesta de la mujer fue la misma. Reír para sus adentros y luego acercarse más a ellas.

\- Si todos empiezan igual, siempre hay un evento importante que nos hace cruzar a otro mundo. Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado me llamo Liliana Vess y al igual que ustedes también soy una planeswalkers, solo que soy mucho más antigua que ustedes.

\- Mi nombre es Lynn Loud

\- El mío es Lucy Loud, tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo es posible que sea más antigua que nosotros? – pregunto Lucy.

\- Verán, antes nuestra clase era considerada una especie de deidad, éramos dioses que podíamos vivir para siempre y hacer nuestra voluntad en donde sea que vayamos. Pero eso se terminó hace mucho, solo que para evitar el destino de todos los demás mortales tuve que hacer tratos con algunos personajes.

\- Bueno ahora que ya nos presentamos y sabemos algo de su historia, podría decirnos ¿En dónde estamos?

\- El lugar donde estamos es la ciudad de Thraben. La mayor ciudad del plano y la más segura, pues antes este plano era un gran lugar, lleno de manadas de licántropos desatando su furia animal sobre los débiles.

Las familias de vampiros estaban dispuestas a lanzarse sobre cualquier humano que tuviera sangre de gran calidad.

Lucy se estaba emocionando con aquella historia, mientras que Lynn sentía que le estaban narrando una pésima película de terror.

\- Los llamamuertos levantaban a sus soldados de la tumba y atravesaban los páramos conducidos por un apetito innato por lo vivo.

\- Así que eso es un llamamuertos?

\- Sí, pero los de este plano no son nada comparado con lo que yo puedo hacer. También los pueblos temblaban ante monstruos creados mediante la alquimia de los laboratorios.

\- Suena al mejor de mis sueños.

\- Suena al peor de mis sueños. Pero que ¿Acaso nadie se defendía de ellos?

\- Si, los humanos y los ángeles a quienes les rezaban hicieron todo lo posible para mantenerse en pie y luchar. Formaban muchedumbres blandiendo antorchas para combatir a esos seres con fuego.

Entrenaban y aún entrenan a guerreros sagrados especializados, llamados cátaros, para que luchen contra los horrores sobrenaturales en nombre de su arcángel Avacyn. Pero en los últimos años, las cosas se salieron de control y poco a poco los fueron superando. Fue Ahí cuando yo entro a la historia de Innistrad, verán los años anteriores fueron muy tumultuosos.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Lynn.

\- Su querida arcángel un día desapareció y toda defensa producto de la fe a esta se fue reduciendo por lo que todo sus enemigos cada vez aumentaron y…

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con usted? – pregunto Lynn con impaciencia.

\- ¡Lynn déjala hablar! – le reclamo Lucy.

\- Tranquila querida, me gusta la personalidad de tu hermana, pero sabes – dijo mirando a Lynn –a veces esperar hace que las cosas sepan mejor.

\- Si ya me lo han dicho antes.

\- Como ya sabrán mi inmortalidad se la debo a un par de personajes un tanto interesantes, en este caso a cuatro demonios, y el pago por esto fue mi alma, pero al final me canse de eso y decidí romper los contratos.

\- ¿Cómo se rompe uno de esos tratos? – pregunto Lucy.

\- Si el dueño de este no está, entonces no hay que cumplir nada.

\- Espera quieres decir que…

\- Así es me encargue de acabar con aquellos demonios – dijo Liliana interrumpiendo a Lynn

\- Suena bien – dijo Lucy.

\- Si, y uno de ellos, Griselbrand se encontraba en este plano, lo busque por todos lados y al final descubrí que estaba atrapado en un gran monolito de plata llamado helvault, y ya que no podía romperlo, aproveche que ejércitos de zombis marchaban por la ciudad he hice que una catara, la única que podía romper aquel bloque eligiera entre su deber y sus amigos y fue algo predecible.

\- Típico de los mortales elegir siempre los sentimientos – dijo Lucy.

Liliana se rio de aquel comentario y prosiguió con la historia.

\- Una vez el Helvault se desgarró Griselbrand fue liberado y para sorpresa de muchos, Avacyn se encontraba dentro de este. A mí me dio igual esa arcángel, mi objetivo era Griselbrand, por lo que aproveche que estaba débil y acabe con él con facilidad.

\- Bueno debo de admitir que eso fue inteligente – dijo Lynn.

\- Con mi meta cumplida simplemente me retire a otro lugar y deje que hicieran lo que creyeran debido para mantener equilibrado el plano.

De ahí esos fragmentos, los cataros los usan ahora para hacer espadas, que consideran especiales.

Una vez escucharon todo eso, se quedaron en silencio procesando la información adquirida. Luego de eso Lynn rompió el silencio.

\- Disculpe ¿Cómo hacemos para salir de aquí?

\- Piensen en su hogar y volverán a él. Por cierto ¿De qué plano vienen ustedes?

\- Le decimos Tierra – respondió Lucy.

\- Sí, es un mundo interesante, aunque hace ya mucho que no paso por ahí. Pero supongo que conociéndolas ahora puedo darme el gusto de dar una vuelta por aquel mundo.

\- La esperaremos con gusto.

\- ¡Lucy!

\- Que, solo estoy siendo amable con alguien que nos ayudó.

\- Sabes que solo vámonos a casa – Lynn observo a Liliana y dijo – Gracias por la ayuda.

\- De nada – respondió la planeswalkers.

\- Espero que nos veamos luego – dijo Lucy.

\- Yo igual pequeña, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría enseñarte.

Finalmente las dos regresaron a casa y aparecieron en el cuarto de Lisa y Lily.

\- Qué raro ¿Parece que no hay nadie en casa? – dijo Lynn.

\- Crees que ellas también…

Justo en ese momento aparecieron Luna y Lisa completamente emocionadas.

\- Chicas no van a creer esto, estuvimos en un mundo que era increíble – dijo Lisa llena de alegría.

\- Es cierto hermanas, era un paraíso – dijo Luna.

\- ¿También estuvieron en Innistrad? – pregunto Lucy.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Luna.

\- El lugar que describió Lucy en su sueño – dijo Lynn algo molesta.

\- ¡No! Como puedes llamar a eso un paraíso – se quejó Lisa – estuvimos en el mundo que describió Lana, una maravilla de metal brillante, una utopía para científicos he inventores.

\- Es verdad, es cierto que era de metal, pero debo admitir que era una joya, los edificios eran de metal brillante y eran dorados y azules. Y los instrumentos, por Dios eran una obra de arte – continuo Luna.

\- Todo funcionaba con un gas que inundaba el cielo llamado éter, ese plano depende de él y sus habitantes les sacaban todos sus beneficios.

\- ¿Cuál era su nombre? – pregunto Lynn intrigada.

\- Kaladesh – respondió Lisa – ojala me hubiera quedado más tiempo, podía haber hecho varios inventos con Saheeli Rai.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Lynn.

\- Fue quien nos explicó todo sobre nuestras habilidades, es una planeswalker igual que nosotros – respondió Lisa.

\- Qué suerte a nosotros nos tocó una especie de bruja que podía revivir a los muertos – dijo Lynn molesta ante la suerte de sus hermanas – Por cierto ¿Dónde están las demás?

Parte de esa respuesta fue contestada cuando Lori apareció con Lily en sus brazos.

\- Vaya, tu también Lori – dijo Luna.

\- Si, también termine en un plano distinto. Literalmente fue un sueño hecho realidad.

Estuvieron contando sus experiencias hasta la noche, momento en el cual comenzaron a preocuparse por sus otros hermanos, quienes no aparecían por ninguna parte y tampoco regresaban.

Lori recordando las palabras de Ajani se dirigio a su habitación y tomo todo su equipo de acampar.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? – pregunto Lisa confundida.

\- Voy a buscar a los demás – respondio decidida.

\- Lori, pueden haber millones de planos ¿Cómo vas ha saber donde encontrarlos? – intervino Lisa.

\- No me inporta si debo buscar debajo de cada piedra los encontrare y traeré de regreso.

\- ¿Y adonde iras? – pregunto Luna.

\- Al plano que me menciono Ajani, iré a Zendikar primero y si no están ahí buscare hasta en Innistrad, pero les juro que los encontrare.

\- Espera hermana, puede ser peligroso – dijo Lynn tratando de evitar que se cometa una locura – por lo menos déjame ir contigo.

\- No Lynn. Ustedes son mi responsabilidad y para cumplirla debo pedirles que se queden.

\- Entonces, buena suerte Lori – dijo Lisa.

Tras eso Lori se desvaneció

 **Y así termina un nuevo capítulo y con él los capítulos introductorios, así es, a partir de ahora la historia tiene un nuevo escenario el cual por el capítulo anterior sabrán que tiene muchos pero muchos problemas.**

 **Un dato que quiero comentarles, es que me hubiera gustado mostrar a Luna y a Lisa en Kaladesh, pero no supe exactamente qué hacer con ellas ahí aparte de que no había mucho material que se me ocurriese.**

 **Pero bueno espero que el próximo capítulo les compense la falta de ese plano en esta historia. Se acerca una gran guerra y ojala los Loud estén a la altura de esta.**


	5. La batalla por Zendikar

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de los capítulos introductorios los cuales me divertí escribiendo, aunque hubo momentos en los que no sabía cómo trabajar con las hermanas Loud en un determinado plano.**

 **Agradezco como siempre sus comentarios los cuales pasare a agradecer al final del capítulo por lo cual espero que les agrade este.**

 **Caminantes – Capitulo 5**

 **La batalla por Zendikar**

Luego de una noche de impaciente espera Jace Beleren, Gideon Jura, Leni Loud y su hermana Luan Loud por fin llegaron a un campo que tenía unas estructuras rocosas al frente, paisaje que pertenecía al plano de Zendikar, al cual habían acudido con el fin de buscar a sus hermanas Lana y Lola, las cuales tuvieron el infortunio de que al activarse su chispa esta las enviara al centro de una ciudad bajo asedio, así como a una experta que al parecer sabia como detener a lo que sea que estaba amenazando ese mundo.

\- Debimos de venir ayer, o por lo menos más temprano – se quejó Luan.

\- Opino lo mismo que ella – dijo Gideon – hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

\- Si, además no teníamos que haber ido donde esa chica primero, de todas formas no tenía ganas de ayudarnos.

\- Por lo menos tenía unos lentos bonitos – dijo Leni.

Para Jace, esa pausa había sido necesaria, además sabía que lanzarse a lo loco en un plano tan peligroso como el que se había vuelto Zendikar era una estupidez y que lo mejor era estar bien preparado.

Cosa que durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche anterior lo había hecho, para empezar junto todas sus notas sobre aquel plano, se encargó de que curaran a Gideon y le pidió a sus asistente Lavinia, una azoria que entrenara a Leni y a Luan en el uso de algún arma.

Con respecto a estas dos últimas, su entrenamiento por demás básico resulto ser casi una tortura para Lavinia, ambas habían elegido usar espadas, así como arcos y flechas.

El problema es que Leni no sabía cómo utilizar bien el arco y cuando finalmente logro saber cómo se sostenía correctamente su puntería resulto ser pésima, acertando a cualquier parte menos al blanco, en cuanto a su uso con la espada, este término resultando mejor, pero se notaba que esta le tenía miedo a usarla desde el momento en que la sostuvo en las manos.

Luan había resultado una gran arquera, pero no dejaba de hacer chistes, que para Lavinia no tenían nada de graciosos, aunque termino por extrañarlos cuando Luan al enterarse que era una azoria le lanzo una gran cantidad de quejas por su espectáculo fallido. En cuanto a la espada, era buena defendiéndose pero no muy buena atacando.

Al final, Jace se encargó de transmitirle mentalmente cómo se usaban adecuadamente esas armas.

Por lo cual partieron a Zendikar con aquellas armas, sumadas a un par de escudos que esperaban pudieran protegerla de lo que sea que fuera un eldrazi.

\- Sé que están molestas, pero les aseguro que todo estará bien para ellas, además eligieron un buen lugar para protegerse, cierto Gideon – dijo Jace.

\- Eso espero, cuando la ciudad cayó, hice que sus hermanas fueran con el general Vorik, su campamento está en esas rocas, además dudo de que pueda pasar algún enemigo por ese estrecho desfiladero, así que es seguro... O tan seguro como cualquier lugar de Zendikar.

\- Entonces vamos con ellas – dijo Leni con ánimo positivo.

Caminaron por el estrecho camino en una fila que tenía a Gideon al frente, seguido por Jace y con Leni y Luan al final con los arcos ya preparados, las dos ultimas tenían algo de miedo por estar en una situación bastante distinta a las que habían enfrentado antes, no solo no sabían que era un eldrazi, sino que en ningún momento se les había ocurrido preguntar que hacían y que tan peligrosos eran, cuando llegaron al terreno plano que era donde estaba ubicado el refugio descubrieron esa respuesta.

Frente a ellos apareció lo que eran los restos de una batalla o mejor dicho de una carnicería. Si Gideon que ya tenía experiencia en batalla se sentía mal al ver la magnitud de la masacre, Luan y Leni estaban a punto de desmayarse.

En los restos del lugar aún ondeaba un estandarte púrpura, el cual pertenecía al general Vorik, el cual era ensuciado por el polvo blanquecino y la ceniza negra que cubría todo el sitio. El lugar era una mezcla de humo, un polvo que Luan recordaba por los trabajos que hacia Lana reparando la casa con el nombre de cal y ceniza producto de un incendio que le había prendido fuego a varias cabañas, las cuales al parecer habían sido construidas por los defensores. El suelo parecía convertido en un garabato producto de varias líneas blancas.

Pero eso no fue lo que les causo el mayor impacto a las debutantes en el mundo de la guerra, fueron los cuerpos, los cuales estaban por todas partes.

Los cuerpos de los defensores caídos estaban llenos de sangre, algunos de ellos habían sufrido la pérdida de brazos o piernas, pero no parecían productos de cortes sino eran como si alguien se los hubiera arrancado, muchos tenían cortes en el vientre del cual se les salían los intestinos. Luego vieron lo que realmente podían hacer los eldrazi, varios donde antes habían tenidos partes del cuerpo ahora eran montones de polvo calcáreo, algunos incluso solo eran eso, un montículo de cal.

Leni en ese momento no soporto más la imagen, dejo caer al suelo su arco y se desmayó, por suerte antes de que tocara el suelo Jace la atrapo he iluminando una de sus manos toco su frente haciendo que Leni se levante.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? – pregunto Gideon.

\- Hice que no tuviera miedo –respondió Jace.

\- Ojala pudieras hacer lo mismo conmigo.

Gideon realmente se sentía molesto por haber demorado, se sentía culpable por haber sido herido en el ataque a Portal Marino, se sentía culpable por haber abandonado a Lana y a Lola y sobre todo por no haber regresado a tiempo para ayudar en la defensa de ese refugio, sentía que de verdad si hubiera estado en verdaderas condiciones varios de los que estaban ahí ahora estarían vivos.

\- Llegamos demasiado tarde – dijo Jace.

\- Si ¡Por tu culpa ahora nunca veremos a nuestras hermanas! – grito Luan a punto de llorar.

\- Vamos, tranquila, aún no sabemos si están…

\- ¡¿Si están qué?! ¡¿Si están muertas?! Realmente crees que dos niñas de seis años pueden sobrevivir a algo como esto – dijo extendiendo los brazos señalando el campamento.

\- Luan, tranquila. Yo sé que ellas están vivas y que las vamos a encontrar – dijo Leni un poco mejor de aquella experiencia aunque también con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Estas segura Leni? – dijo Luan.

\- Yo confió en tu hermana, estoy totalmente confiado de que deben de haber salido de esta junto con otros supervivientes – dijo Gideon poniendo una mano en su hombro.

\- Lo ves Luan, si ellas dos han sobrevivido seis años en nuestra casa, esto no será nada para ellas.

Las dos se abrasaron en un momento especial, que se terminó con un grito

\- ¡Cuidado!

Las dos se separaron y vieron a un enjambre de seres de aproximadamente un metro de largo, saliendo de hoyos en el suelo y dirigiendo se hacia ellas, inmediatamente Leni tomo su arco y Luan desenvaino su espada y se puso en guardia tras su escudo, Gideon se puso frente a ellas y Jace ilumino sus manos y sus ojos.

Cuando aquella marea de seres se acercó más a ellos pudieron ver que tenían el aspecto de hormigas de cuatro patas que tenían el abdomen rojo, el resto del cuerpo era una mezcla de azul y morado y de lo que se suponía era su boca salían unos tentáculos, estos hacían un ruido viscoso al caminar.

\- ¿Qué son esas cosas? – pregunto Leni.

\- Esas chicas son los eldrazi – respondió Gideon dando un salto contra ellos he iluminando sus cintas metálicas, las cuales había dicho que se llamaban sural golpeó a esos seres y los corto como si fueran mantequilla.

Una vez que todo se calmó, observaron los alrededores y vieron que ya no había ningún otro eldrazi, por lo cual siguieron con su camino.

\- Estoy totalmente seguro de que sus hermanas están con el resto de guerreros, lo más probable es que hayan ido a terreno elevado. Las encontrarán allí.

A medida que avanzaron dejando atrás el campamento, el terreno se volvió más empinado. Mientras avanzaban las esperanzas tanto para Gideon como para Leni y Luan aumentaban, pues se encontraban con eldrazi muertos pero ningún cuerpo de algún otro defensor caído, señal de que habían logrado retroceder con éxito, al avanzar más Gideon se alegró de tener alguien tan optimista como Leni a su lado, pues al frente tenía otro desfiladero con una barricada bloqueando la entrada.

Aquella barricada, no era más que una simple pared de madera que parecía arrancada de una cabaña y colocada en la entrada del desfiladero para formar un cuello de botella. De esta sobresalían varias lanzas. Si Luan y Leni querían pruebas de que sus hermanas estaban bien, solo tenían que cruzar aquel muro.

\- Lo ven yo sabían que estarían bien, ahora solo tenemos que llamarlas – dijo Leni.

Desafortunadamente, antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, decenas de eldrazi aparecieron cortándoles el camino entre ellos y la entrada, la mayoría era como los anteriores, pero otros, muy diferentes y de mayor tamaño aparecieron.

Estos tenían un aspecto más humano y una altura de casi dos metros, pero con muy claras diferencias a una persona, el torso era de un color morado oscuro, tenían varios brazos y manos con largas garras o en algunos casos tentáculos, de la cintura para abajo en lugar de piernas se desplazaban por medio de apéndices que dejaban el suelo convertido en cal y donde se suponía que estaría su rostro había una gran mascara ósea de color blanco, así como placas oseas en el pecho a modo de protección.

Las Loud decidieron que ese era el momento de probar si su entrenamiento con Lavinia había sido un éxito, por lo que Leni, sintiendo que el escudo que llevaba consigo era muy pesado, lo arrojó al suelo y comenzó a disparar sus flechas contra los eldrazi que parecían hormigas acabando rápidamente con varios de estos. Ante la llegada de aquellos seres, los defensores tomaron sus lanzas y comenzaron a defender la endeble posición se interponían entre los eldrazi y los supervivientes. Estaban agrupados delante de la muralla, levantando sus largos tentáculos y sus afiladas garras hacia la parte superior de la barrera.

Las lanzas descargaban golpes sin descanso contra cualquier Eldrazi que se acercase, pero estaba claro que los supervivientes se encontraban en gran inferioridad numérica y no lograrían resistir.

\- ¡Por Zendikar! - grito Gideon quien se lanzó a la batalla junto a Luan quien con espada en mano comenzó a cortar al enjambre de eldrazi en un intento por abrirse camino hasta la barricada.

\- ¡Por mis hermanas! – grito Luan quien trataba de seguirle el ritmo a Gideon.

\- ¡Luan cuidado! – gritó Leni al ver que uno de aquellos grandes eldrazi se lanzó contra su hermana menor.

Lo primero que hizo la comediante de la familia fue mirar que era lo que pasaba para terminar por ponerse frente a frente a aquel engendro sin forma definida.

Leni tratando de ayudar a su hermana lanzándole una flecha tras otra al eldrazi que tenía como blanco a Luan, logrando acertarle unas cinco veces, lo malo fue que a aquel ser seguía moviéndose y parecía que no tenía muchas ganas de caer muerto.

El eldrazi lanzo un golpe con uno de sus cuatro brazos contra Luan, pero esta por suerte logro levantar el escudo a tiempo y frenarlo para después contraatacar y clavarle su espada en el vientre. Cuando lo hizo sintió que estuviera clavándosela a una esponja, retiro su espada pensando que con eso lo habia terminado, desafortunadamente el eldrazi seguía con ganas de seguir con vida.

Luan retrocedió tratando de alejarse de su enemigo que esta vez si estaba dispuesto a eliminarla, pero antes de que este pudiera hacer algo Gideon lo elimino cortándole la cabeza con su sural.

\- Parece que se me olvido decir que a veces los eldrazi no saben cuándo caer muertos – dijo Gideon.

\- ¿Cómo puedes hacer que esas cintas brillen? – pregunto Luan.

\- Es parte de mis poderes, soy un hieromante, es decir puedo usar energía para protegerme o atacar a mis enemigos. Lo cual me ha servido de mucho o hace mucho estaría muerto.

\- Pues lo estaremos nosotros si no nos ayudas aquí – le grito uno de los defensores tras la barricada, la cual ya estaba siendo reducida a astillas.

Los cuatro comenzaron a avanzar hacia los defensores, pero a cada segundo la cantidad de enemigos se estaba haciendo mayor.

Leni avanzaba al lado de Jace disparando para evitar que más eldrazi se acerquen a Luan y de paso para evitar que alguno de ellos la amenazara a ella misma.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que quedan Jace? – pregunto Leni.

\- No tengo idea, no puedo captar la mente de estos seres, pero calculo que aún faltan doscientos y aumentando.

Y tal como lo dijo Jace, la oleada aumento su número y una gran cantidad de estos logro acercárseles. Una de los eldrazi de gran tamaño se fue directamente contra el mago mental, Leni intento ayudarlo, le disparo una flecha que atravesó su máscara ósea causando que cayera muerto en el suelo, pero justo en ese momento otro más se abalanzo sobre Jace. Gideon haciendo uso de sus poderes de hieromancia levanto un escudo de energía protegiendo así a su compañero, para luego abatir al ser de un golpe.

Leni quedo sorprendida por lo que este pudo hacer, que no vio cuando tres de los eldrazi con forma de hormiga se dirigieron hacia ella, logrando derribarla.

Antes de que si quiera pudiera gritar para pedir ayuda, los ojos de Jace brillaron y con un movimiento de manos los tres engendros salieron volando producto de un golpe telequinético.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

\- Si, solo que creo que no debí distraerme.

\- Trata de tener más cuidado la próxima vez, este hace mucho que dejo de ser un plano tranquilo.

Mientras ellos hablaban el enemigo intensifico sus ataques contra la barricada y después de muchos golpes finalmente la derribaron. Los eldrazi, sin perder tiempo, se lanzaron contra los defensores que aduras penas podían con ellos.

Gideon fue directo hacia la entrada tratando de evitar que alguno lograra alcanzar a los supervivientes que quedaran con vida. Pero a medida que despejaba un área con su sural, otra más era ocupada por estos.

Los pocos soldados que luchaban a su lado, hacían lo que podían para estar a la par de él, pero el cansancio de los constantes días de lucha había hecho mella en sus energías.

\- Díganme que no son los únicos supervivientes ― dijo prácticamente rogando.

\- Somos mucho, pero prácticamente, no hay casi nadie que no esté herido o muy debilitado – le respondió uno de los defensores.

\- ¿Dónde está el comandante Vorik?

\- El comandante Vorik está con los demás.

\- ¿Vieron a unas niñas que eran iguales entre ellas? – pregunto Luan quien junto con Leni y Jace habían llegado a ayudarlos.

\- Si, sus ropas nos llamaron la atención pero están bien, el comandante las trajo a salvo durante la huida.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – dijo Leni emocionada – lo ves Luan te dije que estaban a salvo.

\- Si Leni, siempre tuviste razón.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan de Vorik? ¿A dónde va a llevarlos? – pregunto Gideon cortando ese momento de alegría.

\- No lo sé, creo que su prioridad es sacarnos de esta ratonera. No sé si ha pensado el hacer algo después – respondió una defensora.

\- ¿Pero qué clase de líder...? - dijo Jace antes de ser interrumpido.

\- Él está haciendo lo que considera correcto. Tenemos que huir del desfiladero.

Justo en ese momento los eldrazi retomaron su ataque contra la entrada, el saber que la gente tras la barricada lo conocía y que habia pasado varios momentos a su lado lo llenaba de determinación para resistir el ataque. Por lo cual tomo una decisión en ese momento.

\- Luan, Leni, Jace, quiero que vayan y protejan a los supervivientes, yo me quedare a proteger la entrada.

\- ¿Pero que pasara contigo? – pregunto Leni preocupada.

\- Yo estaré bien, de peores he sobrevivido, además estoy en mejores condiciones, cuesta aceptarlo pero el habernos quedado durante la noche en Rávnika hizo que resistamos a esto.

Escuchen todos yo defenderé esta entradada todo el tiempo que pueda. Así que vayan y protejan a todos. Este es Jace Beleren, un mago mental – dijo señalando a este- quiero que lo protejan, pues es uno de los pocos que podría ayudar a salvar el plano.

Los defensores se comenzaron a retirar, dejando tras de sí a los planeswalkers.

\- Jace, cuando llegues junto a los otros, quiero que preguntes por una tritón llamada Jori En. Dile que has venido para ayudar con su trabajo, y ella te dirá todo lo que sabe.

\- Está bien.

\- Una cosa más, cuando esto termine, quiero que a Luan le des permiso para que haga sus espectáculos en todo Rávnika, realmente se lo merece.

\- Después de lo de hoy, puedes darlo por hecho. Suponiendo que sobrevivamos a esto - respondió Jace.

Los tres corrieron junto con los soldados, al voltear vieron como Gideon trataba de resistir el embate eldrazi.

\- ¡Lana, Lola! – gritaron Leni y Luan.

\- ¡Alguien pueden escucharnos! - grito Jace

Las respuestas no tardaron en llegar.

\- ¡Leni, Luan! ¡Aquí estamos! – respondieron las gemelas.

Las dos trataron de llegar a donde estaban ellas, pero desafortunadamente varios de los eldrazi ya habían logrado superar a Gideon y ahora tenían como próximo alimento a cualquier ser vivo que estuviera cerca.

Leni se giró y comenzó a dispararle flechas junto a Luan a la marabunta de "hormigas" que se les acercaba, las cuales fueron cayendo una tras otra. Producto de esa acción muchos de los defensores, varios de los cuales estaban vendados tomaron ánimo y se unieron a la batalla. Las dos pudieron ver que entre estos, había unos seres con apariencia humana pero que tenían la piel de color ceniza y el cabello blanco, pero producto de los eventos de ese momento dejaron de lado esa curiosidad.

Mientras que más combatían a aquellos invasores, el enemigo fue cambiando, pasando de ser aquellos eldrazi de un metro de largo a ser los de dos metros de largo.

\- Bueno Leni, es hora de hacer una actividad entre hermanas. – dijo Luan.

\- Lo mismo digo yo – respondió Leni.

Ambas se fueron contra uno de estos y entre las dos, primero lo llenaron de flechas y luego Luan lo remato clavándole su espada en el cuello.

\- Uno menos y contando – dijo Luan tratando de hacer un chiste.

Para su mala suerte dos de ellos aparecieron, uno se fue directo contra las dos y el otro puso su atención en Lana y Lola.

\- ¡Chicas, aléjense de esa cosa! – grito Leni.

\- Yo me encargo de ese – dijo Luan.

Pero el eldrazi que el tomo como objetivo no iba a dejar que estas se fueran a ningún lado y de un golpe envió a Luan al suelo.

Esta tomo su arco y lo golpeo con el, pero lo único que logro fue que este se rompiera sin siquiera afectar al Eldrazi.

El otro eldrazi decidió seguir con su camino.

\- ¡Lola quiero irme a casa! – dijo Lana abrazando a su hermana mientras veían al ser acercarse.

\- ¡Yo también Lana! – grito Lola, también abrazada de Lana.

\- ¡Leni, Luan! ¡Ayúdennos!

Faltando solo un metro para que estas fueran alcanzadas por el eldrazi, su ayuda llego pero no de donde ellas esperaban.

\- ¡Aléjate de mis hermanas maldito monstruo!

Las gemelas vieron como en ese momento Lincoln aparecia para de un salto, atravesar al eldrazi con una lanza.

\- ¿Lincoln eras tú? – dijo Lola sorprendida.

\- Si Lola, al parecer todos nosotros podemos cruzar a otros mundo – dijo mientras sacaba su lanza de aquel ser.

\- ¿Cómo nos encontraste? – pregunto Lana.

\- No fue fácil he estado saltando entre Tarkir y Zendikar para encontrar a alguna de ustedes.

\- ¿Y de dónde sacaste esa lanza? – pregunto Lola.

\- Digamos que un buen amigo me la obsequio.

\- Ya vámonos por favor – dijo Lana.

\- Lo haremos chicas, pero primero debo de ayudar a las demás.

Así y con lanza en mano Lincoln se internó en la batalla y comenzó a luchar junto a Leni y Luan.

\- Vaya chicas, no me imagine verlas en una situación así.

\- ¡Lincoln, viniste a rescatarnos! – dijo Leni mientras le disparaba al eldrazi.

\- Algo así chicas, las he estado buscando toda la noche – dijo clavándole la lanza al eldrazi.

\- Pues me alegra que estés aquí – dijo Luan lanzando estocadas.

Luego de aproximadamente tres minutos de pelea, finalmente lograron vencerlo.

\- ¡Sí! esta va por tratar de devorarnos tonta medusa – dijo Leni pateándolo.

Justo cuando parecía que las cosas iban a terminar bien, un inmenso eldrazi surgió a sus espaldas, este superaba por un par de centímetros al que acababan de derrotar. Aquel ser no tenía patas, sino una masa de tentáculos retorcidos, tenía dos largos brazo, tenía cuatro grandes garras en cada mano y estaba cubierto de placas óseas en la parte posterior de los brazos, hombros y cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo nos encargamos de este? – pregunto Leni.

\- Como lo haría una familia. Juntos – respondió Lincoln.

Los tres se lanzaron contra aquel gigante, el cual recibió una flecha en el rostro por parte de Leni, pero a diferencia de los anteriores este tenía una placa ósea más resistente.

Lincoln le clavo su lanza, pero solo consiguió que esta se partiera.

\- ¡Oh rayos, ahora que hago!

\- Puedes usar esta – dijo Leni dándole su espada – me va mejor con el arco.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!

\- Después se agradecen, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

El eldrazi, no dejo de recibir flechas y cortes pero su resistencia era mayor, en un momento en el cual Lincoln decidió intentar otro ataque, el eldrazi lo sujeto con una de sus manos y cuando ya se disponía a acabar con él, una enorme mochila de acampar con todo y equipo le impacto en el rostro.

\- Literalmente, este es el peor plano al que he ido.

\- ¡Lori! Tú también viniste – dijo Leni.

\- Si, cuando no aparecieron vine a buscarlas. Así que ¡Se puede saber en qué rayos estaban pensando! – grito enojada.

No logro obtener una respuesta pues en ese momento el eldrazi se levantó del suelo haciendo que los cuatro retrocedan.

\- Lori será mejor que te retires – dijo Lincoln.

\- Para nada, literalmente voy a convertir en polvo a esa cosa por meterse con mi familia – dijo sacando una espada.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – pregunto Luan.

\- Tuve que robársela a un herido.

Los cuatro se defendieron y comenzaron a atacar por diversos frentes al eldrazi, el cual cada vez que trataba de atacar a uno terminaba por recibir tres ataque al mismo tiempo.

\- Esto es inútil, literalmente solo le hacemos cosquillas – dijo Lori.

\- Creo que ya sé cómo vencerlo – dijo Lincoln – hay que atacar la base de esa cosa.

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunto Leni.

\- Yo me encargo – respondió Lincoln. – ustedes distráiganlo.

Las tres comenzaron a ejecutar la distracción atacando por los costados mientras que Lincoln comenzó a cortarle los tentáculos, el plan se repitió una y otra vez hasta que el eldrazi cayó al suelo y Lori le corto la cabeza.

Luego de un momento de celebración a la cual se sumó todo el campamento pues después de un largo enfrentamiento los invasores fueron derrotados.

Los Loud se reunieron por fin y se sentaron a descansar después de todas esas emociones.

\- Veo que hicieron un gran trabajo él día de hoy – dijo Gideon apareciendo junto con Jace.

\- ¡Estas vivo! – dijo Leni abrazándolo producto de la emoción.

\- Si, te dije que había sobrevivido a peores.

\- Un momento, tú eras el que nos iba a contar sobre que eran esa cosas – dijo Lola.

\- Y también el que nos iba a decir que es lo que somos realmente – dijo Lana.

\- Es cierto, creo que debo despejarles algunas dudas.

Gideon les explico sobre los planeswalkers, el viaje entre planos, sobre los eldrazi y la lucha de aproximadamente seis años en contra de ellos y sobre los seres de piel color ceniza llamados kors.

\- ¿Y Gideon, tuviste suerte a encontrar a la experta? – pregunto Luan.

\- Me temo que no, pero por lo que me contaron esta bien, solo debo de buscarla.

\- ¿No será peligroso? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Puede que si, pero después de lo de hoy no creo que sea complicado y díganme que van a hacer ahora.

\- Regresar a casa, por ahora han sido muchas emociones – dijo Lori.

\- Bueno, si regresan no duden en ayudarnos, nos serían muy útiles gente como ustedes.

\- Gracias, pero confió en que ustedes se pueden encargar de este problema.

\- Gracias, ojala nos veamos pronto.

\- Lo mismo digo, por cierto, luego de esto no me volverán a echar de ninguna plaza – dijo Luan a Jace.

\- De ninguna, aunque será complicado explicarlo.

\- Bueno es hora de irnos – dijo Lori.

Y luego de despedirse saltaron de regreso a su hogar.

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y se hayan emocionado con la primera batalla de los Loud en el plano de Zendikar, y créanme, van a ver muchas más y no todas van a ser tan fáciles. Solo espero mejorar en cuanto a la descripción de estas y hacer que se mantengan atentos a cada momento de estas.**

 **Ahora sí, pasemos a los saludos.**

 **MontanaHatsune92:** Tal como te dije antes Lori es alguien que está dispuesta a proteger a sus hermanos y en esta oportunidad lo hemos visto de forma bastante precisa. Desafortunadamente esta guerra si involucro a varios Loud y va a seguir haciéndolo.

Muchas gracias por los saludos.

 **The freemaker:** Te agradezco por tus consejos y espero haber mejorado en esta oportunidad. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.

 **Belzer:** No solo se encontraron cara a cara con los eldrazi, sino que tuvieron que probarse en batalla contra ellos, y bueno pasaron la prueba. Muchas gracias por el apoyo.

 **Lobo Hibiky:** Me alegro que te guste tanto el Magic como The Loud House, sabes también soy alguien que disfruta mucho de este juego de cartas y desde el principio me dije que tenía que juntar ambos universos.

Por supuesto que tienes mi permiso para publicar la historia en la página de Magic.

 **Bueno una vez cumplido con esto, les agradezco por tomarse la molestia de pasar por esta historia y los espero en un próximo capítulo.**


	6. Nissa Revane

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, disculpen que hace mucho que no haya actualizado pero desafortunadamente escribir Promesas así como otras cosas se lleva mucho de mi tiempo.**

 **Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

 **Caminantes – Capitulo 6**

 **Nissa Revane**

Luego de la gran batalla a la que sobrevivieron con las justas, Lori, Leni, Luan, Lincoln, Lana y Lola se encontraban en casa descansando luego de pasar prácticamente dos días llenos de emociones, una vez regresaron a casa estaban tan agotados que prácticamente se fueron a dormir en pleno mediodía sin que ninguna de sus otras hermanas se enteraran de cómo les había ido, apenas regresaron tiraron sus armas al suelo y solo respondieron que estuvieron en Zendikar, ninguna conto como es que fue su bautizo de fuego.

Esto hizo que Luna, Lynn, Lucy y Lisa se hicieran muchas preguntas sobre aquel plano del que solo sabían su nombre.

\- ¿Qué creen que fue lo que les paso ahí? – pregunto Luna.

\- No sé pero debió de dejarlos muy agotados, ya llevan dos horas durmiendo – dijo Lynn.

\- Por cómo llegaron es claro lo que dice Lynn. La cuestión aquí es ¿Para qué eran esas armas? – se preguntó Lisa.

\- No tengo idea, quizás fue un regalo de buena voluntad – dijo Luna.

\- ¡O quizás las ganaron en una batalla! – dijo Lynn emocionada.

\- Esa es una probabilidad pero por ahora debemos esperar a que se despierten.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a Zendikar a averiguar que sucede en ese lugar? – dijo Lucy.

\- Me parece una buena idea, además no debe de ser tan malo como Innistrad – dijo Lynn.

\- Innistrad es el mejor sitio que he visto – se quejó Lucy.

\- Bueno, vamos a ese plano, ayudaría mucho a mi investigación sobre las distintas características del multiverso – dijo Lisa.

\- Oigan y quien cuidara a Lily - pregunto Luna.

\- Llevémosla con nosotras, no creo que Zendikar sea tan peligroso o nos hubieran advertido de no ir – dijo Lynn.

\- Es verdad, además mantenerla vigilada, esta experiencia podría permitirme el crear algo que permita rastrearla en caso se le dé por saltar por su cuenta.

\- Bueno, entonces vámonos a ese plano – dijo Lynn.

\- Bien, pero antes dejémosles una nota – dijo Lisa yendo a la habitación de Lori y Leni y dejando un papel que decía.

"Nos fuimos a Zendikar, regresamos en un rato"

Tras decir eso las cinco se desvanecieron entre los planos y aterrizaron en un mundo totalmente verde con árboles altos y muchos sonidos de aves.

Las cinco se quedaron mudas mientras levantaban la cabeza observando aquel misterioso plan del cual solo habían obtenido el nombre.

\- Este sitio es mejor que Innistrad – dijo Lynn.

\- De hecho Kaladesh tiene un mayor encanto, sin mencionar su forma de vida basada en la invención.

\- Le falta un poco de negro a este sitio – dijo Lucy.

\- Bueno ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – pregunto Luna.

\- Caminar por el bosque y ver que nos encontramos – dijo Lisa.

\- No soy mucho de caminar por los bosques, pero quizás me inspire a componer algo nuevo – dijo Luna.

Las cinco estuvieron caminando por un buen rato hasta que llegaron a un área despejada en la cual había en el medio de esta una extraña figura de roca.

\- ¿Alguien sabe que es esto? – pregunto Luna.

Cuando el resto se acercó noto que se trataba de una roca con forma de diamante la cual se encontraba semienterrada, esta estaba decorada en su totalidad con unos extraños grabados.

\- Oigan, esta es la misma roca que yo vi en mis sueños – dijo Lynn.

\- Si eso es cierto, entonces tu soñaste con Zendikar – dijo Lucy.

\- Es la misma roca con forma de diamante, la reconozco perfectamente.

\- En realidad, es un octaedro, aunque este es algo alargado para ser uno normal – aclaro Lisa.

\- Bueno, hubiera sido bueno traer una cámara para recordar este momento – dijo Lynn.

\- De hecho, es mejor que no haya registros de ningún tipo sobre nuestros viajes- dijo Lisa.

\- ¿Pero por qué? – se quejó Luna – yo quería mostrarles a mis amigas sobre Kaladesh.

\- Y yo a mi grupo de poesía sobre Innistrad – dijo Lucy.

\- Entiendo que estén emocionadas con esto del viaje entre planos, pero lo mejor es que nadie más se entere de esto, después de todo solo nosotras sabemos de estos viajes por lo que si alguien de afuera de nuestra familia se entera podrían complicarse las cosas.

\- ¿Cómo así? – pregunto Lynn.

\- Miren, los planos tienen cosas que los hacen especiales unos de los otros, nadie excepto los planeswalkers saben de su existencia por lo que alguien con este talento podría ser usado para adquirir cosas que no hay en nuestro mundo a cambio de poner en riesgo a la gente que quiere.

Las tres chicas meditaron sobre esa idea y finalmente aceptaron la idea.

\- Bien Lisa, no diremos nada. – dijo Luna.

\- Supongo que puedo guardar el secreto – dijo Lynn.

\- Puedes considerarme una tumba – dijo Lucy.

\- Perfecto, ahora que ya sabemos que hay que hacer, podemos continuar con nuestro recorrido.

El grupo se internó en el bosque y a medida que avanzaban se daban cuenta de que las cosas que habían ahí eran totalmente diferentes a su mundo de origen, los arboles tenían formas distintas a las de la tierra, los insectos tenían colores que sus contrapartes de la tierra no poseían incluso si podía asegurar que tenían una forma algo distinta según Lisa.

Estuvieron caminando así por lo menos una hora y media hasta que algo llamo su atención, una gran cantidad de líneas blancas en el suelo.

\- Chicas ¿Qué es este polvo? – pregunto Lucy.

\- No lo sé, parece tiza o yeso – dijo Luna al tocarlo y examinarlo.

\- Se parece a un polvo que he visto cuando arreglan paredes – dijo Lynn

\- Efectivamente, este polvo que para ustedes resulta extraño en realidad se llama oxido de calcio, también llamado vulgarmente cal. Y como tu dices Lynn este es un polvo que se ha usado desde tiempos antiguos como material de construcción, principalmente como conglomerante, además de ser usado para pintar muros y fachadas de los edificios que eran construidos con adobes – respondió Lisa mareando a varias de sus hermanas.

\- Vaya se ve que no te falta nada en esa cabeza tuya – dijo Luna.

\- Solo se cómo desarrollarla, lo raro es la forma en que se presenta en este caso, pero viendo que estamos en un mundo totalmente distinto tomémoslo como algo normal.

Al cabo de un rato el bosque se abrió nuevamente dejando ver un pueblo, pero a diferencia de los otros pueblos, este se encontraba en la copa de los árboles.

Ante ellas había decenas de árboles altos que parecían convertidos en una ciudad, cada árbol tenía aproximadamente seis casas, así como escaleras y puentes que se encargaban de comunicar cada rama de los árboles.

El lugar prácticamente estaba integrado con el bosque en lugar de consumirlo, cada casa estaba colocada en el lugar indicado como para permitir que el árbol siguiera creciendo de forma normal.

\- En serio quisiera tomar fotos de este lugar – dijo Lynn.

\- Yo opino lo mismo – dijo Lisa.

\- Oigan chicas, creo que tenemos compañía – dijo Luna.

En ese momento una gran cantidad de gente bajo con cuerdas de los árboles y las rodeo, algunas de ellos tenían lanzas, otros arcos y unos que otros espadas.

\- Hola amigos ¿Cómo están? – dijo Lynn asustada.

\- ¿Quiénes son y de dónde vienen? – dijo uno de los habitantes.

\- Venimos, venimos de, de… - intentaba pensar Luna una explicación lógica.

\- Somos del norte, venimos del lago que esta al norte – dijo Lisa de forma diplomática.

\- ¿Y porque están vestidas así? – dijo uno señalándolas.

\- ¿Pero que el lago del norte no fue secado por los eldrazi?

\- ¿Qué rayos es un eldrazi? – pregunto Lynn a Lucy.

\- No lo sé, nunca se los menciono en ninguna de mis historias.

\- Bien a la primera pregunta, esta es una ropa que se usa para viajes y que es realmente cómoda, en cuanto a quienes somos. Somos las hermanas Loud y estamos en un viaje para…

Lisa no termino de hablar cuando de repente se escuchó un grito.

\- ¡Eldrazi! ¡Se aproximan dos eldrazi gigantes! ¡Todo el mundo a las armas!

\- Creo que nuestra pregunta ya está respondida - dijo Lucy.

Fue entonces que vieron aproximarse a dos seres que nunca en su vida habían visto. Mejor dicho que nunca en su vida hubieran deseado ver.

De entre los arboles vieron surgir a dos gigantescos monstruos totalmente idénticos el uno del otro los cuales al avanzar iban dejando estelas del mismo polvo que Lisa había reconocido antes como cal.

Una vez salieron del bosque, notaron que eran altos y tenían la misma estructura corporal con máscaras óseas, tentáculos largos que ejercían de piernas y otros tentáculos que surgían por detrás de sus cabezas. Su objetivo era obvio, consumir la aldea y a la docena de defensores.

\- ¡Chicas nos largamos de aquí pero ya! – dijo Luna.

\- Y dejar que este sitio sea destruido – dijo Lynn con tono desafiante.

\- ¿¡Es que quieres que nos maten esas cosas!?

\- No, pero durante todo este tiempo he sabido que algún día iba a ocurrir algo muy importante, además yo soñé con este lugar y no voy a dejar que esas cosas lo destruyan.

Luna al ver que no iba a lograr que su hermana menor se fuera, ordeno que las demás se refugiaran y decidió quedarse con ella.

\- Mira, quizás no conozcamos tanto este plano, pero si Kaladesh estuviera en una situación similar yo también me quedaría a hacer algo. Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer – dijo Lynn

Lucy, Lisa y Lily, subieron a los árboles, junto a la población no combatiente mientras que Luna y Lynn buscaban como ayudar en la batalla.

\- Si van a hacer algo entonces necesitaran estas – dijo uno de los defensores el cual hizo que se les entregaran armas a Lynn y Luna para que ayuden en la defensa.

Las armas que les entregaron fueron una espada por parte de Lynn y un hacha larga que requería de las dos manos para poder ser usada.

\- Esta cosa es mejor que mi "hacha" – dijo Luna al recordar su guitarra.

Los eldrazi gemelos, iban acompañados de los mismos eldrazi con forma de hormiga que habían atacado a Leni y a Luan, estos avanzaban tratando de alcanzar y acabar con los humanos decidido a plantarles cara en los árboles con sus armas, las cuales iban desde espadas, lanzas, arcos y dagas; armas que jamás bastarían para detener a enemigos tan inmensos.

Lynn corto a uno de los eldrazi que se cruzó en su camino y Luna partió a la mitad a otro, dejando su hacha manchada con una sustancia viscosa de color morada.

\- Qué asco ¿Qué rayos es esta cosa?

\- Eso no importa, tenemos que seguir peleando- dijo Lynn mientras acababa con otro.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a usar una espada?

\- Practico muchos deportes y la esgrima es uno de ellos.

Mientras tanto Lucy, Lisa y Lily, observaban como uno de los gigantes eldrazi tomaba uno de los árboles y absorbía su energía hasta hacerlo polvo.

\- Vaya es un sistema de alimentación perfecto, esa cosa tiene la capacidad de alimentarse cualquier fuente.

\- Si, han estado convirtiendo Zendikar en polvo, hace como seis años que no dejan de aparecer – dijo una mujer que estaba a su lado.

\- Quien diría que me uniría a los espíritus siendo convertida en una nube de polvo que viajaría con el viento – dijo Lucy.

\- Podrías ser un poco más optimista en esta oportunidad – se quejó Lisa.

\- Solo soy sincera, realmente crees que nuestras hermanas pueden con esas cosas.

\- Tienen un 5% si se quedan peleando con eso, pero no creo que sean tan tontas de hacerlo.

Mientras tanto en el suelo, Luna, Lynn y el resto de defensores había logrado acabar con los eldrazi pequeños, siendo Lynn la mejor en la batalla, mientras que Luna había dado más golpes al suelo que a los eldrazi.

\- ¡Sí! Sobreviví a una batalla y con un gran record – dijo Lynn emocionada.

\- Esos no eran nada, los gemelos son lo más importante – dijo uno de los aldeanos.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora¨? - pregunto Luna.

\- Subir al árbol y resistir ahí – le respondió.

Las dos Loud, subieron al árbol junto con el resto de defensores, una vez ahí los arqueros les comenzaban a lanzar flechas y lanzas, las cuales prácticamente eran como lanzarle canicas a una avalancha. El más cercano de los Eldrazi dio un golpe con su brazo bifurcado a las ramas donde se encontraban los humanos, los cuales respondieron con gritos y tajos, pero no bastaron para repeler el impacto y un humano cayó y se precipitó hacia el suelo.

\- Ya basta, no podemos defendernos así – dijo Luna.

\- ¿Y que cosa pretendes que hagamos? – pregunto Lynn.

Luna estaba impotente mientras que los defensores no dejaban de defenderse inútilmente contra aquel ser colosal que prácticamente estaba a punto de convertir el árbol en el que estaba con sus hermanas en una pila de astillas.

Tomo su hacha con fuerza y comenzó a retroceder. Lynn se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y le dijo.

\- ¡Luna! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo!? – grito Lynn.

\- Algo de lo que quizás me voy a arrepentir el resto de mi vida ¡Salto del escenario!

Luna salto con todo y le clavo el hacha en la máscara ósea del eldrazi, el cual, comenzó a moverse tratándola de quitársela de encima pero Luna se sostenía como si su vida, lo cual era cierto, dependía de ello.

\- ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Luna? – dijo Lisa.

\- Lo que yo también voy a hacer – dijo Lynn.

La deportista de la familia dio un salto y comenzó a clavar su espada contra el cada vez más enfurecido eldrazi.

\- No puedo creerlo, mis hermanas perdieron la razón – dijo Lisa.

\- Tranquila ese árbol va a ayudarlas – dijo Lucy.

\- Lucy, eso es imposible, los arboles tienen vida pero no pueden moverse – le respondió Lisa.

\- Este sí.

Las tres Loud, vieron como un ser hecho de ramas y hojas de gran tamaño, el cual en donde se suponía que estaba su cabeza poseía un gran adorno de madera, sobre el cual una mujer de orejas puntiagudas alargadas y vestido verde, la cual sostenía un báculo y parecía que guiaba a aquella criatura.

Lisa, Lucy y Lily veían a ese ser con tanta atención que no vieron que el eldrazi finalmente y de tanto esfuerzo logro quitarse de encima a Lynn y a Luna, las cuales cayeron de una gran altura.

\- Ashaya atrápalas – dijo la mujer de verde.

El gigantesco ser arbóreo reaccionó y rescató a ambas en plena caída, para luego depositarlas en el suelo.

La mujer bajo del suelo para hablar con ella.

\- ¿Pero en que estaban pensando? – les pregunto esta.

\- No tengo idea, creo que solo actuamos – dijo Luna.

La mujer las vio de pies a cabeza y dijo algo que ya de por si era obvio.

\- Ustedes no son de aquí ¿Cierto?

\- Así es – dijo Luna.

\- Yo también soy una planeswalker como ustedes. Mi nombre es Nissa Revane, soy una elfa y esta es mi amiga la elemental Ashaya.

\- Yo soy Luna Loud y ella es mi hermanas Lynn, también tenemos a otras hermanas que tienen las mismas habilidades, tres de ellas en ese árbol.

\- No podemos dejar que esa cosa continúe su camino de destrucción, tampoco podemos dejar que la gente esté en esta parte.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos? – pregunto Lynn.

\- Déjenmelo a mí.

El elemental hundió una mano entre las ramas de los árboles y bajo primero a Lisa, Lucy y Lily, después siguió ayudando a recoger a más gente. Pero Nissa decidió que había que hacer algo más rápido. Abrió una mano y haciendo un gesto, prácticamente se conectó con la tierra.

Ante los ojos de Nissa, el mundo se llenó de brillantes líneas verdes que entrecruzaban la aldea y pasaban junto a las casas, la gente y los árboles. Era una red de poder y Nissa se encontraba en el centro.

\- ¡Aguanten ahí arriba! ―gritó al resto de los humanos del arbol.

Las Loud y los habitantes observaron cuando los dos monstruosos eldrazi descargaron una lluvia de golpes con sus ocho manos, Nissa con un gesto de su mano, hizo que el árbol se doblase hacia ella. Lo cual hizo que la gente que quedara, estuviera fuera del alcance de los eldrazi, solamente tomando aire.

Sin apenas dudarlo, los humanos se dejaron caer al suelo y echaron a correr en cuanto tocaron tierra. Los eldrazi estaban haciendo ruidos rechinantes y golpeando el tronco del árbol doblado.

\- Deben de salir de aquí. Nosotras los detendremos- le pidió Nissa al grupo.

\- Ella tiene razón, nosotras podemos con esas cosas – dijo Lynn.

Ahora que habían puesto a salvo a la gente, Nissa, Luna, Lynn y Ashaya pusieron su atención en los gemelos.

El gemelo más cercano se lanzó contra ellos por encima del árbol doblado.

\- ¡Veamos qué tan valientes eres en realidad! – grito Lynn mientras corría contra el eldrazi.

\- Una espada no va a afectarlo, pero mostrémosle que tan fuerte puede golpear Zendikar. Escuchaste monstruo, aquí no hay nada para ti, así que desaparece.

Nissa usando su dominio de la naturaleza hizo que el árbol doblado se volviese a enderezarse como si se tratara de un resorte, con tal fuerza que se estampó contra el eldrazi y le destrozó la máscara ósea, provocando una lluvia de trozos blancos.

El golpe no solo hizo que la máscara del eldrazi se rompiera, sino que cayera de espaldas.

\- ¡Ya lo tenemos Luna! ¡Es hora de terminar con esa cosa! – grito Lynn mientras corría contra el ser al cual le enterró su espada.

\- Tú lo has dicho hermana, terminemos el espectáculo – dijo Luna dirigiéndose contra su blanco hacha en mano.

Ambas hermanas descargaron varios golpes contra el ser, el cual soportaba a media la furia de las dos Loud. Nissa al verlas simplemente vio que era momento de no perder el tiempo y ordeno a su elemental que terminara con todo.

El elemental clavó sus garras de ramas en la carne expuesta del rostro del eldrazi, ante lo cual el monstruo se retorció y se defendió como podía, pero solo por unos instantes. Ashaya hundió una garra en su cara, llegó hasta el cuello y arrancó un trozo enorme de sus vísceras. Las extremidades del eldrazi se quedaron sin fuerzas y el ser cayó hacia atrás y se desplomó en el suelo del bosque.

Una vez muerto el eldrazi se oyeron los gritos de celebración de los habitantes y las quejas de Lynn.

\- No es justo, yo iba a terminar con el – dijo Lynn algo enfadada.

\- Esta no es una competencia, además solo hemos vencido a uno. Quedan dos más - dijo Nissa.

\- ¿Dos más? – se preguntó Luna- pero si aquí solo queda uno.

Nissa ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de responder y junto con Ashaya encaró al segundo gemelo justo cuando el eldrazi estiraba las manos para apresar al elemental. Clavó sus dedos alrededor de ellos y empujó hacia abajo, retorciendo y zarandeando a Ashaya. Entonces enroscó dos de sus gruesos tentáculos color rubí alrededor de su cabeza, inmovilizándola.

\- ¡Déjala en paz!

Y de un solo golpe Luna le cortó uno de los tentáculos que usaba el eldrazi para caminar. Este sintió el golpe y se volteo para atacar a Luna, lo cual permitió que Lynn empezara a dispararle flechas incendiarias con un arco que había pedido a uno de los defensores.

El fuego molestaba al ser, pero no lo suficiente como para soltar a la elemental.

De repente una gran cantidad de tentáculos hechos de ramas impactaron contra el eldrazi como si fuesen látigos.

\- Luna, tenemos que aprovechar este momento para terminar con esa cosa.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres?

\- Vamos a golpear la base de este, si esta tan concentrado en el ataque de Nissa, no va a pensar en nosotras.

\- Bien ojala tengas razón.

Luna y Lynn volvieron a atacar y comenzaron a cortar en trozos las extremidades sobre las que el ultimo eldrazi se sostenía, golpe tras golpe tanto del hacha como de las ultimas flechas que le disparo Lynn antes de regresar a la espada y causar el doble de daño de Luna el gigante comenzó a perder el equilibrio y al mismo tiempo, dudó qué hacer lo cual fue aprovechado por Nissa para usar los tentáculos de vegetación para liberar a Ashaya.

Una vez libre, el elemental como si se tratara de un boxeador lleno de golpes al monstruo.

\- Sí que estaba muy enojada – dijo Luna sorprendida.

\- Hay que admitirlo para ser un árbol sabe pelear muy bien – dijo Lynn.

Ashaya luego de varios golpes termino por arrancarle la cabeza al ser, el cual cayó al suelo.

Los habitantes del bosque, junto con Lucy, Lisa y Lily, corrieron junto a Nissa y las otras dos Loud mostrando su gratitud hacia sus tres heroínas. Las agarraron por los hombros, la abrazaron y las cargaron.

\- Esto es mejor que ganar la final del campeonato – dijo Lynn.

\- No hermanita esto es mejor que estar en un concierto en primera fila.

Nissa se bajó de la multitud lo que hizo que también soltaran a Luna y Lynn.

\- ¿Se puede saber en que estaban pensando al hacer algo tan irresponsable? – dijo Lisa molesta.

\- Por poco y terminaron como muchas de mis esperanzas – dijo Lucy.

\- Vamos estamos bien – dijo Luna abrazando a sus hermanas y cargándolas a la vez.

\- Tenemos que irnos, aún hay trabajo que hacer -dijo Nissa.

\- ¡No, quedense! - les rogó una mujer.

\- Debemos celebrar la victoria – dijo un hombre.

\- Tienen razón amiga. Debemos de celebrar este triunfo – dijo una Lynn emocionada.

\- Aún no hemos ganado. Todavía queda otro eldrazi.

\- ¿Dónde? ―preguntó Luna.

Nissa señaló hacia una arboleda.

\- Tenemos que detenerlo de inmediato.

\- Ah, ese - dijo un hombre alto - Lo he visto desde arriba, pero está muy lejos. Aquí estamos seguros, no va a venir por aquí.

\- Ustedes están seguros, pero los árboles corazón, no. Ahora tenemos que irnos.

Todas empezaron a correr hacia los árboles que menciono Nissa.

\- Por lo menos nos puedes decir para que vamos hacia allá – dijo Lisa.

\- Tenemos que salvar a esos árboles.

\- Son solo unos árboles, este bosque está lleno de ellos – dijo Lynn.

Nissa no tomo en cuenta las palabras de Lynn y continúo corriendo. Mientras recorrían el bosque a toda velocidad, los árboles les dejaban paso, las raíces se apartaban y las rocas se alisaban para facilitarles el camino.

\- ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Jamas habia visto un ambiente que trabajara con tal comunicación con sus habitantes! – dijo Lisa emocionada.

\- Zendikar está vivo y mientras luchemos para salvarlo, todo el plano no dará su ayuda.

\- Entonces ganemos una batalla mas por este plano y salvemos a esos árboles – dijo Lynn.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar, pero demasiado tarde. El sitio ahora era un paramo corrupto. Lo único que quedaba del bosque de ancianos árboles corazón era una única pareja. Los demás árboles habían quedado reducidos a polvo.

\- Saben, los arboles corazón tienen ese nombre porque sus lianas se enredan solamente con las de un solo árbol, una vez se entrelazan quedan así de por vida.

\- Lo siento mucho, por lo visto esos árboles son especiales, su historia es una que realmente me gustaría vivir – dijo Lucy.

Apenas termino de hablar, el tercer eldrazi se fue contra los dos últimos árboles corazón. Rodeándolo con sus tentáculos, dispuesto a absorber su vida.

\- ¡No! - grito Nissa.

\- ¡No vamos a dejar que te les acerques! – grito Luna.

\- ¡Aléjate de ellos! – dijo Lynn quien corría con su espada contra este.

Las tres junto con Ashaya corrieron hacia allí, pero el eldrazi fue más rápido. Se aferró al árbol corazón y lo convirtió en polvo.

Llena de ira, Ashaya golpeó al monstruo y lo tiró al suelo. Apenas toco el suelo Nissa hizo que la tierra que había sobrevivido a la corrupción se precipitase sobre el eldrazi como dos maremotos. Matándolo y sepultando de un solo golpe.

Nissa se volvió hacia la pareja de árboles corazón. Se acercó al último árbol caminando por los restos de la sepultura del eldrazi y puso una mano en el tronco.

\- Lo siento mucho, realmente lo siento – dijo esta.

Las Loud, pese a que recién la conocían se quedaron mirándola con tristeza.

\- Saben algo chicas, creo que entiendo su dolor –dijo Luna.

\- Yo igual, es decir, es como si perdiera su hogar – dijo Lynn.

\- Lynn, este es su hogar y acaba de perder algo muy importante – dijo Lisa.

\- Es como si me quitaran mis poemas – dijo Lucy.

\- La verdad, ahora entiendo lo que les paso a los chicos hace unas horas, este plano puede ser bello pero con esas cosas ¿Cuánto mas sobrevivirá? – pregunto Luna.

\- Ya van seis años según dijeron, ojala y pueda aguantar lo suficiente como para salvarlo – dijo Lisa.

Luna quiso acercarse para hablar con Nissa, pero no sabía que decirle, por lo cual se volteo hacia sus hermanas.

\- Ya no podemos hacer nada aquí chicas, vámonos a casa.

Las demás aceptaron y en un destello de luz desaparecieron.

 **Bueno así es como termina este capítulo que espero les haya gustado, la verdad hace mucho que quería volver a escribir un capítulo de esta historia, pues pese a no ser un éxito arrollador me divierto mucho con ella.**

 **Bueno ahora pasemos a los saludos.**

 **Arokham:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que hayas disfrutado este.

 **Lobo Hibiky:** Debo admitirlo, fue complicado introducirlas en planos distintos y escribir su reacción en estos. Sobre si estos planos serán vistos nuevamente, me temo que esta historia tiene como base La batalla por Zendikar. Pero no pierdas las esperanzas de ver otro plano en algún momento, excepto Kamiwaga claro.

 **MontanaHatsune92:** Muchas gracias, como te dije en algún momento antes solia escribir batallas y esperaba que aún conservara esa habilidad, la verdad es que los Loud no la pasaron muy bien ahí, sobre todo Lana y Lola. Espero te haya gustado esta y las próximas.

 **Nuevamente gracias por leer este capítulo y espero les agrade el siguiente.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	7. Reunión

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, me alegra que esta sea la historia con la que abra el año, sé que demore mucho en actualizarla pero desafortunadamente escribir Promesas se llevó mi tiempo, pero ahora que ya la termine ya puedo dedicarme a esta historia.**

 **Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y este capítulo sea de su agrado,**

 **Caminantes – Capitulo 7**

 **Reunión**

Luego de volver de Zendikar, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lisa y Lily se encontraron con sus hermanos ya despiertos después de su experiencia en el campo de batalla.

Cuando les preguntaron ¿A dónde habían ido? La reacción ante la respuesta fue mas o menos predecible.

\- ¿¡Cómo demonios se les ocurrió llevar a Lily a Zendikar!? – fue el grito de Lori hacia sus hermanas.

\- No sabíamos que era tan malo – respondió Luna tratando de excusarse.

\- Ese lugar tiene la verdadera naturaleza de todo ser, un mundo de vida y muerte al igual que Innistrad – dijo Lucy.

\- ¡No me importa que tan parecido o no haya sido con otro plano! ¡No quiero que vuelvan ahí nunca!

\- ¡Tú no puedes obligarnos a no volver a ese lugar! – se quejó Lynn.

\- ¡Por supuesto que puedo soy la mayor y la que está a cargo de todo en esta casa!

\- ¡No puedes obligarnos a no usar estas habilidades! – grito Luna.

\- No les estoy diciendo que no las usen, les estoy diciendo que no regresen a ese plano.

Lana y Lola pudieron haber muerto por esas cosas, Lincoln, Leni, Luan y yo tuvimos que pelear con esos eldrazi para salvarnos.

\- Nosotras igual y por si no lo sabias ganamos – dijo Lynn.

\- Técnicamente el elemental de la individuo elfo hizo la mayor parte – dijo Lisa.

\- Eso no interesa, literalmente pudieron haber muerto ¿Se han puesto a pensar en que le diríamos a mamá y papá si una de ustedes sufre algo grave?

Ninguna de sus hermanas respondió nada.

\- Miren chicas, esta habilidad, esta chispa que nos permite viajar entre mundos no es un juguete, no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera, literalmente esto es una responsabilidad.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Lucy.

\- Miren otro planeswalker me dijo que no todos son como nosotros, muchos buscan poder en otros planos y para eso se aprovechan de gente como nosotros, muchos las usarían a ustedes o a mamá y a papá para lograr su objetivo.

\- Entendemos tu incertidumbre, pero ¿Sugieres que nos quedemos aquí y perdernos todas esas maravillas? – dijo Lisa.

\- ¿Llamas maravilla a Zendikar?

\- Sí. Así como lo es Kaladesh, todo plano es único y merece ser conocido.

\- Es verdad hermana ese plano era increíble – dijo Luna.

\- Además Nissa supo derrotar a esos seres – dijo Lynn

\- Miren saben que, hagan lo que quieran, pero por favor no cometan ningun error ni mucho menos se les ocurra ir por la escuela contándole a todos sobre sus poderes.

Una vez dicho eso se retiró a su habitación.

Pasaron los días y el último domingo de vacaciones llego, pero mientras sus vacaciones se iban otra cosa llegaba.

Luna, no había podido olvidar su experiencia en Zendikar, mejor dicho no había olvidado a Nissa y lo que esta paso al ver aquel árbol perder a su pareja.

\- ¿Estás bien Luna? – pregunto Lynn al entrar al cuarto de esta.

\- Si Hermanita, es solo que me quede pensando en lo que nos pasó – dijo mientras estaba sentada en su sillón.

\- No, me refiero a lo que le paso a Nissa, sé que es mucho más fuerte que todas con esos poderes y ese elemental hecho de árboles, pero de verla así fue algo duro.

\- Te entiendo, sé que un árbol es solo un árbol, pero ese es su mundo, es su hogar, te imaginas que esas cosas vengan a destruirlo todo.

\- ¡Eso sería una pesadilla! – dijo alterada.

\- Lo sé pero, por alguna razón no dejo de pensar en que todas tenemos en común ese plano.

\- Quizás es nuestro deber ayudar a ese mundo – dijo Lucy apareciendo y asustando a sus hermanas.

\- ¡Lucy! ¡Por Dios, no hagas eso! – grito Lynn.

\- Si, un día nos vas a causar un infarto – dijo Luna.

\- Dudo que eso sea posible, pero hablando de lo que nos reúne aquí, todos hemos estado en Zendikar y hemos visto como ese mundo sucumbe lentamente ante esas cosas. Quizás tenemos que hacer algo por ese mundo.

\- No nos adelantemos tanto, no creo que Lori quiera que volvamos a pelear con los Eldrazi y mucho menos que nos hagamos las protectoras del plano.

Sin embargo quiero ver como esta Nissa, así que bien vamos.

\- ¿Así nomas?

\- ¿Esperabas algo más especial?

\- No es que, siempre me preparo antes de un juego con algún ritual así que quizás debería hacer…

\- ¡Solo toma tu espada y vámonos!

Una vez se equiparon las tres partieron a Zendikar, Lucy quien no tuvo un arma la primera visita consiguió un hacha que usaba Lana para cortar leña, el objeto obviamente no sería suficiente contra uno de esos seres gigantes, pero quizás si funcionaria contra los pequeños eldrazi.

En su recorrido no encontraron más que árboles y terreno calcáreo, señal clara de que los eldrazi habían pasado por esas partes.

A medida de avanzaron vieron lo que se suponía que era el océano el cual se encontraba detrás de una gran ciudad que parecía haber sufrido un ataque en algún momento.

\- ¡Miren! ¡Esa ciudad es increíble! – dijo Luna.

\- Sí. Pensé que todo sería bosque pero parece que también tiene una ciudad – dijo Lynn.

\- No será Thraben, pero igual está bien.

\- Es Portal Marino, la ciudad más grande del plano. El lugar más civilizado de Zendikar. Era un núcleo de comercio, un bastión de sabiduría; allí había poder, magia. Miles de personas vivían y trabajaban allí y muchos millares más habían huido a refugiarse en el interior de sus murallas. Pero ahora es como cualquier otro lugar del plano, invadido por los eldrazi.

Todas voltearon y vieron llegar a la elfa por la cual habían ido a ese plano, la cual se veía como si hubiera tenido mejores días.

\- ¿¡Nissa estas bien!? – dijo Luna acercándose a la zendicari.

\- No Luna, lo perdí todo.

\- ¿Cómo que lo perdiste todo? – pregunto Lynn.

\- Mi conexión con el plano, mis poderes…y a Ashaya.

\- ¿Te refieres a ese ser arbóreo? – pregunto Lucy.

\- Sí.

\- ¿¡Pero cómo es eso posible!? – pregunto Luna alterada.

\- No lo sé, solo sentí que me atravesaba algo y de repente se desmorono y cayó convertida en astillas.

Las tres no entendían nada de lo que Nissa decía. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que hasta hacia solo unos días habia demostrado una gran cantidad de magia ahora no tuviera nada?

Aun así, se notaba que algo realmente malo le estaba pasando, se notaba que le faltaba el aire.

Nissa en ese momento tenía la vista nublada y no hacía más que pensar en Ashaya. Trato de usar sus poderes para de alguna forma entrar en contacto con la tierra y así traer de regreso a su elemental, pero no pasaba nada. No había nada con lo cual hacer contacto.

Camino un poco, pero entonces una sensación de vértigo la invadió y se fue de frente al suelo. Cayó al suelo con fuerza y una roca le arañó una mejilla.

\- ¡Nissa! –dijo Luna quien junto con Lynn y Lucy trataban de levantarla.

\- La tierra ya no me responde, ya no me protege.

\- ¿Pero por qué? – pregunto Lucy.

\- No lo sé, quizás es por ellos – dijo señalando un mar.

Las Loud vieron que ese mar era no era como el que estaba detrás de Portal Marino, ese era un mar formado por multitudes de eldrazi, eran tantos que ninguna de ellas podía distinguir el suelo.

Nissa comenzó a avanzar tratando de bajar un risco hacia el mar de eldrazi.

\- ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué rayos estás haciendo!? – le grito Luna.

\- Tengo que buscar a Ashaya.

\- Entiendo que te interese tu amiga árbol, pero no vez que es una locura – dijo Lynn.

\- Ashaya es más que un árbol, era mi amiga y tratare de recuperarla.

\- Si vas hacia ahí esas cosas te mataran – dijo Lucy.

\- No si las obligo a devolvérmela.

Nissa avanzo dispuesta a plantarles cara a esos seres, si aquellos eldrazi le habían arrebatado su conexión con Zendikar, si habían desaparecido a Ashaya, entonces los obligaría a que se la devolviesen.

Las demás las siguieron por aquel terreno dificultoso tratando que convencerla de que estaba cometiendo una locura pero lo único que conseguían era caer al suelo una y otra vez. Con eso se daban cuenta de que lo que le pasaba a su nueva amiga era algo serio, la tierra no reaccionaba a su presencia. Las zarzas no se apartaban y las raíces los hacían tropezar en vez de proporcionarles apoyo.

Luna, Lynn y Lucy la siguieron pero se detuvieron cuando vieron que Nissa se iba directo hacia la horda de eldrazi con forma de hormiga, se escondieron tras unas rocas y observaron como la elfa era poco a poco rodeada de eldrazi, los cuales hacían una gran cantidad de ruido y caminaban a su alrededor.

\- ¡Ashaya! ―gritó Nissa en lo que prácticamente se podría considerar un suicidio.

\- ¡Tenemos que ayudarla! – grito Lynn.

\- ¡Estás loca! Nos mataran si nos acercamos – dijo Luna.

\- ¿¡Entonces que sugieres!? ¿Qué la dejemos morir – dijo Lynn mientras sacaba su espada.

\- ¡Cuidado!

Las Loud oyeron un grito que fue seguido de una cortina blanca creada por un golpe, un golpe que fue dado por algo más grande que aquellos eldrazi.

Cuando el polvo se asentó pudieron ver a Nissa derribada en el suelo.

Lynn corrió para alcanzarla pero antes de que llegara a esta dos brazos levantaron a la zendikari del suelo y empezaron a arrastrarla.

Lynn no tuvo tiempo de ver quien era pues en ese momento varios de los eldrazi notaron su presencia y se lanzaron contra ella, preparo su espada y cuando uno se lanzo contra esta la deportista lo partio por la mitad.

Luna y Lucy corrieron hacia ella y con sus hachas empezaron a detener a cuanta criatura se atrevía a ver a las Loud como alimento.

\- Vaya hermana, se ve que has practicado – dijo Luna.

\- Si te dan una espada gratis, lo mínimo que podía hacer era practicar hasta ser la mejor con ella.

\- Los espíritus de los caídos están conmigo – dijo Lucy quien cortaba los tentáculos de los eldrazi – ninguna de estas criaturas probara un bocado de mí.

\- Se llaman eldrazi Lucy – dijo Luna.

\- El nombre no importa ahora, igual van a caer.

Las tres hacían caer a los eldrazi pero poco a poco empezaron a notar que estos no tenían ganas de descansar mucho menos de rendirse.

\- ¡Todas ustedes retírense! – grito la voz que las había advertido en un principio.

La voz provenía de un ser con forma humana, pero que claramente no era una humana. Tenía la piel rosada pero con rasgos que recordaban mucho a un pez como lo eran las manos palmeadas y las espinas en las piernas. Esta criatura era una tritón, la cual estaba vestida con una gruesa armadura hecha de conchas marinas blanqueadas por el sol y armada con una lanza. Aparte tenia una pierna envuelta con un torniquete empapado de sangre

\- ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí o esas cosas acabaran con nosotras!

\- ¡Eso es lo que tratamos de hacer pero esta elfa no quiere irse! – dijo Lynn.

\- ¡No importa si se quiere quedar o no, nos marchamos de inmediato! – dijo tirando a Nissa del brazo.

Nissa por fin entendido que acababa de cometer una estupidez al tratar de recuperar a su amiga de esa manera, era obvio que no recuperaría su conexión si lograría que Ashaya apareciera por arte de magia en aquel paramo calcáreo, lo único que en ese lugar se encontraba eran demasiados eldrazi.

Las cinco comenzaron a correr cuando de repente se dieron cuenta que no solo los eldrazi pequeños seguían pendientes de ellas, sino que también el responsable de aquel golpe, un eldrazi corpulento, diez veces mayor que los que las habían atacado, con demasiadas extremidades y una gruesa armadura ósea se había fijado en ellas y ahora estaba arrastrándose directamente hacia ellas.

El ver a ese ser hizo que aumentaran la velocidad, lo cual fue una fortuna pues justo en ese instante aquel eldrazi estuvo a punto se acertarles con un tentáculo. El impacto de un tentáculo contra el suelo hizo que nuevamente volvieran a caer. Se levantaron para tratar de huir pero otro de igual tamaño se arrastró y se interpuso en su camino.

Las cinco miraron a su alrededor, en busca de un lugar por donde huir. Pero lo único que veía eran tentáculos y patas por todas partes.

\- ¡Son demasiados! ― grito la tritón quien ya preparaba su lanza.

\- ¡Ya nos dimos cuenta! – le respondió Luna.

\- ¡Vengan conmigo malditos monstruos! – dijo Lynn con espada en mano.

\- ¡Lo que menos queremos e que se acerquen! – grito Luna.

\- ¡Eso ya lo sé! – respondió la deportista.

Nissa sujetó su bastón, respiró hondo y demostró que aquello era en realidad una espada que envainada imitaba un bastón.

Los eldrazi se lanzaron contra ellas y la primera en actuar fue Luna que le partió la cabeza a uno de estos, todas las demás siguieron su ejemplo y el círculo que habían formado comenzó a repeler a los seres. Lynn no dejaba de demostrar su entrenamiento en esgrima y parecía que quería romper un record de más eldrazi muertos, Lucy pese a sus cortos ocho años lograba usar una velocidad que no era conocida por sus hermanas y daba golpes precisos con el hacha de mano, la tritón abatía una y otra vez a los eldrazi pese a su herida y Nissa lanzaba estocadas con todas sus fuerzas a la parte carnosa de los enemigos pero se notaba que le faltaba practica y que cada golpe le estaba causando dolor en los brazos y el pecho, pese a eso no se detuvo.

Uno tras otros los enemigos caían sobre las planeswalkers y la tritón y uno tras otro venían los golpes de estas que no tenían ni un descanso, poco a poco los eldrazi se iban acumulando, cuando ya habían caído suficientes de los pequeños los dos eldrazi grandes decidieron que era el momento perfecto para atacar.

Luna, Lucy y Nissa se fueron contra uno mientras que Lynn y la tritón se prepararon para luchar contra el otro.

El primero vio a Nissa como un blanco fácil pero se equivocó cuando esta le corto el tentáculo que intento tocarla, Luna con la misma energía de sus conciertos dio un salto con el hacha y la descargo contra una de las piernas del ser cortándosela en el acto, mientras que Lucy fue otro error pues él no considerarla como una amenaza le costó varios golpes del hacha de mano de esta.

Lynn demostró que no había enemigo grande o pequeño para ella y comenzó a lanzar cortes con su espada mientras que la tritón se metía por debajo de este y lo atravesaba en repetidas oportunidades.

Finalmente luego de esquivar golpes y arañazos de los eldrazi lograron derrotarlos y estos se desplomaron en el suelo, Desafortunadamente su pequeña victoria duro poco cuando la cantidad de eldrazi volvió a aumentar y como si fuera una ola del mar, una oleada se mandó contra estas.

El pánico se apoderó de ellas. ¿Qué iba a sucederles? ¿Qué monstruo se alimentaría de ellas primero? Sin importar cual fuera la respuesta a estas preguntas algo si era seuro, si iban a caer harían que los eldrazi pagaran caro el alimentarse de ellas.

En ese momento y desde algún punto elevado, tres cuerdas salieron disparadas hacia abajo, y de ellos bajaron unos individuos que no se habían imaginado que aparecerían.

\- ¡Literalmente están locas! – grito Lori quien venia bajando por la cuerda la cual venía desde una roca flotante.

Lori no era la única que venía pues a su lado venían Leni, Luan, Lincoln y Gideon Jura. Estos eran acompañados por humanos, dos kor y un elfo y una vez llegaron al suelo empezaron a barrer con los eldrazi.

\- ¡Coge la cuerda! ¡Átala a ella! ―indicó el kor.

\- ¡No puedo irme sin mis amigos! – dijo Nissa.

\- ¡Olvídate de nosotras y ayúdala a subir a ella! – grito Luna.

\- ¡Les aseguro que estarán en graves problemas cuando volvamos! – dijo Lori.

\- Primero piensa en sobrevivir a esto y luego puedes castigar a tus hermanas – dijo Gideon lanzando ataques con su sural.

\- Les aseguro que no quería ver de nuevo a estas cosas – dijo Leni.

\- Yo tampoco pero esto es mejor que leer historietas – dijo Lincoln quien al igual que Lynn había entrenado con la espada.

Nissa tomo a la tritón, la aseguró a la cuerda y luego se la ató a su propio cinturón para cargarla mientras trepaba.

Varios tentáculos y otras partes de los eldrazi intentaron alcanzarlas pero la tritón comenzó a lanzar tajos contra estos, ella solo se concentró en continuar trepando.

Mientras subía pudo ver la extensión de aquella jungla de eldrazi que habían dejado atrás, formada por caparazones óseos, enredaderas de tentáculos y largas garras. Desde lo alto, Nissa no podía ver ni una sola parte del suelo, ni siquiera el lugar del que acababan de salir. Mientras subía esperaba que sus amigas y los guerreros que habían saltado lograran estar a salvo.

\- ¿Cómo puede flotar una roca? – pregunto Lynn mientras eliminaba a un eldrazi.

\- ¡No estamos para preguntas científicas en este momento! – grito Luna.

\- ¿¡Que acaso no hay lugar del plano donde no hayan eldrazi!? – pregunto Luan mientras se defendía con su escudo.

\- Todo Zendikar esta infestado – dijo un kor.

\- Lo sabía, si no hacemos algo este plano estará condenado – dijo Lucy.

\- Deja de ser pesimista y esfuérzate en esto – dijo Leni lanzando flechas.

\- ¡Literalmente no regreso a este plano! – dijo Lori mas enojada que asustada.

Los planeswalkers y los zendikari luchaban con todo lo que tenían pero era obvio que la marea no iba a dejar de venir, por cada uno que caia otros cuatro tomaban su lugar, era claro que esa no sería una victoria, no había a nadie a quien proteger en ese erial hecho de cal por lo que la única resolución fue hacer una retirada.

\- ¡Ayúdennos a subir! – fue el grito de Gideon que venia detrás de los Loud y los zendikari trepando la cuerda.

Nissa agarró una cuerda y tiró de ella para tratar de levantar hasta la roca a sus amigas y a quienes se habían lanzado a salvarlas, mientras lo hacia notaba que varios de ellos no eran de aquel plano. "¿Qué hacían allí aquellos humanos?" Se preguntó Nissa, pues creía que a esas alturas todo planeswalkers ya se habría marchado hacía tiempo, mucho más si no era de Zendikar.

Una vez lograron subir todos los Loud se dieron un gran abrazo familiar, no solo estaban vivos sino que sentían que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaban mas unidos como familia, si alguien quería matar a otro de ellos por algo del pasado o por haberlos ello ir a ese plano podían dejarlo guardado en el cajón de pendientes por un buen rato.

\- ¡Jori En! – dijo Gideon lleno de alegría al ver a la tritón que acaba de salvar- ¡Jori En, eres tú! ¡Estás viva!

\- Gideon. Me alegra verte, se ve que trajiste refuerzos.

\- En realidad son ellos los que me trajeron - dijo señalando a los Loud - por cierto he vuelto con quien te dije, el hombre que puede ayudarnos. Se llama Jace y tiene un don para resolver enigmas. Además, resulta ya sabe algunas cosas acerca de los edros.

\- ¿Dónde está? ―Jori miró alrededor.

\- Nos espera en el campamento ―dijo Gideon

Nissa en ese momento se acercó a ellos

\- Hola ―saludó ella.

\- Saludos.

\- Me llamo Nissa.

\- Gideon. Mucho gusto.

\- ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?

\- Pues eso es mejor que lo expliquen ellos.

Lori se puso adelante he hizo las presentaciones.

\- Para empezar mí nombre es Lori Loud y ellos son mis hermanos, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lincoln y Lucy.

\- Vaya, no sabía que toda una familia de planeswalkers podía existir, por cierto es un gusto conocer a tus otras hermanas.

\- Y eso que no conoce al resto – dijo Lincoln.

\- ¿Cuántos son en total?

\- Somos once hermanos.

\- Bueno solo me faltan dos más. Por cierto pueden llamarme Gideon Jura.

\- Yo te llamaría pastelito – dijo Luna.

\- ¿Cómo dijiste?

\- Nada, nada – dijo nerviosa.

\- Veras Nissa, cuando mis hermanos desaparecieron supusimos que se habían ido a otro plano y con ayuda de un invento de nuestra hermana supimos que estaban aquí. Así que una vez descubierto eso pedimos ayuda a Gideon para encontrarlas, lo cual es un verdadero milagro.

Gideon se voltio hacia Nissa y decidio agradecerle el que haya salvado a su amiga.

\- Has luchado bien hace un momento, muchos de esos eran de los grandes.

\- No he luchado como suelo hacerlo. O al menos como solía hacerlo hasta hace poco. Supongo que antes estaba acostumbrada a combatir así, con espada y arco, hasta que sucedió todo. Pero ahora estoy acostumbrada a... Bueno a mucho más. Enfrentarme a tres a la vez no tendría que suponerme un problema. No lo habría sido ni aunque estuviese sola. Tengo mayores habilidades de las que has visto.

\- Me alegra ver tu entusiasmo. No te preocupes, tendrás muchas oportunidades de demostrar tu valía en las batallas que nos esperan.

\- Mira, yo soy una Planeswalker, como tú, como ellos.

\- ¿¡De verdad!? – dijo Leni emocionada – Eso significa que puedes visitarnos.

\- Leni ella tiene cosas que hacer aquí – dijo Lori – de todas formas tenemos que irnos de aquí. Les deseo buena suerte.

\- Yo no pienso dejar este lugar – dijo Luna.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto la mayor.

\- Ya me oíste, saben creo que Lucy tiene razón tenemos este plano en común y creo que realmente tenemos que hacer algo por él.

\- Por si no lo has notado, ellos ya están haciendo algo – dijo Lori algo enfadada.

\- Luna tiene razón – dijo Lincoln – quizás no seamos de aquí pero estas personas son iguales a nosotros, tienen sueños, familias y hogares por los que luchan y dan sus vidas.

\- Lincoln este no es un videojuego o una de tus historietas – dijo Lori.

\- Lo sé, pero míralo de esta forma ¿Acaso te gustaría que un eldrazi aparezca en Royal Woods?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!

\- Pues ellos están viviendo esto y nosotros podemos hacer algo para ayudarlos.

\- Es verdad Lori, he visto lo que pueden hacer estas cosas – dijo Luan.

\- Prácticamente pueden desaparecer a la gente como si nunca hubieran existido – dijo Leni.

\- Estas cosas no pararan hasta tener el alma de este plano – dijo Lucy.

\- A mí no me importa ensuciarme las manos, estoy lista para pelear contra esos seres – dijo Lynn.

\- ¿¡Es que acaso están locos!? – grito Lori.

\- No. Pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras un mundo se muere y yo puedo hacer algo para ayudar – dijo Lincoln decidido.

\- ¿¡Que no vez lo peligroso que es este lugar!?

\- Si, lo vemos. Pero eso no evitara que volvamos, quieras o no si tenemos estas chispas de planeswalkers entonces las usaremos para ayudar a este mundo – dijo Luna.

\- No vamos a dejar de pelear hasta que Zendikar este a salvo, así que ¿Estas con nosotros o no? – pregunto Lincoln.

Lori se quedó en silencio unos segundos y los miro con una expresión de ira acumulada.

\- Bien, estoy con ustedes.

 **Y así termina este capítulo, ahora los Loud tienen una resolución clara ayudar a salvar Zendikar de los eldrazi, una meta que no le ha gustado a todos.**

 **Bueno pasemos a los saludos,**

 **RCurrent:** Ya le cambie la censura o como se diga al fic, creo que no estaba muy atento cuando hice la moderación de este.

Espero disfrutes de esta historia.

 **Lobo Hibiky:** Me alegra que te guste esta historia, espero mejorar cada día y que más gente disfrute de esta.

 **Nuevamente les agradezco el que hayan leído este capítulo, les aseguro que no demorare mucho en actualizarlo.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	8. Los peregrinos eternos

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, sé que habrán estado esperando un nuevo capítulo de Renacimiento pero en ocasiones surgen imprevistos y uno no puede avanzar ciertas historias.**

 **Aun así espero que les agrade este capítulo y que les parezca entretenido, les aseguro que encontraran sorpresas en él.**

 **Caminantes – Capitulo 8**

 **Los peregrinos eternos**

Jace apoyó la frente en una piedra idéntica a la que vio Lynn cuando soñó con Zendikar, o mejor dicho el octaedro como lo describió Lisa, el cual era llamado edro por los zendikari y recorrió las runas con las manos. Mientras la científica de la familia Loud veía los grabados de este con una lupa.

El objeto sobresalía inclinado en el suelo, casi enterrado, como si de un tempano de piedra en un mar de tierra se tratara.

El edro no era el único de ese lugar, pues esparcidos por todo el sitio desde el campamento de refugiados hasta Portal Marino, había cuerpos de eldrazi que recordaban a los Loud las medusas muertas que termina dejando el mar en la orilla.

Lily trato de acercarse a uno de ellos pero Lincoln la aparto de estos.

Los Loud veían con curiosidad el objeto mientras el pacto de gremios de Ravnica y la genio certificada pasaban el tiempo examinando lo que para ellos era una simple roca con grabados raros.

\- Y ¿Ya han descubierto algo? – dijo Lynn rompiendo el silencio.

\- Todavía no, no es fácil analizar algo que no es de nuestro plano, no hay ninguna referencia de nuestro mundo que pueda usar.

\- ¿Y si la desenterramos? – dijo Lana.

\- No creo que ayude en algo – dijo Jace – los edros parecen iguales tanto en forma como en diseños.

\- Entonces literalmente no tenemos más que una piedra con dibujos raros, vaya objeto en el que apoyan sus esperanzas – dijo Lori.

\- Los sabios buscaban algo en ellos, así que nuestras esperanzas están bien fundamentadas – dijo una voz que se aproximaba.

Los Loud miraron a alguien que se acercaba desde el campamento.

\- Jori En, ¿verdad? – dijo Lisa al ver a la tritón.

\- Y ustedes deben ser los Loud y Jace Beleren.

\- Exactamente chica, una familia de caminantes de planos – dijo Luna.

\- Y un gran grupo de aliados – dijo Lincoln.

\- Me pidieron que te diga lo que sé – dijo está mirando a Jace he ignorando a los Loud.

\- Muy bien – dijo Jace mirando a un eldrazi muerto y dándole un golpe luego de ponerse de pie – me han dicho que la gente solía venerarlos como si fuesen dioses.

\- Hay quienes todavía lo hacen, y no les falta razón.

\- Esperen, esas cosas casi nos matan ¿Cómo pueden pensar que son dioses? – dijo Luan.

\- ¿Has visto lo que pueden hacer? – pregunto Jori En.

\- Si, si lo he visto – dijo Luan recordando la carnicería que encontró en su llegada a Zendikar.

\- Pues ahí lo tienes, su poder es impresionante y su líder prácticamente parece ser uno.

\- ¿Su líder? – pregunto Leni.

\- Un titán de cientos de metros de altura, pero para eso se supone que están los edros.

Los Loud se estremecieron al imaginarse como sería una criatura de ese tamaño. ¿Cómo se podrían enfrentar a una cosa como esa si la veían? Apenas si habían tenido suerte con los de menor tamaño y mucho menos aun con los que eran del doble de su tamaño y el que existiera una cosa como esa. Por lo que pensaban que si había una forma de derrotar a ese ser, los edros eran la clave para hacerlo.

\- Entonces si queremos ganar esta guerra, tenemos que usar los edros y arrancar de raíz este problema – dijo Jace.

\- Eso es lo que esperaban conseguir los investigadores de Portal Marino, extinguirlos.

\- Interesante fundamentación basándose en tan pocas evidencias, pero suponiendo que este objeto esta en todo el plano de algo debe servir – dijo Lisa

\- En parte tiene razón ¿Han conseguido algo usándolos? – dijo Jace

\- No los he puesto en uso, solo he visto parte de las investigaciones, pero te diré todo lo que recuerdo.

\- Tengo una idea mejor, si me lo permiten - dijo Jace.

Jace puso una mano en la cabeza de Jori En y otra en la de Lisa, para así entrar en la mente de la primera y mostrarle lo que hubiera en su interior a la segunda, al hacerlo se veían imágenes de seres que Lisa nunca había visto, poro que Leni y Luan conocían con el nombre de trasgos, los cuales estaban atando pequeños edros en palos, de guerreros kor pintándose el rostro imitando las runas de los edros y de los investigadores tritón de Portal Marino utilizando su magia con los edros.

Este fue el recuerdo que realmente necesitaba, en el vio a un equipo de zendikari, dirigido por una humana, que estaba usando la magia de los edros para dirigir los movimientos de los eldrazi, por lo visto, había un enigma basado en las líneas místicas del plano, líneas de energía invisible que recorrían un plano. Al ver a aquella mujer, supo que había estado cerca de descubrir algo crucial para utilizar el poder de los edros y usarlos como arma contra los eldrazi.

Por desgracia, un recuerdo mostro a Jori posando la mano en la frente de aquella mujer mientras su cuerpo sin vida se descomponía en pilas de polvo gris. Había fallecido durante un ataque eldrazi antes de llegar a transmitir sus conocimientos.

Jace abrió los ojos y se separó de Lisa y Jori En.

\- A eso es lo que llamo un análisis profundo de la mente – dijo Lisa inpresionada.

\- Lo mismo digo, jamás había pasado por algo así- Casi he podido sentir una segunda presencia en mi mente – dijo la tritón.

\- ¿Cómo se sintió eso hermanita? – pregunto Luna.

\- Como si una corriente o un rio entrara en mi cabeza, si pudiera crear algo como lo que hacen tus poderes, no necesitaríamos de la escuela.

\- Me alegra que notaras mis habilidades como algo provechoso.

\- Hay que admitir que su mundo tiene culturas fascinantes y seres de los que me gustaría aprender más, sobre todo de esos eldrazi.

\- Pasando a lo importante ¿Averiguaste algo pequeña?

\- Por lo que vimos tu amiga Kendrin estaba a punto de realizar un hallazgo - dijo Jace – lástima que la ciudad cayera en ese momento y ella fuera parte de las víctimas.

\- Esas imágenes fueron interesantes, pero no lo suficientemente útiles como para resolver el enigma.

Antes de que pudiesen intercambiar alguna otra palabra, un amigo del grupo apareció.

\- Hola, Gideon - saludó Jace.

\- ¿Cómo va el día? – pregunto Luna tratando de acercarse más a este.

\- ¿Algún progreso? – dijo ignorando a la guitarrista.

\- No mucho, tenemos algunas imágenes de que hacían estos objetos al ser activados. Pero con un poco de suerte lo conseguiremos – dijo Lisa.

\- Si Gideon, mi hermana es una de las más brillantes que he existen,

\- Él tiene razón, pero si queremos mejores resultados tenemos que ir al Ojo - dijo Jace.

\- ¿Al Ojo de Ugin? – pregunto Gideon

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Lori.

\- Es la piedra angular de la red de edros. Allí encontraremos la respuesta.

Además es el lugar de donde escaparon esos seres.

\- Entonces ¿Antes estaban encerrados? – pregunto Luan.

\- Sí, pero de alguna forma se escaparon – dijo Jace como si quisiera evitar el tema.

\- No, ni hablar. Acabamos de establecer este campamento y tenemos heridos entre nosotros. El grupo debe permanecer unido entiendo que en su caso tengan que ver otras cosas en cuanto a su vida personal y no puedan estar siempre con nosotros, pero tú Nissa son la mejor defensa en caso de más ataques.

\- Ya no estamos todos. Nissa se marchó anoche – dijo Jace.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

\- Ha pasado por cosas difíciles, perdió a su amiga el árbol gigante y sus poderes se han ido – dijo Luna.

\- ¿Y por qué no la buscamos? No es bueno que este sola – dijo Leni.

\- Lo mejor será darle un tiempo para ella, además puede protegerse sola – dijo Lynn.

\- ¿Y ese tiempo a solas es más importante que investigar la naturaleza de los edros? – se quejó Jori En - esto es un asunto a vida o muerte.

\- Vamos literalmente necesita un respiro, no es como si ustedes no lo necesitaran – dijo Lori.

\- Este es un evento donde todo Zendikar se juega la vida, no hay tiempo para respiros ni distracciones – dijo Gideon de forma seria.

\- Por eso debemos partir. Tu puedes venir con nosotros Gideon – dijo Jace.

\- Si, con esas cosas que tienes puedes cortar a los eldrazi en pedacitos – dijo Lincoln entusiasmado.

\- No puedo. No voy a abandonarlos para embarcarme en un viaje hasta Akoum. Jace, ya tienes la ayuda de Jori y de Lisa ¿No puedes dejarlos a ellos aquí o al menos llevarte a Lisa contigo?

\- ¡Mi hermana no va a ir sola a ningún lado! – grito Lori

\- Si chico, somos todos o ninguno – dijo Luna.

\- Seré dos años menor pero no voy a dejarla sola – dijo Lana.

\- Si se marchan del campamento, esta gente morirá, y puede que ustedes también.

\- Yo literalmente estoy aquí contra mi voluntad, pero no podemos separarnos en un plano como este – dijo Lori.

\- Es verdad Gideon, además si no consigo llegar al Ojo, todos los habitantes del plano morirán – reclamo Jace.

\- En realidad como bien lo haz comentado, no podemos estar aquí al cien por ciento, por lo que estaremos aquí durante las tardes y luego iremos al Ojo de Ugin – dijo Lisa.

\- ¿Cómo vas a saber dónde encontrarnos y cuándo? – pregunto la tritón.

\- Se dé cálculos y direcciones.

La realidad de los Loud se había vuelto compleja con el paso de los días atrás habían quedado sus vacaciones en las cuales podían ir saltando a sus planos favoritos, para tener que volver a la escuela, el problema es que el aceptar ayudar a Zendikar causo que tanto sus actividades escolares como propias quedaran reducidas.

De la misma forma no podían estar todo el tiempo en aquel plano, pues sus padres se preguntaban mucho a donde era que salían juntos. Por otro lado todas sus armas fueron escondidas en el bunker de Lisa pues no tenían una explicación por si las veían estos.

De los más afectados por ese cambio de vida eran Lori, Lincoln y Luna. Todas habían aceptado de buena gana el partir su tiempo entre La Tierra y Zendikar, no tenían problema alguno, incluso Lynn que practica casi todos los deportes sentía que todo su esfuerzo físico estaba funcionando para algo que iba más allá de ganar medallas y trofeos.

Luna ya no tenía casi nada de tiempo para ir a tocar con sus amigos pues de tocar con su "hacha" como ella le decía a su guitarra, paso a usar una real para partir en dos a los eldrazi que atacaran el campamento. No le molestaba ayudar pero quería pasar más tiempo preparándose para algún concierto a tener que practicar con el hacha.

Lincoln fue de los más emocionados al principio, siempre quiso ser un héroe como Ace Savvy y lo había demostrado salvando a sus hermanas en dos ocasiones y al campamento en varias de ellas, pero el tiempo para estar con Clyde y sus demás amigos pronto quedó reducido a una fracción de este, podía verlos en la escuela pero eso para él no era suficiente, cada vez que lo invitaban a ir a los videojuegos o a la tienda de historietas tenía que decir que estaba ocupado ayudando a sus hermanas.

El peor caso obviamente era Lori, ella estaba dividida entre lo que le había dicho el leonino Ajani y su temor al plano que sus hermanas habían prometido ayudar.

Desde el momento en que supo que todos sus hermanos podían caminar entre los diversos mundos el peso que sintió que cargaba aumento varios kilos, ella siempre se consideró la única que podía imponer el orden en la casa Loud y lo había logrado siempre, además siempre se encargaba de ver que sus hermanos estuvieran bien en todo pues tan difícil de asegurarse que estuvieran bien no era. Pero un multiverso abierto a ellos y un plano en guerra contra unos seres que no quería ver ya eran demasiado para ella.

La mayor de la familia Loud se encontraba echada en su cama viendo las actualizaciones de sus amigos y de su novio, el cual se hallaba viviendo en otra ciudad con su familia desde hacía ya varias semanas pero en realidad su mente estaba en otro lado pensando en algo que no entendía, por qué sus hermanos no dejaban a Gideon o a Jace hacer su trabajo y arreglar aquel asunto con los eldrazi, en su mente se imaginaba haciendo turismo junto con sus hermanos entre los planos, quería ver a Ajani de nuevo, quería ir a Ravnica e incluso quería ver si podía mejorar su teléfono en Kaladesh, pero no veía una causa que realmente justificara luchar.

\- "¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? ¿Por qué tiene que ir ellos? Que no ven que ya hay quienes están luchando por ellos, además si ellos ganan, ninguno de esos eldrazi podrá llegar a este mundo"

Sus intentos de haya una respuesta fueron interrumpidos cuando Leni se apareció.

\- Es hora de partir Lori, Lisa dice que es el momento de ir a ese lugar que dijo que buscaba Jace.

\- ¿El ojo de Ugin?

\- Si, ese mismo. Pero no sé de qué color será el ojo de ese tal Ugin, pero supongo que debe ser uno muy grande no crees.

\- Leni, no es un ojo real es solo un nombre que le pusieron.

\- Entiendo – Leni vio que su hermana no estaba con los ánimos muy en alto y pregunto - ¿Estas bien Lori?

\- Si, solo que me acorde de que Bobby ya no está aquí y ya sabes.

\- Tranquila Lori ya lo volverás a ver, además podrás hablar con él cuando regresemos.

\- "Si es que regresamos" – pensó.

Lori se cambió de ropa y se puso una que resultara mejor para una batalla en campo abierto, en este caso un pantalón largo y un suéter que le protegiera los brazos, una práctica que todos sus hermanos habían adoptado.

Al llegar al bunker se encontró con que sus hermanas estaban ahí incluyendo a las gemelas, las cuales si bien no luchaban igual tenían que ir porque no podían dejarlas solas, aunque Lana se lo tomaba mejor que su hermana pues le gustaba ver cómo era la forja de armas, mientras que a Lola le llamaban la atención los paisajes del plano. A ninguno les gustaba llevarlas pero ya les habían aclarado que ellas solo se limitarían únicamente a observar y a regresar a casa de inmediato si ocurría algún problema, a pesar de que estas dos habían dicho que no tenían miedo de pelear contra los eldrazi pues aseguraban que su momento de asustarse de ellos ya había pasado.

\- Bien hermanos nuestro trabajo esta tarde será ir a Jace y ver si todo está funcionando bien en su recorrido – dijo Lisa.

\- ¿No se supone que solo lo veríamos cuando llegara al Ojo de Ugin? –pregunto Lincoln.

\- Sí, pero considerando las variables, la velocidad de desplazamiento y el terreno intrincado la probabilidad de sufrir un ataque es mayor de lo que crei.

\- Entonces quedémonos aquí o sigamos vigilando el campamento – dijo Lori.

\- Vamos Lori ya escuchaste a Lisa, tenemos que ver que estén bien – dijo Luan.

\- Además ellos son los únicos que saben que hay que hacer – dijo Lynn.

\- Ojala pudiera pelea como ustedes – dijo Lana.

\- Ya sabes que no puedes, eres muy pequeña para eso – dijo Lincoln quejándose.

\- Si claro, puedo arreglar todas las tuberías pero no levantar una espada porque a ustedes se les ocurre.

\- ¿Y por qué Lucy si puede pelear? – pregunto Lola.

\- Yo ya demostré que puedo vencer a varios de ellos – dijo Lucy con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Aun así, ella tampoco debería, pero por lo visto Gideon necesita toda la ayuda posible – dijo Luna.

\- Yo tampoco soy de pelear, prefiero usar mi mente y no mi cuerpo – dijo Lisa.

\- Si, pero tu puedes llevar esos inventos raros que haces – dijo Lola.

\- En realidad no, solo puedo llevar cosas que puedo cargar en mis manos de un plano a otro.

\- Eso no importa ahora. Aquí yo soy la líder y me encargare de que su trabajo sea estar alejadas del peligro y de irse si pasa algo, es una suerte de que esta vez Lily se quede con mamá – dijo Lori dejando el hacha en un lugar alto.

Todos se prepararon y saltaron a Zendikar. Cuando aterrizaron vieron que se encontraban en un lugar lleno de edros y sombras proyectadas por las piedras que flotaban en el cielo.

Miraron a su alrededor y vieron que cerca habían unas colinas escarpadas así como un camino por el cual venia una extraña criatura muy distinta a las que habían visto en diversos planos.

El ser era similar a una persona pero de gran altura, solo que sin piernas o bueno con ellas pero de un tamaño diminuto, lo que le faltaba de extremidades inferiores lo compensaba con unos grandes brazos que usaba para su desplazamiento.

Aparte el ser tenía una cola larga y estaba jalando una carreta en el cual se encontraban dos personas que los Loud ya conocían.

Todos se quedaron viendo al ser que se olvidaron de los recién llegados.

\- No me imaginaba el verlos aquí, pensé que esperarían a que llegáramos al Ojo de Ugin – dijo Jace trayendo a la realidad a los sorprendidos Loud.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa? – pregunto Leni.

\- Literalmente es lo mas extraño que he visto y eso que he visto a un hombre – león – dijo Lori.

\- Este es un hurda, lo usan para llevar equipo pesado en los viajes – dijo Jori En.

\- Por eso me gusta venir aquí – dijo Lincoln.

\- Sí. Se ve que hace muchas pesas. Entienden – dijo Luan después de reir.

\- Gracias por arruinar el momento Luan – dijo Lynn.

\- Bueno ya que vieron al ser ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Paso algo con Gideon?

\- No, todo está bien es solo que a nuestra hermana dijo que podía pasar algo durante el camino y por eso estamos aquí – dijo Lucy.

\- Me alegra su preocupación pero por ahora todo está…

Jace no termino de hablar cando de entre las rocas de aquella colina, apareció una gran cantidad de eldrazi, unos eldrazi del tamaño de Jace y de dos metros de largo, los cuales tenían la forma de una lagartija con una gran cantidad de patas y una máscara ósea al igual que adornos del mismo material, los cuales eran guiados por uno del triple de su tamaño.

Los engendros eldrazi coronaron la colina y bajaron en desbandada hacia el grupo. Todos tomaron sus armas y se prepararon para la batalla.

\- ¡Odio tener razón en todo! – grito Lisa.

\- ¡Y nosotros que tengas razón en todo! – grito Lynn.

\- ¡Sácanos de aquí! – le ordeno Jace a Jori En.

Los Loud subieron al carro a toda velocidad y también ordenaron lo mismo.

\- ¿Por dónde?

\- ¡Da igual, solo vámonos!

Jori tiró en diagonal de las riendas... pero con demasiada fuerza. Lo cual hizo que el hurda se fuera hacia el lado contrario y tomara el mismo la decisión de hacia dónde correr.

El que se alejara era lo que todos querían pero no de esa forma pues se iba de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Haz algo o esta cosa nos matara antes que los eldrazi! – grito Lincoln.

\- ¡Él tiene razón! ¡Tienes que pararlo! – grito Jace.

\- ¡Tú eres el de los poderes mentales! ¡Detenlo tú! – respondió la tritón.

\- ¡Solo funciona con personas no con criaturas de carga!

\- ¡Y recién lo dices ahora! – grito Luan.

De pronto, una kor salió de la nada pasó corriendo sobre el carruaje, saltó al lomo del hurda, la extraña mujer tenía unos ganchos en las manos y su piel estaba decorada con símbolos que tanto a Lisa como a Jace le resultaron similares a las runas de los edros.

La kor miró a los pasajeros y le cortó el cuello al hurda con uno de sus ganchos, la cual cayó de inmediato.

\- ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?! – le grito Lana.

\- ¡Él no era el enemigo! – grito Leni enojada.

\- ¡Mejor esa cosa que ustedes! ¡Vengan conmigo de una vez! Dejen que se coman al animal.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – dijo Luna al ver a los eldrazi cada vez más cerca.

\- Podemos pelear pero no creo que podamos con todos – dijo Lincoln.

\- Puede que haya hecho algo malo pero me parece que es mejor seguirla – dijo Leni.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella en ese momento y saltaron del carro para empezar a correr tras la kor. La siguieron hasta el borde de una estrecha sima en donde la desconocida ya había preparado sus cuerdas y estaba descendiendo por la grieta.

\- ¡Por aquí abajo! ¡Vamos!

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Amo la escalada en roca! – dijo Lynn.

\- Yo no pero que me queda – dijo Lincoln.

\- Agradece que no estoy usando mi vestido, no quisiera mancharlo con toda esta tierra – dijo Lola.

\- Yo si amo ensuciarme de tierra – dijo Lana.

Todos aseguraron sus armas y bajaron por la grieta, la mujer ayudo a las más pequeñas a llegar al suelo.

\- Permítanme presentarme. Mi nombre es Ayli.

\- Mi nombre es Jace Beleren y ella es Jori En.

\- Y yo soy Lori Loud y ellos son mis hermanos Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa.

\- Un gusto en conocerlos, ahora si no es molestia tenemos que llegar al santuario.

\- ¿Qué es el santuario? – pregunto Lucy

\- El lugar más seguro de este lugar – respondió Ayli.

Todos dudaron por un instante pero terminaron por seguirla, pues ¿Qué otro camino les quedaba?

Mientras seguían a la kor por aquel camino estrecho con paredes que estaban formadas tanto por rocas como por las superficies lisas de edros notaron que la sima se volvió más ancha y el cielo quedó al descubierto sobre ellos.

\- Al fin salimos de ese túnel – dijo Luan.

\- En realidad era un pasaje, un túnel tendría un techo – dijo Lisa.

\- Sea como sea mientras no hayan más de esas cosas que aparecieron todo estará bien – dijo Leni.

\- Yo no estaría tan segura – dijo Lucy.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Hay algo en ella que no me deja tranquila, siento que nos esta ocultando algo – respondió.

\- Vamos, no puede ser mala – dijo Lana.

\- Sí. Además literalmente nos salvó de esas cosas – dijo Lori.

\- A costa de esa criatura – dijo Luna.

\- Pero eso no quiere decir que sea peligrosa para nosotros, además las cosas aquí están muy difíciles – dijo Lynn.

Siguieron avanzando pero mientras lo hacían empezaban a sentir una peste a carne podrida, hongos y azufre, incluso Lana y Lisa que estaban acostumbradas a soportar olores fuertes tuvieron que taparse la nariz al igual que todos los demás.

Estuvieron a punto de pedirle a Ayli que lo mejor era ir por otro camino hasta que se detuvieron en seco al verla totalmente calmada delante de ellos, en el inicio de un ancho surco que estaba cubierto de polvo calcáreo.

El problema no era ese polvo que ya sabían lo que significaba sino el ser que tenían frente a ellos.

Ante ellos estaba un ser descomunal que parecía tener varios kilómetros de altura, un titán que se caminaba no sobre piernas, sino sobre una base de gruesos tentáculos de color rosa, un cuerpo de color purpura con gruesos músculos cubiertos de placas óseas, dos antebrazos que se separaban en el codo y de los que salían dos largos brazos. Su cabeza era similar a un casco huesudo, completamente carente de ojos y de cualquier señal de que tuviera una cara, este tenía dos grandes extremidades bifurcadas en lo que se supone era su barbilla.

Al verlo todos los Loud sintieron un miedo que dejaba a la mayor película de terror que hubieran visto como una comedia.

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso? – pregunto Lincoln temblando mientras abrazaba a Lana y a Lola.

\- Ese es Ulamog: El hambre que no cesa – dijo Jori En – el titán eldrazi del que les hable.

Los Loud se habían tratado de imaginarlo, pero ni siquiera en sus sueños mas locos habían podido imaginar algo que se igualara a ese ser.

Todos querían irse corriendo o saltar a cualquier plano, pero por algún motivo, se sentían atraídos hacia delante, como si la gravedad se hubiese alejado de la tierra para desplazarse hacia aquella cosa. Por lo que poco a poco comenzaron a caminar como peces llevados por la corriente.

\- Bienvenidos al santuario, ofrendas nuestras - dijo Ayli - la presencia del dios Ula y cuya voz canta la Melodía de la Consunción, será su último paradero.

Jace usos sus poderes para lograr regresarlos en si y todos se dispusieron a salir corriendo, pero se dieron cuenta muy tarde que estaban rodeados por una docena de sacerdotes. Ellos eran humanos y kors vestidos igual, pintados con los mismos símbolos de Ayli y totalmente armados.

\- ¡Somos los peregrinos eternos! – grito Ayli - ¡Vagaremos para siempre!

\- ¡Vagaremos por siempre! Repitieron los demás sacerdotes.

\- ¡Ofrecemos estos regalos del mundo en el nombre de Ula!

\- ¡En el nombre de Ula!

\- ¡¿Están locos?! ¡Esa cosa quiere destruir este mundo! – grito Luna.

\- Nuestro dios quiere cumplir con su labor y nosotros lo ayudamos.

\- ¡Ulamog no es un Dios es un monstruo que quiere acabar con todo! – respondió Jori En.

\- Digan lo que ustedes quieran pero su destino es ser el alimento de nuestro Dios y nosotros lo entregaremos – dijo Ayli.

\- ¡En tus sueños estúpida!- grito Lynn mientras que con su espada se lanzaba contra uno de los sacerdotes.

\- ¡Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa váyanse ahora! – les grito Lori mientras sacaba su espada.

\- ¡Pero queremos ayudar! – se quejó Lana.

\- ¡Váyanse o las entrego yo misma a esa cosa! – respondió mientras que frenaba el golpe de un hacha con su escudo.

La cuatro hermanas se marcharon de inmediato y los Loud, Jori En y Jace se quedaron a pelear mientras que trataban de salir de esa trampa.

Los Loud ya habían peleado varias veces con los eldrazi, pero ese combate no era como los anteriores, estos no eran seres que buscaban consumir, sino luchadores con experiencia en batalla. Experiencia que quedó demostrada cuando Luna trato de golpear a uno con su hacha y este se apartó como si nada.

Leni lanzo varias de sus flechas pero fueron bloqueadas por un escudo y luego tuvo que saltar hacia atrás cuando un humano trato de golpearla con una maza.

Luan se unió a Jori En quien con alabarda en mano ya había acabado con dos peregrinos y junto a Luan trato de acabar con el tercero.

Lori logro frenar el hacha de su enemigo y lo atravesó con su espada, al hacerlo se quedó paralizada al no creer lo que acababa de hacer, había matado a una persona pero antes de que pudiera meditar sobre su acción el grito de un enemigo pidiendo su sangre la regreso a aquella lucha.

Lynn y Lincoln fueron atacados por uno que portaba una gruesa cadena, pero viendo que podían vencerlo entre los dos Lincoln le lanzo un tajo frontal, lo que hizo que tuviera que protegerse con un escudo y perder de vista a Lynn que le causo un corte en una pierna, el sacerdote grito de dolor y soltó su arma lo cual fue aprovechado por los dos hermanos para clavarle sus espadas en el vientre y luego tratar de buscar a Ayli para acabar con ella.

A medida que avanzaba la batalla, la cantidad de peregrinos eternos iba en aumento y las posibilidades de sobrevivir se iban a cero cada vez más.

Todos se pusieron en círculo tratando de defenderse tanto con armas como con magia mental en el caso de Jace.

\- ¡Comida viva no importa! - grito un peregrino quien arremetió contra Lincoln.

El peliblanco logro parar la maza de su enemigo con su escudo pero el golpe lo mando al suelo y de paso lo saco del círculo.

\- ¡Lincoln! – grito Lynn tratando de ayudarlo pero dos enemigos se pusieron frente a ella y tuvo que defenderse como pudo.

\- Es hora de cumplir con nuestro propósito – dijo mientras se acercaba.

\- ¡Deja a mi hermano en paz! – grito Lori tratando de acercársele pero los peregrinos no la dejaron avanzar hacia él.

\- ¡Salta idiota! – le ordeno Luna.

Pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que Lincoln no podía pensar en defenderse o en regresar a Royal Woods. El sacerdote preparo su maza y la elevo en el aire, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de recibir el golpe final Lincoln reacciono y extendió los brazos para tratar de defenderse lo cual hizo que una roca saliera de la pared he impactara contra el peregrino.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué acabo de hacer? – dijo Lincoln viendo sus manos.

\- ¡Eso no interesa, solo hazlo de nuevo! – grito Lori.

Lincoln se puso de pie y trato de repetir aquel acto pero no pasó nada esta vez, solo logro que Ayli se enfureciera y que el círculo de peregrinos eternos se estrellara más en torno a ellos. Pero no era lo único malo que estaba pasando.

Ulamog comenzó a avanzar arrastrándose, mientras lo hacia el sonido a su alrededor era el de la tierra viva siendo absorbida, su esencia era eliminada para convertir el terreno fértil en un páramo árido.

\- ¡En el nombre de Ula! – grito un humano abalanzándose sobre Jace para apresarlo con unas cadenas.

\- No tenemos tiempo para ustedes - dijo Jace, y el hombre se prendió en llamas.

El adorador del eldrazi comenzó a gritar de dolor y se lanzó al suelo para tratar de apagar las llamas que lo habían envuelto de repente, pero sin éxito. Jace miró al resto de los peregrinos eternos y estallaron en llamas.

En ese momento todos corrieron y como pudieron lograron trepar el otro lado del desfiladero y se alejaron todo lo que pudieron tanto de Ulamog como del grupo de fanáticos.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – pregunto Luna a Jace.

\- Es verdad. No eres un piromante – dijo Jori En.

\- No. Pero ellos no lo saben.

\- Claro, usaste tus poderes mentales como en el restaurante – dijo Luan.

\- Exactamente.

\- Ahora ¿Alguien me puede explicar que acabo de hacer? ―preguntó Lincoln.

\- No es obvio, eres un litomante – respondió Jace.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Lincoln confundido.

\- Puedes controlar las rocas, las gemas y los cristales.

\- Vaya sí que estas lleno de sorpresas hermanito – dijo Luna.

\- Si, podrás acabar con muchas de esas cosas tu solo – dijo Lynn.

\- Bueno, supongo que puedo practicar con esto – dijo Lincoln un poco avergonzado.

Luego de hablar un rato y de descansar luego de sobrevivir a aquella experiencia, Jace se acerco a los Loud y les pidió algo.

\- Quiero que a partir de ahora se olviden de mí y cuiden el campamento de Gideon.

\- No podemos dejarte solo, ya viste todo lo que paso – dijo Lynn.

\- Yo puedo conmigo, además las cosas están más difíciles para Gideon que para nosotros.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Lori.

\- El ver al titán ha hecho que entienda como funcionan estos seres. Miren la gente de Zendikar al escapar de las tierras yermas se refugian en los lugares donde la vida aún es sostenible, concentrando sus números en ubicaciones defensivas y lugares de referencia.

\- Si eso es lo que haría cualquiera ¿Y qué? El campamento está bien protegido – dijo Luan.

\- Por eso, una vez que todas esas personas se junten. Entonces…

\- ¡Ulamog se arrastrara hacia el! – dijo Lincoln.

\- Por eso atacaron Portal Marino esos eldrazi, lo que hacen es buscar concentraciones de seres vivos y energía.

\- Y no solo es eso, Gideon estos días ha estado reclutando gente y haciéndolo más grande – dijo Luna.

\- Prácticamente le ha estado haciendo un banquete - dijo Leni.

\- Y después Ulamog lo convertirá en una tumba – sentencio Lincoln.

 **Y así termina este capítulo, me alegra que lo hayan disfruta y que pasaran un buen momento con él.**

 **Por lo visto las cosas ahora están más difíciles y los enemigos son mas fuertes de lo que parecen.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los saludos,**

 **RCurrent:** Cómo pudiste ver Lori no solo no está de acuerdo y mucho menos sabe porque está en la obligación de luchar por un plano que ya tenía defensores.

Sobre tu pregunta no, no hay planos de enfoque "marinos" pero Zendikar tiene una gran colección de vida marina y eso si se va a ver.

 **MontanaHatzune92:** Si, la determinación de los Louds en salvar a Zendikar sí que es admirable, aunque no todas la comparten, pero aun así han demostrado que pese a no ser su plano no quieren dejarlo caer mucho menos ahora que han descubierto al líder de los eldrazi y a los peregrinos eternos.

Me alegra que te haya gustado lo de Luna sintiendo atracción por Gideon, ya veremos qué tan lejos llega esta relación. Y si es un juego divertido aunque complejo.

 **Lobo Hibiky:** Y aquí tenemos al primer Loud con poderes y no es el único que desarrollara algún poder oculto.

Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que te haya gustado este. Gracias por los saludos.

 **Nuevamente les agradezco el que hayan leído este capítulo, el próximo será el primer interludio y mostrara a una de las Loud y su sentir con respecto a esta lucha y sus poderes de planeswalker.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	9. Indecisión

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia o mejor dicho al primer interludio de esta, le digo así pues es una pausa entre tanta batalla contra los eldrazi en la cual se ven involucrados todos los Loud, motivo por el cual solo tendremos a una.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Caminantes – Interludio 1**

 **Indecisión**

 _-"Protégelos con todo lo que tengas, tu familia será lo más importante que tengas a lo largo de tu vida. La vida del caminante de planos no es nada fácil, siempre habrán peligros y siempre habrá uno que otro que tratara de aprovechar tus poderes y tratara de llegar a ti a través de tus seres queridos"_

 _-"Tenemos este plano en común y creo que realmente tenemos que hacer algo por el"_

 _-"No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras un mundo se muere y yo puedo hacer algo para ayudar"_

Que difícil era conciliar todo.

Que difícil era para Lori Loud unir todas esas palabras y juntarlas en una sola regla, a estas alturas deseaba que su hermana menor no creara algo que hiciera explotar el cuarto y con eso hacer que tanto su chispa de planeswalker como las del resto de sus hermanos se activara, deseaba haber sido la única en casa en ese momento, deseaba que su hermana de cuatro años haya sido pintora y no científica.

Deseaba muchas cosas que todo en conclusión no pasaba de un sueño, su realidad era mucho más dura y a su vez muy complicada.

En solo tres semanas su vida había cambiado de forma que nadie se lo hubiera imaginado, por lo menos en su mundo paso de ser una simple estudiante de secundaria amante del golf, de las citas con su novio y las revistas de chicas a ser una protectora de un plano que no sabía que existía y que no quería proteger, para empeorar las cosas tenía que ser la guardiana de sus diez hermanos de los cuales una gran parte se habían vuelto soldados en defensa de Zendikar, mientras que otras querían pelear en cada momento contra unos seres espantosos llamados eldrazi.

Con todo eso el peso de la responsabilidad crecía y crecía, ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que casi los mataron tanto esos seres y ahora se sumaba a su lista la pelea contra los peregrinos eternos.

No era la primera vez que eso le sucedía, varias veces en su vida había pasado por cambios y transformaciones, pero siempre había tenido ayuda de sus padres, hermanos, amigos y de su novio, pero desde que todo eso ocurrió pasado y se había convertido en alguien que se veía obligada a empuñar una espada en la batalla por Zendikar no tenía a nadie con quien hablar.

No podía ir con sus padres y decir "Mamá, papá les cuento que…" tampoco podía decirle a sus amigos pues no sabría cuál sería su reacción, además esa era una situación en la cual ninguno había estado antes, sus hermanos solo le dirían que los dejaran luchar y que no se preocupe por ellos, y su novio estaba muy lejos para verlo en persona pero sabía que gracias a sus habilidades solo tenía que ir a Zendikar, Theros o cualquier plano y luego regresar a su mundo pensando en esa parte a la que quería ir, gracias a eso nunca estarían separados. Pero no se sentía lista para confesar algo como eso.

Mientras que regresaba caminando de la escuela pensaba en lo que Ajani le había dicho, en que debía proteger a su familia, pero esa era una misión imposible.

\- Literalmente esto es una tortura. No quiero pelear y no quiero tener que cuidarlos de lo que sea que haya en Zendikar, pero que me queda "La vida de un caminante de planos no es fácil" Si gracias por decírmelo, acaso tu tuviste que cuidar a diez hermanos. No, solo tenías que acompañar a otros que estaban bien preparados – dijo molesta por lo que Ajani le había dicho – además ¿Quién se va a aprovechar de mis poderes?

Para tu información tengo diez hermanos entre ellos una bebé de un año y unos meses que literalmente puede desaparecer y aparecer en la boca de un dragón, cualquiera de ellos puede pasar lo mismo que me recomendaste y crees que me toman en serio. No, dicen que están cumpliendo con un deber y que luchan por gente que ya está siendo defendida.

Luego de ese discurso para alguien que claro esta no la iba a escuchar, entro a su casa y se fue directo a su habitación donde su hermana Leni estaba haciendo sus diseños.

\- Hola Lori ¿Qué tal el día? – pregunto la rubia amante de la moda.

\- Ya lo sabes, venimos de la misma escuela – dijo está echándose.

\- Sí, es verdad, pero quería saber ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Confundida.

\- Bueno eso es normal, a veces las clases se vuelven muy difíciles, pero siempre podemos preguntarle a Lisa y ahora tenemos a alguien que nos puede pasar todas las respuestas.

\- Leni, Jace no es un genio como Lisa y no, no estoy hablando de la escuela.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- De lo que estamos haciendo, de viajar a Zendikar a pelear ¿Es que acaso no te asusta pelear contra esas cosas? – pregunto sintiéndose un poco liberada.

\- No.

La respuesta dejo asombrada a Lori.

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! Literalmente podemos morir por culpa de esas cosas.

\- Si es verdad, pero si no hacemos algo ¿Quién va a hacerlo?

\- ¡Gideon! ¡Jace! ¡Todos los otros seres de ese mundo!

\- Es cierto que ellos hacen mucho por Zendikar, ellos pueden hacer esas cosas como hacer brillar sus manos y todo eso, incluso Lincoln puede mover la tierra con sus manos. Pero si no hago nada sería como decir que no necesitas meterte a salvar a alguien de un incendio cuando los bomberos va a llegar, además me gusta ayudar a esa gente, es verdad que la mayoría tiene ropa pasada de moda pero no podemos dejarle todo el trabajo a ellos ¿Cierto?

\- Leni, esto no se trata de ellos.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¡De nosotros! ¡Se ustedes! ¡¿Crees que me gusta ir a ese plano para ser convertidos en polvo en cualquier momento?!

\- No, y a mí tampoco me gusta, pero ver ese lugar y sus plantas y los seres que viven en él hace que quiera ayudar, además Lincoln siempre quiso ser un superhéroe y ser su compañera es divertido.

\- ¡Eso no tiene nada de divertido! – dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose donde su hermana.

\- Lori tranquila lo único que queremos es…

\- ¡Jugar a arriesgar sus vidas sin importar lo que les diga una y otra vez! – dijo liberando su frustración - ¡Jugar a hacerse los héroes cuando no piensan en los riesgos que hay! ¡Eso es lo que son! ¡Eso es lo que es este grupo de hermano! Para tu información Leni, no somos héroe, no somos superhéroes por más que podamos saltar de plano en plano con escudos y armaduras, solo somos chicos comunes y tú solo eres una tonta que se deja guiar por los demás.

\- ¡No lo soy! – dijo está poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡Si lo eres! ¡Piensas que salir a que te maten es divertido, piensas que estas ayudando a la gente que no necesita tu ayuda! ¡Si lo que quieres es morir, entonces abre la ventana y salta!

Leni en ese momento le volteo la cara de un golpe, no solo eso, el impacto fue tan fuerte que mando al piso a su hermana mayor.

Si algo había cambiado a Leni en todo ese tiempo era el no dejarse rebajar por nadie, luego de entrar a la guerra era obvio que ni los eldrazi, ni los peregrinos eternos, ni las personas de su escuela que si bien no eran muchas siempre le lanzaban una broma.

\- Por más que seas mi hermana mayor no voy a dejar que vuelvas a tratarme como una tonta, si yo voy a Zendikar a pelear y a ayudar a la gente que necesita ser salvada ¡Es porque yo quiero hacerlo y porque es mi deber!

\- ¡Bueno, entonces hazlo que quieras!

Lori salió totalmente enojada y se marchó al bunker de Lisa, ese era el único lugar donde por lo menos sentía que tendría verdadera calma, anteriormente entrar ahí era solo un sueño, pues la menor no le daría su código de acceso a nadie, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando ahora todos podían entrar con total facilidad pues habían quedado que al ser ese el lugar donde se guardarían las armas todo aquel que quisiera ir a un plano podría buscar su arma y partir a este.

La rubia Loud se sentó en una silla y comenzó a pensar en toda su situación, quería ayuda y esa ayuda no la encontraría en su casa

\- Tengo que hablar con alguien, y ese alguien debe ser alguien como yo. Por lo que tengo que hablar con él.

Lori tomo su espada y su escudo y salto a Theros en busca de un amigo.

Su salto la envió directo a Meletis y una vez ahí se dispuso a buscar a Ajani, el problema era que no encontraba a su amigo, busco por toda la ciudad pero no había señal de su amigo en aquella ciudad que parecía una versión de la antigua Grecia.

Pregunto a todos los que pudo, pero estos le respondieron lo mismo.

\- "Hace semanas que ya no viene por aquí"

Al no saber por dónde buscarlo y pedirle algún consejo, estaba a punto de darse por vencida, hasta que recordó que todavía quedaba un planeswalker con el que podía hablar, pero eso significaba volver a un lugar a donde no quería ir.

\- Literalmente me voy a arrepentir por esto- y con esas palabras regreso a Zendikar.

Apenas puso un pie noto que el terreno había cambiado mucho, ahora había una catarata en el campo de refugiados, una formada por rocas frotantes las cuales al parecer habían sido movidas por los hombres de Gideon, los cuales estaban celebrando por su logro de llevar agua con mayor facilidad al campamento.

Hacia unos días les habían advertido de los peligros de formar un gran campamento, pero Gideon simplemente respondió que no había nada que pudieran hacer, ya no había lugar a donde ir.

Camino por entre los soldados y otros civiles buscando a Gideon el cual estaba observando con alegría como sus hombres jugaban debajo del agua de aquella caída.

\- Hola Lori ¡Vienes en buen momento para ver como solucionamos uno de nuestros problemas más importantes ¿Y dime donde están tus hermanos, no deben de perderse este día.

\- Ellos están ayudando de otra forma – mentía, pero le salía bien.

El resto de sus hermanos estaban ocupados en sus actividades de toda la vida pues por más que quisieran ir ese día sabían que debían cumplir con sus otras actividades pues de no hacerlo generarían preguntas que no podrían contestar, motivo por el cual solo ella y Leni podrían ir a ayudar, pero la pelea hizo que no pudieran ir juntas.

\- Que novedad – dijo una voz sarcástica – como si fueran a venir más seguido.

Quien hablaba era una mujer alta, del cabello del mismo color que el de Luan, vestida con una armadura que le cubría todo el cuerpo de color plateado y con bordes dorados, como adorno tenía un cinturón azul en la cintura, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era una especie de halo brillante alrededor de su cuello.

\- Vamos Tazri, ya sabes que ellos no pueden pelear igual que nosotros – respondió Gideon defendiendo a los Loud.

\- ¿Por qué? Porque son unos niños, aquí esa distinción término hace mucho, o crees que no sé porque tenemos ahora esa catarata.

\- Necesitamos agua- respondió firme.

\- Pero no para chapotear y jugar en ella. Esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Levantar la moral nunca es perder el tiempo – respondió.

\- En realidad lo que quieres es quedarte aquí para que ese otro pueda regresar, el que es como tú, es más lo que quieres es ponerte aquí para que todos esos niños puedan tener un lugar donde pueden jugar a los guerreros.

\- ¿Disculpa? – dijo Lori algo enfadada- para tu información mis hermanos han hecho lo mismo que ustedes.

\- Cumplir un horario de visita, no es ayudar, lo que hacen es jugar como niños con espadas y pensar que hacen algo por nuestro mundo.

\- ¡Literalmente mis hermanos han luchado igual que ustedes!

\- ¡Llamas a eso luchar como nosotros! Nosotros nos quedamos aquí todo el día, nosotros tenemos que ver morir a nuestros amigos y familiares sin tener la más mínima posibilidad de huir más allá de lo que nuestros pies nos lo permiten.

Piensas que no sé qué de entre todos tus hermanos, tú eres la que menos quiere estar aquí.

\- Tazri por favor.

\- Gideon tú y ella no tienen nada que hacer aquí, y tu querida, no naciste aquí, no eres de Zendikar y no tenéis derecho a venir y poner en peligro a esta gente... Mi gente.

\- Sí, es verdad. No quiero estar aquí, mis hermanos me obligan a venir solo para ayudarlos. Yo no soy de este mundo, pero trata de decírselos a ellos.

\- Entonces, habla con ellos y deja de ser un obstáculo ¿Qué no se supone que eres la mayor?

Paso un rato y Lori estaba en una carpa mirando el paisaje y pensando en aquello que Tazri le había dicho, ella le dijo toda la verdad, ella no quería estar ahí y no podían decir que estaban ayudando cuando solo iban por unas horas y luego regresaban a casa. Además solo seis de ellos realmente podían pelear, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily estaban de adorno o mejor dicho de espectadoras.

Con todo ese peso pensó que lo que debía de hacer era decirle a Gideon de todo lo que pasaba realmente y que este se encargue de convencer a sus hermanos de seguir con su vida y dejar el plano hasta que esté todo bien, incluso trato de buscar una forma en que Lincoln convencería a estas para usar sus chispas para viajar a todos esos planos, tendrían millones de tiendas a su alcance y no se tendrían que preocupar de un eldrazi.

Por otra parte, no quería hacerlo, quería seguir estando con ellos en el campo de batalla y demostrar que ella también podía hacer lo mismo que Gideon, Jace y que con o sin poderes podría pelear con el enemigo que sea, que defendería a su familia y que defendería el plano. Pero eso último le sonaba a un sueño, uno a kilómetros de cumplirse.

\- ¿Todo en orden? – dijo Gideon entrando a la tienda.

\- Si literalmente todo está perfecto.

\- Vamos, no soy Jace pero se nota que te pasa algo. Puedes decírmelo.

Lori suspiro y empezó a hablar.

\- Es sobre lo que dijo esa tal Tazri.

\- Vamos no te dejes aplastar por sus palabras, eres una gran guerrera y haces mucho por nosotros.

\- No lo sé, mira ella tiene razón, no quiero estar aquí y lo que dije de mis hermanos era verdad, estoy aquí porque ellos están aquí, yo estaría en cualquier otro lugar.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que te mantiene en el plano?

\- Mis hermanos, estoy aquí porque ese es mi trabajo, esa es mi responsabilidad. Y la verdad es que no me gusta, ya de por si el trabajo que tenía cuidándolos era grande y gracias a esto todo el peso aumento.

Desde que descubrí que podía saltar entre los mundos me dijeron que tenía que protegerlos el doble para que nadie intente aprovecharse de mí a través de ellos.

\- Es un gran consejo, pero eso tiene muchas variables. Vamos acompáñame, hablemos un poco sobre lo que te pasa.

Salieron de la tienda y mientras caminaban Lori comenzó contando toda su historia, como fue crecer en un hogar numerosos, como conoció a su novio Bobby, como activo su chispa y como conoció a Ajani en Theros y lo que este le dijo.

\- Se ve que tienes una gran historia amiga, sabes yo también soy de Theros.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Sí, todos me llaman Gideon pero mi verdadero nombre es Kytheon Iora de Akros, esa es mi ciudad.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – pregunto Lori.

\- De la misma forma que tú, con una explosión.

\- Vaya ¿Pero cómo?

\- Digamos que me cruce con uno de esos dioses que controlan el plano. Pero eso no importa ahora, mira, entiendo lo que te pasa pelear cuando no sientes porque no es algo bueno, todos tenemos que buscar una causa para luchar y la mía aquí es ayudar a estar personas. Pelee por la gente necesitada aquí, en Theros, en Alara y en Ravnica, eso es lo que me mueve a seguir, el que toda esta gente – dijo extendiendo los brazos – pueda estar a salvo.

\- Lo sé, pero en todo este tiempo, no he visto más que a mis hermanos en peligro, ellos si han tenido que ayudar a la gente pero yo…

En ese momento una sombra los cubrió y cuando Lori miro al cielo se quedó sorprendida al ver una gran mantarraya azulada y blanca bajando del cielo con elfa que sostenía una lanza.

\- Hola, Seble. ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Gideon.

\- Tenemos problemas. ¡Sube!

\- De acuerdo. Lori ven con nosotros.

Gideon la subió a aquella criatura y esta se asustó al estar volando sobre un ser que solo debería vivir en el agua.

\- Literalmente esto es antinatural, dijo aterrada.

\- He visto un grupo de gente aproximándose desde el sur - explicó Seble sin tomar en cuenta a la aterrada rubia - los persigue un eldrazi. Y este vuela.

\- Llévanos allí.

Lori vio desde las alturas a un grupo de refugiados que llegaban al campamento y luego al eldrazi gigante este volaba a baja altura, este era alargado y tenía tentáculos de un tono azul.

Se dirigía hacia un grupo de personas que avanzaban por delante de él y parecía que no eran conscientes del peligro.

\- ¿Cuánto puedes acercarme a él? - preguntó Gideon.

\- Literalmente estás loco ¡¿Cómo piensas que pelearas con eso?!

\- No lo sé. Pero lo averiguaremos juntos – dijo desplegando el sural.

Seble se acercó al eldrazi y le asesto una firme lanzada. Cuando la punta de su arma perforó el costado del eldrazi, las cuatro hojas del sural de Gideon y la espada de Lori lo acuchillaron en el lomo.

Aquello no bastó para detenerlo.

\- ¡Nos atacan! ―gritó alguien desde abajo. El pánico llamo la atención del monstruo, que aceleró el vuelo y fue directo contra los refugiados.

Lori en ese momento se dio cuenta de que era lo que sus hermanos defendían, esos no eran guerreros era gente común y corriente que lo había perdido todo, cuando vio eso comprendió que la batalla por Zendikar no era por una tontería como las guerras de su mundo era una verdadera lucha por un hogar, por un mundo por el derecho a existir.

\- ¡Ataquemos de nuevo! – grito Lori.

\- ¡Y esta vez con el doble de fuerza! – grito Gideon.

En ese ataque, Seble se aproximó todavía más al eldrazi y comenzaron a atacar y a cortar con todo lo que tuvieron. Aun así, las heridas seguían sin ser suficientes para frenarlo. Lo único que le quedaba era detenerlo.

Volvieron a atacar, pero esta vez la estrategia debía ser otra.

\- Gideon ¡Tienes que atraparlo con tu sural! – le dijo Lori.

\- Es una buena idea.

Esta vez con un giro de muñeca, las hojas se enroscaron en los tentáculos del ser.

Gideon tiró con fuerza y desvió al eldrazi, frenándolo y alejándolo de los refugiados.

Pero el eldrazi se defendió para no dejarse someter y golpeo con todo lo que tenía, lo que causo que perdieran el control de la mantarraya, Gideon y Lori trataron de soltar el sural de la criatura, pero ni los cortes ni los tirones lo lograban.

Fue entonces que una nueva sacudida los desestabilizó y ambos planeswalkers se deslizaron por el lomo curvo de la montura, quedando colgando del eldrazi mientras que Seble y su animal se fueron en caída libre hacia tierra.

Pero ni con ellos dos colgando el Eldrazi desvió su curso y se fue directo hacia los refugiados.

\- ¡Déjalos en paz! – grito Lori y de un impulso trepo sobre la criatura y comenzó a clavarle su espada en toda parte que no estuviera cubierta por placas óseas.

\- ¡Esa era la forma correcta! – dijo Gideon quien se lanzó sobre el ser y comenzó a cortar todo lo que pudo.

El eldrazi ser se movió con todo. Trató de agarrarlos con sus tentáculos que se doblaban hacia atrás de forma antinatural y, de algún modo, siguió manteniendo el rumbo. Entonces Gideon uso su hieromancia y levantó un muro de luz cada vez que un golpe trataba de alcanzarlos. Aquello repelió todos los apéndices mientras trepaban por las placas óseas hacia la cabeza del eldrazi.

Lori se agarró a los tentáculos la cabeza y los utilizó como si fuesen riendas y tiró hacia atrás de la cabeza del monstruo. Luego se abalanzó sobre ella con todo su peso y forzó al eldrazi a caer en picado.

\- ¡Literalmente te dije que los dejes en paz maldito engendro! – por más que se moviera el eldrazi, Lori se negó a dejarlo.

Con un último esfuerzo, mantuvo la trayectoria descendente del eldrazi, Gideon levantó sus defensas y el eldrazi se fue contra el suelo.

Una vez ahí, atacaron al eldrazi con todo lo que tenían y le lanzaron todos los cortes que pudieron, finalmente y luego de medio minuto de lucha el eldrazi por fin murió.

Una ráfaga de aire y un batir de alas captaron la atención de Gideon y Lori, ambos se alegraron de ver a Seble planeando a poca altura.

\- ¿Han llegado al campamento? ―preguntó él.

\- Si - respondió la elfa.

\- Muy bien, regresemos entonces – dijo Lori.

Una vez en el campamento Lori se sintió mucho mejor que antes, pues no solo había salvado a aquellas personas sino que además se había liberado en un 50%, ahora podía demostrarle a Tazri que no era solo una guerrera de medio tiempo sino que estaba comprometida de la misma manera que ella en la lucha por el plano.

\- Esa fue una gran batalla – dijo Gideon.

\- Literalmente ha sido una de las cosas más increíbles que me ha pasado.

\- Me alegra oír eso, sabes no puedo ayudarte con la parte de tus hermanos, pero hay alguien que si puede.

\- ¿Quién? – pregunto Lori.

\- Es alguien muy valiente, pero la guerra le a quitado sus fuerzas, aun así sigue siendo tan sabio como siempre.

Fueron hasta una capa en la cual había un hombre acostado en una cama, el cual se veía mucho mayor que su padre, este se veía debilitado y estaba cubierto de un polvo que Lori ya había visto. Cal.

\- Este es el capitán Vorik, es el líder del campamento.

\- Pensé que ese eras tú – dijo Lori algo confundida.

\- No, yo solo soy uno más de todos ellos. Adelante habla con él.

Lori se acercó con timidez y se sentó a su lado.

\- Ha. Hola – dijo Lori.

\- Hola señorita ¿Eres amiga de Gideon verdad?

\- Sí. Algo así.

\- Qué bueno, es bueno saber que nos ayude gente de otros lugares pese a lo mal que eso le parezca a mi comandante.

\- ¿Tazri?

\- Sí. Dice que solo vienen a jugar pero es obvio que no es solo eso.

\- En realidad es una historia algo larga y…

\- Tranquila Gideon ya me la conto, te preocupan tus hermanos y sientes que debes cargar con ellos en una situación como esta

\- Sí. Eso es lo que me pasa – dijo apenada.

\- Tranquila, yo también tuve tu edad y gente por la que me preocupe mucho – dijo antes de toser una nube de polvo.

\- Voy a llamar a un médico – dijo Lori.

\- No llames a nadie, por más que venga cualquiera de esos mi suerte ya está echada, pero la tuya no, mira yo sentía que todos ellos eran mi responsabilidad cuando tenía que pelear en el campo, que sin mí estarían perdidos, pero ese es un error.

Debes de guiarlos no de apartarlos, lucha junto con ellos mostrando el ejemplo de cómo es un verdadero líder, confía en sus habilidades y en ellos mismos y veraz como podrán salir adelante por su propio pie.

\- Entiendo. Es solo que es complicado.

\- Y siempre lo será pero ¿Acaso vas a cuidarlos para toda la vida?

Con esa parte Lori entendió todo y llego a una resolución, era verdad que la vida de un caminante de planos era difícil, que podrían haber quienes se aprovechen de sus poderes, pero se podrían cuidar los unos a los otros, si tenían como meta familiar salvar el plano lo harían pero como los Loud, como sus hermanos querían desde el principio.

\- Muchas gracias capitán.

\- De nada, siempre es un gusto ayudar.

Lori salió de la carpa con sus objetivos claros, iría a disculparse con Leni por su pelea y el haberle dicho todas esas cosas, pero también trataría de aliviar el peso que cargaba confiando en alguien que quería ver hace mucho, por lo que se desvaneció y apareció frente a una bodega.

 **Y asi termina este interludio y con esto termina uno de los problemas que tenia Lori acerca de lo que creía y sentía con respecto a Zendikar y la lucha que se vivía en ella.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **RCurrent** : Efectivamente Lori temía por sus hermanos, además de que no podía sentir empatía por su causa, pero como ya pudimos ver tanto Gideon como Vorik le enseñaron que ese no era el camino correcto pues tanto en Zendikar como en su vida ella no va estar siempre para ellos. Sobre sus poderes, estos ya irán apareciendo poco a poco.

 **Bueno ya para terminar, les cuento que el en próximo capitulo se regresara a la guerra que ya hemos visto en capítulos anteriores y posiblemente tendrá una que otra sorpresa.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	10. Golpe de realidad

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, les agradezco su compañía en el interludio y espero lo hayan disfrutado. Lamento la demora y les pido que me perdonen, no siempre es fácil actualizar pues ha sido una temporada de diversas actividades las cuales se llevaron mi tiempo.**

 **Espero que les agrade este capítulo y los disfruten.**

 **Ahora si comencemos.**

 **Caminantes – Capitulo 9**

 **Golpe de realidad**

Días después de la experiencia de Lori, los ánimos entre los Loud estaban mucho mejor que antes, ya no había esa resistencia a ir a la batalla por parte de la mayor sobre sus hermanos pero seguía con las reglas entorno a las menores.

Debido a que no le era posible amarrarlas a ellas y mantenerlas en la Tierra, además ahora sentía que de cierta forma su carga podía ser liberada de sus hombros.

\- Entonces ¿Le dijiste a Bobby que eres una planeswalker? – le pregunto Leni quien miraba atenta a lo que decía su hermana en aquella reunión en su habitación.

\- Sí. Se sorprendió de verme entrar a la bodega, después de todo era un día de semana y estaba sola y no con Lincoln. Me pregunto que hacia ahí y le dije que quería hablar con él, lo malo es que para eso lo tuve que ayudar a atender a los clientes y esconderme de su familia, cuando no había nadie le dije todo lo que me pasaba.

\- ¿Te creyó? – pregunto Luna

\- Al principio no, así que tuve que irme a Theros, literalmente casi se desmaya cuando desaparecí y regrese con una piedra. Aunque creo que no era necesario llevarle nada, con desaparecer y aparecer fue suficiente.

\- ¿Y que dijo? – pregunto Lucy.

\- Le pareció increíble toda la historia de lo que hemos pasado y luego literalmente me suplico que lo dejara acompañarme a Zendikar, solo que como es obvio él no puede viajar entre los planos.

\- Sabes Lincoln, deberías decírselo a tu novia – le dijo Luan.

\- ¡Que no es mi novia! – reclamo Lincoln.

\- Bueno, novia o no, literalmente tenemos que cumplir una misión – dijo Lori poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

\- ¿Desde cuándo esta tan animada? – se preguntó Lana.

\- No sé, y no importa. Mientras este con esos ánimos hay que aprovechar – dijo Lola.

Aprovechando que era sábado, vieron que podían salir toda la mañana para luego tener la tarde libre y hacer sus otras actividades. Por lo cual fueron al bunker de Lisa y recogieron sus armas, las cuales habían cambiado un poco pues ahora tenían una decoración en base a los colores favoritos de Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lincoln.

Una vez estaba todo listo, partieron los diez a Zendikar.

Esta vez el lugar al que fueron era totalmente distinto pues tenían que saber que tan mala era realmente la situación en ese plano, más que nada porque Lisa quería saber cuál era realmente la gravedad del problema, así como ver si habían posibilidades de aumentar el número de personas en el campamento, cosa que Gideon les habia pedido que hicieran.

Lo primero que vieron al llegar fue una bandada de pájaros se desplomó en pleno vuelo. Aquello les pareció muy extraño, pues no había nada que pareciera haberlo hecho, solamente dejaron de volar y cayeron al suelo.

\- ¿Qué les paso a esas aves? – pregunto Lori.

\- Quizás estaban enfermas – dijo Luna.

\- O tal vez se rindieron – dijo Lucy – quien puede culparlas de hacerlo cuando ya no hay donde vivir.

Aquel comentario hizo que no quisieran hacer más preguntas.

El lugar al que habían llegado era una colina alta la cual estaba en un espacio rocoso y árido, con algunas muestras de vegetación, pero lo que más les llamo la atención eran una serie de gigantescas plataformas, las cuales crujían y se movían producto del peso de miles de refugiados.

\- Bueno parece que logramos nuestro objetivo – dijo Lincoln.

\- Esta misión fe pan comido – dijo Luan.

\- Todavía no terminamos, tenemos que hablar con el líder de esta gente y hablar con él.

\- En este caso es con ella – dijo una voz femenina.

Al ver de dónde venía la voz encontraron a una mujer alta, con un traje negro que tenía adornos turquesas en los hombros y la cintura, usaba unas grandes botas del mismo color y con una gran capa roja con negro, su piel era casi más pálida que la de Lucy salvo que tenía parte del rostro pintado de rojo, tenía un largo cabello negro y una especie de cuernos alargados.

Lo que más llamo su atención al verla además de su aspecto, era que llego flotando y que tenía dos largos colmillos.

Con todas esas características, la más emocionada era Lucy, quien por fin lograba su sueño de estar ante un vampiro.

\- Mi señora, le pido de la forma más respetuosa posible el que nos deje hablar con usted – dijo Lucy arrodillándose.

\- Niña por favor no tienes que hacer eso ahora – respondió esta – pero acepto hablar con ustedes. Mi nombre es Drana, jefa de la familia Kalastria.

\- Nosotros somos Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, y Lisa Loud y literalmente queremos hablar con usted sobre algo muy importante – dijo Lori.

\- Me impresiona ver un grupo de hermanos Más importante que esto no creo – dijo señalando a los refugiados.

Los Loud vieron a las grandes masas de gente y pudieron identificar a varias especies ya conocidas por ellos, pero quienes destacaban eran los vampiros, los cuales estaban lejos de mostrar un aspecto como el que Lucy tenía en su mente, no se trataba de inmortales vestidos de manera elegante, sino de guerreros que se veían como cualquier otro mortal, pero en su caso estaban vestidos como si su ambiente de lucha fueran los pantanos y ciénagas.

\- No lo entiendo ¿Si son vampiros no debería de dañarlos la luz del sol? – pregunto Lynn a Lincoln.

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – pregunto Drana.

\- No lo sé, una idea que se me ocurrió – dijo está nerviosa.

\- Muchos de mi especie viven en selvas y pantanos densos, pero eso no quiera decir que nos afecte el sol.

\- Interesante, parece que las cosas que muestran en la tele se basan en simples suposiciones – dijo Lisa.

\- Todo lo que ven aquí es una gran cantidad de gente que no tiene nada más que seguir adelante, sin detenerse jamás.

Lo que decía Drana era correcto, ya no se dirigían a ningún lugar concreto. Lo único que hacían era alejarse de los eldrazi y de la muerte y destrucción que extendían a su paso. Esa era la prueba que necesitaba Lisa para probar la situación real del plano.

En varias ocasiones los Loud habían oído de la boca de muchos refugiados que sus hogares habían sido invadidos, varias de ellas como Luna y Lynn vieron los campos hechos cal. Salvo por el campamento de Gideon y posiblemente otros pueblos o fortalezas, cada día había menos lugares hacia los que alejarse.

\- Esto les parecerá un ejército, y si tiene los números para hacerlo pues aquí en total hay más de quince mil vidas, pero solo una quinta parte de este realmente está capacitado para pelear o tiene las fuerzas para hacerlo.

\- ¿Cómo juntaste a tanta gente? – pregunto Leni.

\- Mi hogar es Malakir, luche junto con mis hombres para liberarlo de los vampiros traidores que habían sucumbieron a la llamada de los eldrazi.

\- ¿Y por qué pelearían por los eldrazi? – pregunto Lucy.

\- Ellos nos crearon – respondió Drana.

Los Loud no supieron que decir ante eso, no podían creer como exactamente aquello podía darse, ¿Cómo un ser como Ulamog podía crear vida cuando solo parecía eliminarla? Y la otra pregunta que se hacían era ¿Para qué?

\- Paso hace miles de años cuando los eldrazi aún estaban atrapados, de alguna forma lograron infectar a algunos mortales y de ahí estos aumentaron sus números, lo que querían era tener a alguien que les sirviera y les rindiera culto.

\- ¿Cómo los peregrinos eternos? - pregunto Lynn.

\- Exactamente, ellos son una clara muestra de lo que éramos antes, por eso tenemos estas cosas en los hombros y en el mío en la cabeza - dijo tocándose los ganchos - son una señal de esclavitud, un símbolo de que alguna vez estuvimos arrodillados ante ellos.

\- Cielos amiga eso suena horrible, pero ¿Cómo escaparon de eso? – pregunto Luna.

\- No lo sé, simplemente se rompió ese vínculo que teníamos entre y nosotros, ahora somos libres o mejor dicho libres de correr pues sus zánganos no han hecho más que tratar de seguirnos. Pese a todo eso, los eldrazi estaban en todas partes y ni la roca ni la madera ni la vida resisten la calcificación de la invasión eldrazi.

Nos hicieron como una sombra de nuestros creadores, quizás no imitamos su imagen, pero si su comportamiento. La verdad, dolorosa y fundamental, es que los eldrazi son mejores vampiros que los vampiros.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Ustedes son mejores que esas cosas! – grito Lucy.

\- Eso es algo que intento probar día con día, pero no sé si lo lograre.

Una vez dicho eso, Drana les mostro el horizonte y estos pudieron ver a la gran hueste eldrazi que los seguía. Los Loud vieron a más eldrazi de los que habían visto antes, muchos más de los que hubieron cuando trataron de salvar a Nissa, estos querían pensar que había miles de ellos, pero era obvio que la cifra se salía del margen que pensaba Lisa tras hacer una serie de cálculos, pues sus filas eran tan numerosas que no era capaz de encontrar una cifra exacta. Y allí, en medio de aquel ejército, se encontraba un enorme eldrazi, el cual era como el que Lori había derrotado antes en su batalla aérea, solo que mucho más grande, aquella criatura de gran tamaño que los zendikari llamaban progenitores eldrazi, se elevaba por encima de las colinas cercanas y se erigía como claro soberano de sus dominios. Tenía múltiples extremidades, listas para abatir cualquier asalto por aire.

\- Podemos ayudarlos – dijo Lana.

\- Pequeña, tenemos una gran cantidad de guerreros, no sé si solamente diez de ustedes pueden hacer un cambio. Pero está bien, vengan con nosotros.

Los Loud con algo de esfuerzo lograron bajar de la plataforma y reunirse con el resto de hombres de Drana. Mientras caminaban vieron un collage de humanos, kors, tritones, elfos y vampiros. Toda una población en éxodo continúo tratando de escapar de una hueste eldrazi inmensa, inexorable y mortífera.

El grupo a diferencia del campamento de refugiados era casi una ruina, la cantidad de heridos y hambrientos en el sitio era casi la mitad, incluso algunas de las Loud temieron que algún vampiro se les lanzara encima con la intención de calmar su sed de sangre. Incluso Lucy, que siempre quiso ser un vampiro no se sentía con ganas de convertirse en una en ese lugar.

\- Lo bueno es que son lentos – dijo Lori.

\- Si no le ganarían ni a una tortuga – dijo Luan.

\- Les hemos sacado kilómetros de ventaja y los hemos perdido de vista. Pero sin embargo, de vez en cuando aparecen desde los flancos y tenemos que cambiar la ruta, con eso la ventaja se va de nuevo. Pronto nos quedaremos sin espacio para maniobrar y tendremos que volver sobre nuestros pasos.

\- No tienen que hacer eso pueden venir con nosotros – dijo Lincoln.

\- Si, conocemos a alguien que necesita de gente, ustedes aquí tienen muchas – dijo Luan.

\- ¿Se refieren a ese tal Gideon? – pregunto como si ya esperaba esa respuesta.

\- Sí. Es alguien muy valiente y hace mucho por quienes necesitan ayuda – dijo Leni.

He oído de él a través de rumores de los últimos refugiados que se habían unido a su campamento. Dicen que es un poderoso mago y guerrero.

\- Eso es cierto, bueno lo de guerrero, aunque también puede hacer algo de magia por lo que se – dijo Lynn haciendo referencia a la hieromancia del planeswalker.

\- Yo también tengo algo de ella – dijo Lincoln haciendo que una roca se levante del suelo – lo vez.

\- Es un poder interesante, pero bueno, continuando con mi historia, cuando pregunte si había derrotado a los eldrazi de Tazeem, siempre obtenía la misma respuesta: "No, pero sobrevive".

\- Y es verdad, hasta ahora nunca ha sido derrotado – dijo Lola.

\- El campamento sigue en pie, en parte gracias a nuestra ayuda – dijo Lucy.

\- Aquello no tiene nada de especial. Es lo mismo que estamos haciendo nosotros. Pero en cualquier caso, si Gideon puede darse el lujo de permitirse enviar a gente a buscar aliados en otros continentes, quizás le va mejor que a mi ejército.

Después de hablar con ellos, se giró para observar la costa, entonces, Drana pudo ver una mancha en el horizonte, luego fueron cinco, luego diez y luego muchas más.

Drana y otros exploradores vampiro levantaron el vuelo para observar de qué se trataba.

\- ¿Qué son esas cosas? – pregunto Luna.

La respuesta llego cuando las manchas se cobraron nitidez y se convirtieron un centenar de planeadores.

\- Son velacometas- respondió al aterrizar.

Cuando aterrizaron vieron como una gran cantidad de kors se acercaba a ellos, para los Loud aquellos no eran unos desconocidos.

\- Parece que literalmente no somos los únicos en venir aquí – dijo Lori al ver al líder.

El líder se llamaba Enkindi, este era alto y delgado, pero tenía músculos firmes. Su grupo venía del campamento, ya antes se los habían cruzado pero no habían tenido la oportunidad de estar a su lado en una batalla pues su tarea era por lo general la de vigilar y hacer patrullaje.

\- ¿Qué los trae a Guul Draz? – pregunto la vampira.

\- Estamos buscando aliados para salvar Zendikar – dijo este.

\- Ellos ya llegaron antes – dijo señalando a los Loud - y la respuesta tanto para ellos como para ustedes sigue siendo la misma. No.

\- No me sorprende que te hayas negado ante ellos, la mitad de nuestro campamento se queja de que no están tan comprometidos con la lucha por nuestro hogar.

\- ¡Un momento! ¡Nosotros hacemos tanto como ustedes! – se quejó Lincoln.

\- Si, para tu información aprendimos a pelear casi de un día para otro – dijo Luan.

\- Luan, de hecho eso fue lo que hicimos – dijo Leni.

\- No estoy diciendo lo mismo que ellos, sé que ustedes también pelean con la misma fuerza que nosotros, pero bien saben que no todos podemos viajar como lo hacen ustedes.

Enkindi dio una mirada al lugar y su expresión cambio a una mezcla de pena y decepción. La misma que los Loud tenían al mirarlos.

En un lugar donde los alimentos eran limitados y donde una especie necesitaba de la otra para subsistir, la suerte estaba de mal en peor. Los vampiros recorrían las plataformas y obtenían el escaso sustento que podían de los muertos y los moribundos. Aún habían algunos que tenían fuerzas y compasión como magos, sanadores y guerreros capaces de socorrer a los diversos grupos de refugiados, pero eran muy escasos en comparación a todo ese ejército.

Los cazadores y los exploradores buscaban comida constantemente en un amplio radio y traían todo lo que pudiese servir como alimento. No obstante, cada vez quedaba menos sustento en Guul Draz y era cada vez más común que regresaran con las manos casi vacías, aunque lo más habitual era que no llegasen a regresar.

\- Están muriendo. Poco a poco pero están muriendo – dijo Enkindi.

Podía ser todo lo directo que quisiera, no había nada que ocultar.

\- Viviremos otro día – respondió esta.

\- Por favor vengan con nosotros, les ayudaremos a llegar.

\- Es cierto, podemos ayudar a traerles comida, nuestro papá es un gran cocinero, aunque no creo que pueda cocinar para tantas personas – dijo Leni.

\- Leni, ninguna clase de comida puede sobrevivir al viaje entre planos – dijo Lisa.

Aquella afirmación venia del recuerdo de cuando intento viajar con una manzana y termino con un trozo de carbón. Pese a eso, deseo buscar una forma de hacer eso posible, pues el observar los rostros débiles de aquellos que la rodeaban, supo que estaban forzando el significado de vivir.

\- Mira, pueden tratar de vivir, puede que se pongan incluso una meta. ¿Pero con qué fin? ¿Cómo acabará esto? Gideon cree que podemos oponer resistencia y la clave es luchar todos juntos.

\- Lo vez, eso es lo que hay que hacer – dijo Luna.

\- Luchar juntos o ¿Morir juntos?

\- Ganar. Podemos ganar. Muchos de ustedes siguen siendo fuertes y por lo visto son capaces de muchas cosas en combate – dijo Lincoln saliendo al frente.

\- Yo puede pelear ¿Y qué haremos con ellos? – dijo mirando s los diversos grupos de mortales que se acurrucaban unos con otros y se limitaban a mirar al suelo.

\- No… No lo sé. Pero soy el hombre del plan y siempre se me ocurren buenas ideas, he sobrevivido a cosas muy duras y esta no será la excepción. Además si no luchamos juntos como dice Gideon morirán de todos modos junto con todo este plano.

\- Mi hermano esta en lo correcto, aunque sus planes a veces son terribles – dijo Lynn.

Drana sin decir ni una palabra condujo a los kor y a los Loud hacia una depresión, al ver el interior vieron un comportamiento que no existía en el resto del campamento. Ambos grupos vieron a muchas personas con edades que iban desde la edad de Lisa a la de Lynn, las cuales corrían, jugaban y chillaban.

\- Niños – dijo Lori.

\- Ya no, no son niños. Son guerreros, como tú. Melindra, ven ―dijo llamando a una niña de la edad de Lana y Lola.

Tenía el pelo muy corto y desigual, como si ella misma u otro de los niños se lo hubiese cortado con un cuchillo, su piel mostraba el color clásico de un kor. Tenía el rostro sucio y vestía prendas desgastadas y andrajosas.

\- Hola amiga, soy Lana Loud – dijo al ver a una niña del plano que compartía su gusto por ensuciarse.

\- Melindra – dijo esta presentándose – por cierto me gusta esa cosa que tienes en la cabeza.

\- Gracias, es mi gorra.

\- Melindra ¿Ustedes son niños? – le pregunto Drana.

\- No, somos soldados. Somos una brigada, como dijiste. Somos la brigada de los huérfanos - mientras hablaba, Melindra sacó una daga bien afilada.

Los kors, así como los Loud no supieron que decir ante esa escena, nunca se esperaron que una imagen como esa fuera posible, aunque dada la gravedad de las cosas no era difícil que se diera.

\- ¡Estás loca! ¡Literalmente ella es una niña y ellos son niños! – dijo Lori quejándose con ojos llenos de lágrimas y furia.

\- Todos los mortales son mortales. La edad que uno tenga no te protege de la muerte.

\- ¿De verdad envías a luchar a esos niños? – pregunto una Leni apenada.

\- Sinceramente, no sé cómo puedes ser tan vil – dijo Enkindi.

\- Esto es una guerra. Además tu traes aquí a tus hermanos que también son niños, no veo mucha diferencia de lo que yo hago.

\- ¡Mis hermanas menores no luchan en batallas por más que quieran hacerlo! – le grito Lori.

\- Lori. Por si no lo has notado todos somos niños ante los eldrazi. Yo entiendo que quieras proteger a tus hermanas debido a su edad. Pero yo no voy a dejar estos niños a merced de los eldrazi.

Me han pedido que crucemos el estrecho y me ponga de parte de ese tal Gideon. Muy bien Enkindi, hermanos Loud les tengo una propuesta. Acepto acompañarlos y luchar junto a ustedes, pero si ustedes primero luchan junto. Ayúdenme a matar a los eldrazi que nos siguen para devorarnos. Ayudadme a ganar mi lucha y yo les ayudaré a ganar la de ustedes.

Al principio solo hubo silencio pero luego Enkindi estiro su mano y estrechó la de Drana.

\- Bien acepto tu propuesta.

Los Loud esperaban la respuesta de Lori, lo único que dijo aunque con esfuerzo fue.

\- ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

 **Y así queridos lectores termina otro capítulo de esta historia, espero les haya gustado, sé que no tuvo acción pero les prometo que no tendrán que esperar tanto para verla.**

 **Como vieron los Loud vieron no solo lo que afecta una guerra a los ejércitos sino también a la parte civil.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los saludos.**

 **Lobo Hibiky:** Me alegra que te haya gustado ver como puse a Leni, ella al igual que sus hermanos puede defender su posición y mostrar que no es alguien de la que alguien puede aprovecharse, pero también tienes razón Lori tiene argumentos muy sólidos.

En cuanto a los poderes, esto tardara un poco pero ya llegara ese momento.

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic.

 **Algo que quería mencionarles es que en realidad este iba a ser un capítulo más largo, pero decidí que lo mejor era llegar hasta aquí, sé que les prometí una sorpresa pero les aseguro que la tendrán en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	11. La batalla de Guul Draz

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, como recordaran en el capítulo anterior nos quedamos a las puertas de una batalla, pues ahora llego el momento de esta. No soy un experto a la hora de escribirlas pero aun así espero les guste este capítulo.**

 **Ahora si comencemos.**

 **Caminantes – Capitulo 10**

 **La batalla de Guul Draz**

La suerte estaba echada y el momento de la primera gran batalla de los Loud se acercaba, con el sol en el cielo indicando la primera hora de la tarde.

La líder de los vampiros ordenó a sus tenientes quienes junto a los velacometas y los Loud comenzaron los preparativos, organizaron a las tropas y quienes sabían rezar lo hicieron.

Lincoln quien era un experto en juegos de guerra, en ajedrez y en crear estrategias para sobrevivir a su vida diaria, fue quien represento a sus hermanas, tenía mil ideas para luchar, pero desafortunadamente estaba escaso de recurso, por lo que los planes de batalla se trazaron enseguida siendo un plan sumamente sencillo. Tratándose de un enemigo innumerable, irracional e inexorable, lo único que se podía hacer era atacar ya.

Había surgido un murmullo entre las masas. Después de tantos días huyendo y muriendo, para los refugiados había llegado el momento de poner fin a su situación. Sin importar cual fuese el desenlace, en sus manos tenían la oportunidad de cambiar su realidad, de despertar si es que llegaban al día siguiente, vivir sin el miedo que experimentaban en aquel momento.

\- ¿Cómo va todo Lisa? – Pregunto Lori quien junto a su hermana menor se encontraba en uno de los puntos altos observando los movimientos de los eldrazi.

\- Por ahora no hay cambio en ellos, los eldrazi avanzan de forma lenta pero constante, y mientras lo hacen parecen absorber la energía de todo, incluso diría que se están comiendo la luz.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

\- No lo sé, no parecen ser criaturas que provengan de este lugar.

En otra parte los velacometa y los vampiros que podían volar se encontraban junto con Luna. Esta había mentido diciendo que podía volar fácilmente cualquier cosa y que podía volar junto a ellos, por lo cual los kor de Gideon le fabricaron un planeador con partes de repuesto que tenían con ellos, que justo alcanzaron para hacer uno.

\- ¿Estas nerviosa? – pregunto Enkindi.

\- Para nada amigo, no es la primera vez que estoy frente a una multitud.

\- Pero seguro es la primera vez que vuelas contra un enemigo.

\- Eso es cierto – dijo lamentándolo – pero lo que ustedes hacen es especial, ustedes pueden ser libres en los cielos, por eso me uní a ustedes me gusta mirar el paisaje dejando que el viento me guie.

Pese a ser una mentira esta le salió bien, pues estaba convencida de cada una de sus palabras. Enkindi, sentía que quizás Luna había decorado un poco la verdad, por no decir que apenas si creía una parte, pero no estaba en posición de desaprovechar a alguien que quería pelear junto a ellos. Además entendía cada una de sus palabras a la perfección.

\- El viento en tus cabellos, el sol en tu espalda, el cielo abierto bajo tus pies... La próxima generación de kor debe conocer esta paz – dijo Enkindi.

\- Pues para eso estamos nosotros.

Abajo Drana caminaba junto con Lincoln y Lucy, la vampira pese a los años que habia vivido se encontraba nerviosa pero intentaba no demostrarlo, no quería desmotivar a su gente y mucho menos dar una mala impresión a los recién llegados.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Si, completamente.

\- No tienes que ocultar nada, te entiendo perfectamente, yo también estoy asustado – dijo Lincoln.

\- Yo un poco, pero siempre quise ver a un vampiro, y que mejor oportunidad de pelear al lado de uno – dijo Lucy.

\- Gracias, la verdad es que me resulta difícil el evitar pensar que este puede ser el último día en el mundo de muchos de nosotros. He vivido milenios pero incluso si logro recordar cada cosa que he vivido, son muy pocas las veces en las cuales en las que he vivido cosas como esta.

\- Debes de haber pasado por muchas cosas interesantes – dijo Lucy.

\- Sí, pero aprendí a no apegarme a ellas, cuando has vivido durante muchos milenios, tienes que tomar una decisión. Puedes esforzarse por recordar todo o simplemente dejarte llevar.

\- Creo que ya sé que decisión tomaste – dijo Lincoln.

\- Y es una que espero muchos aquí puedan hacerlo. Aún así me gustaría recordar nuestros primeros días, esos recuerdos nos ayudaran a sobrevivir como especie.

\- Lo lograras – dijo Lucy

En otro lugar se encontraban Lana y Lola junto con Melindra quien les enseñaba a usar espadas, las armas fueron entregadas por Drana, pese a que Lori se había negado a que las recibieran y había ordenado a sus hermanas menores el volver a casa. Pero la respuesta de las dos fue que se habían cansado de correr y no querían sentirse asustadas como su lamentable experiencia en Portal Marino. Si esos niños podían mirar de frente a sus enemigos y enfrentarlos sin importar el costo, ellas también lo harían.

Las dos se encontraban practicando entre ellas el cómo dar golpes y cómo usar el escudo, cosa en la que la amante del lodo demostró ser buena rápidamente.

\- Estas haciendo un buen trabajo Lana – dijo Melindra quien veía su rápido progreso.

\- Gracias, he visto entrenar a mis hermanos y los he estado imitando.

\- Tú tampoco lo haces mal Lola, pronto haras huir a los eldrazi.

\- Eso espero, no suelo ensuciarme muy seguido sabes.

\- ¡Pero ensuciarse en el lodo es lo mejor que puedes hacer! – dijo Lana.

\- ¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo! Además aquí es imposible no ensuciarse Zendikar es un mundo tan lleno de vida que no puedes estar un día sin sentir el viento, el polvo y el agua en ti – dijo la kor.

\- Sabes, tuvimos suerte de encontrar este mundo – dijo Lana.

\- Y nosotros de tenerlos con nosotros.

\- Te prometo que cuando esto acabe vendré a jugar contigo cada vez que pueda, quiero saber que tal es el lodo de Zendikar.

Luego de un rato los cuernos llamaron a las tropas y todos fueron a sus posiciones, pronto el campo de batalla se organizó de la siguiente manera.

La hueste principal eldrazi, la cual estaba formada en torno al enorme progenitor que cumplía el rol de líder, aquel grupo se acercaba por el este. Otras dos huestes menores que se aproximaban desde el norte y el sur y que poco a poco se iban uniendo en una sola.

Por el lado de los zendicari, el grueso del ejército encabezado por Drana tenía como meta para enfrentarse a la hueste principal. En este estaban la mayoría de los Loud.

Luna se encontraba en el grupo de los pocos cientos de guerreros voladores que quedaban. Después de haber mentido diciendo que podía volar fácilmente cualquier cosa el ver a los eldrazi desde la línea de despegue se empezó a arrepentir, después de todo, los vampiros y los hombres de Enkindi serían la clave de aquella batalla pues podían matar a todos los eldrazi que quisieran, pero si no lograban acabar con el progenitor, no podrían conseguir nada. Y sin tropas en el cielo, jamás lograrían matarlo.

En la retaguardia se encontraban los encargados de defender a los débiles, grupo en el cual se encontraba Lisa, pues si bien era la más inteligente de todos, no podía hacer nada a causa de su edad.

Por el lado de los eldrazi, había decenas de miles en sus filas, incluso podían ser más. Los zánganos que se aproximaban tenían todo tipo de formas y tamaños, se movían de forma variada, corriendo, reptando, devastando el terreno he incluso volando. Si la palabra anti-natural necesitaba una imagen una foto de aquello era el perfecto ejemplo. Mientras se acercaba, en ocasiones surgían ondas sísmicas y se producían explosiones en el suelo o incluso la tierra se abría para tragarse los cuerpos eldrazi. Los Loud no entendían a que se debía eso, pero Drana les explico que Zendikar, estaba luchando para acabar con los invasores.

Los zendikari formaron y comenzaron a hacer ruido golpeando sus armas con la intención de tomar valor con el cual pudieran pelear, sin embargo, las armas de los eldrazi eran más temibles. Pues allí donde tocasen lo que estuviera con vida, esta moría. No importaba el tipo de materia. Desde la carne, la madera, la roca y el metal, estos se desintegraban. Mientras avanzaban veían de alguna forma a los zendicari y estaban listos para echárseles encima.

\- ¿Estas nervioso Lincoln? – pregunto Lynn.

\- Un poco, espero que este plan funcione.

\- De hecho el único plan es lo que yo haría, salir a acabar con todos – dijo Lynn.

\- Solo espero que no acaben con nosotros – dijo Luan.

\- No van a hacerlo, literalmente hemos sobrevivido por años en casa, que son un montón de patéticos eldrazi – dijo Lori dándoles confianza a sus hermanos.

\- Solo espero que Leni esté lista para esto – dijo Lincoln.

\- Ha mejorado mucho desde que comenzamos esto – dijo Lori.

\- Además de que tiene la mejor puntería de todos – dijo Lucy.

\- Chicos por favor, cuídense y den lo mejor de sí, no pienso volver a casa sin ustedes – dijo Lori.

\- Vinimos diez y los diez nos vamos – dijo Lincoln desenvainando - ¡Somos los Loud y no tenemos miedo!

\- ¡Somos los Loud y no tenemos miedo! – dijeron todas.

En la línea de frente se encontraban todos los tiradores con sus arcos y lanzas preparadas, así como todo aquel que tuviera la capacidad de hacer magia y lanzar algún ataque contra los eldrazi, entre ellos se encontraba Leni quien había escuchado a sus hermanos darse ánimos, aquello la hizo sentir mejor.

Tomo su arco color celeste pintado por ella, tomo su arco y cargo junto con todos los demás, pronto decenas de flechas y lanzas apuntaron contra el enemigo y en cuanto Drana dio la orden rocas y fuego arrasaron la primera ola de aquella marabunta, todos celebraron pero su festejo fue interrumpido cuando la segunda ola paso por encima de la primera.

\- ¡Tiradores, disparen! – grito Drana.

Leni lanzo su flecha y después otra y otra hasta que vieron que la ola no iba a parar de subir.

\- ¡Arqueros retrocedan! ¡Soldados desenvainen y prepárense!

Cuando estaban a unos metros, los soldados zendicari arrojaron a un lado todo el miedo y la desesperación a un lado y junto a los Loud se lanzaron con una furia y fuerza que hace mucho tiempo tenían guardadas. Usaron hechizos, espadas, hachas, mazas y colmillos contra aquellos tentáculos que no habían hecho más que consumir sus hogares.

Los hermanos Loud no eran la excepción de aquel ejército, Lori tan pronto tuvo uno al frente le enterró la espada en su máscara ósea y luego siguió con otro. Leni quien se encontraba tras ella no dejaba de disparar y de arremeter con su arco acabando con varios eldrazi. Luan se protegía con su escudo y al mismo tiempo cortaba aquellos apéndices que tenía al frente. Lynn junto a Lucy luchaban espalda con espalda, no importaba cuantos enemigos tuvieran ganas de hacerlas polvo ellas no dejaban que ninguno intentara tocarlas sin acabar muerto.

Lincoln dejo atrás a ese niño de once años y se convirtió en un verdadero guerrero, con su brazo derecho repartía golpes de espada y con el izquierdo usabas sus poderes de litomancia para levantar el suelo, no iba a dejar a ningún eldrazi un solo centímetro de terreno, si querían pasar antes tendrían que pagarle un precio muy alto. Mientras peleaba recordaba todo momento junto a sus hermanas y sus amigos y deseo que Clyde o Ronnie Anne estuvieran con él en ese momento, para decir que ese para él mayor momento de su vida. Esperaba que ese no fueran los últimos instantes de su vida, pero si así fuera, él y sus hermanas los convertirían en momentos épico, momentos que dejaran en ridículo todas las películas y videojuegos que había jugado, momentos que esperaba grabar en piedra y que se contaran en relatos que esperaba duraran miles de años.

Todos luchaban con valor, pero no importaba cuanto empeño le pusieran, eso no hacia retroceder a los eldrazi quienes solo seguían avanzando.

\- ¡Chicos manténgase juntos! – grito Lori.

\- ¡Eso intentamos pero vienen cada vez más! – grito Lynn.

\- Eso no importa, no vamos a dejar que lleguen a donde esta Lisa y tampoco voy a dejar que Lana y Lola luchen contra ellos – grito Lincoln.

\- Concuerdo contigo – dijo Lori mientras cortaba en dos a un eldrazi -literalmente me da igual lo que diga Drana, no voy a dejar que vuelvan a estar en peligro.

\- Concéntrense en estas cosas primero y piensen en ellas después – ordeno mientras seguía haciéndoles frente junto a Lynn.

Un zángano lanzó un tentáculo espinoso contra Luan, pero Drana lo corto de un mordisco, otros dos vieron en Lori un plato muy especial pero esta fue defendida por el golpe de la pequeña hacha que Leni traía con ella y por la espada y los colmillos de Drana, libre de esas dos amenazas se giró y decapitar de un golpe a otro eldrazi que tenía detrás. Desafortunadamente los eldrazi no tenían una biología como la de otros seres vivos y aún sin cabeza se arrojó sobre los defensores capturando a uno y destripándolo con facilidad y convirtiendo los restos en cal, Lori al ver esa escena se enfureció y termino con esa abominación.

Los eldrazi pronto se hicieron tan numerosos que acabaron atravesando la vanguardia y se abrieron paso hacia el interior del ejército.

Drana subió al cielo y dio la orden a los voladores de entrar en batalla, ese seria el momento que tanto esperaba Luna, el momento de saber si sobreviviría o caería en picada.

\- ¿Estas lista Luna? – pregunto Enkindi.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo tomando su planeador - ¡Salida a escena!

Y con esas palabras salto del montículo y se elevó junto con todos los velacometas y los vampiros, apenas despego, todos los eldrazi que volaban se fijaron en estos y fueron por ellos. Luna armada ya no con su hacha debido a la dificultad que le causaría el usarla en el aire, sino con una espada recordó un documental sobre la historia de su país favorito cual piloto de la R.A.F hizo picadillo de eldrazi.

El cielo era una auténtica batalla aérea, el enemigo era enfrentado por tropas que usaban afilados ganchos y espadas. Luna ataco una y otra vez como si el vuelo fuera parte de ella casi tanto como la música. Drana esperaba que los velacometas fueran lo bastante competentes para hacer su parte y sí que lo estaban haciendo.

Abajo la batalla se hacía cada vez más difícil, el número de bajas estaba en aumento y las filas de los defensores prácticamente ya estaban rotas, ya no tenían a un enemigo al frente sino en los costados y detrás de ellos.

Pese a mantener su valor inicial los Loud estaban cada vez resistiendo a mas enemigos.

\- ¡Hagamos lo mismo que Lynn y Lucy! ¡Formemos un círculo! – grito Lincoln.

Todas le hicieron caso y formaron un circulo para de esa forma evitar que alguien los ataque por la espalda, a su alrededor veían como todos sus compañeros de armas luchaban con el mismo arrojo que ellos ayudando a sus amigos y usando todas sus habilidades con tal de proteger a sus familias y a su mundo

\- ¡Vengan, criaturas asquerosas! ¿No quieren que nos conozcamos? – grito uno de los hechiceros del ejercito quien junto a sus amigos se prendieron fuego y se lanzaron contra los eldrazi causando un verdadero incendio.

Actos como esos se repitieron por todo el frente, pero por más valientes que fueran los actos los eldrazi no se preocupaban por sus pérdidas pues parecía que no existían en cambio los zendicari pronto tuvieron que llamar a sus refuerzos hasta que finalmente todos los que podían pelear estaban en el frente quedando únicamente un grupo al que Lori ni ninguno de los otros Loud querían ver acción.

\- ¡Kan! – grito Drana desde las alturas – quiero que traigas a la brigada de los huérfanos. ¡Envíalos directo contra el progenitor!

\- ¡Estás loca! ¡Jamás mandaras a mis hermanas contra esa cosa! – le grito Lori.

\- ¡Solo tienen seis años! – le grito Lincoln - ¡Nosotros apenas podemos con estas cosas! ¡¿Cómo esperas que ellas sobrevivan?!

Luna y Enkindi a pesar de encontrarse a gran altura pudieron oírla. Luna viró su velacometa y voló alrededor de Drana. La rockera se encontraba con un rostro lleno de ira, en pleno vuelo, atravesó con su espada a un eldrazi y luego se fijó en quien acababa de mandar a la guerra a sus hermanas.

\- ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Esos niños van a morir! ¡Mis hermanas van a morir si los envías contra ese eldrazi! – dijo deseando hacerla pedazos.

\- Muchos vamos a morir este día. Pero es mejor hacerlo intentando vencer. Escuchen sé que están preocupados por sus hermanas pero si no matamos a ese progenitor; si no, no tendremos ninguna posibilidad. Mi plan es enviar a los niños como cebo para atraerlo a donde necesitamos que esté.

\- ¡Mis hermanas no son ninguna carnada! – le grito Leni.

\- Pues ahora lo son.

Siguiendo la orden de Drana el grupo de niños avanzó hacia el frente, rodeado por los guardias vampiro. Lana y Lola, así como el resto de sus compañeros nunca habían entrado en combate intencionadamente, Melindra y los demás si conocían la batalla, pero con las gemelas era un caso distinto, si bien era cierto que cuando llegaban a pelear entre ellas no había quien las detuviera nunca las dejaron siquiera ver una batalla en la que participaban sus hermanos, mandándolas siempre donde estaban los no combatientes o de plano enviándolas de regreso a la Tierra.

Con experiencia previa o no los eldrazi no iban a hacer ninguna distinción.

Lana y Lola estaban más que asustadas, no importaba si todos sus demás compañeros les trasmitían animo ellas no sabían cómo reaccionar, a sus mentes llegaron las imágenes de aquella masacre en la que se convirtió su llegada luego de la explosión de la máquina de Lisa, como tras ver una gran cantidad de luz terminaron en unas calles con gente corriendo por su vida y con un ser que quería atraparlas y que pudo haberlo hecho de no ser por Gideon. También recordaron el ataque al refugio y la derrota que significo para todos de no ser por sus hermanos, Gideon y Jace.

El eldrazi mordió el cebo y se dirigió hacia ellos, desde las alturas, Luna pudo ver como este se movía, girando en el aire de un lado a otro. Los kor y Luna se reunieron junto a Enkindi y calcularon que el progenitor debería de tener treinta metros de altura, pero lo que más los impactaba era que estaba lleno de extremidades que surgían de otras y así sucesivamente. Prácticamente era una fortaleza voladora inexpugnable. Desde el lugar donde estaba Lisa esta pudo observar al enorme ser y trato de calcular cuáles eran las posibilidades contra aquel ser. Su conclusión hizo que perdiera toda esperanza.

Quien más odiaba la estrategia de Drana además de los Loud era Enkindi, sabía que sus momentos en el mundo prácticamente habían comenzado una cuenta regresiva y sentía que merecía un final mejor, aun así aceptaba ese final gustoso.

\- Te deseo una muerte larga y dolorosa, una muerte que no te brinde paz ni redención – le dijo a Drana – luego se unió a su grupo - ¡Todos conmigo! ¡Debemos abatir al progenitor!

\- ¡Buena suerte hermanos! – grito Luna – luego voló al lado de su nuevo amigo y el escuadrón se desplego en abanico ganando altura para enfrentarse al gran eldrazi.

Drana fue tras ellos junto con todos sus vampiros, estos no sentían miedo, eran fuertes, incansables y feroces en combate... Pero ni siquiera miles de vampiros harían lo que aquel centenar de kor y Luna estaban dispuestos a hacer: Sacrificarse por el bien de otros.

En el suelo los huérfanos protegidos por los vampiros daban la batalla de su vida, los Loud se unieron a ellos con la intención de proteger a sus hermanas pero incluso así era difícil.

Los eldrazi abrían brechas en la formación y alcanzaban a los niños, Lana y Lola comprendieron que en ese momento su vida estaba a punto de cambiar, atrás quedarían las peleas por muñecas o por el lodo, por si una quería hacer tal o cual cosa, se olvidaron del miedo y con la misma unión que realmente tenían desde que nacieron tomaron sus armas y se fueron contra el primer eldrazi que encontraron venciéndolo con bastante esfuerzo para después ir por otro.

Para ese momento ya los Loud estaban agotados, Lori luchaba con dos cortes en los brazos, Leni ya se había quedado sin flechas y usaba el arco como garrote y el hacha para defenderse, Luan se distrajo por un segundo viendo a sus hermanas gemelas luchar y recibió un corte en el abdomen que la hizo ponerse de rodillas y estuvo a punto de morir de no ser por Lynn quien atravesó al eldrazi, esta era la que más heridas tenia pero no le importaba, Lincoln ya estaba casi en sus reservas de energía, no podía pelear usando sus poderes todo el tiempo pues estos lo estaban consumiendo a la vez que perdía sangre de forma continua al sufrir un corte en el hombro. La única que más o menos estaba bien era Lucy quien compensaba cansancio con la furia al ver a varios de los vampiros que ella admiraba ser asesinados

En las alturas la batalla más importante estaba comenzando. Enkindi lideró la carga contra la cabeza del progenitor eldrazi.

\- ¡Todos ataquen la cabeza y el cuello! – ordeno Enkindi.

\- ¿Para qué? – pregunto Luna.

\- ¡Es la parte más vulnerable! ¡Si atacamos ahí el eldrazi se va para abajo!

\- ¡Y qué estamos esperando! – dijo Luna lanzándose en picado.

Una y otra vez con gran velocidad los velacometas y los vampiros no dejaron de atacar al eldrazi, Luna prácticamente disfrutaba de cortarle los apéndices, sentía que ya estaba ganando, que con la rapidez de todos el eldrazi pronto estaría muerto.

Con lo que no conto fue que este era aún más rápido que todos ellos.

Varios tentáculos salieron disparados de su cabeza y comenzaron a derribar a los kor como si fueran moscas, Luna como pudo se alejó del eldrazi.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Justo ahora que más nos necesitan! – grito Luna.

\- Las batallas contra los eldrazi nunca son justas pero hay que seguir tratando.

\- ¡¿Y cómo esperas que…!

\- ¡Luna cuidado!

Enkindi empujo con su planeador a Luna justo en el momento en que un tentáculo se dirigía hacia ella, Enkindi recibió el golpe del tentáculo que lo decapito ante la mirada atónita de Luna. El cadáver de Enkindi se precipitó hacia el suelo, todavía unido a la velacometa destrozada. Luna miro impactada como el cuerpo de su amigo cayó al suelo, en ese instante no sabía si llorar, luchar o simplemente huir a casa.

Por suerte despertó de aquella desconexión justo cuando otro tentáculo intento acabar con ella, se movió con todo la rapidez que podía y apretando su espada con fuerza se lanzó contra el cuello del eldrazi y siguió cortando.

Al mismo tiempo que Luna atacaba repetidas veces, Drana se elevó para unirse a la batalla, apenas tenía energía suficiente para ese vuelo, por lo que tomo a un kor moribundo en plena caída, y le clavó los colmillos absorbiendo toda su energía, usando esa elevación de fuerzas miro al gigantesco eldrazi y voló directo hacia el abdomen de este y atravesándolo hasta llegar al mismísimo corazón de la criatura.

Pero aunque el progenitor tenía un gran agujero en su pecho, seguía vivo, seguía matando y seguía avanzando contra todos.

Abajo la brigada de los huérfanos, ya no era defendida por nadie, hacia ya un buen rato que los guardias vampiros habían sido superados y el circulo que habían hecho los Loud alrededor de ellos estaba roto y cada quien trataba de llegar donde estaban ellos para hacer algo por salvarlos. Los niños pese a su corta edad daban todo lo que tenían poniendo un precio alto a sus vidas mientras que luchaban y morían.

Lana y Lola seguía peleando, ya ni sabían a cuantos eldrazi habían derrotado ni donde estaban sus hermanos mayores, justo cuando lograron matar a uno, otro apareció he hizo volar a Lana contra una piedra, trato de ponerse de pie pero el dolor no la dejaba, busco a Lola y a Melindra y las vio tratando de llegar a ella mientras a su alrededor muchos eran reducidos a polvo.

Intento recuperar el aliento y cuando cerró los ojos para respirar profundamente sintió algo que nunca había sentido antes.

En ese momento todo se detuvo para ella y sintió que estaba unida a varias cosas, pero no sabía que eran, aun así eso lo le importaba en aquel momento, si eso podía ayudarla entonces lo aprovecharía y con toda su concentración dio la orden de que viniera en su ayuda.

Cuando ya tenía a un eldrazi prácticamente encima una criatura azulada con forma de lince se lanzó sobre el ser y le arranco los tentáculos de un mordisco, luego vinieron más hasta que terminaron por ser unos ocho, los cuales se pusieron alrededor de ella.

Aquellos seres eran casi tan grandes como un león, tenían una espalda encorvada y unos cuernos celestes en la cabeza, con cuidado se acercó a uno de estos el cual se dejo acariciar.

De esa forma se dio cuenta que al igual que Lincoln ella también tenia un poder que acababa de materializar, el poder de conectar con todos los seres del plano, tenia la capacidad de llamarlos para que pelearan con ellas y sin perder mas tiempo supo que debían de hacer.

\- Lana ¿Tu hiciste eso? – pregunto Lola.

\- Sí. Creo que estos chicos trabajan para mí ahora.

\- Estas cosas se llaman felidar – dijo Melindra – y son muy rápidas y peligrosas.

\- Si son peligrosas y tú puedes ordenarles cosas ¡Entonces has que nos ayuden! – grito Lola.

\- ¡Muy bien chicos, quiero que ataquen a los eldrazi y quiero que ayuden a mis hermanos! – dijo subiéndose a uno de estos.

Los nuevos aliados pronto le despejaron el camino el camino a los Loud quienes se agruparon nuevamente y de esa forma pudieron ayudar a la brigada de los huérfanos o lo que quedaba de esta.

Luna se acercó al espacio en donde se encontraba Drana, trataba de buscarla en aquella masa de órganos, cuando parte de la energía que salía del corazón el progenitor le cayó encima y comenzó a sentir una voz en su cabeza.

\- **_En el comienzo, existía el hambre. Era lo único que existía: aquella hambre, aquel anhelo, aquella necesidad. Nuestro propósito era consumir. Necesitábamos piernas y ojos para hallar a nuestras presas. Brazos y dientes para atrapar a nuestras presas. Mentes y fuerza para vencer a nuestras presas. Consumíamos y usábamos la energía conseguida para consumir más._**

\- ¿¡Quién me está hablando?! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

\- **_El objetivo estaba claro cuando los creamos. Les dimos una simple orden. Consumirás. Purificarás todo. Los restos de lo quebrado deben ser consumidos y purificados._**

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que había iniciado una conversación con el eldrazi o mejor dicho se había colado en una.

\- Ahora lo recuerdo.

\- ¿Drana, eres tú? – pregunto Luna en su mente.

\- Mi consciencia, el sentido del ego independiente del hambre, tardó años en formarse. Quizá cientos de años, pero ¿cómo podría saberlo? La comprensión de mi consciencia iba y venía, como rachas de entendimiento que me separaban de mi hambre, de mi maestro. Ya no era una extensión de aquello, de la fuerza hambrienta llamada Ulamog. Yo era yo. Drana.

\- ¿Qué paso luego?

\- Descubrí mas sobre ellos, ellos no debían estar aquí. Se suponía que debían estar lejos. De algún modo, existía un lugar alejado de Zendikar. Había muchos lejos de Zendikar y los Eldrazi lo sabían.

\- Esos son los otros planos, nuestro hogar, Ravnica, Kaladesh y todos los mundos.

\- No, era otro lugar algo más amplio, un sitio de donde nunca debieron de venir.

Pero estaban aquí y su propósito era consumir, por lo que eso hacían.

\- **_Ese fue y sigue siendo nuestro propósito. Uno del que ahora debes de volver a ser parte. Tu razón de existir es una sola. Consumirás. Purificarás todo._**

Al decir eso Luna sintió que algo andaba mal, sintió que algo le estaba pasando a Drana al oír esa voz. Luna solo había sido tocada por esa energía color magenta del eldrazi pero Drana la había consumido y ya no obedecía su voluntad. Drana no la estaba devorando. Estaba siendo devorada. Ya no estaba recordando, Estaba convirtiéndose.

\- **_Consumirás. Purificarás todo._**

\- ¡Dejala en paz! – grito una y otra vez, trato de ir hacia ella pero los eldrazi le cortaron toda posibilidad de ayudarla.

\- **_Consumirás. Purificarás todo._**

\- ¡Ella ya no es parte de ti, maldito monstruo! – dijo mientras peleaba contra un eldrazi.

En el interior del ser Drana comenzó a transformarse, de su espalda y sus hombros surgieron varios tentáculos, materia viva creada espontáneamente a imagen de su creador.

\- Nos hicieron como una sombra de nuestros creadores.

\- ¡No eres la sombra de nadie! ¡Eres tú misma y tú diriges tu propia vida!

\- **_Consumirás. Purificarás todo._**

\- ¡Cállate y déjala en paz!

De alguna forma, las palabras de Luna comenzaban a encender algo en el interior de Drana.

\- ¡Tú no le sirves a nadie!

Y al decir eso un fragmento de la esencia de Drana dijo:

\- No serviré a nadie.

\- **_Consum..._**

\- ¡No serviré a nadie! ¡Seré libre!

El fragmento atrajo a otros más y pronto se volvieron a armar en la mente de esta, recuperando su forma física real y cortando toda cadena que los eldrazi trataban de lanzarle. Aquella forma emergió del corazón del eldrazi.

Lo absorbió todo, todas las partículas de la energía eldrazi que la rodeaba. La desintegró, la consumió y se empapó de ella. El eldrazi a pesar de su tamaño quedo destruido, el líder estaba muerto pero a esas alturas de todas formas su ejército estaba siendo derrotado y la victoria de los eldrazi era casi total.

\- Muchas gracias Luna.

\- De nada amiga, pero ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

\- Tengo suficiente poder como para masacrar ejércitos, incluso destruir el sol. Con este poder, soy capaz de lograr cualquier cosa. Incluso puedo ir directa a por Ulamog, enfrentarse a él y destruirlo. Puedo ir incluso a tu hogar y a todos esos lugares que mencionaste.

Una mirada rápida al suelo por parte de ambas mostro al ejército siendo aniquilado. Luna logro ver a sus hermanos resistiendo ahora si a duras penas contra un océano que parecía no tener fin, pronto solo les quedaría dos opciones saltar o ser consumidos y elegir esa última opción sería declarar esa misión como fallida y eso era algo que no iban a permitirse.

Lori continuaba resistiendo con su espada, Leni salto sobre un eldrazi que trataba de acabar con uno de sus compañeros, Luan aplastaba a uno con una piedra, Lynn arrojaba el cuerpo de un eldrazi caído contra sus enemigos, Lincoln ahora tenía el cabello rojo después de sufrir un corte que no pudo protegerse, Lucy decapitaba a un eldrazi y Lana y Lola cargaban junto con todos los felidar contra los eldrazi, las dos iban montadas y apuñalándolo.

Drana busco a Melindra quien peleaba con el casco óseo de un eldrazi en una mano. Al ver que un eldrazi pretendía arrancar de un latigazo la cabeza de esta tomo una decisión.

\- No pertenezco a nadie... Pero ellos me pertenecen.

Drana liberó la energía que acumulaba en su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en un brillante sol magenta en pleno día. Los rayos de luz púrpura bañaron a todos, las heridas se sanaron y las fuerzas regresaron pero siendo el doble que las del inicio, todos se volvieron más fuertes, rápidos e invulnerables.

El tentáculo del eldrazi que golpeó a Melindra y se hizo añicos en su escudo. Los Loud se pusieron en una fila y como si de una carrera se tratara avanzaron hacia los eldrazi. La batalla había cambiado en cuestión de segundos y lo que quedaba del ejército de Drana comenzó a masacrar a las fuerzas eldrazi.

Pronto la marea que parecía que no iba a poder ser detenida por nada comenzó a perder impulso y comenzó a ser superada por los defensores que ahora avanzaban dejando tras de sí nada más que restos de eldrazi.

Luego de la celebración inicial se dio el conteo de perdidas, prácticamente mas de la mitad de las tropas de Drana había muerto, todos los kor enviados por Gideon habían sino aniquilados, la única que quedaba era Luna, quien acababa de ayudar a enterrar a su amigo, quedándose con la espada que este le había ofrecido, también pensó en quedarse con su planeador, pero prefirió dejarlo ahí, además no podría llevárselo con él pues no podría viajar entre planos con algo tan grande.

\- Ustedes nos ayudaron hoy día – dijo Drana a los Loud - mejor dicho nos salvaron de varias formas. Ustedes no son de este mundo, pero eso no fue una limitación para ustedes quienes pelearon como si fueran parte de este.

Toda la gente se puso frente a su líder y ante los Loud inclinándose en señal de agradecimiento por lo que habían hecho. Sus rostros reflejaban su gratitud y su lealtad.

\- Si bien quisiera reconquistar Guul Draz, voy a hacer lo que ustedes me pidieron, voy a ir con toda mi gente hacia donde aquel mago guerrero llamado Gideon. Si él tiene un plan entonces seremos parte de él.

 **Y así termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, como les dije no soy bueno en esto de escribir batallas por lo que mis disculpas si consideran que cometí algún error.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el ver a Lana con una nueva habilidad, elegir una para ella no fue difícil, después de todo una amante de los animales tendría algo relacionado a eso como poder. En fin, ahora pasemos a los saludos.**

 **RCurrent:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, si bien el plan de Lincoln no pudo ser muy elaborado debido a la situación del momento si demostró valor, además pudo contar con Lynn, Leni y Luna, y vaya de qué manera lo hizo.

 **Nuevamente les agradezco su compañía este capítulo, si quieren ver a alguien con un nuevo poder, esperen al próximo capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos**


	12. Ob Nixilis

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, muchas gracias por su compañía el capítulo anterior el cual fue un verdadero reto, este no es la excepción, pero no fue tan complicado. En este capítulo también tiene una que otra sorpresa así que espero les guste.**

 **Ahora si comencemos.**

 **Caminantes – Capitulo 11**

 **Ob Nixilis**

Cuando termino la batalla y volvieron a casa, los diez hermanos físicamente estaban en perfecto estado, era como si ninguna de las heridas que habían recibido en aquella milagrosa victoria hubiera ocurrido realmente, como si solo hubieran tenido un mal sueño, uno del que no les gustó nada.

Sus ropas eran otra historia, cada una tenía un recuerdo de donde los eldrazi habían intentado acabar con sus vidas, antes de que sus padres los vieran se cambiaron y entregaron sus prendas a Leni quien las dejo como nuevas, las manchas eran otra historia, para estas Lisa tuvo que usar un limpiador especial que usaba para limpiar las sustancias que se derramaban en su habitación y no le causaran daño a Lily.

Pese a que sus cuerpos y sus ropas estaban en perfecto estado, que su mente estuviera en una pieza, era otra cosa.

Los recuerdos de esa batalla en la que las edades eran lo de menos para una plaga que devoraba el plano no se querían ir de su mente, solo les quedaba vivir con eso el resto del día o de su vida, por lo que luego de eso cada quien se fue a realizar sus actividades haciendo frente al resto de sus amigos, quienes se habían quedado en ver con otras personas como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Oye Lincoln ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto Luna quien estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

\- Claro no hay problema – dijo dejando de lado uno de sus comics.

\- Sabes hermano, ahora pienso que Lori tenía razón en esto de que no debíamos involucrarnos.

\- ¡Estas bromeando! – se quejó Lincoln - ¡Nosotros tenemos que estar ahí!

\- ¿De verdad piensas eso? Mira lo que paso hoy día por poco nos matan y la que salvo todo fue Drana.

\- Nosotros también peleamos igual que ellos Luna. Pusimos nuestra parte y derramamos sangre junto con ellos.

\- Ponte a analizarlo, llegamos a Zendikar tu porque querías ir a encontrar a las chicas y yo porque quería saber de qué se trataba todo.

Al final nos quedamos porque el plano necesita ayuda con los eldrazi pero eso no quiere decir que nos necesite a nosotros.

\- Si nos necesita Lina, si nos necesitan.

Lincoln se acercó más a su hermana y sujeto sus manos.

\- Dime ¿De no haber ido Zendikar, qué hubiera pasado?

\- No hubiera salvado a ese pueblo.

\- ¿Qué más?

\- No hubiera salvado a Nissa – dijo más animada.

\- ¿Y? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- No hubiera volado en ese planeador, no hubiera conocido a Gideon, no hubiera peleado junto Enkindi y Drana no hubiera mantenido el control – dijo recuperando la alegría.

\- Lo vez todos somos importantes en esta guerra, es verdad que nos está costando y si, muchos dicen que no hacemos nada, pero es porque no ven lo que realmente podemos hacer, lo que hemos dado.

\- ¡Ellos pueden decir lo que quieran, nosotros seguiremos yendo una y otra vez hasta que todo el plano este liberado!

\- ¡Esa es mi hermana!

\- Gracias bro, realmente me ayudaste mucho – dijo una Luna alegre quien luego de darle un beso en la cabeza a su hermano salió con mejores ánimos con los que entro.

Una tarde y una noche luego de la batalla los once Loud se encontraron en condiciones de volver al plano, esta vez fueron todos pues su madre les sugirió llevar a Lily a uno de sus paseos de domingo.

Luego de ir al bunker de Lisa a recoger sus cosas partieron al campamento de Gideon para reunirse con el resto de guerreros y planeswalkers, pues Luna esperaba que Nissa estuviera de regreso y que ya estuviera más recuperada de los eventos en los que perdió a aquel elemental hecho de árboles, de la misma forma Lisa deseaba ver a Jace y conocer lo que había descubierto en El Ojo de Ugin.

Además tenían que contarle a Gideon lo que había pasado con el escuadrón de velacometas y como habían dado sus vidas salvando a un grupo de refugiados y habían logrado que estos se unieran a su causa.

Al llegar al campamento el lugar estaba más callado que nunca, parecía que habían perdido una batalla pues los ánimos de todos estaban por los suelos. Los Loud caminaban por el campamento siendo observados por todos quienes no les decían ni una palabra.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntaba Luna.

\- No sé, espero que no hayan perdido una batalla – dijo Lincoln.

\- Eso espero, los eldrazi no son una amenaza fácil de combatir, pero no parece que ello haya ocurrido, todo está en orden aquí – dijo Lisa.

Efectivamente, no había rastro de la destrucción que dejaban los eldrazi, solo estaba vacio o bueno casi, pues uno que otro centinela estaba vigilando el perímetro.

\- Disculpe ¿Qué paso aquí? - le pregunto Leni a uno de los vigías.

\- El capitán Vorik murió ayer, nombro al general Gideon Jura el encargado de todo.

Los Loud se sintieron algo mal al oír esa noticia, sabían que era alguien importante pero no lo llegaron a conocer, para ellos Gideon siempre habia estado a cargo, pero en cuanto a Lori, esta si se vio más afectada, sabía que sus días estaban contados pero no se esperó ese momento, pensando que quizás de alguna forma este sobreviviría.

\- Lori ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Lincoln.

Lori no contesto y camino junto con sus hermanos para buscar al caminante de planos, hallarlo no fue difícil, pues vio que todo el mundo estaba en una gran concentración, la causa de todo eso era una discusión que se estaba dando entre Tazri y Gideon.

\- Tenemos que tomar una decisión. Yo propongo evacuar el lugar y marcharnos esta semana. Estamos bien de víveres y suministros. Hay barcos esperándonos en la costa. Podemos retirarnos a Zulaport – dijo Tazri.

\- Pero si se toma esa decisión, muchos de nosotros no sobreviviremos. Un viaje de ese tipo es peligroso, pues los eldrazi están tanto en la tierra como en las aguas y eso sin mencionar los que vuelan.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Lori a uno de los soldados.

\- Se está discutiendo que haremos ahora, el general Gideon no quiere que nos vayamos de aquí, pero la capitana Tazri y algunos otros quiere que partamos a Zulaport.

\- Yo mismo he estado al otro lado del mar – dijo Gideon - he visto a los eldrazi a lo largo de Zendikar, en estos años de lucha no ha habido ni una sola región que se ha salvado.

Los Loud se acercaron y fueron observados por todos mientras se unían a Tazri y a Gideon, muchos de los que los miraban murmuraban cosas que varios de ellos ya se imaginaban.

\- Creo que no todos nos quieren aquí – dijo Leni.

\- Tranquila, cada día hay más gente que nos apoya – le dijo Lori calmándola.

\- No creo que un chiste sea bueno en este momento – dijo Luan – pero podría tratar de animar el ambiente.

\- Luan por favor literalmente esto es algo de vida o muerte – dijo Lori.

\- Por supuesto que lo es, este no es un lugar donde pueden venir a jugar cuando están libres de tiempo – le dijo Tazri.

\- Un momento amiga, nosotros hacemos lo mismo que tú y el resto – dijo Luna molesta.

\- Seguro, salvo porque ustedes pueden escapar de una muerte segura volviendo a su hogar mientras nosotros tenemos que aguantar día tras día.

\- ¡Nosotros también peleamos! – le grito Lincoln.

\- Pero no igual que nosotros.

\- ¡Tazri! – la cayo Gideon – ellos son igual de valientes que nosotros y han luchado por este mundo con la misma fuerza que cualquiera de los aquí presentes incluso sin vivir aquí.

\- ¡Para tu información literalmente hemos arriesgados nuestras vidas tal como ustedes! ¡Nosotros el día de ayer luchamos en una gran batalla, y literalmente estuvimos muchas veces a punto de morir! – grito Lori.

\- ¡Estuvimos junto con Enkindi en Guul Draz, yo volé con él hasta que murió y aun así seguí atacando a ese monstruo hasta que cayó! – grito Luna quien todavía sufría por ese momento. - Todo su ejército cayo salvando a miles de personas, fue por él y por los demás que ahora hay más gente dispuesta a unírsenos en la batalla por este plano!

Tazri trató de intervenir, pero Gideon levantó una mano y esta se quedó muda tratando de aguantar todo lo que tenía que decirle a los Loud. El resto del campamento también se sorprendio por aquellas palabras.

\- Enkindi fue un gran guerrero, él y sus hombres cumplieron con su misión, una que yo les pedi que hicieran. Ustedes chicos, no son como nosotros, es verdad que no pueden estar aquí siempre pero me alegra saber que todo lo que puedan lo dan por la causa

Bueno, ya están aquí así que por favor ayúdennos a solucionar este problema. ¿Qué sugieren que hagamos?

\- Un movimiento táctico es inteligente, como dice la capitana, pero, tal como hemos visto y como tú dices ya no hay lugar a donde huir. – dijo Lisa.

\- Yo propongo que ataquemos a los eldrazi y recuperemos Zendikar – dijo Lincoln.

\- Eso es algo que muchos saben que quiero hacer – dijo Gideon en referencia al comentario de Lincoln – este refugio pueda que siga en pie. Pero incluso en ese caso, ¿Cuánto resistirá? Es mas ¿Cuánto tiempo resistirá cualquier lugar?

\- ¿Entonces qué hacen parados aquí? Vayan y recuperen sus hogares – dijo Lana.

\- Esos seres no hacen más que consumir y dejar cenizas – dijo Lucy.

\- En realidad es cal, pero si, este mundo está en serios problemas – dijo Lisa.

\- Lisa tiene razón. Si elegimos ir a Zulaport, Zulaport caerá. Portal Marino parecía invencible y fue tomado como muchos otros asentamientos.

Si no hacemos algo ya, los eldrazi nos destruirán junto con este mundo.

Los zendikari veían que por más doloroso que era lo que decía Gideon, la verdad pese a ser dura, era la verdad y aquella gente presente merecía saberla. Tenían que saberla.

Los Loud por su parte veían en ese comentario la señal de que tendrían que pelear aún más duro de lo que ya lo hacían, por lo cual era obvio para ellos cual sería el plan que en ese momento se tomaría.

\- Por eso les digo que tenemos otra alternativa. Podemos hacer lo que estos chicos que luchan hombro a hombro con nosotros, podemos contraatacar. Podemos dejar de huir. Podemos pasar a la ofensiva. Permaneceremos firmes e inquebrantables ante la mayor de las adversidades.

Hoy me presento ante vosotros como vuestro comandante, y les pido que por favor luchen.

¡Este es un lugar con muchos que están dispuestos a darle vuelta a esta situación, así que ayúdenme a reunir a todos los zendikari de todos los rincones del mundo, de todos los continentes, formemos un ejército de gente dispuesta a luchar!

¡Nos reuniremos aquí, en Roca Celeste y con todo el poder de Zendikar en un mismo lugar lucharemos con todo lo que tenemos! ¡Con el poder del mundo a nuestro lado, reconquistaremos Portal Marino!

\- ¡Así se habla Gideón! – dijo Lincoln.

\- ¡Cuanta con nosotros! –dijo Lynn.

\- Puede que no me guste ensuciarme ¡Pero acepto ir a pelear contra esas cosas que trataron de comernos! – grito Lola enojada.

Se oyó un rumor entre la multitud, pero Gideon continuó. Aquella gente necesitaba oír algo más. Él tenía algo más que decir y lo que dijo fueron las razones por las cuales debían de recuperar esa ciudad.

\- ¡Portal Marino es el corazón de este mundo, es su emplazamiento más estratégico, allí encontraremos armas, alimentos y suministros! ¡Recuperar Portal Marino será solo el primer paso! ¡Después de eso, lanzaremos nuestra propia ofensiva! ¡Nos convertiremos en los depredadores! ¡Daremos caza a los invasores! ¡Nos extenderemos por la tierra y recuperaremos lo que es nuestro! ¡Recuperaremos Zendikar!

¡¿Quién está conmigo?!

\- ¡Todos! – fue el grito general.

\- ¡Por Zendikar! – grito Seble alzando un puño.

\- ¡Por Zendikar! – grito la multitud en un clamor tal que el estruendo de sus voces hizo temblar los edros

\- ¡Por Zendikar! – gritaron los Loud.

Los Loud miraron a Tazri. Lori era la más seria de todas al verla.

\- Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero literalmente pelearemos todos nosotros. Así que acostúmbrate.

\- Ustedes son una familia y nosotros igual, y ya saben lo que se dice en una – dijo Leni.

\- Si te metes con uno te metes con todos – sentencio Lincoln.

Tazri los miró a los ojos, los cuales ya estaban húmedos por la emoción del momento.

\- Tienes mi palabra ―añadió él― Lideraré la batalla por Zendikar.

El halo del cuello de Tazri brilló con intensidad y la luz se reflejó en sus ojos húmedos. Finalmente, asintió.

\- Yo también lucharé por Zendikar, comandante.

\- Entonces manos a la obra, es hora de llamar a más gente – miro a los Loud y se acercó a ellos – Amigos, ustedes han dado mucho por este plano y finalmente sé que la gente se los esta reconociendo, lo que les voy a pedir es difícil pero estoy seguro que lo lograran.

\- Estamos listos. ¿Cuál es la misión? – pregunto Luan.

\- Quiero que encuentren a Nissa y la traigan con nosotros.

La misión que les mandaron era prácticamente imposible, lo único que tenían para hallarla era la dirección que le habían dado y eso prácticamente era como buscar una aguja en un pajar o mejor dicho una aguja en el océano.

Por lo tanto, Lisa tuvo que recurrir a los mismos métodos que uso para llegar a donde estaba Jace.

\- Hubiera deseado ponerle un chip de rastreo, o mejor aún hubiera hecho la misma pulsera que hice para Lily y se la hubiera entregado – dijo Lisa

La pulsera que había inventado era un elemento de rastreo en caso Lily por cualquier razón o circunstancia terminara en algún plano, esta le indicaba el nombre del plano al cual debería ir y posteriormente usaría el chip rastreador y le la encontraría.

Lily por su parte solo se dedicaba a masticas aquella pulsera color morado, mientras era cargada por Lori.

El lugar en el cual terminaron fue un páramo calcáreo en peor estado que muchas de las regiones donde habían estado antes.

\- ¿Están seguras que la encontraremos aquí? No se ve como un sitio donde ella estaría – dijo Lynn.

\- Mis cálculos rara vez fallan, que el terreno sea verde o no nada tiene que ver con sus gustos – dijo Lisa.

\- Quizás solo trata de hacerlo verde de nuevo, es decir no decían que ella controla las plantas – dijo Leni.

\- Lo hacía, por algún motivo perdió esos poderes – dijo Luna.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que yo también puedo perder mis poderes de llamar a los animales? – dijo Lana preocupada.

\- No lo sé, es decir todo esto es nuevo para nosotros, además de que no sé exactamente lo que le paso, solo dijo que había perdido a su amiga – dijo Luna.

\- ¿Te refieres al árbol viviente? – pregunto Luan.

\- Ese mismo, supongo que era la fuente de sus poderes.

\- Interesante conjetura – dijo Lisa.

Los once hermanos siguieron avanzando mientras veían si podían hallar un rastro de la elfa. Mientras avanzaban Leni noto que su hermano se hallaba pensativo.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Lincoln? – pregunto la rubia arquera.

\- Si estoy bien es solo…

\- ¿Solo que Lincoln? – intervino Lynn.

\- Es que, quisiera saber ¿Cómo hace Gideon para mover a la gente?

No vieron como no solo gano un debate si no que ahora está llevando a todo un mundo a la batalla por recuperar Portal Marino.

\- Él es un líder Lincoln – dijo Lucy.

\- Además de ser fuerte – dijo Lana.

\- Y valiente – dijo Lana.

\- Y también es muy guapo – dijo Luna haciendo que todas sus hermanas se quedaran viéndola con extrañeza – dijo, es un gran líder.

\- Pero no te compares con él, Lincoln, tú también tienes lo tuyo – dijo Lori.

\- Si, eres un genio para elaborar muchos planes, es verdad que solo la mitad de ellos salen bien, pero eres bueno en eso – dijo Lynn.

\- Además eres tan valiente como él, cualquiera no salta con una lanza contra un eldrazi sin saber de qué se trata – dijo Lola.

\- No necesitas ser como él, si quieres mover a las masas y llamar la atención de la gente tienes que ser tú mismo – dijo Luan.

\- Gracias chicas – dijo Lincoln.

\- Lamento interrumpir este momento familiar pero creo que ya encontramos a quien buscábamos – dijo Lisa.

A varios metros de distancia se pudo ver un punto verde que era fácilmente identificable entre todo ese blanco, al acercarse mas a ese punto reconocieron de inmediato la figura delgada con de una mujer con sus características orejas puntiagudas de un elfo zendicari, la cual caminaba con un báculo en la mano.

Inmediatamente salieron corriendo hacia ella gritando su nombre.

\- ¡Nissa, Nissa! – grito Luna mientras corría hacia su amiga.

Nissa los miro sorprendida mientras estos corrían hacia ella y finalmente llegaron a donde estaba ella.

\- ¡Qué alegría verte amiga! – dijo Luna.

\- Hace tiempo que no te veíamos ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo Leni.

\- Debes de haber acabado con muchos eldrazi en estos días – dijo Lynn.

Todos tenían preguntas que hacerle, por lo que Lori los separo de ella para tratar de que no la inunden de preguntas.

\- Chicos por favor, literalmente necesita espacio.

\- No te preocupes Lori, también me alegra verlos – dijo esta.

\- Nissa necesitamos tu ayuda – dijo Lincoln.

\- Gideon nos mandó a buscarte, te necesita y te necesitamos para la campaña – dijo Luan.

\- Precisamente, yo también necesito de ayuda, y sin ella no puedo hacer nada por nadie.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Lucy.

\- Como sabrán yo ya no tengo mis poderes y sin ellos soy inútil a la hora de luchar por el plano, por lo que para recuperarlos tengo que llegar al último lugar donde el alma del mundo se retiró. Un lugar seguro y lleno de poder.

\- ¿Qué lugar es ese? – pregunto Lori.

\- El Corazón de Khalni.

\- Muy bien te ayudaremos – dijo Lincoln.

\- Lincoln ¿De verdad estas seguro de esto? Mira como esta todo – dijo Lynn abriendo los brazos.

\- Hermana es la única forma en la que puede ayudarnos, no recuerdas el elemental que la acompañaba – dijo Luna.

\- Está bien, solo dinos ¿Dónde y qué es El Corazón de Khalni? – pregunto la deportista.

\- No está lejos de aquí y sobre qué es, es una flor, una que es una expresión del maná de Zendikar. El lugar en el que convergen todas las líneas místicas. Si algo le pasa al plano, si Ulamog había amenazado al alma del mundo, esta se habría refugiado allí. Por lo que solo queda pensar que se oculta en aquel lugar.

Los Loud se quedaron viéndola un rato, algunos confundidos y otros con incredulidad.

\- Creo que todavía está afectada por lo del árbol – dijo Lynn.

\- Yo pienso lo mismo – dijo Lucy – pero mis hechizos no creo que sean tan fuertes como para devolverle los poderes.

\- Si bien que una flor sea el lugar donde se oculta "el alma del mundo" suene a un mito poco creíble, estas semanas he visto muchas cosas que pensarían son puras invenciones por lo que bien podemos ir a esa parte – dijo Lisa.

\- Bueno en marcha – dijo Luna.

Siguieron a Nissa por aquel terreno desolado, si bien querían ayudarla no entendían exactamente qué tan importante era ese corazón del que hablaba, pero si eso hacía que de su lado este una planeswalker capaz de poner a la naturaleza de su parte pues bien valía la pena el ensuciarse un poco.

Estuvieron así por casi una hora, sin ver otra cosa que cal, si realmente había una flor que tuviera una capacidad especial, hace mucho que los eldrazi la habrían consumido, esa era la idea que pasaba por la mente de muchos de ellos.

Justo cuando ya pensaban en decirle que esa caminata era inútil y que mejor sería buscar otro método, vieron que algo extraño se estaba moviendo debajo de un montículo de polvo.

Aquello era un eldrazi de tamaño mediano, uno de los que tanto habían enfrentado.

Inmediatamente todos tomaron sus armas, Lori le pasó a Lily a Lisa y se puso al frente con su espada en mano, estaban a punto de atacarlo cuando Nissa se lanzó contra él y blandiendo su espada, lanzo dos tajos cortando al eldrazi en cuatro tan rápido que los Loud solo pudieron ver aquel acto sorprendidos.

\- Oye no es justo, yo quería acabar con el – se quejó Lynn.

\- Mejor suerte para la próxima – dijo Luna.

En ese momento vieron que su amiga estaba de lo más alegre, cosa que nunca habían visto pues no eran precisamente los mejores días aquellas oportunidades en las que la habían visto.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Luan.

\- ¿No lo ven? – pregunto sonriendo.

\- ¿Ver qué? Aquí solo hay un eldrazi como los demás – dijo Lola.

\- Que haya un eldrazi en este lugar significa una cosa, aquí hay vida.

\- Tiene sentido, un eldrazi es un depredador y estos solo van a donde hay posibles presas, aun así es muy pronto para decir que este eldrazi estaba en búsqueda de aquella flor – dijo Lisa dando un análisis.

\- Concuerdo contigo, el eldrazi estaba allí para consumir algo. Por lo tanto tiene que haber algo – dijo la elfa.

\- Está bien si literalmente hay una flor aquí, entonces vamos por ella – dijo Lori.

\- Primero hay que encontrar el camino que estaba tomando el eldrazi antes de que se fijara en nosotros.

\- Eso es fácil, se todo sobre rastrear animales – dijo Lincoln.

Horas enteras viendo programas sobre cómo sobrevivir en la naturaleza, haber pasado por una experiencia de supervivencia con Clyde, así como el haber perdido y luego encontrado a sus hermanas en el centro comercial hicieron que Lincoln pronto encontrara las huellas del eldrazi en medio de toda esa corrupción.

El nuevo camino los llevo por lo que según Nissa era el antiguo cauce de un río y la parte más espesa y venenosa de una selva. Al final llegaron a la entrada de un sistema túneles que recorrían el subsuelo de aquella región llamada Bala Ged.

\- Oigan ¿Les parece un lugar seguro? – pregunto Leni.

\- En mi opinión es un sistema de cuevas bastante seguro – dijo Lisa.

\- Debe de estar muy sucio ahí dentro - dijo Lola con asco.

\- O vamos, no te molesto ensuciarte ayer – dijo Lana – además me gustaría saber que hay ahí dentro – dijo Lana.

\- Yo amo los lugares oscuros – dijo Lucy.

\- Pero ¿No habrá problemas por los eldrazi ahí dentro? – dijo Lori.

Nissa no sabía qué responder, pero no tuvo que pensar en ello por mucho tiempo, el túnel en su entrada tenia una fina capa de musgo verde pálido que parecía sobrevivir a duras penas cubría la entrada derrumbada.

Nissa se arrodilló y pasó los dedos por la maltrecha superficie verdosa. Si quería saber si dentro estaba lo que buscaba, entonces solo quedaba un camino.

\- Hay que avanzar – dijo para después entrar seguida por los Loud.

Aquel túnel era bastante estrecho, Lori, Leni y Nissa apenas si podían pasar con facilidad, teniendo que encorvarse durante gran parte del camino, a medida que avanzaban la cueva cambiaba de diámetro llegando a tener que ponerse a gatas para poder avanzar por aquel espacio angosto. El sistema poco a poco también iba cambiando de color, haciéndose cada vez más verde por denso musgo. Así estuvo un buen rato hasta que empezó a romperse de los muros con facilidad, algo lo estaba haciendo más frágil.

El estrecho túnel finalmente se volvió más amplio y dio paso a una caverna bañada por un brillo azulado.

\- Por fin, ya me estaba matando la espalda de andar arrastrándome – dijo Leni.

\- Literalmente no quiero entrar a una cueva por un buen tiempo – dijo Lori.

\- No se quejen, yo junte suficiente musgo – dijo Lana guardándolo en sus bolsillos.

\- Además ese lugar es increíble, se ve que debe haber muy buena acústica – dijo Luna impresionada – además tiene iluminación.

\- Qué raro, no veo ninguna causa del porque esta caverna este brillando – dijo Lisa.

Al terminar de caminar por aquel túnel vieron que la luz procedía de un círculo que estaba construido por edros, los cuales estaban unidos entre si por una red de brillantes líneas místicas entrecruzadas.

\- Oigan chicos creo que este no es un buen lugar para estar – dijo Lucy sintiéndose mal.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Lucy? No te vez para nada bien – dijo Lincoln preocupándose.

\- Hay algo aquí que no está bien.

\- Tiene razón, este patrón en los edros no es normal, los edros nunca se ponen en círculo de forma natural – dijo Nissa

\- ¿Quieres decir que alguien los puso así? – pregunto Lynn algo nerviosa.

\- Eso parece, pero los eldrazi no construyen – afirmo Nissa.

Nissa y Lisa examinaron ese conjunto de edros, estos estaban colocados sobre bases de tierra que parecían haber sido amontonado a propósito, Lisa tomo una lupa de su bolsillo y examino unas extrañas marcas, que parecían ser de dedos... o de garras.

Al observar el interior, vieron un hueco donde dentro estaba lo que Nissa, buscaba: El Corazón de Khalni.

\- Realmente es una flor muy bonita ¿Pero que hace ahí? – pregunto Luan.

\- No es obvio, alguien la puso en ese lugar – respondió Luna.

La flor, era un tallo verde con una corona de pétalos rojos medio marchitos en su parte superior, mostraba signos de haber sido arrancada para ser luego arrojada en una losa de piedra, en la cual sus raíces y sus pétalos colgaban de los extremos.

\- ¿Quién pudo haber sido el causante de esta atrocidad? – se preguntó Nissa con enojo.

\- Tranquila, puedo replantarla soy muy buena en jardinería – dijo Lana.

\- Y yo puedo mover la tierra – dijo Lincoln moviendo parte del suelo con sus poderes.

\- Hay que sacarla de aquí – dijo Nissa.

La elfa se acercó hacia la flor para tomarla y sacarla de aquella prisión de edros.

\- Chicos, creo que debemos de salir de aquí – dijo Lucy asustada.

\- ¿Qué pasa Luz? ¿Te asusta una caverna iluminada? – se burló Lynn.

\- No, me asusta lo que se está acercando – respondió.

En ese momento todos sintieron una ráfaga de aire, lo siguiente que vieron fue a su amiga salir volando por la caverna y terminar rodando por los suelos, después de haber sido fuertemente golpeado por algo o en este caso, por alguien.

Los Loud tomaron sus armas para enfrentar a aquello que había lastimado a Nissa, pero apenas lo vieron sintieron el mayor terror de su vida. Toda chispa de valor se apagó cuando ante ellos había un demonio.

\- ¿Qué han venido a hacer aquí? – dijo el demonio con una voz grave, pero también resonante y vacía.

El ser era de un color rojo bastante oscuro, era bastante alto y musculoso, una cola larga y unas largas alas de murciélago. Tenía púas largas y afiladas en brazos, piernas y en su cola, así como varias placas de metal que parecían fusionadas a su cuerpo y cinco gruesos cuernos rodeaban su cabeza. También tenía unas largas garras en pies y manos.

Además de esos detalles, su cuerpo emitía una luz anaranjada como si su cuerpo estuviera encendido por dentro, la cual iluminaba varias líneas de este así como sus ojos.

Su vestimenta, además de las placas metálicas era solo un taparrabo.

\- ¿Quién los ha enviado? ¡Contéstame! ¿Cómo me han encontrado?

Los Loud le querían responder pero estos estaban paralizados por el miedo, sus manos temblaban tanto que apenas podían sostener sus armas y parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a caer.

\- Padre nuestro, que estás en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu reino… - rezaba Lana mientras evitaba que Lily viera a aquel ser monstruoso que estaba segura le ocasionaría pesadillas al verlo.

Mientas los Loud temblaban, Nissa sintió un gran odió por aquel demonio, él era quien había dañado a Zendikar. Él le había quitado su conexión con el plano y él fue quien causo la desaparición de Ashaya. De algo estaba segura, por más que el demonio fuera aterrador, ella lo haría pagar.

El ser se abalanzó sobre Nissa con un movimiento ágil, esta lo logró esquivar y desenvainó la espada, pero el demonio también era rápido. Antes de que pudiera usarla la aferró por la muñeca y se la retorció hacia atrás, obligándola a soltar el arma.

Con eso los Loud al fin reaccionaron y encararon a aquel demonio.

\- No nos importa quien seas pero literalmente ¡Vas a soltar a nuestra amiga en este instante! – le grito Lori.

\- Ya hemos peleado en varias batallas ¿De verdad piensas que te tenemos miedo? – dijo Lincoln.

\- Sí. Seguro te despidieron de la casa del terror porque no asustabas a nadie – dijo Luan queriendo ganar confianza.

\- Te aseguro que si no sueltas a Nissa te vamos a hacer sentir mucho dolor – le advirtió Luna.

El ser se los quedo mirando con gracias y respondió.

\- Mi nombre es Ob Nixilis y se los preguntare por última vez ¿Los ha enviado Nahiri?

\- ¡No conocemos a ninguna Nahiri así que suéltala! – le ordeno Leni disparándole una flecha la cual fue carbonizada en el aire por una bola de fuego que salió de una de las manos de Ob Nixilis.

En ese momento este derribó al suelo a la elfa, Nissa se esforzó por resistir la presión. Su enemigo era casi tres veces mayor que ella, así que contaba con ventaja... o al menos creería que la tenía. Nissa no tardó en localizar su centro de gravedad y tras moverse un poco, flexionó las rodillas y lo pateó en el pecho, justo en el sitio adecuado para desequilibrarlo y lanzarlo por los aires.

Ob Nixilis se detuvo en pleno vuelo con un poderoso batir de sus alas curtidas y volvió a lanzarse sobre ella, pero esta vez ya estaban todos preparados.

Lori, Luna y Lynn se lanzaron contra el intentando rodearlo, pero su enemigo se elevó un poco y lanzo un golpe contra Luna que la hizo volar con fuerza. Leni se colocó detrás de este y le disparo una fleche en la espalda causando que gritara de dolor.

\- ¡Maldita niña! ¡Vas a lamentar eso! – dijo mientras arrancaba la flecha y la partía en sus manos y volaba contra la rubia.

\- ¡Aléjate de mi hermana! – grito Lincoln mientras le lanzaba una roca.

El impacto de esta causo que Ob Nixilis quedara desorientado por un breve periodo de tiempo, el cual fue utilizado por Luan para lanzarle un golpe de espada y lograr hacerle un corto en el brazo. El cual fue respondido por un golpe que la mando al suelo.

\- Te olvidaste de nosotras – dijo Lucy quien junto con Nissa cargaba contra el demonio antes de que este pudiera tomar a Luan.

Las dos fueron rápidas, pero Nissa se llevó el premio recuperando su espada y a la par de Lucy, lanzaron unas estocadas rápidas que cortaron al demonio en el lateral de un muslo, incluso aunque él trató de esquivarlas.

Ob Nixilis grito lleno de furia, pero eso no paralizo a nadie.

El ser flotaba por encima de ellos con una expresión que Nissa no lograba entender. Distinguía el odio, desde luego, pero había algo más, algo que parecía perplejidad.

\- Si Nahiri cree que pueden detenerme, se equivoca por completo.

\- ¡Por última vez, no conocemos a Nahiri, a nosotros nos mandó Gideon Jura! – grito una enojada Lynn.

A Nissa no le interesaba la conversación. A los Loud tampoco, habían dado buenos golpes y ahora estaban totalmente confiados, entre todos corrieron hacia Ob Nixilis pero esta vez, el demonio contraataco y lanzo una fuerza ardiente de las palmas de sus manos con un estallido que los golpeo de lleno pese a protegerse con sus escudos en ese instante. Lo malo fue que no todos tenían escudos.

El golpe que alcanzo a Nissa, poco a poco drenaba su vida y la pasaba a la oscuridad del demonio.

Ob Nixilis habiendo derivado a su principal oponente puso atención en los Loud.

Luna fue la primera en correr hacia él con su hacha lista para dar un golpe, pero este simplemente la freno sosteniéndola del mango para después meterle un puñetazo en el rostro que le hizo sangrar la nariz.

Luan al ver a su hermana herida intento clavarle su espada, pero este la despacho sin problemas torciéndole el brazo del arma y mandándola a volar por los aires.

Leni le disparo unas tres flechas pero este las esquivo despegando para después enviarle uno de sus ataques de fuego, el cual pese a estar protegida con su escudo no evito que la fuerza de este la mandara contra el muro de la caverna.

\- ¿Esto en lo mejor que tienen ustedes? ¿Esto es el mejor equipo del plano? – dijo burlándose.

\- No, pero yo soy la mejor del mío – dijo Lynn lanzándose con su espada seguida de Lincoln y Lucy.

Ob Nixilis esquivo los tajos de Lynn y le mando dos golpes al rostro y al estómago, Lincoln le mando una andanada de rocas de todo tipo pero aquel demonio las evito lanzándoles golpes llegando a tomar uno y mandándola de regreso contra el peliblanco.

\- Puede que controles los poderes de la oscuridad pero yo he vivido en ella toda mi vida – dijo Lucy quien sostenía su espada con fuerza.

\- Pues tu vida sí que ha sido corta – le respondió.

Lucy cargo contra él mientras gritaba con todo, lanzo un par de estocadas y uno que otro tajo llegando a causarle un corte en la pierna, por lo que este enfurecido le metió una patada y luego la piso con fuerza.

Nissa estaba impotente al ver a aquel ser lastimando a sus amigos, se tambaleó tratando de sobrellevar la sensación de debilidad que sentía en ese momento. Si no reaccionaba, aquel sería su fin. El demonio drenaría su vida, mataría a los Loud y tomaría la vida de Zendikar.

Usando lo poco que le quedaban de sus poderes, levanto su espada a medida que canalizaba toda su esencia desde su pecho hasta su brazo.

El hacer eso le pareció como si tratara de levantar una bolsa llena de piedras, pero sostuvo el arma en alto y obligó a su poder a fluir tras ella.

Ob Nixilis al verla emprendió vuelo y se mandó contra ella lanzándole otra ráfaga, pero Nissa logro hacer que su esencia de Nissa surgiera a plena potencia haciendo que el ataque del demonio rebotara en el poder acumulado en la espada y saliera disparado contra él. La fuerza del impacto hizo que tanto él como Nissa fueran expulsados en direcciones opuestas.

Nissa se levantó de un salto mientras el demonio se aproximaba a ella.

\- Impresionante. Pese a que no son rivales para mí en su mayoría huelen a la Eternidad Invisible. Así que son planeswalkers.

Lori y Nissa se preguntaron si acaso él también era un planeswalker. Pero la respuesta daba igual en ese instante, él era un enemigo y tenían que detenerlo.

\- No tendría que haber esperado menos de la emisaria de Nahiri. Pero respondan ¿Por qué los ha enviado? ¿Por qué no ha venido ella misma?

\- Literalmente no conocemos a ninguna Nahiri. ¡¿Qué no nos entiendes!? – le grito Lori quien se encontraba en frente de sus hermanas menores.

\- Yo tampoco entiendo a qué te refieres.

\- Admiro tu valor para proteger esa flor, lástima que debo de usarla para terminar mi obra, cuando eso ocurra poseeré más poder que el que ningún planeswalker ha controlado desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

En mis manos tendré todo el poder de un mundo.

\- Ese poder no te corresponde. El Corazón de Khalni pertenece a Zendikar.

\- Basta de necedades. El poder pertenece a quienes lo reclaman. Yo lo he hecho, de modo que es mío.

\- Tendrás que pasar por sobre nosotros – le dijo Lori.

\- Pues ya no quedan muchos de ustedes – dijo Ob Nixilis mirando a los Loud en el suelo apenas consientes – ya acabe con los más fuertes ahora, terminare con un grupo que puede amenazarme en el futuro.

Ob Nixilis se lanzó contra las menores con las manos encendidas, Lori salió a su encuentro pero el enemigo fue más rápido y de un golpe que la envió a los pies de sus hermanas.

\- ¡¿Lori estas bien?! - grito Lola preocupada.

\- ¡¿Tienes alguna fractura o daño interno?! – le pregunto Lisa.

\- Si estoy bien, no fue nada – dijo adolorida – pero por favor vuelvan a casa.

\- Ni lo sueñes, nos quedaremos contigo – dijo Lana.

\- Si no se van de una vez las dejare como un pretzel humano a cada una de ustedes.

\- No arriesgues tu vida por ellas. No merece la pena por lo que te haya prometido Nahiri.

\- No lucho por ella ¡Lucho por Zendikar y por mi familia! – dijo de rodillas.

\- Entonces te daré el gusto de no verlos morir, acabando contigo primero – dijo volando con dirección a ella.

Las cuatro menores vieron como aquel demonio estaba a punto de acabar con su hermana, Lana y Lola tomaron sus espadas y fueron hacia Lori listas para protegerla. Justo cuando Ob Nixilis estaba a punto de dar ese golpe definitivo, Lori alzo los brazos y un escudo de luz blanca apareció frente a ella haciendo que este saliera despedido por el impacto.

\- ¿Pero…qué? – dijo esta al ver lo que acababa de hacer.

\- ¡Lori tú también tienes poderes! – dijo Lana emocionada.

\- ¡Ese es el escudo de Gideon hermana! – dijo Luna tratando de ponerse de pie.

\- Entonces, literalmente yo también puedo usar la hieromancia.

\- Me da igual como lo llames, hoy vas a caer – y cargo de nuevo.

Lori repitió lo que había hecho y nuevamente apareció aquel escudo con el cual bloqueo todos los golpes una y otra vez, lo cual fue justo lo que Nissa necesitaba para poder hacer su trabajo

El problema era que solo había una abertura en el anillo de edros, así que el demonio sabía hacia dónde pretendía ir. Por lo que entonces ella se encargaría de hacer un nuevo hueco en el círculo.

\- Si a ellos los envía un tal Gideon y a ti no te envía Nahiri ¿Tú por qué estás aquí? - le pregunto a Nissa.

\- He venido a salvar esa flor – respondió señalando con la cabeza el Corazón de Khalni - he venido por Zendikar.

\- ¿Por Zendikar? ― dijo riéndose - ¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Has visto el estado de Zendikar? Ustedes están locas, aquí no queda nada para salvar. Los eldrazi no tardarán en consumirlo todo.

\- No lo harán si estamos aquí – respondió un Lincoln apenas en pie.

\- Es cierto, este mundo merece existir y vale la pena luchar por su gente – dijo Luna.

\- Entonces ¿Ustedes van a detener a los eldrazi?

\- Sí – respondió Nissa – nosotros lo haremos – y salió corriendo hacia los edros.

Ob Nixilis no iba a dejar que esta llegara a la entrada y emprendió vuelo, pero Nissa no iba a ir a la entrada y Lori no iba a dejar que este la alcanzara.

Usando sus nuevas habilidades, hizo aparecer unas cadenas de luz que amarraron al demonio al suelo, el cual se agito con fuerza intentando liberarse.

\- Lucha cuanto quieras pero hoy no vas a tomar este plano – dijo de forma decidida.

Nissa saltó hacia el edro que había llamado su atención y preparó la espada para golpear. Sin embargo, mientras caía sobre el edro, supo que aquello no bastaría. Los edros eran realmente duros y requerían de mucho para partirse, su espada apenas conseguiría dejar una marca.

Cuando la espada impactó contra el edro, la esencia de Nissa surgió con un estallido.

La elfa rodo por el suelo ante aquel golpe de poder y luego se levantó para ver el edro.

Un instante después, una fisura de poder se formó en la superficie y la grieta se extendió por la roca. Un segundo más tarde, el gran edro se quebró.

Frente a todos, las líneas místicas conectadas a él comenzaron a estremecerse y a descomponerse. Las reverberaciones hicieron que el resto de los edros se tambalearan. La prisión estaba perdiendo su estabilidad y pronto se vino abajo

Nissa se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo como un rayo hacia el Corazón de Khalni. Justo en ese momento a Lori se le agotaron sus fuerzas y la cadena desapareció, dejando a Ob Nixilis libre.

Este fue detrás de ella, pero los Loud recuperados se lanzaron sobre él y lo rodearon, Ob Nixilis lanzo varios golpes pero estos se protegieron con sus escudos y comenzaron a atacarlos no dejándolo avanzar ni un instante, logrando que Nissa alcanzara la flor.

Al ver eso Ob Nixilis Hizo volar a los Loud y fue contra Nissa, logrando apresar la mano de esta, apretándola con tanta fuerza que creyó que aplastaría la flor.

\- ¡Te hare pagar caro por esto! – dijo con una mirada asesina.

\- ¡Suéltala maldito demonio! – grito Lincoln quien atrapo el otro brazo de Ob Nixilis con una cadena de piedra intentando jalarlo.

\- No importa cuánto luchen, cuanto peleen ¡Yo ansío más este poder y será mío!

Ob Nixilis le estaba quitando la fuerza y las energías, eso hizo que el pánico se apoderó de Nissa. Su vista empezaba a oscurecerse. Pensó en usar el poder de la flor para acabar con su enemigo pero eso acabaría destruyendo el plano.

Leni al ver que esta estaba en peligro quiso dispararle una flecha pero Lori se lo impidió pues esta de fallar mataría a Nissa.

Nissa tomo todo el poder que le quedaba, todo lo que el demonio aún no había consumido, y lo transfirió al Corazón de Khalni.

Cuando su esencia penetró en la flor, esta cobró vida. Sus pétalos se alzaron, sus hojas se desplegaron, la flor brilló y, por último, sus raíces comenzaron a crecer y a extenderse hacia el suelo.

\- ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

\- Lo que tú querías evitar que ocurriera – dijo Lori sujetándolo con otra de sus cadenas del cuello.

El demonio hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar que la flor llegara al suelo y se la arrancó de los dedos.

\- ¡Este mundo es mío! ¡Este poder me pertenece! – grito lleno de emoción.

\- Ya no – le respondió Nissa.

Las raíces habían llegado al suelo y el alma del plano había regresado a la tierra. La tierra surgió hacia arriba y envolvió la flor, arrancándola de las manos del demonio y devolviéndola al interior de Zendikar.

Ob Nixilis trato de escarbó el suelo con su única mano libre, pero era demasiado tarde.

Entonces la caverna entera comenzó a temblar cuando el poder de Zendikar fluyó por las manos de Nissa y llenó el vacío de su interior, fusionándose con la única gota que quedaba de su esencia.

Lori y Lincoln usaron sus poderes para proteger a sus hermanas de aquel derrumbe mientras que Ob Nixilis salía volando esquivando las rocas.

\- Si lastimas a mis hermanas de nuevo, si intentas lastimarlas una vez mas te hare mucho daño – dijo Lincoln lanzándole una lluvia de piedras.

Nissa por su parte, con su vínculo recuperado, movió el suelo y los escombros para crear un puño de tierra en el torso del demonio, que salió volando contra la pared de roca.

Nissa y los Loud usando tanto el poder de Zendikar como la litomancia de Lincoln se desplazaron hacia arriba.

Al llegar a la superficie, los hermanos Loud vieron a un ser hecho de ramas y hojas de gran tamaño.

\- Ashaya – dijo Luna.

\- Vaya, realmente era enorme – dijo Leni.

\- Si, se ve que tiene madera. Entienden – dijo Luan riendo con ese chiste.

Nissa levantó la vista hacia su amiga. Ashaya envió a Nissa una oleada de fervor y Nissa le envió su propia esencia. Después se voltio para ver a los Loud los cuales mostraban varias heridas producto del enfrentamiento. Nissa se acercó a ellos y usando sus poderes se encargó de curar sus heridas y dejarlos como nuevos

\- Gracias por ayudarme, no lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes.

\- Yo diría que hiciste más que todos nosotros – dijo Lynn.

\- Para nada, fue por ustedes que ese ser no logro acabar con el alma del mundo. Ustedes vinieron a mí con un pedido así que es hora de cumplir con mi parte.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir qué…?

\- Iré con mi amiga a Portal Marino lucharemos con el ejército de Gideon. Antes no entendía su grito de batalla, pero ahora lo entiendo bien. Así que ¡Por Zendikar! – dijo subiendo a Ashaya.

\- ¡Por Zendikar!

Y así los Loud subieron al elemental y avanzaron juntos hacia el campamento de Gideon.

 **Y así termina este capítulo que ha tenido muchas sorpresas, como dije antes no soy bueno en esto de escribir peleas pero el esfuerzo vale la pena.**

 **Ahora tenemos a otro Loud con poderes y a un nuevo enemigo ¿Volveremos a ver a Ob Nixilis? Tal vez si, tal vez no.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los saludos.**

 **MontanaHatsune92:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la batalla, por el momento no creo que puedan haber bajas en los Loud, más adelante ya veremos.

Muchas gracias por tu atención y gracias por el homenaje.

 **RCurrent:** En realidad se trató de Enkindi el amigo de Luna quien falleció. Me alegra saber que lo hice bien y que te haya gustado, tú también haces un buen trabajo con Loud Nights.

Tratare de actualizar Alas al vuelo, lo más pronto posible, por lo que quizás salga la próxima semana. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Gracias por estar en este capítulo y espero verlos pronto.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	13. El Ojo de Ugin

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, hace ya tiempo que quería volver con un nuevo capítulo pues si nos damos cuenta, ya está cerca de su aniversario y la verdad no planeaba llegar a él con esta historia aun en publicación.**

 **De todas formas, gracias por su compañía el capítulo anterior, espero les haya gustado ver a un villano como Ob Nixilis.**

 **En este capítulo veremos a alguien que no vemos hace mucho, así como también más información que responderá algunas preguntas, puede que incluso terminen con algo que lleve a una sorpresa al final de esto.**

 **Ahora si comencemos.**

 **Caminantes – Capitulo 12**

 **El ojo de Ugin**

Después de una corta espera de poco más de un mes, las vacaciones de invierno llegaron nuevamente y los Loud esperaban con ansias ese periodo que incluía la navidad y el año nuevo para divertirse, olvidarse de la escuela por un tiempo y pasarla en grande con la nieve y los amigos. Después de todo, ya habían aprobado todos sus cursos en aquella temporada, algunos con más esfuerzo que otros, ganado una gran batalla con la que sumaron a miles a la causa, sobrevivido a Ob Nixilis y ayudado a que Nissa regresara, y dado que el campamento de Gideon se encontraba bien protegido por el momento no había necesidad de ir a pelear y le podían dar una pausa a sus actividades.

Desafortunadamente el haber pasado todas esas semanas saliendo en grupo no pasó desapercibido para dos personas.

\- Chicos ¿Podemos hablar con ustedes? – dijo Rita Loud.

\- Claro mamá ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Lincoln.

Los once entraron a la sala para hablar con sus padres, esperando que se trate de una simple cuestión referente a esa temporada, cosa común que solia darse en aquella casa con tantas personas. Solo que esta vez se trataba de otra cosa.

\- En realidad eso es lo que queremos que nos expliquen – dijo Lynn Sr.

\- Chicos, sabemos que han estado saliendo juntos y nos agrada que se lleven también entre todos. Pero queremos saber ¿Qué han estado haciendo?

\- Si su madre tiene razón, además también me ha dicho que han estado yendo muy seguido al bunker de su hermana.

No hace falta decir que todos se quedaron mudos y sin idea de que decir. Ya antes les habían preguntado a donde salían y estos respondían que se iban a pasear o a estudiar a casa de un amigo, aunque al final debieron de haberse dado cuenta de que se iban al bunker de la científica de la familia, pues esa era su armería.

\- Bueno nosotros… - trato de pensar Luna.

\- Nosotros… siempre que podemos – dijo Lincoln nervioso.

\- Vamos al parque a hacer ejercicio en familia – dijo Lynn de improviso.

\- ¿En serio hacen eso? – pregunto Rita.

\- Sí. Literalmente entramos a su bunker a hacer ejercicio – dijo Lori.

\- Ya saben, hacemos estiramiento, yoga… - dijo Luan.

\- También tiro con arco – dijo Leni.

\- También hacemos lucha libre – dijo Lynn sujetando a Lincoln y tratando de que sus padres olvidaran lo que la segunda mayor acababa de decir.

Sus padres estaban sorprendidos por todo aquello que les decían sus hijos, pero había una cosa que todavía no les quedaba claro.

\- Solo una cosa más. ¿Por qué si solo hacen ejercicio y nada más, dejan en ocasiones a Lily con nosotros y dicen que van a salir, pero dejan el auto en el garaje? – pregunto su madre ante esa situación que se daba cuando ya se sabía que los enfrentamientos se iban a poner difíciles.

\- Es porque a veces nos gusta estar solos sin tener que cuidarla – dijo Lincoln.

\- Si, por lo general esos días peleamos en el lodo – dijo Lana.

\- Y luchamos contra… - dijo Leni antes de ser interrumpida por Lori.

\- Contra el sedentarismo y la flojera – dijo una Lori algo molesta que sujetaba a su hermana para que no siguiera hablando.

\- Sí, siempre sudamos la gota gorda, entienden – dijo Luan antes de reír.

\- Vaya, yo pensé que no querían saber mucho del ejercicio desde la última vez que lo practicamos en familia – dijo su padre.

\- Bromeas, fue una gran experiencia – dijo Luna.

\- Pero podrían hacerlo aquí en la sala, es más cómodo – dijo Rita.

\- Además podemos ir juntos la próxima vez – dijo Lynn Sr.

\- ¡No! – fue el grito general.

\- Es decir, literalmente no queremos molestarlos y ustedes son personas ocupadas que de seguro tienen otras cosas que hacer – dijo Lori.

\- Así es, ustedes confíen en nosotros y verán que nos ira bien por nuestra parte – dijo Lynn.

\- La verdad no nos molesta, después de todo es bueno pasar un tiempo en familia, pero si ustedes quieren pasar un rato entre ustedes lo aceptamos – dijo Rita.

\- Gracias – dijeron todos.

En otro plano Jace Beleren, trepaba por la roca escarpada, tratando de llegar a su destino, destino al que hubiera llegado hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero sus obligaciones como pacto de gremios en Ravnica, así como sus reuniones con Lisa en las que hablaban sobre los secretos del multiverso y su posible integridad, mientras el resto de los Loud estaban peleando en Zendikar.

Si algo tenía en común con los Loud además de Lisa en inteligencia, era con Lincoln con quien compartía el poco gusto por las actividades físicas, siendo un acantilado, el lugar más alejado a su biblioteca.

Si bien no tenía vértigo, lo que menos quería era estar ahí, deseando llegar a la cima para así encontrar lo más parecido a un terreno llano en la región de Akoum, famosa por estar llena de escarpadas cumbres volcánicas y barrancos traicioneros.

Al tener el ir hacia arriba como único camino, siguió subiendo, llegando a la cima... y encontrando a los Loud peleando con dos eldrazi.

Estos eran de los llamados zánganos, así era como le decían a los eldrazi de tamaño pequeño, o bueno pequeño para los eldrazi pues era del tamaño de Leni, estos parecían arañas blancas de cuatro patas. Los más grandes como los que enfrentaron Lori, Leni, Luan y Lincoln cuando rescataron a Lana y Lola eran llamados metabolizadores.

Lori estaba defendiéndose con su espada y su escudo, mientras que Luna y Luan atacaban por los costados, el otro era enfrentado por Leni, Lynn y Lucy.

En ese momento aquel eldrazi vio como Jace terminaba de subir el acantilado y arremetió contra él.

\- ¡Jace, cuidado! – le grito Lincoln.

Jace quien ya estaba de pie uso sus poderes para crear una ilusión con la intención de distraer a aquel monstruo, solo que no considero que la mente de los eldrazi, siempre estaban tan blanco como sus máscaras, por lo cual ningún truco mental que este usaba de forma habitual iba en este, por tanto quedaba descartado el alterar su mente para que cambiara de opinión y se fuera para otro sitio, así como el hacerlo dormir.

\- ¡Oye tonto! ¡¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?! – dijo Lynn llamando al eldrazi.

El eldrazi que ya había atravesado la ilusión como si no estuviese allí, si se vio afectado por el llamado de Lynn, quizás porque la considero una mejor presa o bien porque no le gusto ser insultado.

Lynn junto con Lucy avanzaron contra ese ser, a la par que Leni le disparaba varias de sus flechas, las cuales rebotaban en el cuerpo óseo de este, Lynn por su parte, se movió para un costado y le corto los brazos de la derecha y Lucy siguió su ejemplo dejando un cuerpo que ya no podía moverse y que termino siendo rematado por Luna quien le partió la cabeza con su hacha.

\- Qué bueno verlos chicos. Tiempo que no los veía – dijo el mago mental.

\- Literalmente todavía nos queda uno – dijo Lori quien acababa de golpear con su espada, apenas causándole daño a aquel escudo de hueso.

Los Loud ahora pudieron poner su atención en ese último eldrazi, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo se oyó un ruido sordo y una intensa luz azulada ilumino todo dejándolos momentáneamente ciegos. Aquella luz, hizo que el eldrazi se tambaleara.

\- Jace ¿Fuiste tú? – pregunto Lisa.

\- No, yo no.

\- ¿Entonces quién?

\- ¡Muere, bicho asqueroso! – grito alguien.

El eldrazi se volteo hacia la dirección de aquel grito solo para recibir un garrotazo que le partió aquella cabeza blanca e inexpresiva como si de un adorno de porcelana se tratara y una sustancia viscosa y carnosa salpicó el suelo alrededor del cadáver.

\- Qué asco, odio a los eldrazi cuando mueren – dijo Lola.

\- Pensé que te habías acostumbrado – dijo su Lana.

\- A pelear con una espada, pero no a ver sus viveras gelatinosas – se quejó esta.

\- Vaya, la princesita todavía tiene el estómago delicado – se burló Lynn.

\- Olvídense de eso ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Luna al ver a quien había dado aquel golpe.

El responsable de todo o mejor dicho, la responsable era una trasga que se encontraba de lo más contenta al ver lo que había logrado. Esta trasgo, como casi todos los del plano, tenía un casco pesado de metal, pero tenía la particularidad de tener en la espalda un gran cesto lleno de edros y sostenía un garrote de piedra, pero viéndola mejor, notaron que no eran ni un cesto ni un garrote, eran en sí, un mortero.

\- ¡Hola! - saludó esta con alegría exagerada – tuvieron suerte con esos eldrazi, esta parte no es para nada segura – dijo mientras pasaba la mano del mortero por los restos de hueso y sesos de los eldrazi.

\- Gracias por ayudarnos – dijo Lincoln.

\- Ya los teníamos, no había de que preocuparse – dijo Lynn.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho al eldrazi? – pregunto Jace.

\- Oh, nada. Solo que estos tienen la cabeza tan frágil como la tienen ustedes, en cambio la nuestra es más dura - dijo dándose unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

\- Nos referimos a esa luz que hiciste – dijo Lisa.

\- Acaso lanzaste un hechizo o algo parecido – dijo Jace.

En respuesta, ella se puso a mirar por los alrededores como si hubiera perdido algo, luego soltó un gritito de alegría y corrió a recoger un fragmento de edro.

\- Un edro conserva la magia durante un milenio. O menos, si es necesario. Este está casi gastado, pero voy a sacarle lo que pueda.

\- Por lo visto no debe de tener mucho – dijo Lisa.

\- En realidad eso es relativo, los edros son como cuevas profundas, pueden estar llenos de cosas... o no tener nada de nada. La única forma de saberlo es probar a ver qué hay.

Lueo de aquella explicación los once hermanos y Jace se presentaron ante ella.

\- Yo soy Zada de Refugio Losa.

\- He venido aquí para llegar al Ojo de Ugin.

\- Un momento, hace casi un mes que te fuiste para buscarlo, creí que ya tenías todas las respuestas – dijo Luan.

\- Por si no recuerdan tengo diez gremios que mantener en orden y además he estado en varias reuniones con Lisa. Aparte desde la última vez que vine aquí, parece que toda la región ha cambiado.

\- ¿Para qué quieres ir? - preguntó Zada.

\- Busco la forma de detener a los eldrazi, en ese sitio puedo aprender más cosas sobre la red de edros y el Ojo de Ugin está en el centro de ella. Es por eso que estoy buscando a tu tribu.

\- En cuanto a nosotros, literalmente estamos aquí porque nos importa Zendikar – dijo Lori con franqueza.

\- Qué bueno que les interese todo, pero en cuanto a buscar El Ojo de Ugin, temo que esta hace mucho que dejo de ser el centro de la red después de todo, este desastre ya no tiene un centro – conto Zada.

\- Eso no importa. ¿Puedes llevarnos? – pregunto Luna.

\- Por supuesto que puedo llevarlos, si creen que es importante.

Aunque no entiendo a qué viene tanta preocupación. Aquí arriba nos las estamos arreglando bastante bien.

Con aquellas palabras de la trasgo el grupo la siguió.

Estuvieron caminando por unas horas por un camino que antes les hubiera significado un gran cansancio físico, pero luego de casi un mes de guerra, su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado a la dura caminata hasta El Ojo. El camino era serpenteante y estaba lleno de inestables peñascos que cada cierto tiempo arrojaba una roca hacia ellos pero era desviada por la litomancia de Lincoln y la hidromancia de Lori, la cual todavía trataba de manejar con claridad sus poderes.

\- Jace ¿Tu sabias lo de la energía de los edros? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Para nada, sabía que tenían una especie de poder, pero no me imagine que podían almacenar energía ni de que esa fuerza seguía siendo eficaz contra los eldrazi.

\- Para mi esa energía debe de ser una especie de electricidad almacenada, una que se mueve como una red por todo el plano – dijo Lisa.

\- No lo entiendo, este plano está lleno de magia. ¿Cómo es que todavía no te has acostumbrado a la magia? – pregunto Lucy.

\- Toda mi vida he estado rodeada de ciencia, el primer plano que vi era uno de ingeniería e innovación. No es fácil entender que la magia realmente existe – dijo la científica.

\- Te entiendo – dijo Lynn – si alguien me hubiera dicho que existía Innistrad o este plano no lo hubiera creído.

\- Yo si - dijo Lisa – siempre pensé que existían otros mundos. Por cierto Jace ¿Qué de importante tienen estos seres?

\- Los trasgos de la tribu Tuktuk han vivido aquí siempre y pese al cambio geográfico, es esta la única que puede recorrer esta zona.

Finalmente y luego de caminar por tres horas y media, Zada les señaló la entrada de una cueva y se despidió de ellos.

\- ¿No quieres entrar? ―preguntó Jace.

\- Quita, quita. Nadie entra ahí. Magia mala y muerte segura. ¡Buena suerte! – dijo marchándose.

\- Suena perfecto para mí – dijo Lucy.

\- Que novedad, señorita espeluznante – dijo Lynn.

\- ¿Seguros qué es el único camino? – dijo Leni algo asustada.

\- Desafortunadamente si – dijo Luna.

\- Pues avancemos – dijo Lincoln.

Descendieron con cautela, el pasaje era complicado, pues estaba lleno de enormes edros caídos. Por lo demás era muy silencioso, ahí abajo no había nada, ni siquiera un murciélago como esperaba Lucy o algún insecto raro como quería Lana, tampoco había rastro del poder que Jace había visto impregnado la última vez que había estado allí.

Mientras avanzaban el pacto de gremios iluminaba el camino con una luz ilusoria que había convocado.

\- Ojala que todo esté bien aquí, El Ojo ha sido destruido y el poder que albergaba antes ha desaparecido, entonces todo esto ha sido en vano.

\- Vamos amigo, tienes que ser más positivo – dijo Luna.

Mientras avanzaron, un resplandor blanquecino y azulado brilló más adelante. Aquello hizo que en lugar de avanzar con seguridad, lo hicieran con cautela, pues ¿Quién podría estar ocasionando todo ese resplandor?

Descendieron con sumo cuidado por el camino de edros escarpados y a medida que avanzaba, se dieron cuenta de que las piedras de los alrededores estaban mejor conservadas, por lo general los edros que habían visto estaban dañados por los elementos, pero aquellos, parecían como si hubieran sido esculpidos apenas unos días antes, con las runas perfectamente grabadas y las superficies lisas.

Al llegar casi al final, una silueta se aproximó desde las tinieblas de la gran caverna.

Los Loud incluida Lucy que estaba acostumbrada a las cosas de misterio, se asustaron al ver aquella sombra que tenía unos cuernos brillantes y unas alas de gran envergadura.

\- ¡¿Nicol Bolas?! – dijo Jace asustado.

\- ¡¿Quién es ese?! – pregunto Lori con el mismo sentimiento.

\- Bienvenido – dijo una voz suave pero imponente que pareció surgir de la piedra - espero que no vengas solo. Has de saber que los preparativos están casi finalizados.

Al verlo Jace se tranquilizó, quien quiera que sea, aquel no era Nicol Bolas. Este era un dragón de gran tamaño de color verde azulado y que emitía un resplandor del mismo color, sus alas tenía la particularidad de estar cubiertas de plumas.

Aterrizó con elegancia delante de ellos.

\- ¡Dragón! – gritaron los Loud que en pánico corrieron de regreso o bien sacaron sus armas como lo hicieron Lori, Luna, Lynn y Lincoln.

\- ¡Tranquilos! ¡Él no les hará daño! – les grito Jace.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! – exigió saber Luna.

\- Porque lo sé – respondió con seguridad.

\- No eres la persona a quien esperaba ver, tampoco me imagine verlos a ustedes – dijo el dragón frunciendo el ceño.

\- Lo mismo podría decir -respondió Jace - ¿Quién eres?

El dragón lo observó durante unos segundos.

\- Dime, ¿Conoces el nombre de este lugar?

\- Lo conozco, pero no voy a dejar que afirmes ser quien supongo que eres. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Un momento, ¿Me estas queriendo decir que…? – pregunto Lisa.

El dragón sonrió evitando mostrar los dientes.

\- Adivinaron. Yo soy Ugin. Quien hace tiempo, fui uno de los responsables de erigir este lugar.

\- Espera un momento, por lo que me dijeron este lugar lleva miles de años existiendo – se quejó Lincoln.

\- Si amigo, puedes ser grande pero no me vas a decir que tú tienes miles de años – dijo Lynn.

\- Los tengo, he vivido y he visto muchas cosas – dijo este con serenidad.

\- Sabes, como que no das tanto miedo en realidad – dijo Leni – cuando me dijeron que había un sitio llamado El Ojo de Ugin, pensé que eras muy grande, pero si bien lo eres, no es como si nos fueras a comer o algo así.

\- No planeo hacerlo.

\- ¿Puedes leer su mente? – pregunto Luan a Jace de forma mental.

\- Lo intentare.

El mago mental trató de leer la mente del gran y ver que encontraba, pero no podía ver nada, pues esta era impenetrable y cegadora como una muralla de cristal.

\- Debo admitir que esto es raro – le dijo a Lisa a través de la telepatía - creía que Ugin había fallecido hacía mucho, y eso que no había forma de saber que realmente era alguien.

\- Te entiendo, como dije mi forma de ver el multiverso ha cambiado de forma radical en estas semanas.

El grupo se presentó y explico que la razón por la que estaban ahí, era la de estudiar la red de edros.

\- Ya has estado aquí antes - dijo Ugin. Para su desgracia, aquello no fue una pregunta.

\- Ah... - titubeó Jace - Sí, una vez. Aquello no... No acabó bien.

\- Liberaste a los eldrazi ¿No es cierto? - afirmó Ugin.

Cuando Ugin dije eso, todos se quedaron viendo a Jace y no de buena manera.

\- ¿Tu? ¿Tú causaste todo esto? – pregunto Lynn perdiendo la calma.

\- No exactamente, yo…

\- ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! – estallo Lori quien se lanzó contra Jace siendo apenas sujetada por Leni y Luan - ¡Literalmente por tu culpa mis hermanas casi mueren cuando llegaron aquí! ¡Te voy a convertir en un pretzel humano.

\- ¡Por tu culpa Enkindi está muerto! – le grito Luna.

\- ¡Por tu culpa este mundo se está muriendo! – le grito Lucy.

\- ¡Chicas por favor cálmense! – grito Lincoln, pero nadie lo escuchaba.

\- ¡Yo no quería hacerlo! ¡Me engañaron! – trato de defenderse, mientras levantaba las manos para usar sus poderes en caso pasara algo.

\- ¡Y tú nos engañaste a nosotros! – le grito Lola.

\- ¡Nos has mentido todo este tiempo! – Le grito Lynn.

\- Él tiene razón – dijo Lisa – los responsables fueron tres personas. Y yo diría que fue un accidente, después de todo uno no sabe qué va a pasar cuando se está en una pelea.

\- ¿Tú ya lo sabias? – quiso saber Luna.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? – pregunto Lori.

\- No lo considere necesario de trasmitir, así que decidí olvidar esa parte – respondió esta.

\- Antes de que cometan una locura – intervino Ugin – todo esto paso gracias a que una piromante, un dragonhablante y tú, tres planeswalkers. Abrieron El Ojo. Pero estaban siendo manipulados, movidos por otro planeswalker dragón, mi rival... Nicol Bolas.

Aquel dialogo les dio más preguntas que respuestas a los Loud. Querían saber quién era ese tal Nicol Bolas, mientras que Lincoln se preguntaba si aquel dragonhablante era Sarkham, el primer caminante de planos que conoció.

\- Mira Ugin, literalmente somos nuevos en esto así que ¿Por qué no nos dices para empezar quién es Nicol Bolas?

\- Nicol Bolas es un dragón y un muy poderosos planeswalker, alguna vez me tocó trabajar para él, o bueno me toco ser manipulado, al igual que Ugin ha vivido durante milenios y en todo ese tiempo no ha dejado de manipular el multiverso a su antojo.

\- ¿Por qué lo hace? – pregunto Lisa.

\- No tengo idea, quizás solo lo hace porque puede – respondió.

\- Esa es su naturaleza - ratificó Ugin.

\- ¿Cómo alguien tan malo puede querer hacer algo como dejar libres a esas cosas? – dijo Leni

\- Leni tiene razón ¿Por qué querría liberar a los eldrazi? – pregunto Jace.

\- Es una excelente pregunta, a la que dedicaré considerables recursos para hallar la respuesta. Pero ahora, lo más importante que hay que hacer es centrar nuestra atención en los eldrazi.

\- Antes de pasar a ese tema, de casualidad ese dragonhablante ¿Era Sarkham? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Si – respondió Ugin – se acercó a mi después de que despertara de mi derrota con Nicol Bolas, por lo que menciono, luego de pelear en este lugar, al parecer mi rival no le vio más utilidad y se deshizo de él, por lo que regreso a Tarkir con un edro y según dijo viajo al pasado para reparar todo el daño que Nicol Bolas había causado en Tarkir. Dijo que yo lo había guiado en todo eso, pero la verdad es que no tengo recuerdo de nada de eso.

\- Podemos hablar otro día de viajes en el tiempo y sus efectos, ahora tenemos que encargarnos de un asunto más importante – dijo Lisa.

\- Mira en este momento nos estamos preparando para tomar Portal Marino y literalmente necesitamos saber sobre los edros – dijo Lori.

\- ¿Qué es Portal Marino? - pregunto Ugin.

Aquella pregunta los dejo sin habla, ¿Cómo era posible que un dragón legendario no conociera la mayor ciudad de Zendikar?

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no vienes a Zendikar? - preguntó Jace.

\- Eras, recién deje de estar encerrado hace casi un año. Entonces ¿Qué es Portal Marino?

\- Es la ciudad más grande del plano o al menos la única – dijo Luna.

\- Además de ser un núcleo de civilización y estudio, desafortunadamente la ciudad cayó y con ella el acceso a los escritos acerca de los edros – dijo Lisa.

\- Y también está el problema de esa cosa llamada Ulamog, que intenta devorar a los supervivientes – dijo Luan.

\- No conjetures como si entendieras en lo más mínimo el comportamiento de los eldrazi, mucho menos el de Ulamog, él va a donde va y hace lo que debe – dijo Ugin

\- Pero se ven atraídos por las aglomeraciones de vida, ¿No es verdad? Existe una lógica tras sus movimientos – dijo Jace.

\- Es verdad y sí, existe -respondió Ugin- Donde sea que haya gente congregada, Ulamog ira para allá.

\- ¡Por eso tenemos que detenerlo! – grito Lynn – tenemos que bloquearlo, incapacitarlo o matarlo.

\- ¡No podemos detener a Ulamog, mucho menos matarlo! – respondió Luna.

\- Esa cosa es enorme. ¿Cómo piensan detenerlo? – pregunto Lana.

\- No se puede matar a Ulamog – dijo Ugin dándole la razón a Luna.

\- Gracias por la respuesta – dijo Lynn en tono sarcástico.

\- Pues lo detendremos. Hagamos lo que hagamos – dijo Lincoln.

\- Quizás se usamos los edros, y todas las líneas místicas del plano, algo se pueda hacer ¿Cuál es tu sugerencia? – pregunto Jace a Ugin.

\- Hace eras atrape a los eldrazi gracias a la ayuda de mis aliados. Colaborarán con nosotros. Con ellos podemos usar los edros para volver a encerrarlos.

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta – dijo Lisa – tu sistema de seguridad prácticamente fue anulado por accidente.

\- No fue un accidente -replicó Ugin con tono más serio - fue una maquinación urdida minuciosamente. No cometas el error de pensar que tus planes son los únicos que importan.

\- Si alguien tuvo ese plan entonces ¿No podría venir otra persona en algún momento y por error o bien porque quiere hacerlo, liberarlos de nuevo? – pregunto Lincoln. – tal vez incluso podría volver ese tal Nicol Bolas quiera hacerlo de nuevo.

\- Eso no pasara. Sea cual sea el propósito de Bolas, es posible que ya lo haya logrado – respondió el dragón.

\- Muy bien, entonces ¿Qué hay que hacer? – pregunto Jace.

Entonces todos sintieron una ráfaga de mana llenando el espacio, se trataba de un hechizo del gran dragón, el cual estaba generando una ilusión, la cual era una red de líneas dispersas y curvadas dibujadas con una intensa luz blanca.

\- Esta es la red de edros - explicó Ugin - tal como era antes.

El diagrama se expandió más y más y un anillo brillante destacó en el centro de todo; era El Ojo de Ugin. Los Loud miraron a su alrededor y pudieron ver tanto en el diagrama como en aquella sala que El Ojo de Ugin se trataba en realidad de un gigantesco edro que de alguna forma había servido como candado energético para los eldrazi.

Tanto para Jace como para Lisa, aquel diseño era muy complejo, intentaron asimilar lo que tenían ante ellos, pero era aquello era una tarea abrumadora.

Si para ellos era un problema para el resto era un suplicio, no sabían que podían hacer con ellos, además de que no tenían idea de qué hacer con aquel dibujo de líneas y nudos.

Entonces el diagrama empezó a cambiar. Las líneas se desplazaron y otras desaparecieron por completo. Las curvas de las líneas místicas, comenzaron a alterarse. En cuestión de segundos, la red se volvió aún más desordenada.

\- La litomante que produjo estos edros desapareció hace mucho tiempo – dijo Ugin.

Los Loud, vieron como aparecía la imagen de una kor con una amplia sonrisa y una mirada feroz, esta era delgada y de cabello blanco.

\- Se llama Nahiri, conocida como La Litomante ―explicó Ugin―. Es una kor de este plano y es su guardiana.

\- Un momento – recordó Lynn – ayer nos enfrentamos a un tipo que pensó que ella nos había enviado ¿Acaso se trata de la misma Nahiri?

\- Si, de seguro su oponente pensó que trabajaban para ella.

\- ¿Y dónde está ahora? – pregunto Lola.

\- No lo sé. Desconozco por qué se marchó de este mundo y me resulta extraño que no regrese. Sin ella, los edros se desplazaron. Pero por suerte mi sistema de líneas los mantuvo retenidos en el interior de Zendikar, aunque eso no evito que su progenie se esparciera.

\- Un momento – dijo Lori – cuando dices "Los mantuvo" ¿Literalmente quieres decir que Ulamog no es el único de ese tamaño? – pregunto alterada.

\- No, en total son tres titanes eldrazi. Ulamog, Kozileg y Emrakul.

El corazón de los Loud se partió en ese momento, si a duras penas podían contra un titán y sus monstruos no querían ni imaginarse cómo iban a pelear contra los otros eldrazi.

\- ¿Dónde están esos otros dos? – pregunto Lincoln abrumado.

\- Kozileg todavía no ha escapado del interior del plano, por lo que no es una amenaza, en cuanto a Emrakul, este si logro escapar, pero nadie ha sabido donde está. Quizás se marchó del plano.

Esa respuesta los tranquilizo a medias, quizás había uno atrapado todavía, pero ¿Dónde estaba el ultimo?

El diagrama volvió a cambiar. Las curvas, se transformaron en líneas y aquel patrón desordenado aunque elegante, se convirtió en una prisión rígida, opresora y firme.

\- La red trató de contener a los eldrazi, tal como la había diseñado, pero una nueva interferencia abrió la última cerradura, desactivando así la última medida de seguridad.

El diagrama se fracturó. Los nodos se dispersaron. Las líneas se rompieron. En el centro, El Ojo se tornó oscuro y Jace vio al propio Ugin a través de él.

\- Este es el estado actual de la red, por lo tanto. Si tres planeswalkers en el apogeo de nuestro poder no logramos destruir a los titanes eldrazi con los edros completamente operativos, ¿Qué les hace pensar que nosotros podemos conseguirlo con esta lamentable ruina?

\- ¡El motivo por el que peleamos! – le grito Lincoln - ¡No me importa tu historia o si habías hecho millones de seguros para los eldrazi! Ellos están aquí y cada día más de nuestros amigos se están muriendo tratando de salvar su hogar.

Mientras él hablaba Jace se enlazo a sus mentes y proyecto imágenes de todo lo que ellos habían visto desde que llegaron, escenas de guerra y muerte, pero también de unidad y vida.

\- Esa es la causa por la que seguimos viniendo aquí, para que todas esas buenas personas tengan un futuro en un mundo en el que valga la pena vivir y si, quizás llegamos aquí de casualidad, quizás Jace fue manipulado, pero sabes que nadie pidió venir a Zendikar nunca, casualidad o no, ahora tenemos a millones de personas dependiendo de nosotros.

\- Tamaña certeza y tamaña juventud – dijo Ugin valorando a Lincoln.

El diagrama de Ugin volvió a manifestarse y se superpuso a las ilusiones de Jace. Entonces volvió a cambiar; parecía restaurado, dentro de lo posible en su estado actual.

Seguía un patrón: Un grabado circular con tres puntos en intervalos iguales alrededor de la circunferencia.

Al ver esa imagen descubrieron que esa era la solución, quizás la red no podría encerrar a los eldrazi dentro de El Ojo de Ugin otra vez, mucho menos destruirlos, pero si lograban ponerlo de esa forma...

\- Así lograran encerrarlo. Puede que después de todo lo vivido quieran destruirlos, pero no pueden y tampoco deberían.

\- No nos hables de lo que no podemos hacer. Da igual lo que haya que hacer, nosotros vamos a detenerlos – dijo Jace.

\- ¿En verdad quieres ayudar?

\- Sí. Yo ayude a provocar esto, así que este es mi turno de arreglarlo, no podría estar tranquilo si se todo el sufrimiento que he causado – Dijo Jace haciendo que Lincoln recordara un hecho similar a ese en el cual había creado un video con imágenes vergonzosas de sus hermanas, si bien la diferencia entre ambos casos era abismal, la sensación era la misma.

\- Como he dicho antes, no esperaba verlos. Mis aliados no se encuentran aquí. Una está desaparecida. Mande al otro a buscarla y no ha regresado de Innistrad. Por lo que los necesitamos aquí urgentemente. ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de Sorin Markov?

\- No.

\- Yo he estado en Innistrad – dijo Lucy – si quieres puedo ir a buscarlo.

\- Ni se te ocurra irte para allá – le dijo Lori amenazándola.

\- Yo también conozco ese plano. Tenemos la misma "amiga" en ese lugar – dijo en referencia a Liliana Vess – pero no voy a irme de Zendikar.

Tengo amigos luchando aquí, a menos claro que quieras ir a Portal Marino y decirles lo que sabes.

\- Lo mejor es que me quede aquí. La solución que entregue es temporal, si quieres algo definitivo debo de reconstruir todo para que mis aliados puedan restaurar la red completamente y encerrar de nuevo a los eldrazi.

\- Pues suerte con ello – dijo Luna.

\- Bueno, en cuanto a la solución ¿Qué debemos hacer? – pregunto Lori.

\- Ulamog debe ser acorralado y contenido en el círculo de edros. ¿Tus amigos están dispuestos a apresar a un titán eldrazi, en lugar de intentar destruirlo?

\- Inmovilizar al rival suena perfecto para mí, ya tengo experiencia en eso – dijo Lynn.

\- Quiero recordarte que un eldrazi no es un jugador de futbol americano – le dijo Lisa.

\- ¿Por qué no podemos destruir a Ulamog? Es decir ¿No sería más fácil? – pregunto Lana.

\- Los titanes eldrazi, son criaturas de la Eternidad Invisible, el espacio que existe entre los planos y es ahí donde permanecen.

\- ¿Hasta que se manifiestan en algún plano? – pregunto Lisa.

\- No. Hablaba en sentido literal, Ulamog todavía está ahí, lo que ustedes ven es solo una parte de un todo. Cuando lo atrapamos, en realidad solo amarramos a una parte de él en el plano. No está muerto, pero tampoco ese todo se puede ir a otro plano, aun si Emrakul está en otro plano, si se retirara de aquel no podría volver a ese. "Destruir" a Ulamog sería como dejar en libertad a todos los eldrazi.

\- Entonces incluso los zánganos, son uno. Estos seres serian como apéndices – afirmo Lincoln.

\- Es más adecuado considerar que son células, u órganos, en el caso de algunos de los ejemplares más grandes. Sin embargo, todos ellos son reemplazables; son seres menores que surgen, cumplen su función y mueren o son reasimilados, sin que ello afecte al todo – dijo Ugin ante la mirada de emoción de Lisa quien pensaba estaba ante una forma de vida merecedora de estudio.

\- Muy bien. Creo que ya tenemos toda la información que buscábamos. Regresaremos y explicaremos tu plan al resto. Intentaremos convencerlos de que lo más nos conviene es encerrar a Ulamog – dijo Jace.

\- Buena suerte. Me aseguraré de terminar mis preparativos – dijo y luego volvió a su trabajo.

El grupo se marchó, de aquella caverna. Lincoln en ese momento noto que se ganaría su título si lograba crear un plan que encausara todas las posibles situaciones. Pero para eso todavía podía esperar, le quedaba un poco de tiempo antes del gran ataque.

Tiempo que aprovecharía al máximo.

 **Y así se termina este capítulo, como pueden ver se respondieron preguntas pero también surgieron otras, espero les haya gustado, ahora pasemos a los saludos**

 **MontanaHatsune92:** Si fue una terrible pelea y eso es lo que quería buscar, Ob Nixilis es de lo peor y si bien no es de Zendikar, sino de un plano desconocido, causa tanto problema como los eldrazi o más en este caso. Gracias por leer esta historia.

 **RCurrent:** Gracias, realmente es complicado ordenar diálogos y escenas cuando usas un producto ya existente. Espero que este descanso te ayude y pronto vuelvas con más fuerzas que antes. Espero también te guste este capítulo.

 **..JOnas Nagera:** Realmente me alegra tenerte en esta historia, que bueno que te haya gustado cada parte de ella.

En sí, si bien es un juego de cartas, debería también ser un RPG, no te preocupes si no conoces mucho de este universo, con el tiempo te acostumbraras.

Gracias por tus saludos y suerte con el resto de tus fics.


	14. La batalla por Portal Marino

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, por fin después de mucho tiempo y muchos capítulos llegamos a la gran batalla por Portal Marino, batalla para la que habían estado juntando tropas.**

 **Espero haber mejorado en cuanto a lo escribir batallas y ojala que a disfruten.**

 **Caminantes – Capitulo 13**

 **La batalla por Portal Marino**

Habían pasado las vacaciones, la primera semana de clases y había comenzado un nuevo año, uno que sería significativo para la familia Loud pues en solo unos meses la mayor terminaría la escuela y partiría a la universidad, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaban sus padres, pues para los hermanos Loud el grupo de caminantes de planos solo era la continuación de una guerra de la que esperaban sobrevivir. Pues ese día finalmente tenían que iniciar el momento que tanto habían esperado y por el que habían reunido a tantas tropas: La reconquista por Portal Marino.

\- Deprisa chicos, tenemos que irnos al bunker – dijo Luna apurando a sus hermanos.

\- Nosotros ya estamos listos, solo falta saber dónde se ha metido Lori – dijo Lynn.

\- Ella esta con Bobby, nos encontrara en el punto de reunión – dijo Lincoln.

\- ¿No creen que debemos de decirles también a mamá y a papá de esto? – dijo Leni – dijo esto que vamos a hacer no es algo muy fácil.

Los Loud que ya se encontraban en el pasillo listos para bajar las escaleras se quedaron quietos sin saber que hacer o decir.

\- Mejor no digamos nada – dijo Luan con algo de tristeza.

\- Tiene razón, además vamos a volver en unas horas ¿No? – dijo Leni.

\- Bueno Leni, esto es un poco más complicado que eso, no creo que a nuestros padres les guste la idea de vernos partir a la guerra, además de que no podemos explicarles todo eso del viaje de planos y esas cosas – dijo Lynn.

\- Ya habrá tiempo para eso – dijo Lincoln – ahora vámonos.

Mientras bajaba Lincoln recordó las veces en las que estuvo a punto de decirle sobre sus poderes a sus amigos, pero no encontraba como ni cuando, dos veces pensó en repetir el mismo acto de Lori con Clyde y he incluso pensó en aparecerse en casa de Ronnie Anne, pero el temor a decirlo era más grande que el que sentía al pelear con los eldrazi.

Lejos de ahí, la hieromante había dado un salto a Theros y de ahí, a la Tierra, y ahora esta se encontraba en la bodega de la familia de su novio.

\- Prométeme que volverás sana y salva – decía este mientras abrazaba a su novia con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Y tú prométeme que me estarás esperando – dijo Lori en igual de condiciones que su novio.

\- ¡Tiene que haber una forma de que yo este contigo! ¡Yo puedo pelear a tu lado no me importa quién sea el enemigo!

\- Sé que eres muy valiente, pero no eres un planeswalker, por más que quisiera no podría llevarte.

\- ¡Puedo intentarlo! ¡Solo déjame repetir el experimento de tu hermana!

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso bubu osito! Yo terminare mi trabajo y podremos estar juntos todo lo que queramos.

\- Te amo Lori.

\- Yo también.

Y después de darse un beso de despedida esta desapareció entre los planos.

\- Un momento ¡¿Lori acaba de desaparecer frente a nosotros?! – dijo Ronnie Anne quien apareció para ver el momento de la despedida y el viaje.

Después de aquella despedida los once finalmente estaban en Zendikar. Ante ellos había una gran cantidad de tropas tantas que no podían creer como habían crecido tanto sus números.

\- Vaya, ahora sí que esto es un ejército – dijo Lynn.

\- Siempre lo fueron, solo necesitaban tener al líder correcto – dijo Lincoln.

\- Hay que admitirlo, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que ocurrió lo de la tele – dijo Luan.

\- Yo pensé que estaba soñando – dijo Lincoln recodando Tarkir.

\- Yo igual – dijo Lori.

\- Nosotras hicimos un espectáculo en la calle – dijo Leni.

\- Yo pensé que había llegado al Cielo – dijo Lisa recordando Kaladesh.

\- Lo mismo dije yo – dijo Lucy.

\- Dilo por ti, Innistrad es una pesadilla – dijo Lynn.

\- Para nosotras igual – dijeron lana y Lola.

\- Como que cambiaron mucho las cosas de como empezamos aquí – dijo Leni.

Y tenía razón, para el momento en que llegaron de formas distintas a Zendikar y pelearon en aquella quebrada, no eran más que el grupo de supervivientes de un campamento arrasado, protegido por Gideon y dirigido por Vorik, los cuales apenas eran unas docenas que en su mayoría estaban heridos, muchos de forma mortal como el propio Vorik que resistió lo suficiente para darle fuerzas a Lori para aceptar que sus hermanos pelearan por aquel plano. Dese ese momento y durante semanas varios grupos de refugiados empezaron a llegar uno tras otro.

Ahora, de campamento de refugiados pasaron a un ejército, todo un grupo variado y heterogéneo de cientos de soldados o mejor dicho de miles. Algo digno de llamarse el ejército de Zendikar formado por gente de todos los rincones del plano. Había kors, tritones, elfos, humanos, trasgos, vampiros y otras variedades de especies.

\- Bueno ya habrá tiempo para recordar, es hora de encontrarnos con Gideón y los demás – dijo Lincoln.

\- ¿No debemos decirle lo que nos dijo Ugin? – pregunto Lana.

\- Primero encarguémonos de Portal Marino, luego de Ulamog – dijo Lisa.

Fueron hasta la carpa en la que se encontraba Gideon el cual después de saludarlos les mostro once baúles de madera.

\- ¿Qué hay en esas cajas? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Es un regalo para ustedes – respondió Gideon.

\- ¡Adoro las sorpresas! – dijo Lola - ¡espero que sea oro!

Al abrirlas se dieron cuenta de que estas eran unas armaduras.

\- Con estas estarán mejor protegidos – dijo Gideon.

\- Espero que pueda cargar con el peso de llevar una – dijo Lincoln.

\- Te acostumbras a ella con el tiempo, ahora vayan a ver si les queda.

Los Loud fueron a ponerse esas armaduras y cuando regresaron, estaban usando por sobre sus ropas gruesas que habían usado desde ya hacía semanas toda una armadura completa similar a la que usaba Tazri, algo muy poco común en el plano pues solo los señores y los altos mandos pertenecientes a Portal Marino las usaban, el resto usaba su ropa de toda la vida a la cual sumaban protección hecha de cuero pues Zendikar no era un plano de castillos y grandes ciudades.

Estas estaban pintadas de sus colores que siempre usaban, pero además están pintadas de otros colores.

Lori tenía una armadura que era celeste en el pecho, los hombros y las piernas, pero blanca en el resto de esta.

Leni al ser una arquera no tenía una armadura completa, sino partes de esta en los hombros, brazos y piernas, partes que eran de color verde, lo demás era un traje acolchado mejor que el abrigo que usaba, el cual era de color verde agua.

Luna, tenía una armadura igual a la de Lori, pero en este caso era morada y roja.

Luan usaba una armadura amarilla y roja.

Lynn una que era roja y también negra cosa que le disgusto un poco.

Lincoln tenía una anaranjada y blanca. Lucy una que era totalmente igual a la de Lynn, solo que en su caso los colores eran invertidos.

Lana tenía una que era azul y verde.

Lola una armadura rosada y azul.

Lisa y Lily no tenían armaduras sino una ropa como la de Leni que era acolchada, la de Lisa era azul y negra y la de Lily era ploma con adornos violeta.

\- Esta si es una armadura – dijo Lynn feliz pese a los colores.

\- Me hubieran dicho para ayudar a hacerlas soy buena trabajando el metal – dijo Lana.

\- Esto debe ser la última moda aquí – dijo Leni admirando la suya.

\- Siempre quise ponerme una – dijo Lincoln.

\- Si bien está hecha de metal debo admitir que todavía parezco una princesa – dijo Lola.

\- A la mía le falta algo. ¡Ya se! – dijo Lynn quien desapareció y apareció de nuevo con el cráneo de un eldrazi el cual se puso de casco.

\- Eso literalmente es aterrador – dijo Lori.

\- Si hermana, ni Lucy haría algo así – dijo Luna.

\- Vamos es un trofeo de aquella batalla – dijo Lynn.

\- Bueno, ya que están listos, en marcha – dijo Gideon.

El ejército partió del campamento con rumbo a la ciudad, Lincoln había planeado diversas tácticas para tomar la ciudad basadas en sus videojuegos y en los tipos de tropas que tenían en ese momento. Cuando Portal Marino ya estaba a la vista los primeros enemigos aparecieron.

Los primeros eldrazi eran zánganos, apenas unos seres dispersos por las laderas rocosas. Gideon rugió y cargó montaña abajo y los Loud junto con unas decenas de soldados se lanzaron a la batalla.

Los Loud de Lori a Lola se enfrentaron con rapidez a este grupo sin siquiera hacer uso de sus poderes pues sentían que no era necesario gastar tantas energías. Haciendo uso de sus armas, cortaron y aplastaron a sus enemigos, mientras que las lanzas y las espadas de sus aliados empalaban y rajaban a aquellos retorcidos seres con tentáculos.

\- Ni siquiera me pueden hacer sudar – dijo Lynn mientras cortaban los tentáculos de un eldrazi.

\- Literalmente esto es pan comido – dijo Lori acabando con uno.

\- Apuesto a que tomamos Portal Marino en dos horas – dijo Luna haciendo gala de su destreza con el hacha.

\- Ojala hubieran más, podría ganarles a todos acabando con más de ellos – dijo Lincoln.

\- ¿Quieres hacer una competencia? – dijo Lola.

\- Por qué no – dijo Lincoln.

\- Pues vamos a hacerla – dijo Lynn – hace mucho que quería ganar este tipo de competencia.

Su deseo se cumplió cuando en el flanco derecho un soldado gritó indicando la llegada de una nueva oleada de engendros se le echó encima.

La competencia debió de haberse hecho algo general pues los zánganos no duraron más que un par de minutos ante la carga inicial y el ímpetu devastador del ejército de Zendikar quienes tenían la moral cada vez que veían la ciudad más cerca. Lori se dedicó a abatir eldrazi, Leni no dejaba de disparar sus flechas, Luna cortaba como si el enemigo fuera madera, Luan iba junto a ella matando uno tras otro, Lincoln estaba en competencia directa con Lynn, Lucy estaba a la par de ellos dos y Lana y Lola demostraban que ya no eran las niñas que llegaron a Portal Marino por accidente y si los eldrazi hubieran podido conocer el miedo lo hubieran tenido.

Una vez acabaron con ellos teniendo a Lynn como la campeona con unos treinta eldrazi, cargaron contra el siguiente enjambre, solo que estos eran metabolizadores por lo que todos se olvidaron de la competencia y lo único que querían era tratar de acabar con ellos, pero por más ímpetu y esfuerzo las cosas se empezaron a voltear y entre los gritos de batalla, las afiladas garras de esos monstruos acuchillaban y apuñalaban convirtiendo la carne en polvo.

Pronto agradecieron esas nuevas armaduras pues las heridas que sufrieron en su última gran batalla se evitaron gracias a ellas, pero solo porque estaban atentos a los golpes enemigos, pero ya oficialmente el ánimo inicial había desaparecido y la batalla era tratar de sobrevivir.

Lincoln hizo todo lo que pudo para defender a sus hermanas usando sus habilidades para aplastar a los eldrazi con grandes piedras, Lori usaba la hieromancia para contenerlos y evitar que lastimaran a sus hermanas. Al lado de ellos estaba Gideon cortando con el sural y tratando de mantener la vista en los muros blancos de Portal Marino y en el gran faro.

\- ¡¿No se suponía que esto sería fácil?! – grito Luan.

\- ¡Lo fácil termino hace como dos oleadas! – grito Lincoln.

\- ¡No se rindan! ¡Ya casi llegamos a la ciudad! – dijo Luna.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Pero yo quiero llegar viva! – dijo Leni protegiéndose con el escudo.

\- ¡Estamos perdiendo la batalla! – grito Lola.

Y tan lejos no iba pues a su alrededor las bajas de multiplicaban, Lincoln vio como un tritón murió a su lado, un amasijo de tentáculos furiosos de un metabolizador elimino a tres soldados pese a los intentos de Lynn y Luna por ayudarlos.

Muchos zendikari estaban muriendo. Ya no se avanzaba hacia una ciudad, sino hacia una muerte segura.

El ejército ya no era una formación unida y animada dirigida hacia Portal Marino, los eldrazi habían logrado romper las filas y se habían abierto paso entre los soldados, todo intento por detenerlos era inútil pues estaban cansados y con los Loud el usar una armadura más que ayudarlos les estaba quitando energías al tener que cargar un peso extra.

Las dos horas que decía Luna que habían de tardar en llegar a la ciudad ya habían pasado hacía ya mucho y la causa de eso era obvia, Gideon era valiente y un gran guerrero pero una batalla de tales dimensiones no se iba a ganar con fuerza bruta sino con estrategia.

\- ¡Chicos vuelvan con nosotros! – le grito alguien a los Loud quienes ya estaban separados del ejercito luchando en círculo.

El grito era de Munda, un líder kor conocido como la Araña, el cual era alto y musculoso y tenía el rostro y los brazos con grabados de edros de color celeste, este estaba junto a Gideon, usando en la batalla una compleja maraña de cuerdas y ganchos con que le habían ganado su apodo. Al igual que Gideon, se había alejado demasiado de las tropas zendikari y las fuerzas empezaban a fallarle.

\- Hay que volver con los demás - dijo Gideon - tenemos que reagruparnos.

\- ¿Para qué? No vez que ya casi no queda ejercito – dijo Lincoln.

\- Mientras haya alguien que quiera pelear nos queda ejército.

Lograron volver con el ejército atravesando el océano de tentáculos y garras.

\- ¡Por Zendikar! - gritó Gideon tratando de volver a unir a subir los ánimos, pero el grito de respuesta fue débil.

\- ¡No vamos a ganar esta batalla! – dijo Munda - ¡Hoy no!

\- ¡Tenemos que retirarnos o literalmente van a matarnos! – grito Lori.

\- ¡Retirada! – grito Gideon y la orden se fue repitiendo.

La retirada empezó de forma disciplinada pero el ejército que estaba formado por soldados duros, feroces, decididos, habituados a la difícil vida en Zendikar y acostumbrados a los horrores de los eldrazi estaba agotado, esto sumado a la persecución de los eldrazi hizo que la retirada ordenada pasara a ser una desbandada.

Las cosas estuvieron así hasta que los eldrazi dejaron de perseguirlos y pudieron volver al campamento, los Loud volvieron a su hogar dispuestos a dejar a un lado sus armaduras y a darse un baño para descansar hasta el atardecer, momento en que quedaron que regresarían.

Al anochecer y a la luz de las hogueras los Loud o en este caso solamente Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lincoln.

\- Debo admitirlo, han luchado bien – le dijo Munda a los Loud.

\- ¿Bien? Pero ni siquiera nos acercamos a la ciudad – se quejó Lynm.

\- Esto ha sido un desastre, comandante-general – dijo Tazri recalcando el cargo con un tono acusatorio.

\- ¿Y tú puedes decirme qué he hecho mal? – pregunto luego de estar un rato en silencio.

\- Nada. Eso es lo que has conseguido: Nada en absoluto.

\- Literalmente tiene razón, no logramos nada – dijo Lori.

\- He debido de matar a decenas de eldrazi.

\- Si, pero todavía hay más en Portal Marino – dijo Luna.

\- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con ellos, eres un héroe pero esta gente necesita un comandante – dijo Tazri.

\- Gideon – dijo Lincoln – eres alguien valiente, pero esto que paso fue un suicido, te seguimos porque parecía que solo había que dar golpes con nuestras armas y ya.

Mira, no todos somos como tú, no todos tienen poderes o experiencia en batalla.

\- Los soldados tienen valor, pero eso no los ayudara con contra los eldrazi voladores o contra los del mar – dijo Tazri.

\- ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! ¡He visto morir a mis soldados! ¡A muchos de ellos!

\- ¡Y yo los he visto luchar! ¡Somos zendikari, planeswalkers! – dijo Tazri - hemos crecido en un mundo que parecía empeñado en acabar con todos nosotros incluso antes de que aparecieran los eldrazi. Todas las razas y las culturas de nuestro mundo han ideado métodos para luchar, formas para enfrentarse a las amenazas que amenazaban con matarnos. ¡Pero pocas de ellas consisten en cargar directos a la muerte!

Cuando oyeron eso miraron a su alrededor y vieron al ejército que tenían y sus habilidades, los humanos tenían magia, los elfos y los tritones tenían bestias manta amaestradas que podían volar, los vampiros su ferocidad, los trasgos su fuerza bruta, los kors ganchos y planeadores.

\- ¡Un plan! ¡Una estrategia! Necesitan saber cuál es su cometido en el ejército, deben saber en dónde ponerse y que hacer para de esa forma ayudar a las otras partes del ejército – dijo Tazri.

\- Lincoln. Me pareció que a ti te llamaban el hombre del plan ¿No es cierto? – pregunto Gideon.

\- Sí. Nuestro hermano es uno de los mejores creando planes para diversos tipos de situaciones – dijo Lynn.

\- Literalmente siempre ha intentado salirse con la suya – dijo Lori recordando esos momentos.

\- ¿Crees qué puedes hacer una para esta batalla? – pregunto el planeswalker.

\- Espera ¿Vas a dejar todo el destino de un ejército en las manos de un niño que ni siquiera es de aquí? – pregunto Tazri indignada.

\- Tu misma lo dijiste necesitamos una estrategia.

\- No lo sé chicas…

\- Vamos Lincoln, sabemos que puedes hacerlo – dijo Leni.

\- Si, has estado todo este tiempo creando planes para esta batalla – dijo Luan.

\- Pero miren como acabamos hoy.

\- Por eso te necesitamos hermano, quien mejor que tu para este momento – dijo Luna dándole ánimos.

\- Está bien, está bien, me encargare de crear un plan – dijo Lincoln aceptando.

\- ¡Sí! – gritaron todas.

\- Confió en ti Lincoln, Tazri y Munda te ayudaran en lo que necesites – dijo Gideon.

La ciudad no podía ser tomada en un día eso fue algo que aprendieron a la mala por lo que Lincoln usando toda su experiencia en videojuegos ideo un plan. Primero mando a que los exploradores aéreos, los kors con sus velacomentas entre ellos Luna que había vuelto a los cielos, los elfos y tritones con sus monturas voladoras y los vampiros que podían le daban información sobre los eldrazi. Una semana después el momento por fin había llegado.

No había garantías de victoria, pero confiaba en sus hermanas, sus amigos y en todos los soldados, estaban dispuestos a conseguirla y todos compartían esa sensación.

Las tropas ya se habían dispuesto en formación, listas para marchar en cuanto les diesen la orden y al frente junto con Gideon estaban los Loud con sus armaduras y armas listos para avanzar.

\- Confió en que tu plan funcione hermano – dijo Luna.

\- Lo hará – dijo Gideon – no volveremos a caer en los mismos errores.

\- Solo espero que no provoque nuevos – dijo Lincoln algo asustado.

\- Vamos Lincoln. ¿Cuándo han fallado tus planes? – pregunto Luan.

\- Mejor no hablemos de eso.

\- Nunca me había puesto a ver la ciudad como algo que no fuera la casa de un montón de monstruos, pero realmente es bonita – dijo Lola.

\- Es verdad, tuvimos suerte de venir aquí – dijo Lana.

\- En eso difiero un poco, pero sí, me alegro de estar aquí – dijo Lola.

\- ¿Te despediste de Bobby otra vez? – pregunto Leni a Lori.

\- No. Literalmente no podría soportarlo de nuevo. ¿Tú le dijiste a Clyde o a Ronnie Anne, Lincoln? – pregunto Lori.

\- No. Pero lo hare cuando esto haya terminado, tendremos una gran fiesta en casa.

\- Solo quisiera que Enkindi hubiera podido estar en ella – dijo Luna.

\- Él fue muy valiente Luna, sin él no hubiéramos ganado – dijo Lynn.

\- Lo sé. Y es por el que vamos a salvar el hogar por el que tanto peleo.

\- Bueno chicos, llego la hora – dijo Gideon blandiendo el sural en lo alto - ¡por Zendikar!

\- ¡Por Zendikar! – gritaron todos con tanta fuerza que muchos terminaron con dolor de oídos.

El avance fue lento y disciplinado, atrás quedo la carrera hacia un enemigo que ya los esperaba. Los trasgos caminaban entre las tropas, los elfos estaban repartidos por varios sitios con los arcos preparados, las bestias voladoras cubrían los cielos con tritones en sus lomos listos para usar la turbulencia el efecto que hacía que el entorno atacara a los eldrazi, incluso Lana preparo a todo un grupo de felinar que invoco con sus poderes.

El primer choque fue rápido pero preciso y avanzo cortando a los eldrazi.

Los Loud como si fueran una sola unidad se movían cubriéndose entre ellos, evitando que sus hermanos fueran heridos por los tentáculos del enemigo.

\- Vamos bien Lincoln ¿Ahora qué sigue? – pregunto Lynn.

\- Seguimos avanzando y alcanzamos Portal Marino.

Si ellos avanzaban por tierra, oro grupo al que no habían llamado formado por serpientes marinas de gran tamaño, tiburones, pulpos gigantes e incluso algunos krakens se lanzaron hacia la ciudad haciendo trizas a los eldrazi acuáticos los cuales parecían una especie de langostino gigante de color morado y azul.

Los ánimos se multiplicaron ante los informes de los velacometas y los vampiros de Drana de aquella situación y estuvieron a punto de romper las filas y cargar hacia adelante.

En el transcurso de la batalla se sucedieron diversos eventos, un fuerte ataque al flanco derecho que fue solucionado enviando más tropas, un gran enjambre de eldrazi voladores detenidos por elfos y vampiros. Todo iba perfecto y Lincoln estaba feliz de que todo le saliera perfecto. Hasta que siguieron avanzando.

Al llegar al terreno que dividía las aguas de Halimar, el océano interno, el cual se volvía más estrecho a medida que se acercaba a la gran presa blanca de Portal Marino y sus paredes deterioradas, pared que daba origen a ese mar interno.

El lado de Halimar tenía una playa tranquila, mientras que el lado del océano tenía un acantilado abrupto, esto sumado al terreno estrecho representaba un peligro adicional que exponía al ejército a los ataques de los eldrazi acuáticos y voladores. Además, había una pendiente considerable que iba hasta bajar a la entrada de la ciudad, por lo que avanzar ordenadamente resultaba difícil.

Justo cuando se disponían a avanzar, un inmenso pulpo comenzó a trepar por el acantilado junto a las tropas llevando en uno de sus tentáculos a una tritón. Esta era alta y tenía la piel de color azul claro, poseía unas grandes aletas con franjas añiles en la cabeza como si fueran cabellos y un enorme zafiro en la frente. Su ropa no era más que un bikini hecho de conchas marinas de color rojizo y en una mano sostenía una lanza con dos puntas en un extremo que Lori recordó haber visto antes en un templo en Theros.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - dijo sonriendo - ¿Trajeron un ejército para ayudarme a tomar la ciudad?

\- Disculpa. Nosotros estamos aquí para recuperarla – dijo Lori.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto Gideon.

\- Soy Kiora.

Gideon y los Loud se presentaron y luego Kiora levantó su lanza creando una ola que empezó a crecer revelando a una multitud de monstruos marinos, para después dar con lujo de detalles el cargo que ella misma se había dado.

\- Soy la comandante-general de este ejército. Soy la Ola Rompiente, la Señora de las Profundidades. Me he enfrentado a una auténtica diosa y estas falsas deidades, los eldrazi, no conseguirán derrotarme, al igual que Thassa fracasó.

\- ¿Thassa? – pregunto Gideon - ¿Has estado en Theros?

\- Un momento, literalmente en Theros había un templo dedicada a una tal Thassa, una que parecía tritón y que tenía un objeto similar a ese – dijo Lori señalando el bidente que tenía Kiora.

\- También eres una caminante de planos - dijo Lincoln.

\- Así es, y estaré encantada de colaborar con ustedes – y moviendo el bidente de nuevo todas sus criaturas se echaron sobre los eldrazi.

\- ¡Yo también puedo hacer eso! – dijo Lana concentrándose y controlando a un pulpo gigante.

\- Me impresionas niña, tal vez deberías ayudarme con mis criaturas.

\- Ella viene con nosotros – dijo Luna apartando a Lana de la recién llegada.

\- Está bien, ya habrá oportunidad – dijo Kiora volviendo a su pulpo.

Luego de continuar el avanza con mucho esfuerzo, por fin cumplieron su meta de llegar a la muralla exterior de Portal Marino. Lo cual fue tomado como una señal de victoria pues por fin se habia llegado a la ciudad, la cual era el hogar de muchos de los soldados.

La muralla fue una gran ventaja pues pese a que una tercera parte de esta había quedado reducida a escombros y otro tercio se había convertido en polvo calcáreo, el movimiento de los eldrazi era limitado gracias a esto lo cual ayudo a que se pudiera tomar lo que quedaba de la muralla y se entrara en Portal Marino.

Una vez en la calle el orden que tanto se habia tratado de mantener se rompió pues se tenia que luchar calle por calle y casa por casa, los eldrazi habían hecho su hogar en aquella ciudad y atacaron con todo a los soldados que se habrían paso a través de callejones serpenteantes y pequeñas plazas. Los Loud pese al cansancio de todo un día de lucha tenían los animos en aumento como los de todo el ejército.

\- ¡Sigan avanzando! ¡No dejen que los eldrazi nos saquen de la ciudad! – gritaba Lincoln mientras golpeaba con su espada a cuanto eldrazi se le arrojara encima.

\- Que ni lo sueñen, ya llegue aquí y de aquí no me saca nadie – respondió Lynn quien parcia querer batir el record de matar más eldrazi en un día.

\- Oigan aquí fue donde llegamos el primer día – dijo Lola.

\- Sí, pero antes estas calles estaban mejor – dijo Lana.

\- Lincoln, literalmente no podemos avanzar con todos estos edificios destruidos – dijo Lori.

\- Sí, no podemos avanzar si no sabemos cuántos enemigos hay atrás de ellos – dijo Lucy.

\- Por suerte hice una estrategia para estos casos – dijo Lincoln.

El plan para esa situación fue enviar exploradores elfos que se movieron rápida y sigilosamente de edificio en edificio, inspeccionando el terreno e indicando hacia donde habia que ir, los trasgos avanzaron por pasajes estrechos para acabar con los eldrazi que estuvieran preparando una emboscada.

Con todo eso, no solo agilizaron su avance sino que también lograron encontrar y rescatar a algunos supervivientes que se habían escondido en los sótanos desde la caída de la ciudad.

Lisa quien avanzaba junto con Lily desde la retaguardia al no poder entrar en batalla se encargó de que si ella no podía pelear por lo menos los eldrazi probaran una de sus invenciones he hizo que tropas aéreas arrojaran bombas con un compuesto inflamable sobre las grandes concentraciones de eldrazi, prendiéndoles fuego.

\- ¡Gracias Lisa! – grito Lincoln mirando como su "fuerza aérea" les abria camino.

\- Oigan chicos que tal una carrera hasta ese faro – dijo Leni señalando el gran faro de la ciudad.

\- El que llega al último paga las pizzas de la fiesta – dijo Luna.

\- Pues ve preparando tu dinero – dijo Luan.

Y así fueron avanzando teniendo el faro como meta. Lori arrojaba por los aires a los eldrazi con sus poderes, Leni abatía a los eldrazi con su hacha a falta de flechas, Luna repartió golpes de hacha de izquierda a derecha, Luan hasta pudo contar chistes, Lynn se metió por las brechas del enemigo dejando un camino de eldrazi muertos, Lincoln usaba escombros para aplastar, Lucy se convirtió en la versión humana de Drana imitando su estilo de lucha y su ferocidad, Lana se subió a un felinar que controlaba y junto con Lola repartieron tajos de espada.

\- ¡Ya casi llegamos! – dijo Lori llena de alegría.

\- ¡Ya casi ganamos! – dijo Leni emocionada.

\- Todavía no celebren, el enemigo sigue siendo numeroso – dijo Luan.

En ese momento el piso empezó a temblar como si se estuviera produciendo un terremoto.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¿¡Acaso Ulamog está aquí?! – pregunto Lynn.

\- ¡No! ¡Es Zendikar! ¡Es Nissa! – dijo Luna.

Nissa entro a la ciudad montada en Ashaya la cual iba arrojando enormes piedras y despejando el camino con sus enredaderas y seguida por más elementales formados por todo tipo de árboles y piedras aparecieron en la ciudad, alzándose sobre los edificios y avanzando pesadamente por las calles más anchas. Estaban hechos de madera y hojas, enredaderas y ramas, piedras y roca madre.

\- ¡Gracias por venir a ayudarnos! – dijo Luna subiéndose a la elemental.

\- Ustedes me ayudaron cuando más lo necesitaba, yo solo les devuelvo el favor – le respondió esta.

A la par que avanzaban loe elementales, los magos usaban la turbulencia para abrir grietas y hacer que estas se tragaran a los eldrazi.

Después de esos seis años de guerra para los zendikari, después de esos meses de lucha para los Loud, por fin veían que todo el esfuerzo, todo el sacrificio estaba valiendo la pena y pronto las calles de Portal Marino fueron limpiadas de esos seres que nadie pidió ni quiso tener nunca en el plano.

-¡Estamos ganando! – dijo Lincoln emocionado.

\- Es verdad ¡Literalmente los estamos haciendo pedazos! – dijo Lori.

\- El faro está a unos metros, es hora de ver quien gana y quien queda de último – dijo Lynn.

\- Aquí me bajo amiga tengo que ganar una competencia – dijo Luna bajándose de un salto y partiendo la máscara ósea de un eldrazi de un golpe.

Tras un feroz avance los Loud llegaron al gran faro, al mismo tiempo que los últimos eldrazi eran derrotados y la alegría explotaba por toda la ciudad.

\- ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! – gritaron los Loud de alegría, mientras el júbilo recorría Portal Marino de punta.

\- El combate ha terminado – dijo Gideon Jura – tu plan resulto en un éxito Lincoln.

\- Lo ves Lincoln, yo sabía que lo lograrías – dijo Lynn abrazando a su hermano cosa que todas sus hermanas hicieron.

\- Debo admitirlo, pese al daño sufrido esta ciudad tiene una arquitectura digna de ser estudiada – dijo Lisa apareciendo Junto a Lily.

\- Debo agradecerte por tus bombas, fueron de gran ayuda – dijo Lincoln.

\- No es nada, solo había que combinar los elementos adecuados.

Los Loud, Gideos y Nissa entraron al faro y observaron la ciudad en su totalidad, la ciudad como ya lo habían visto estaba en ruinas y llena de muertos de ambos bandos, pero lo importante era que habían reconquistado Portal Marino.

\- Que lastima que nadie ganara la carrera al faro – dijo Lynn quien estaba recostada en una pared.

\- Por lo menos tampoco nadie debe de pagar la pizza de esta noche – dijo Lincoln.

\- Por cierto Gideon ¿Qué toca hacer ahora? – pregunto Luna.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta pues se empezaron a oír gritos provenientes de la calle, al principio temieron de que un nuevo ejército eldrazi se estuviera acercando a la ciudad dispuesta a reclamarla de nuevo, pero cuando vieron hacia el horizonte, supieron que era algo mucho peor que un ejército eldrazi.

Después de mucho tiempo Ulamog por fin había llegado.

 **Y así se termina este capítulo, espero que les allá gustado esta gran batalla que se había anunciado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, la verdad que escribir esta fue más difícil que la anterior y eso que falta la segunda parte de esta.**

 **Saben hay algo que quiero mencionar y que quizás no todos sepan, pero la parte de las armaduras tiene un significado para los conocedores del juego de cartas, verán en el juego hay cinco colores distintos cada uno con su forma de ser. Estos son el blanco, el azul, el negro, el rojo y el verde, y uno puede sentirse identificado con uno, dos, o en ciertos casos tres de estos.**

 **El blanco, quiere la paz y a la vez que toda la gente posible comprenda sus valores y los comparta, para lo cual crea una estructura rígida. Que aboga por las normas y las leyes, mostrando que puede hacer cada persona y que no.**

 **Pero también es uno que se preocupa mucho por los suyos poniéndolos a ellos por encima de él.**

 **El azul quiere la perfección y considera que todos y cada uno de nosotros venimos al mundo como un diamante en bruto y tenemos el potencial para convertirnos en lo que queramos. Usando en muchos casos la educación, la experiencia y las herramientas adecuadas para adquirir todo tipo de conocimiento.**

 **El negro quiere poder, y siente que es el único realista, y siente que ha aprendido a prosperar en él. Su filosofía dice le dice que para progresar a veces se requiere sacrificar a otros y está dispuesto a pagar ese precio.**

 **El rojo quiere libertad. Hace lo que su corazón le dicta y se deja llevar por sus emociones, viviendo en el presente, siendo espontáneo y lanzándose a todas las aventuras que se le presenten.**

 **El verde quiere aceptación.** **No le interesa cambiar el mundo, porque está convencido de que el mundo ya es perfecto. Por lo que siente que como en la naturaleza cada individuo nace con todo el potencial que necesita y solo hay que reconocer el rol para el que uno ha nacido y aceptarlo.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los saludos**

 **:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y si Ugin es mas un sabio que un dragón que le prenda fuego a todo. En cuanto a sus padres este es un problema que puede que vaya creciendo pues tienen dos vidas en lugar de una.

 **Lobo Hibiky:** Me gusto ver a Ugin con los Loud y en cuanto a los Señores Loud, ya veraz que pasa.

 **Bueno, nuevamente gracias por leer este capitulo, espero que les guste el siguiente.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	15. Momento decisivo

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia la cual cumple un año y pese a que deseé terminarla hace mucho, me alegra que todavía tenga un público que le agrade.**

 **Cada vez el final está más cerca, pero hasta que eso pase disfruten de este capítulo.**

 **Caminantes – Capitulo 14**

 **Momento decisivo**

Decir que la celebración duro poco seria exagerar, ni bien se ganó la batalla por Portal Marino el anuncio de que el titán Ulamog se estaba acercando a la ciudad acabo con toda alegría para los planeswalkers tan pronto vieron a Jori En, la misma tritón que los Loud habían visto en múltiples ocasiones. La última vez que la vieron fue cuando fueron atacados por Los Peregrinos Eternos y cuando vieron al mismísimo titán, para ese momento pensaron que su destino era el campamento, pero al parecer este cambio de ruta un par de veces antes de que Gideon moviera el campamento para iniciar su avance a Portal Marino, desafortunadamente el titán, prefirió comerse una ciudad que un campamento.

\- ¡Ulamog! ¡Ulamog viene hacia aquí! – grito Jori En entrando.

\- ¡No puede ser! – dijo Gideon al oír la noticia.

\- ¡Rayos! ¡Estaba saliendo todo bien! – dijo Lincoln molesto.

\- Es verdad – dijo la tritón tratando de tomar aire después de la subida maratónica por el faro.

\- ¿Qué querías que pasara? Literalmente algún día lo teníamos que enfrentar – dijo Lori.

\- ¡Pero no hoy que acabamos de ganar! – se quejó Luna.

\- ¿Está lejos? ¿Cuánto va a tardar en llegar? – dijo Kiora subiendo las escaleras y entrando al salón.

\- Eso depende de si no altera su curso, pero lo más probable es que este aquí para mañana.

\- Eso no creo que sirva de mucho – dijo Luan.

\- Tenemos un ejército y un montón de plantas vivientes – dijo Lynn.

\- También tenemos a los velacometas – dijo Leni.

\- Y no olviden a los vampiros – dijo Lucy.

\- Eso no servirá de nada, recuerden lo que dijo Ugin y lo que sabemos Jace y nosotros – dijo Lincoln.

\- Pues adivina que Lincoln, Jace Beleren no está aquí – dijo Lola.

\- Es verdad, ¿Dónde está Jace? - preguntó Gideon.

\- Lo vimos en El Ojo de Ugin, logramos descubrir el secreto de los edros por parte del mismísimo Ugin – dijo Lisa.

\- Después hablaremos de eso, ahora hay una reunión que hacer y un plan que elaborar.

Gideon organizo una reunión con los Loud, Tazri, Drana, Nissa, Munda y Kiora, esta última no era muy bienvenida en aquel lugar pues prácticamente había salido de la nada para los demás, de todas formas incomodos o no había que organizarse para luchar contra el eldrazi.

\- Muy bien tenemos a Ulamog a un día de aquí, ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Munda.

\- También está el problema de lo que haremos con nuestros hombres – dijo Lynn señalando hacia afuera de la ventana, donde la ciudad estaba repleta de zendicaris que celebraban la reciente victoria.

\- Hay que evacuar la ciudad – dijo Tazri.

\- Si bien logramos descubrir qué hacer con los edros, Tazri tiene razón, no podemos exponerlos a un peligro tan grande – dijo Lincoln.

\- Si, esa cosa es aterradora – dijo Leni.

\- Sin mencionar que es enorme – dijo Lana.

\- Se puede planear un asalto ―dijo Drana.

\- Estas loca, seriamos como un estornudo en un resfriado – dijo Luan haciendo un chiste que no fue muy bien entendido o de por si fue incómodo.

\- Además de que sería un suicidio atacar a Ulamog – dijo Tazri.

\- Me da igual si hay un método que requiera de los edros o no, derrotar a Ulamog es el único motivo por el que estoy aquí - dijo Drana - no he traído a mi legión hasta aquí para retirarnos ahora.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. No podemos huir. Hemos luchado duro para llegar hasta aquí. Zendikar ha luchado duro por esta causa – dijo Nissa.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Nissa, no nos esforzamos tanto para irnos – dijo Luna.

\- Yo no pienso correr, sin importar el tamaño que tenga yo me quedo – dijo Lynn.

\- Hemos luchado para reconquistar y fortificar este bastión, no para morir en él. Si lo que dices es cierto, no podemos quedarnos. Comandante-general, ¿Damos la orden de evacuación? – pregunto Tazri a Gideon.

Gideon solo les dio la espalda y miro por la ventana y busco con la vista a Ulamog, pero no había ninguna señal de aquel monstruo que Jori aseguraba haber visto dirigiéndose hacia allí. De todas formas si este se estaba acercando tenía que hacerse algo, debía pensar. Necesitaba encontrar la mejor estrategia a seguir. Tenía que haberla. Por lo que tras unos minutos llego a solución.

\- No evacuaremos la ciudad. Vamos a quedarnos, a luchar. Pero sea como sea, con o sin los edros, necesitamos de una estrategia que podamos usar. Una real y que no signifique una pérdida masiva de vidas.

\- Tenemos un punto importante que son los edros, con ellos podemos acabar con Ulamog o bueno algo por el estilo – dijo Lincoln.

\- Mi hermano tiene razón, literalmente ya sabemos que se tiene que hacer – dijo Lori.

\- ¿Qué hay qué hacer con los edros? – pregunto Gideon.

\- No necesitamos los edros - interrumpió Kiora- tenemos esto.

Kiora mostro el bidente y lo hizo girar mientras sonreía. Los presentes ante su espectáculo no dijeron nada, Lily por su parte estiro los brazos queriendo alcanzarlo, Gideon y Lori ya sabían de qué se trataba mientras que Lana era la única asombrada por lo que podía hacerse con aquel objeto de otro plano.

\- ¿Qué es ese arma? - preguntó Jori.

\- Oh, solo es el artefacto más poderoso que hay en todo Zendikar; de nada. Es más poderoso que los edros. Esas rocas llevan aquí desde siempre, pero no he visto que sirvan para detener a los eldrazi. Esto, en cambio, sirve para algo. Observen lo que puede hacer.

Como si el convocar animales del mar de todo tipo no fuera suficiente para Kiora, esta extendió el bidente hacia la ventana atrayendo hacia el faro una ola que atravesó la ventana sin apenas rozar el marco y empapó a todos los presentes, aquello molesto a todos salvo a Lily que lo vio como un juego y a Lana que disfruto de ese chapuzón antinatural.

\- Cielos. ¡Eso fue increíble! – dijo Lana.

\- ¡Literalmente eso estuvo de más! – grito Lori al ser mojada.

\- Si querías hacer una demostración podías haber pensado en otra cosa – dijo Tazri molesta.

\- Para mí eso fue asombroso – dijo Jori En.

\- No se los dije - añadió Kiora.

\- No podemos perder el tiempo con bobadas - protestó Tazri mientras escupía y se limpiaba el agua salada de la cara.

\- ¡No podemos matar a Ulamog! – se quejó Lincoln.

\- Desafortunadamente sería peor si lo matamos – dijo Luan.

\- Me gusta eso del mar y sus criaturas pero no creo que eso sea realmente una solución – dijo Leni.

\- Escuchen, Ulamog no es como los otros eldrazi, o bueno si pues todos los eldrazi en si son uno solo, pero este es más especial y se requiere de un método no convencional para vencerlo – dijo Lisa.

\- Y por eso usaremos el poder de todo el océano - dijo Jori mirando el bidente.

\- Ella tiene razón – dijo Jace entrando en la sala.

\- Jace, que bueno que llegaras – dijo Gideon acercándose a este para saludar a su amigo.

\- Demasiado tarde en mi opinión – dijo Lola

\- Gracias a Dios llegaste, Ulamog se está acercando – dijo Luna.

La llegada de Jace sirvió para poner un poco de calma en aquella sala.

\- Antes de que siquiera piensen en hacer una locura, tengo que decirles que descubrimos. Primero, los eruditos de Portal Marino iban bien encaminados, el poder de los edros puede utilizarse contra los eldrazi. Sin embargo, lo que debemos hacer no es usarlos por separado, sino...

\- Usarlos como un todo, ponerle una trampa y usar la energía almacenada en ellos para mantenerlos encerrados – dijo Lisa.

\- ¿Una trampa? Explícate – pidió saber Nissa.

\- Lo que debemos hacer es ponernos en marcha ―interrumpió Kiora - yo dirigiré el asalto.

\- Escucha amiga, tu "tenedor para mariscos" solo va a causar más problemas – dijo Lynn.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo llamaste?! – dijo la tritón.

\- Eso no importa ahora ese plan es extremadamente desaconsejable ―protestó Jace.

\- Si lo enfrentamos de esa forma ya sea con el mar de nuestra parte acabaremos muertos – dijo Lincoln

\- Lincoln, Jace. Sin ánimo de ofender, pero tu magia y tus trucos mentales no van a funcionar conmigo. Mi mente es mía y sé lo que hago.

\- No tengo intención de utilizar mis trucos contigo ni con ninguno de los presentes - dijo Jace.

\- Soy Kiora. Recuerden ese nombre, porque todo Zendikar lo conocerá muy pronto.

\- Esta es peor que Lynn – le dijo Lucy a Leni en voz baja.

\- Mira Kiora, sé que tienes muchas habilidades pero ¿Has tenido ocasión de utilizar esa arma para destruir algo de esta escala? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Ni te imaginas las cosas que ha hecho esta arma - respondió Kiora moviéndola de un lado a otro.

\- Escúchenme primero -pidió Jace al grupo- los Loud y yo hemos descubierto una gran cantidad de cosas, para empezar y como ellos mencionaron antes, pelear con Ulamog y matarlo sería un gran error, pues este en realidad es parte de algo más grande y atacar al titán sin llegar a destruirlo podría provocar que huya de Zendikar hacia otro mundo por lo que mantenerlo atrapado es la mejor opción para salvar a todos esos mundos.

\- Por mí, que se vaya con viento fresco – dijo Kiora.

\- Para tu información, muchos aquí vivimos en otros mundos – dijo Luan.

\- Y no sabremos a cuál. Pero vaya a donde vaya, también destruirá ese mundo. Devorará a sus habitantes y sus tierras. Una vez que termine, encontrará otro plano y seguirá haciéndolo por toda la eternidad. A menos que le pongamos fin aquí – dijo Jace.

\- Miren, estuvimos pensando en un plan antes de iniciar la reconquista de Portal Marino, mi hermana Lisa se los explicara con todo detalle – dijo Lincoln.

Lisa se puso en medio de todos y comenzó a decir el plan.

\- Como les iba diciendo antes, un edro no es suficiente, pero alinear una compleja red de ellos nos permitirá atrapar al titán para que no provoque más destrucción. Una vez que lo encerremos...

\- No - la cortó Nissa golpeando el suelo con su bastón - no vamos a encerrarlo. Mi mundo ha sufrido demasiado tiempo teniendo a esos seres en su interior.

\- No lo encerraremos aquí eternamente, lo que hay que hacer una vez este atrapado en la trampa de edros buscaremos que hacer con él de forma definitiva.

\- Como he dicho, yo ya conozco la forma de matar al titán. Y para eso necesito de tu ayuda – dijo Kiora señalando a Lana.

\- ¿A mí? – pregunto la pequeña.

\- Si, he visto lo que puedes hacer y creo que mi bidente y tus poderes combinados podrían servir de forma definitiva.

\- Un momento. No te llevaras a mi hermana a ninguna parte, ella viene con nosotras – dijo Lori.

\- Eso es verdad, no solo porque somos un grupo sino porque tu plan es una locura – dijo Lincoln.

\- Si, y si ella va contigo entonces también tendrás que llevarme a mí – dijo Lola.

\- Está bien, puedes venir si quieres, de hecho todos pueden venir si tanto les preocupa su hermana.

\- Pero chicos, ya vieron lo que podemos hacer – dijo Lana.

\- ¡No vas a ir con ella, tú te quedas con nosotros! – le grito Lynn.

\- Ella puede ir a donde quiera, pero si no quieren que venga conmigo está bien, de todas formas no es como si pudieran evitar que vaya a donde quiera – dijo invocando a un calamar gigante y subiendo al tentáculo de este.

\- Dejen que haga lo que ella quiera, nosotros tenemos un plan que seguir. El titán se aproxima y debemos hacer los preparativos.

Vamos a construir la trampa y, una vez que atrapemos al objetivo, lanzaremos nuestra ofensiva como habíamos planeado. Lo encerraremos y de ser posible buscaremos una forma de destruirlo. Lo primero que haremos será buscar todos los edros que podamos, Nissa, Lincoln acompañen a Jace y a Lisa y ayúdenles en todo lo que puedan. Munda, Jori, Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lucy se encargaran de patrullar y vigilar todo lo que pase. El titán no vendrá solo y tenemos que cerciorarnos de que los alrededores sean seguros. Y eso también va por Kiora, no permitan que interfiera en nuestros planes. General Tazri, Drana, Lori y Leni, ustedes vendrán conmigo para dirigirnos al ejército. En cuanto al resto de sus hermanas – dijo dirigiéndose a Lori y a Leni – lo mejor es que se retiren, después de lo de Kiora lo mejor es que vuelvan a su plano.

\- Literalmente estoy de acuerdo con eso, chicas ustedes se quedan en casa hasta mañana – dijo Lori.

\- ¡¿Pero por qué?! – dijeron las gemelas.

\- Una cosa es que ayuden a retomar una ciudad y la otra es esa misión suicida de esa tipa, así que mejor se quedan en casa.

Al día siguiente las cosas se pusieron muy complicadas al momento de partir de regreso a Zendikar, principalmente por un grupo que se negaba a quedarse en casa.

\- ¡Por última vez, no van a venir con nosotros! – gritaba Lori.

\- Pero si siempre vamos, juntas – se quejó Lana.

\- Pero no siempre nos encontramos con una tritón que quiere que se enfrenten a un titán eldrazi – dijo Lynn.

\- No nos pasara nada, recuerden que podemos ir y venir de un salto – dijo Lola.

\- ¿Y si no tienen tiempo para dar ese salto? ¿Cómo podríamos ayudarlas? Es más ¿Cómo sabríamos que están en peligro? – pregunto Lori múltiples veces.

\- Bueno…

\- Por eso se quedan aquí, además tienen que cuidar a Lily y seguirla en caso se le dé por irse a algún plano.

\- Justo cuando se va a hacer algo divertido – se quejó Lana.

\- Pelear contra Ulamog no es divertido – dijo Lincoln.

\- Si hermanas, incluso nosotras tenemos algo de miedo – dijo Luna.

\- No se preocupen chicas, les traeré fotos de todo – dijo Leni.

\- Bien, será mejor que vayamos de una vez Lisa nos debe de estar esperando – dijo Lincoln.

Al llegar a Zendikar el trabajo que habían realizado el día anterior buscando edros y desenterrándolos había funcionado de maravilla, el plan en si consistía en encontrar los edros y elevarlos usando una gran roca unida al edro mediante un sistema de poleas; a medida que el contrapeso bajaba, el edro subía y poco a poco se iba formando un anillo, por encima del océano en frente de la presa de Halimar, siendo Lisa y Jace los encargados de que todo estuviera en su lugar. Lo interesante de aquello era que tan pronto se subían los edros la energía de estos se activaba iluminándose por completo y quedándose suspendidos en el aire, incluso así eran amarrados con cuerdas para mantener una perfecta circunferencia.

\- Muy bien, este tenemos que situarlo entre esos dos – dijo Lisa revisando la ilusión azulada generada por Jace.

\- Se ve que están haciendo un gran trabajo – dijo Lincoln.

\- Nada que unos cálculos y una buena guía no puedan hacer.

\- Realmente es un gran espectáculo – dijo Luna.

\- Sí. Son realmente bonitos cuando tienen esos colores – dijo Leni impresionada al ver los edros activados y con todos sus grabados resplandeciendo.

\- En verdad es hermoso - Nissa junto a Ashaya.

\- ¿Ya habías visto algo como eso antes? – pregunto Lucy.

\- No, solo había visto a algunos usar los edros para alejar a los eldrazi, pero esto es incluso nuevo para mí – respondió la elfa.

\- Seble ¿Cómo va todo? – pregunto Gideon.

\- Todo bien por aquí - dijo la elfa que iba sobre su mantarraya voladora.

\- Haz otra batida - ordenó Gideon - tenemos que estar totalmente seguros.

\- Yo me encargo de eso – dijo Luna quien iba en su velacometa revisando el área.

\- Si oyen algo significa que hay movimiento.

Seble y Luna repitieron la maniobra, al rato las dos elfas, Seble y Nissa señalaron en otra dirección todos voltearon a mirar que pasaba y vieron al titán.

Finalmente Ulamog: El heraldo de la destrucción, había llegado

Mientras tanto en la Tierra, Lana y Lola se aburrían.

\- Esto es increíble, tenemos la oportunidad de que todo esto termine y no nos dejan ir – se quejó Lola.

\- El problema es Kiora, si no hubiera sido por ella ya nos hubiéramos ido hace mucho – dijo Lana.

\- ¿Creí que te impresionaba su tenedor?

\- Lo hace, pero el problema es que ella quiere que use mis poderes para quien sabe qué.

\- Espera – dijo Lola al descubrir un detalle – no se supone que ella te quería para su propio plan.

\- Si, un plan que… ¡Que no tiene nada que ver con el de nuestras hermanas!

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Podemos ir a Zendikar, hacer nuestra parte y volver a casa sin ser notadas!

\- ¡Pues vámonos!

Luego de dejar a Lily con su madre, partieron a una playa alejada de Portal Marino, en esta se encontraron con Kiora, la cual se encontró sorprendida de verlas.

\- Me alegra que de entre todos sus hermanos ustedes si comprendieran la gravedad de esta situación.

\- Sabemos que matar a Ulamog es peligroso, pero la verdad es que incluso nosotras queremos que desaparezca – dijo Lola.

\- Si, además solo hay uno que esta suelto, lo podemos ir a buscar otro día – dijo Lana.

\- Excelente, ellos tenían su plan de atraer al titán hasta una especie de trampa de edros y encerrarlo en este mundo, como antes. Pero eso está bien solo para los que pueden recoger sus cosas y largarse cuando todo termine, desde luego.

Si bien su plan y el nuestro son compatibles... hasta cierto punto, aprovecharemos ese momento y acabaremos con él.

\- ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer?! – pregunto Lana emocionada.

\- Tu querida tienes que hacer una parte muy importante, veraz nuestros ancestros y nosotros mismos hemos venerado a los titanes eldrazi durante miles de años, ciegos ante la verdad y hay quienes siguen haciéndolo. Pero cualquier ser con el poder suficiente, sobre todo si es un ser antiguo, puede proclamarse como una entidad divina y los eldrazi no son los únicos seres que nuestro pueblo ha venerado como si fueran dioses. Ese es tu trabajo Lana, quiero que uses tus poderes y busques al ser conocido como Lorthos, así que toma – dijo pasándole su bidente – esto nos ayudara a encontrarlo.

\- ¿Estas segura de que debo usarlo? Es decir, es tuyo – dijo Lana confundida.

\- Tranquila, además ¿De qué otra forma puedes llamar a un ser que tal vez sea lo bastante antiguo como para haber presenciado cómo encerraron a los eldrazi por primera vez?

\- Vamos Lana, sabemos que puedes hacerlo – dijo Lola.

Lana y Kiora tomaron el bidente, aquello hizo que Lana sintiera como esta alimentaba sus poderes. El arma comenzó a brillar, primero con una luz azul y luego blanca, hasta que el resplandor se volvió deslumbrante. Lana sintió que podía ver todos los océanos de Zendikar y busco al ser que Kiora le había pedido.

Kiora a su vez también buscó a Lorthos y pudo ver las formas de los continentes, las crestas y valles que surgían del lecho marino. Lana pudo sentir a las ballenas, los bancos de crustáceos, los tiburones y demás seres del mar y tras mucho buscar lo encontró, enroscado en las profundidades, inactivo, durmiente.

\- Lo tenemos – dijo Kiora – es hora de despertarlo.

En la lejana oscuridad, un ojo se abrió. De repente las olas se movieron y de las profundidades surgió un ser enorme.

\- ¡Es Lorthos! ¡Lo logramos! – dijo Kiora.

\- Si esto no lo derrota no sé qué va a hacerlo – dijo Lola.

Lorthos era un pulpo colosal con ocho enormes tentáculos y tenía un color verde azulado, al frente tenía un rostro con un ojo y su boca era un poderoso pico de loro que parecía capaz de devorar a una ballena, aunque bien podría comérsela sin tener necesidad de masticarla.

\- Hay intrusos en vuestros mares, gran Lorthos. ¿Lucharas contra ellos a mi lado? – dijo Kiora mientras intentaba controlar a la criatura.

Entonces el pulpo giró y se acercó a la orilla, extendió un tentáculo hacia las tres caminantes de planos, siendo Kiora la primera en treparse a este y extendiendo la mano hacia Lana y Lola. Estas al principio se miraron entre ellas sin saber qué hacer y luego la siguieron y se subieron a la criatura.

\- ¡Agárrense a algo! - advirtió Kiora – este no va a ser un viaje suave.

De vuelta en Portal Marino, el titán no dejaba de avanzar. El titán estaba allí, el anillo estaba preparado, solo faltaba que Ulamog este lo suficientemente cerca para cerrar la puerta con los últimos edros y atraparlo.

\- Solo falta un poco, solo falta un poco – decía Lisa nerviosa.

\- Tranquila, confió en que lo lograremos – le dijo Jace.

\- En mi corta vida he hecho miles de cosas, pero esto será uno de mis mayores logros, solo desearía poder contarlo a todos en mi mundo.

\- Este mundo lo sabrá, con eso es suficiente.

Alrededor del titán había enjambres de su progenie. Se movían mucho más rápido que Ulamog y fueron los primeros en acercarse a Portal Marino. Sin embargo, el ejército de Gideon con los Loud al frente ya estaban listos para rechazarlos.

Ni bien llegaron a la ciudad les cayeron encima todo el peso de un plano dispuesto a quitarse de encima a sus invasores no importaba que tan grande se veía Ulamog, de ahí no se iba a ir nadie corriendo.

Mientras la batalla se desarrollaba, Gideon veía desde una roca al lado del mismísimo anillo como era que se desplazaba el enorme eldrazi hacia la trampa sin importarle si estaba a solo unos escasos metros del rostro óseo del titán.

\- ¡Ha entrado! ¡Ha entrado! – grito Gideon.

\- ¡Ya lo tenemos! – dijo Jace.

\- ¡Ahora ciérrenla! ¡Equipo de la puerta, tiren! – ordeno Munda.

El grupo en el que se encontraban Nissa y Jori tiró de las cuerdas y lanzó sus hechizos para empezar a mover los edros hacia su sitio y de esa forma activar la trampa, pero los edros se movían muy despacio.

\- ¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Activen la trampa, actívenla! – gritaba Lisa.

Ulamog se arrastró adelante, agitando sus brazos hacia Gideon. Este tomo su sural y le cortó cuantos dedos pudo, pero cada vez que lo hacia estos se regeneraban, pero eso no le importaba y seguía arremetiendo una y otra vez.

Tras un largo minuto, el último edro finalmente se alineo y la trampa logro cerrarse, Nissa lanzó un hechizo para dar el empujón final. Todos esperaban a que los edros se activaran pero nada pasó.

\- ¡¿Por qué todavía no está?! – dijo Gideon agachándose para esquivar uno de los brazos de Ulamog.

\- No lo sé, se supone que todo está en su sitio – dijo Lisa.

\- ¡Alguno de los edros se ha movido! - gritó Nissa mientras tocaba la superficie del edro más cercano - ¡No están bien alineados!

\- ¿Qué los demora tanto? – quiso saber Lynn mientras en medio de la batalla veía como no ocurría nada.

\- No lo sé, eso solo lo sabe Lisa – dijo Luna mientras partía a un eldrazi a la mitad.

\- Debe de tener un problema – dijo Leni mientras disparaba con su arco.

\- Si lo hay, entonces esperemos que puedan solucionarlo – dijo Lincoln.

\- ¡Creo que el problema está allí! - indicó Nissa señalando hacia los edros más próximos a Portal Marino.

\- ¿Pero cómo? – quiso saber Lisa – mis cálculos fueron perfectos.

\- Y los míos igual – dijo Jace.

\- Este esquema sintético nos ayudará a encontrarlo - dijo Nissa acercándose a los dos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Jace.

\- ¿Están seguro de que no hay imperfecciones?

\- Totalmente segura.

\- ¿Puedo verla? Desde aquí dentro – dijo tocándose la cabeza.

\- Desde luego.

Jace compartió el control de la ilusión con Nissa y esta arrojó la ilusión hacia el mar y la expandió, enviándola de camino al auténtico anillo de edros.

Su control sobre la ilusión era limitado e inestable, pero Jace comprendió inmediatamente lo que pretendía hacer y se entusiasmó. Expandió la ilusión hasta que llego a una escala real y la superpuso con los edros reales, todos encajaron con los auténticos, excepto uno, el cual estaba ligeramente inclinado.

Nissa seguidamente corrió hacia el edro desalineado.

Gideon por su parte seguía luchando contra Ulamog, pero pronto se le acabaría la ventaja. De pronto, percibió un destello azulado y una fuerza hizo que saliera despedido hacia delante, consiguió detenerse justo antes de precipitarse por el borde de la roca flotante y vio al igual que todos como la prisión donde estaba Ulamog brillaba con una intensa luz azulada. El resplandor iluminó Portal Marino y ahogó la sombra del colosal eldrazi.

-¡Esta atrapado! ¡Está atrapado! – gritaba Lisa emocionada.

-¡Lo logramos, Ulamog esta capturado! – grito Lincoln.

En ese momento el ánimo se multiplico y todos arrasaron con los engendros de Ulamog.

Mientras tanto en el mar, Kiora, Lana y Lola veían como el plan había funcionado y Ulamog se encontraba en el interior de un anillo de edros, agitando brazos y tentáculos con violencia y trataban de golpear a sus enemigos y su prisión.

\- ¡Qué lamentable! ¿De verdad mi pueblo lo consideraba un dios? – se preguntó Kiora.

\- Parece que el plan de los chicos funciono – dijo Lana.

\- De verdad se ve patético – dijo Lola.

\- Pues terminemos con esa criatura de una vez – dijo Kiora y ordeno a Lorthos dirigirse hacia él. Sin embargo, era realmente inmensa.

Con la batalla terminada, los Loud se juntaron para admirar su logro, el gran Ulamog capturado en aquella red de edros que tanto habían trabajado para crear.

\- Literalmente todo salió bien – dijo Lori.

\- Si, sabía que podían lograrlo – dijo Luna a Lisa y a Jace.

\- Hay que agradecerle a Nissa, sin ella no hubiéramos podido lograrlo – dijo Lisa.

\- Es verdad, por un momento pensé que todo saldría mal – dijo Lynn.

\- Chicos ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Leni.

Todos miraron hacia donde Leni apuntaba y vieron que algo se acercaba hacia la red de edros que contenía al titán, no se trataba de Kiora y sus hermanas sino de algo que iba volando algo que hizo que todos se llenaran de miedo.

\- Ese, ese es…- trato de decir Lori.

\- Ob Nixilis – dijo Lincoln con miedo.

\- ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Nissa le tiro toda una cueva encima! – dijo Luan.

\- Pues parece que era más resistente de lo que creímos – dijo Lucy.

Ob Nixilis voló directo hacia el edro que serviría como piedra angular, el edro estaba lleno de energía que emitía una luz violácea, Ob Nixilis logro de alguna forma ordenar a aquel edro que se salga de sus sitio y se pusiera por encima del centro exacto del anillo, aquello hizo que el poder que contenía los edros cambiara de color y toda la red de edros se tornara roja y luego negra, enviando toda esa energía al edro central y luego a Ob Nixilis, el cual pronuncio tres palabras ininteligibles que bastaron para que su chispa volviera a encenderse a costa de aquella victoria.

\- ¡Por fin! ¡El Multiverso se vuelve a extenderse ante mí! – grito Ob Nixilis quien acababa de lograr su objetivo - ¡Mi sueño al fin se ha cumplido! ¡Ya puedo irme de este maldito plano!

Mientras Ob Nixilis celebraba, los edros perdieron toda su energía, al ocurrir eso hubo gritos de terror e incredulidad, nadie podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, aquello fue suficiente para que Ulamog se agitara violentamente logrando que el resto de la red se desmoronara, empezara a caer del cielo y dejando que Ulamog se escapara.

Kiora, Lana y Lola no entendían qué acababa de ocurrir ni por qué.

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! – dijo Lana.

\- No lo sé, puede que hayan usado edros deteriorados o defectuosos, esas cosas llevan existiendo demasiados siglos.

\- Entonces vámonos, no creo que podamos con esa cosa liberada – dijo Lola.

\- Ni hablar, ya estamos aquí así que vamos a matarlo.

Kiora había esperado ese momento durante mucho tiempo, había llegado el momento de castigar a Ulamog por lo que había hecho a su gente y a su pueblo, por la destrucción que había causado desde que lo liberaron, por los milenios de engaños y por haber corroído el corazón del plano durante tanto tiempo.

Tendría que seguir esperando pues Ulamog no se enfrentó a ella, sino que se alejó arrastrándose por el dique, hacia la costa.

Cuando aquello ocurrió, el titán avanzo hacia los soldados y todos entraron en pánico, Ob Nixilis miraba con satisfacción aquella escena, pero sentía que aún no estaba totalmente satisfecho.

Aquel planeswalker oscuro se elevó por sobre todos y descargo una inmensa tormenta de fuego que cayó sobre los ejércitos y de paso les corto la huida, dejándolos directamente hacia la trayectoria de Ulamog.

Debajo, los Loud intentaban mantener el orden pese a las dificultades para escapar, aquello llamo la atención de Ob Nixilis quien sintió las ganas aniquilarlos tras haber arruinado su anterior plan., pero simplemente se presentó ante ellos.

\- Vaya sorpresa la que tenemos aquí – dijo burlándose.

\- ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! – le grito Lincoln.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?! – le grito Luna.

\- Por favor, este plano ya estaba muerto hace mucho.

\- ¡Te vamos a detener! ¡Te vamos a hacer pagar por lo que has hecho! – grito Leni apuntándole con su arco.

\- Solo en tus sueños podrías conseguirlo, pero mejor harian en irse, yo también pienso en abandonar este plano aborrecible, pero todavía no he terminado mi propósito en Zendikar. ¡Aún hay algo que debo hacer, hay alguien que lleva mucho tiempo dormido y es hora de que despierte!

Ulamog, voló hacia donde sintió que había una gran cantidad de poder acumulado.

¡Nunca he sentido una alegría como esta! ¡Nunca he conocido un triunfo ni una gloria como las de este momento! ¡Los seres poderosos desean que los convoquen! ¡Y eso es lo que pienso hacer! – dijo luego de reírse.

Con su chispa reavivada y con todos sus poderes completos aquello era lo más fácil del mundo, canalizo toda su energía en un punto y grito las palabras que destruyeron las últimas esperanzas de los zendicari.

\- ¡Levántate Kozileg!

La tierra se abrió y de ella surgió el segundo titán eldrazi, este a diferencia de Ulamog tenía una especie de caparazón brillante de un color verdoso que parecía ser algún tipo de metal, sobre un gran espacio vacío, que era donde debería estar la cabeza del ser flotaba una corona de filos planos y negros, la cual en realidad no era más que vacío absoluto. Tenía unos enormes brazos con dos cuchillas de obsidiana que surgían desde los antebrazos.

Kozilek entro al agua y llegó al gran dique de Portal Marino, entonces alzó un brazo y al tocar la piedra blanca esta se convirtió en bismuto y permitió que las aguas de Halimar empezaran a filtrarse como una cascada.

\- Chicos vámonos de aquí – dijo Lori.

\- ¡No podemos irnos, tenemos que hacer algo! – dijo Luna.

\- ¡Luna no entiendes, hemos perdido la batalla!

\- ¡No es verdad! ¡Solo se volvió más difícil! – dijo Lynn negándose a aceptar el fracaso.

\- Lori tiene razon, no podemos hacer nada contra dos de los titanes – dijo Lincoln.

\- ¿No podemos repetir lo de los edros? – pregunto Luan.

\- Ya no hay más edros en la ciudad – dijo Lisa.

\- Chicas entiendo que quieran hacer algo, pero lo mejor será irnos y pensar en un plan, el que sea – dijo Lincoln con rabia.

\- Tú piensa en uno, yo quiero ver derrotado a ese sujeto – dijo Leni.

\- Sera para otro día – respondió Lori al tiempo que dejaron el plano.

En el mar Las últimas Loud y Kiora habían cambiado de objetivo y ahora iban directo hacia Kozilek, el pulpo era del tamaño suficiente como para enfrentarlo, pero en el fondo Lana y Lola sentían que habían cometido un error al volver al plano, estaban a punto de despedirse de Kiora, desearle suerte y regresar a casa antes de que sus hermanas se enteren, pero como Lori les había advertido, quizás no tendrían tiempo para dar un salto y ese tiempo se les acabo cuando Kozilek se lanzó sobre Lorthos y ambos comenzaron a pelear.

Lana trato de controlar a la criatura sobre la que estaba parada envolviendo para que envuelva sus tentáculos alrededor de los brazos del titán, el cual se defendía con violencia. Kiora transmitió su poder al arma ensangrentada y fortaleció a Lorthos, pero el pulpo se vio superado irremediablemente y Lola tomo su espada y lanzo varios tajos, pero fue como atacar a un elefante con un palillo de dientes, pues su piel era tan dura que no podía atravesarla, finalmente y cansado de esa molestia, Kozilek uso las cuchillas de obsidiana de sus antebrazos y partió a Lorthos por la mitad.

Los restos de aquel pulpo ancestral se dividieron en dos y tanto, Kiora como Lana y Lola cayeron al agua y se fueron directo al fondo, las gemelas lucharon por tratar de salir a la superficie pero ninguna sabía nadar, justo cuando parecía que ya no les iba a quedar aire lograron cambiar las oscuras aguas de Zendikar por el frio suelo del bunker de Lisa quienes terminaron rodeadas por sus hermanos quienes estaban sorprendidos de verlas aparecer en ese estado.

\- Perdida – dijo Lana mientras tocia y botaba toda el agua de sus pulmones – Zendikar está perdida.

 **Y así termina este capítulo, les dije que volveríamos a ver a Ob Nixilis y lo hicimos desafortunadamente justo cuando parecía que todo estaba para terminar y trayendo de regreso a un nuevo enemigo, si ya de por si las cosas eran difíciles ahora imagínense como serán.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los saludos.**

 **MontanaHatsune92:** Si, se puso feo y ahora se va a poner mucho peor, tiene sentido que Ulamog no te guste, aunque tan difícil no fue en general. Gracias por leer esta historia y felicitaciones por Dead Land.

 **:** **Nagera:** Si algo nos enseña este fic es que ninguna batalla es fácil, siempre va surgiendo algo que complica todo y esta vez no fue la excepción. Me alegra que te haya gustado la batalla.

En cuanto a los amigos de Lincoln como Ronnie Anne y Clyde, estos aparecerán mas adelante, pero ya veraz como al igual que los señores Loud, y sobre Ronnie, esta realmente vio a Lori viajar entre planos.

 **RCurrent:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la batalla, sobre las sospechas y las sorpresas estas tendrán su momento. Sobre tu pregunta, puede que los Louds no son los únicos planeswalkers de Royal Woods o bien puede haber uno que ya conozca su mundo.

Gracias por los saludos y pronto subiré un capítulo más de Alas al vuelo.

 **Bueno, nuevamente gracias por leer este capitulo, en el próximo capitulo veremos la venganza de los Loud sobre Ob Nixilis.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	16. Venganza

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, en esta oportunidad a llegado el momento de un gran enfrentamiento, espero que les guste pues digamos que va a ser fuerte aun incluso para lo que hasta ahora era este fic.**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos.**

 **Caminantes – Capitulo 15**

 **Venganza**

Encontrar a sus hermanas en el suelo del bunker de Lisa después de aquella derrota fue algo que los sorprendió de forma completa, después de todo les habían dicho que se quedaran en casa y no hicieran nada, mucho menos irse con Kiora y subirse a un ser ancestral de las profundidades de Zendikar para pelear contra uno de los titanes eldrazi, el cual las despacho sin mucho esfuerzo y casi las mata.

La reacción tras la sorpresa fue muy distinta a la que se podía esperar, pese a que Lori tuvo ganas de llenarlas de gritos, entendió que aquello por lo que habían pasado era suficiente castigo.

En los días posteriores los Loud no volvieron al plano para pelear y liberarlo, sentían que aquello con dos de los tres titanes eso era imposible, por lo cual el trabajo que tuvieron no paso de ayudar a los supervivientes de la batalla de Portal Marino a llegar a lugares seguros, cosa que fue algo difícil, con la aparición de Kozilek, ya no solo estaban en un plano invadido por los engendros de Ulamog, sino que ahora también por los engendros de este nuevo enemigo liberado por un ser que pensaban que habían derrotado.

\- Muy bien chicas, iniciamos esta reunión para ver que vamos a hacer ante la situación actual – dijo Lisa comenzando aquella reunión en la habitación de Lori y Leni.

\- Yo propongo que lo matemos, no importa cuánto nos cueste – dijo Lynn.

\- Lynn, no recuerdas que Ugin nos dijo que no podíamos matarlos, que de hacerlo dejaríamos libre al último titán para ir a donde quisiera – dijo Lincoln.

\- Eso no importa ahora, hay dos monstruos devorando el plano, crees que realmente importa si están muertos o encerrados – dijo Lana.

\- Lana preferiríamos que no intervinieras en esto, por poco y terminan muertas ustedes dos, pese a que literalmente les dijimos que no hicieran nada – dijo Lori.

\- Oigan solo queríamos ayudar – se defendió Lola.

\- Mucho ayuda el que no estorba hermanita, pero eso aquí no es lo importante. Lo que hay que tener ahora es un plan de acción – dijo Luna.

\- Podemos repetir el plan de los edros de nuevo – sugirió Leni.

\- Me inclino más por el plan de Lana, esas cosas deben de morir de una vez – dijo Luan.

\- Y para eso tenemos a una genio que puede crear una bomba nuclear y hacer explotar a esos dos – dijo Lynn señalando a Lisa.

\- Agradezco que pienses que tengo la capacidad para hacerlo, pero desafortunadamente, fabricar una bomba me tomaría más o menos un año, eso sin considerar el daño que sufriría un plano tan inestable como es Zendikar o si es que estos seres no terminarían por auto regenerarse a ellos mismos.

\- Cuesta decirlo chicos pero se nos acaban las ideas, si literalmente no hubiera aparecido ese Ob Nixilis – dijo Lori llenándose de ira – todo hubiera acabado bien.

\- Es cierto, por su culpa todo esto está pasando – dijo Lucy.

\- Déjenme un rato con él y me encargare de que pida perdón de rodillas – dijo Lynn.

\- ¿De verdad crees que vas a poder tu sola contra él? – pregunto Lisa.

\- Oye, sobreviví a varias batallas, ese tipo no es nada.

\- Quiero recordar que nos dio una paliza la última vez que lo enfrentamos - hizo recordar Luna.

\- Esta vez estaremos preparados, ya sabemos de lo que es capaz de hacer – dijo Lynn.

\- Mejor dejemos que se vaya del plano y ya, no podemos ocuparnos de un asunto y ya estamos agregando otro – dijo Lincoln.

\- Él tiene razón, lo principal por este momento es ver que todos estén bien – dijo Leni.

\- Entonces mañana iremos con Jace, Gideon y Nissa para ver si tienen un plan – dijo Lisa.

\- Iremos, pero solamente Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln y yo, ustedes literalmente se quedaran aquí y harán sus cosas – dijo Lori.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! – se quejó Lana.

\- ¡¿Quieres estar a punto de morir otra vez?! – pregunto Lori.

\- ¡No! ¡Pero tampoco quiero quedarme sin hacer nada!

\- Pues te olvidas de eso, si vuelvo a verlas a una de ustedes en Zendikar hasta que esto haya terminado desearan que quedar como un pretzel humano sea el menor de sus problemas.

Con ese "argumento" Lana se quedó tranquila, por parte de su hermana gemela esta no dijo nada, su presencia en aquel enfrentamiento con Kozilek fue nulo, sin ninguna clase de poder y solo con una espada fue suficiente para entender que lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse en casa y jugar al té con sus animales de felpa.

\- Estoy de acuerdo en eso, mi papel por ahora a ternado, así que investigare algunas de las cosas que quisiera saber sobre Kaladesh – dijo Lisa.

\- Perfecto, con esto se termina la sesión – dijo Lori golpeando su zapato contra el escritorio.

Al día siguiente después de clases aquel grupo regreso a Zendikar justo al campamento en el cual durante semanas Gideon estuvo juntando gente y al cual tuvieron que regresar de forma obligatoria pese a que ya querían dejarlo atrás y cambiarlo por Portal Marino, al entrar a la tienda los Loud se encontraron con Gideon y Jace que estaban viendo un mapa.

\- Hola chicos ¿Qué tal? – dijo Luna entrando primero.

\- No muy bien, las cosas están empeorando cada día – dijo Gideon.

\- Vamos las cosas no pueden ser tan malas – dijo Lincoln.

\- Ojala no lo fuera, pero el número de aumenta y aumenta cada día y con eso las bajas entre nuestros hombres – dijo Jace.

\- Ojala pudiéramos hacer más – dijo Leni.

\- Vamos, ustedes hacen mucho por esta lucha, pero de cierta forma las cosas se están complicando, ojala tuviéramos más como ustedes – dijo Gideon.

\- ¿Te refieres a otros planeswalkers? – pregunto Lynn.

\- Si, a eso mismo.

\- Ya lo intentamos con esa que decían que podía prender fuego a las cosas y no quiso venir – dijo Luan.

\- Podemos pedir ayuda a Ugin – sugirió Lynn.

\- No creo que nos quiera ayudar, además nos enviaría a Innistrad por sus amigos, que dudo mucho sigan siendo sus amigos – dijo Jace.

\- Yo conozco a una amiga en Kaladesh – dijo Luna.

\- Y yo sugeriría a otro pero literalmente ya no sé dónde está – dijo Lori.

\- Podría ir a Tarkir por el otro planeswalker que inicio todo esto – dijo Lincoln.

En ese momento entro Seble, la elfa de la mantarraya voladora la cual lucia como si acabara de correr una maratón.

\- ¿Seble qué pasa? – pregunto Gideon.

\- ¿Otro ataque? – pregunto Jace.

\- No. Es Nissa, ella…

\- ¿Ella qué? – quiso saber Lynn.

\- Se fue a buscar al demonio que libero a Kozilek.

Nissa Revane, tenía una lógica clara buscar al demonio que había matado a su mundo, acabar con ese ser que le quito la última oportunidad de cambiar las cosas y deshacerse de ese monstruo solo para acelerar el final de todo. Si su plano iba a morir por lo menos ella moriría peleando por Zendikar sabiendo que el culpable perdería la cabeza por sus acciones.

La elfa animista caminaba por un sendero, el cual estaba rodeado por altas paredes de piedra, gracias a sus habilidades podía captar a aquel ser todavía en el plano, aquello le sorprendía, pensó que se había marchado del plano, pero si todavía estaba ahí, pronto desearía escapar.

\- ¿Buscando a alguien?

Nissa levantó la vista y vio que sobre ella estaba aquel demonio que tanto estaba buscando, el cual estaba suspendido en el aire gracias a sus alas, sonriendo desde lo alto.

La caminante de planos se estremeció, puede no importaba si lo estaba buscando, su reacción paso a ser de asco al mirar a un ser que ahora le parecía más desagradable que nunca. Se podría decir que también sentía miedo pero aquello no la haría retroceder y recordando todo lo qué estaba pasando su mundo recupero sus fuerzas y estas regresaron multiplicadas por diez.

La elfa pacifica desapareció y ahora, era una llena de ira, con ver a Ob Nixilis, su única certeza era que ese monstruo iba a morir.

\- Ob Nixilis, maldito demonio. ¡Cómo pudiste hacer todo eso! – le grito Nissa.

\- Solo acelere lo inevitable, tu mundo ya estaba condenando a sus habitantes desde hace eras, yo solo me encargue de dar un "descanso definitivo" míralo de esta forma elfa, puedes irte a donde quieras hay miles de mundos a donde puedes ir.

La respuesta de Nissa fue la de sacar su espada se su bastón.

\- ¡No voy a huir a ningún otro plano! ¡Este es tu último día de existencia!

\- ¡Bien dicho Nissa! – dijo Lori apareciendo junto con sus hermanos, Gideon y Jace.

\- ¡Quizás ahora has liberado al otro titán, pero eso no va a evitar que los enfrentemos! – dijo Luna.

\- ¡Derrotaremos a los titanes y ayudaremos a la gente! – le grito Leni.

\- Ya hemos logrado mucho, tu solo has retrasado un poco las cosas – dijo Gideon.

\- Me alegro de verte así. Por fin están dispuestos a ganar. A hacer lo que sea necesario. Pero les pregunto ¿De qué servirá todo eso que prometen? ¿De verdad piensan que sus actos marcaran alguna diferencia? No es por ofenderlos – decía burlándose – Pero ¿Acaso creen que queda esperanza? ¿Acaso todavía piensan que hay una última posibilidad de salvar Zendikar?

\- ¡Callate!- le grito Nissa dando un salto lista para clavarle la espada en el cuello.

Nissa tuvo toda la fuerza como para cortar en dos a un jabalí, pero no la velocidad como para cortarle la cabeza al demonio, que la esquivó con un movimiento ágil y aprovechando el vuelo lanzo una oleada de su magia drenadora de esencia contra Nissa. El hechizo la alcanzó antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie y absorbió la vida directamente de sus venas, bebiendo del odio que la alimentaba.

\- Muy bien ¡Vamos! – grito Lori lanzando a sus hermanos con armas en mano contra su enemigo.

\- ¡Por Zendikar! – gritaron los demás Loud.

Lincoln se puso al lado de Nissa y usando los dos sus habilidades le arrojaron lo que sería una camionada de tierra. Sin embargo, este nuevamente la esquivo y le arrojo una bola de fuego al peliblanco, el cual apenas logro defenderse creando un escudo con la roca el cual se hizo pedazos producto del impacto, para empeorar las cosas toda esa tierra y piedras que le lanzaron fueron controladas por Ob Nixilis y con gusto se las regreso.

Los dos rodaron para esquivar el que habia sido su ataque, Leni lista para cumplir lo que tanto quería preparo su arco y le lanzo un par de flechas que fueron calcinadas por un escudo de fuego.

\- Mejor puntería para la próxima.

\- ¡Ya me harto este sujeto! – grito Luan.

\- Me encargare de que pruebes mi hacha – le dijo Luna.

Las dos fueron contra Ob Nixilis pero este les preparo una sorpresa.

\- Antes de llegar a mí, primero enfrenten a mis amigos – dijo Ob Nixilis y de la tierra salieron varios engendros de Kozilek.

Estos era muy pero muy distintos a los de Ulamog, aquello al menos tenían forma, estos no eran más que una especie de tórax del que salían varias patas, además de tener sobre estos el mismo adorno hecho de vacío que tenía su creador. Estos, se interpusieron entre el demonio y ellas.

El blanco pronto se hizo otro y todos tuvieron que comenzar a luchar contra esos seres, Gideon entendiendo que las cosas se estaban volviendo cada vez más difíciles le pidió algo a Lynn la cual peleaba junto a Lori contra uno de esos seres.

\- ¡Lynn necesito que hagas algo para ayudarnos!

\- Con gusto me encargo de ese sujero!

\- ¡No es eso! – dijo mientras partía a uno de los engendros con su sural - ¡Quiero que vayas a un plano llamado Regata y busques en los monasterios de los piromantes a Chandra Nalaar!

\- ¡No voy a hacer eso! – se quejó Lynn.

\- ¡Lynn vas a hacer eso y o literalmente Ob Nixilis será el menor de tus problemas! – le dijo Lori.

\- ¡Bien lo hare! ¡Pero espero que no terminen con él hasta que yo regrese!

\- Si no acaba con nosotros – dijo Luna.

\- ¡Suerte! – y se desapareció entre los planos.

\- Su hermana tiene más sentido común que ustedes – dijo Ob Nixilis.

Luego de varios minutos todos los engendros fueron derrotados y todos miraron a Ob Nixilis listo para ajustar cuentas y tener su venganza.

\- Han luchado bien, pero lamentablemente, debo dar prioridad a mis planes ―dijo el demonio - Zendikar caerá y luego morirá – dijo lanzando rocas contra Nissa.

Un dolor agudo se apoderó de Nissa y la hizo gritar de agonía. Pensó en llamar a Ashaya, pero a la vez sentía que todo a su alrededor se estaba distorsionando. De alguna forma, aquellos eldrazi que no solo podían afectar el plano físicamente sino también podían dañar la misma realidad. Tenía el plano para ayudarla pero al acudir en su ayuda este se volvía retorcido, roto y corrupto. Se arruinaba.

El plan de enviar a esos eldrazi no era distraerlos, era corar toda línea que conectara a Nissa con su mundo y que esta no pudiera usarlo en su contra. La tierra, las líneas místicas y la vida del mundo se volvieron tan retorcidas y distorsionadas que para esta dejaron de existir.

\- Ay, pequeña elfa... ¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso? Que si me hubieras dejado terminar mi obra, me habría marchado de tu mundo cuando recuperase mi chispa. Y a ustedes, no los elegí como enemigos, pero ahora me siento obligado a ser el enemigo que se merecen.

¿Saben que es lo interesante de Kozilek? Que este controla la realidad misma y lo distorsiona todo, así que… La distorsión de Kozilek te permitirá vivir las últimas horas de Zendikar como si se prolongasen durante un millar de años. Sufrirás como yo sufrí. Normalmente no reparo en este tipo de detalles dramáticos, pero te has ganado esta excepción.

Una segunda oleada de eldrazi de Kozilek rodearon a la elfa y cortaron el espacio de forma que ninguna línea mística llegase hasta ella, cuales arañas tejiendo una red de realidad quebrada. La separaron de Zendikar dejándola indefensa.

\- Supongo que ya puedo irme, pero primero voy a terminar un par de negocios – dijo mirando a los Loud.

Ob Nixilis se lanzó volando hacia los Loud y Lori se puso en frente parándolo con un escudo de hieromancia, resistiendo el golpe inicial para después tener que soportar los demás golpes los cuales eran peores que los de la primera vez en lo que lo enfrentaron. Lori miro a sus hermanos y trato de pedirle que se fueran pero ya el cansancio no la dejo habla y después de un fuerte golpe, el escudo se rompió y esta salió volando para terminar estrenándose en el suelo.

\- ¡Lori! – gritaron sus hermanos mientras corrian hacia ella, pero antes de llegar Ob Nixilis la tomo del cuello.

\- Aléjense… Literalmente váyanse- dijo

\- Ha luchado bien, pero no fue suficiente.

\- Púdrete maldito.

Lori lo ataco con su espada pero este le lanzo un golpe al rostro y le rompió la nariz, sin perder tiempo le lanzo un par de golpes al cuerpo rompiéndole la armadura y las costillas tras esta, dejándola tirada en el suelo y continuando su camino hacia los demás.

Ob Nixili sintió algo que intentaba entrar en su mente pero no vio quien lo estaba intentando.

\- Vaya, vaya. Parece que alguien se había metido en mi cabeza. Los telépatas son aborrecibles.

El demonio capto la huella mental de Jace quien usando sus poderes se hizo invisible, con eso, este uso fuego para que revelara su posición, pero Jace en lugar de escapar se dividió en decenas de imágenes ilusorias.

\- Como truco, no está mal.

Ob Nixilis haciendo uso de uno de sus poderes ilumino sus manos con una luz negra y todas las imágenes que Jace había creado se doblaron de dolor, pero incluso así este fue capaz de saber quién era el que en realidad estaba sufriendo y arremetió contra él, antes de que Ob Nixilis lo tocara Jace usos sus poderes para entrar en su mente pero su dueño lo saco cuando su puño se estrelló contra su cara. Jace salió rodando por los suelos y quedó tirado en el barro.

Leni defendió a Jace y antes de que lo volviera a tocar le atravesó el ala con una flecha, esto enojo al demonio quien quiso ir hacia ella, pero antes de que pudiera una serie de cortes en la espalda por obra de Gideon le hicieron cambiar de opinión.

\- Al parecer tenían más amigos de los que creí, y eso incluye a uno que no le molesta atacarme por la espalda para salvar a su amigo. Que bien, un tipo que puede decir que es un héroe. Mi nombre es Ob Nixilis, Y ahora te pediría que hagas el favor de hacerte a un lado e irte a casa.

La respuesta de Gideon fue una cuchillada que también fue esquivada.

\- Mi nombre es Gideon Jura y esta gente, y ellos así como todo Zendikar están bajo mi protección, demonio. Ríndete o acabaré contigo.

\- Por qué no hacen más que decepcionarme. En mi época, disculpa la expresión, estas disputas se trataban de forma civilizada. Supongo que los planeswalkers ya no son lo que eran. Para empezar, ahora mueren con mucha más facilidad.

Ob Nixilis extendió una palma hacia él y liberé el mismo ataque que sufrio Jace, solo que Gideon estaba más preparado. Y rodeando su cuerpo de un brillo dorado, cubrió todo su cuerpo y se hizo invulnerable ante aquel ataque.

\- Pero no con tanta ― se burló Gideon y junto con Luna y Luan se lanzó a atacar a este.

Luan le lanzo un tajo en la pierna, Luna le hizo un corte en el brazo con su hacha y Gideon le hizo varios cortes en el pecho. Aquello fue toda una sorpresa para Ob Nixilis así como una esperanza para Leni y Lincoln.

Ob Nixilis se alejó y logro mantenerlos a raya con una serie de bolas de fuego que no los afectaban pues estas se ponían siempre detrás de Gideon quien consiguió protegerse con aquel brillo dorado. Mientras eso ocurría las dos volvían a atacar y volvían a poner en problemas al enemigo, lo cual fue tiempo suficiente como para que Leni y Lincoln fueran por Lori y Jace.

\- Peleas bien, pero no puedes hacerme daño ni permitiré que dañes a nadie más – dijo Gideon.

\- Todos aquí luchamos por Zendikar, demonio – dijo Luan.

\- Sera mejor que abandones el escenario y te vayas muy lejos – dijo Luna.

\- ¿Y esos que luchan los incluye a ellos? – dijo Ob Nixilis lanzando un ataque contra Leni y Lincoln que fue bloquedo por Luna y Luan quienes terminaron en el suelo - ¿O te refieres solo a él? Vaya, amigo mío, el telépata te ha caído en gracia ¿No es así? Por esto siempre hay que matar a los telépatas primero. ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que lo proteges por decisión propia? ¿Hasta qué punto confías en que no haya hurgado un poco en tu cabeza?

Con esas palabras Gideon se distrajo por un momento para ver a su amigo y Ob Nixilis se lanzó sobre él. Entre los dos intercambiaron golpes de todo tipo, se lanzaron cortes tanto del sural como de garras pero aquella distracción le pasó factura al hieromante de Theros y Ob Nixilis ya estaba dos pasos más adelantado y le saco en cara su ventaja enviando potentes golpes contra Gideon, los cuales terminaron por dejarlo en el suelo.

Luna quiso vengar a su amigo y ataco con su hacha pero este le atrapo el brazo y se lo partio, aquello hizo que Luna gritara más alto que en todos sus conciertos, luego le arraco el hacha de manos, la sujeto del cuello y comenzó a golpearla en el estómago hasta que esta vomito sangre, Luan llena de miedo quizo de todas formas clavarle su espada pero este le arrojo a su hermana y luego la suspendio en el aire con sus poderes.

\- ¿Así que te gusta decir chistes? Pues vamos a ver si también puedes gritar – y usando sus poderes la apretó con fuerza y uno tras otro comenzó a romperle los huesos.

Lincoln al ver a su hermana sufrir se puso de pie listo para pelear.

\- Veo que tenemos un valiente entre los presentes.

\- ¡Nunca vas a volver a lastimar a mis hermanas! – grito Lincoln corriendo contra este.

\- No te preocupes por ellas, preocupate por ti.

Ob Nixilis ataco con bolas de fuego, pero Lincoln se defendió moviendo la tierra, entonces vio la oportunidad que podría cambiar todo, si llegaba a Nissa podría hacer que esta recuperara sus habilidades venciendo a los eldrazi, pero Ob Nixilis no dio tiempo y de un golpe lo derribo. Lincoln con la cara llena de sangre intento ponerse de pie pero solo pudo arrastrarse, al ver eso Ob Nixilis lo sujeto y lo arrojo a un charco, pisándolo para mantener su rostro en el agua mientras que Lincoln luchaba para tratar de no ahogarse.

\- ¡Linki! – grito Leni tratando de ayudarlo, pero Ob Nixilis la tomo del cuello y comenzó a asfixiarla.

\- ¿Tú también luchas por Zendikar?

\- ¡Si! ¡Lucho por este lugar porque me parece hermoso!

La respuesta de Ob Nixilis fue un golpe en el rostro de la arquera.

\- ¡Hermoso! ¡Esto es Zendikar! – volvió a golpearla - ¡Zendikar es sufrimiento! – volvió a golpeo en el rostro - ¡Zendikar es dolor! – esta vez la estrello contra la pared de roca dejando a Leni casi inconsciente y sin fuerzas.

\- Esto es Zendikar – dijo levantando su puño otra vez - tu batalla ha terminado.

 **Y así termina este capítulo, no voy a negarlo fue difícil escribir un capitulo donde los Loud pasaran por tanto daño físico ¿Podrá Lynn regresar a tiempo con ayuda? Eso se sabrá en el próximo capítulo, aunque parece que ya prácticamente es tarde para sus hermanos.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los saludos.**

 **Nagera:** Una parte que no siempre se ve en una guerra, son las distintas opiniones en torno a las decisiones a tomar y aquí no hay ninguna diferencia aunque si, la decisión de Kiora no fue la más acertada y por poco deja a los Loud sin sus hermanas. En cuanto a los adversarios, está claro que a estos no les importa sobre quien tienen que pasar.

Muchas gracias por tus saludos.

 **MontanaHatsune92:** Si eso te pareció feo no sé cómo te pareció este capítulo. Como vimos el contra-ataque no funciono y todos salvo Lynn pagaron caro esta derrota.

Sigue con tu trabajo amigo, que siempre disfruto de Dead Land".

 **RCurrent:** Si, las cosas se encendieron y mucho, Ob Nixilis no solo busco sino que obtuvo su venganza contra los Loud, ahora todo depende de Lynn.

Gracias por tus saludos y me alegra que te guste la historia. Por cierto tienes un universo muy interesante.

 **Lobo Hibiki:** Me alegra que te gustara esa batalla, espero que también te haya gustado esta pese al resultado final.

 **Ya llegados aquí, les agradezco el que estén en este capítulo, ya veremos qué pasa en el siguiente.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	17. La deportista y la piromante

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, en el capítulo anterior nos quedamos con los Loud y el resto de caminantes de planos sufriendo una aplastante derrota a manos de Ob Nixilis, siendo Lynn la última esperanza de estos.**

 **En esta oportunidad veremos cómo le va a esta y si tiene suerte buscando a una nueva aliada.**

 **Así que, comencemos.**

 **Caminantes – Capitulo 16**

 **La deportista y la piromante**

Aceptando a duras penas el no poder enfrentar al monstruo que acababa de condenar a Zendikar a muerte, Lynn Loud se despidió de sus hermanos y amigos y se marchó de Zendikar con rumbo a un plano desconocido para ella, esforzándose por mantener la concentración para llegar a ese mundo, cruzo las Eternidades Ciegas y aquel plano llamado Regatha.

Lo primero que vio en aquel plano, fue toda una extensión de cadenas montañosas y volcanes en actividad que no dejaban de expulsar humo. Detrás de ella, estaba un monasterio en el cual esperaba encontrar a Chandra Nalaar, este no era muy grande en cuanto altura se refería, apenas si tenía dos pisos y tenía un estilo por demás sencillo, sin ninguna decoración más allá de su fachada de piedra, pero no estaba ahí para juzgar el diseño. La razón por la que estaba ahí era buscar a una persona que al parecer no había tenido muchas ganas de volver al plano después del desastre que esta había ocasionado junto con Jace y un planeswalker conocido como Sarkhan.

\- Creo que estoy en el lugar correcto, si todo salió bien este debe de ser el monasterio del que me mencionaron – dijo mirando aquella estructura en la cima de una montaña.

En la entrada, habian dos individuos con hábitos de color rojo con símbolos blancos como adorno, los cuales estaban al final de aquella escalera de piedra.

\- Necesito hablar con urgencia con Chandra Nalaar ¿Esta aquí?

Los guardias intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos y luego pasaron a ver a Lynn, la cual no entendía que estaba pasando.

\- Si buscas a la abadesa Nalaar, llegaste en un momento inadecuado, hoy es su juramentación como nueva líder de la Fortaleza Keral.

\- ¡Por favor solo necesito hablar con ella! ¡Es urgente! – exigió la deportista.

\- Ya vinieron antes a buscar su colaboración esta se negó a ayudarles, si te dejamos pasar ¿De verdad crees que puedes convencerla? – dijo uno de los monjes.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella te hará caso? – pregunto el otro.

\- Puedo intentarlo, soy muy persuasiva. Además ella y yo tenemos las mismas habilidades.

\- Todos somos piromantes aquí – dijo el monje prendiendo fuego a sus manos.

\- Me refiero a otra habilidad que ambas compartimos.

\- ¿También puedes dejar este mundo he ir a otros?

\- Así es. Y ahora necesito su ayuda, mis hermanos y amigos están en problemas.

Los dos guardias simplemente aceptaron que Lynn de todas formas iba a tratar de pasar y no dieron mayor oposición.

\- Muy bien, puedes pasar. Pero tus armas se quedan aquí afuera.

\- Hecho – dijo lanzando su escudo y su espada mientras corría al interior de la fortaleza.

Lynn recorrió el lugar, preguntando por la caminante de planos que estaba buscando, esperando que esta le hiciera caso pues no sabía cómo era desde el principio y el que le hayan dicho el cargo que estaba a punto de adquirir hizo que pensara que las probabilidades de que esta le ayudara eran mínimas, pues si se trataba de una abadesa lo más probable era que esta fuera una mujer mayor con miles de asuntos importantes que atender.

De todas formas siguió preguntando a los monjes pero estos le señalaban distintas direcciones, hasta que después de ir de un lugar a otro su búsqueda llamo la atención de alguien que estaba observándola desde un inicio.

\- ¿Buscas a alguien? – le pregunto una mujer mayor.

Lynn al ver que frente a ella estaba una mujer ya anciana, de cabellos pateados y con un hábito rojo con franjas negras y un bastón en la mano con una pequeña llama ardiendo en la punta de este, supuso que al fin la había encontrado a Chandra Naalar.

Sus sentimientos iban entre la sorpresa y la decepción, sorpresa porque la asombraba el ver a una mujer que mostrara respeto con su sola presencia y decepción, porque esperaba encontrar a una mujer que no fuera tan anciana.

\- Disculpe señora, pero mis amigos y mis hermanos necesitamos de su ayuda.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Mire, yo soy una planeswalker al igual que usted y en este momento necesitamos de su ayuda en Zendikar – dijo con impaciencia.

\- Señorita, por favor. Primero respire y luego hable con calma – le dijo esta.

\- ¡No tengo tiempo para calmarme! ¡Mis hermanos y amigos están en peligro en este momento y necesitamos de usted con urgencia! Mire quizás no hizo caso a Gideon Jura y a Jace Beleren, pero si puede aceptar el pedido de ayuda de Lynn Loud.

La anciana se quedó mirando a Lynn y luego sonrió para emitir una pequeña risa.

\- Ay querida, te equivocaste de persona. Debes de estar buscando a Chandra, yo soy la Madre Luti, la matriarca de este lugar.

Lynn se sintió avergonzada por esa confusión, debía de haber preguntado primero en lugar de imaginar que ella era la susodicha fue lo que pensó.

\- Discúlpeme, pero enserio necesito de su ayuda.

\- Entiendo tu problema, pero elegiste un mal día para venir, Chandra está por ocupar su lugar como abadesa eso…Lynn – dijo tratando de ver si recordaba el nombre - es lo que le toca hacer a ella.

\- ¡Vamos! Solo necesito hablar con ella y pedirle que me acompañe, luego podrá hacer todo lo demás.

\- No puede ir contigo entiende, ella ya tiene un compromiso con este monasterio y no puede ir contigo.

\- Por lo menos déjeme ir con ella, si ella quiere venir o quedarse aceptare su decisión – dijo Lynn.

\- Muy bien – dijo Luti aceptando aunque a duras penas.

Las dos fueron hasta un dormitorio cuya puerta estaba cerrada y Luti empezó a tocar la puerta con insistencia, pero tras dar tres golpes simplemente la abrió, al entrar a aquella habitación Lynn pudo ver a una joven de más o menos la edad de Leni o Lori, con el cabello rojizo corto y que tenía puesto un habito mucho más elaborado que el de la Madre Luti.

\- ¡Chandra! ¿Estás lista? ¡Todo el monasterio ha acudido al Discurso! ¡Los cánticos han empezado!

\- Disculpe Madre, es que estaba ocupada… ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Chandra.

\- Se llama Lynn Loud y está aquí por los mismos motivos que los otros cuatro que vinieron antes.

\- Genial, los problemas de Zendikar no dejan de perseguirme.

\- ¡Liberaste a los eldrazi! ¡¿Qué creías, que todo se iba a quedar como si nada hubiera pasado?! – le grito Lynn.

\- En mi defensa eso paso hace años y no fue intencional.

\- Pueden discutir ese tema después. Mira no sé qué es lo que hayas hecho, pero no vas a ignorar tus responsabilidades aquí, abadesa Nalaar. Tienes promesas que mantener y que tomar un puesto con nosotros, así que por favor hagamos esto de una vez – dijo Luti para después marcharse.

El silencio lleno la habitación y el único sonido que se escuchaba eran los cantos de varios monjes preparados para aquella ceremonia, hasta que Lynn decidio romper el silencio.

\- Así que ¿Vas a ser la líder de todos ellos? – dijo Lynn.

\- Así parece, todavía no logro acostumbrarme a la idea – respondió Chandra quien comenzó a recoger unos papeles que estaban en el suelo.

Lynn se inclinó para ayudarla y leyó la primera página de aquellas páginas de pergamino, los cuales se trataban del discurso que Chandra tenía que decir esa mañana.

MI ORACIÓN INSPIRADORA

Era el título de aquel texto, el cual al ver las otras páginas estaba llena de manchas de tinta, palabras tachadas y flechas que indicaban el cambio de lugar de varias oraciones. Aquello más parecía una hoja donde Lisa tomaba apuntes de sus experimentos que lo que se suponía que debía de ser un discurso.

\- Mira, yo…

\- Sé muy bien porque estás aquí y créeme realmente me gustaría acompañarte, pero tengo cosas que hacer aquí – dijo Chandra interrumpiendo a Lynn.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no vienes conmigo? Seguro que pueden esperarte un rato.

\- No es eso. Lynn, no sé cómo habrás llegado aquí o como descubriste que podías viajar entre los planos, pero de seguro que no es una historia como la mía.

\- Una explosión por culpa de una máquina de mi hermana – dijo Lynn abreviando su caso.

\- Me iban a ejecutar – dijo de forma seca.

Aquello dejo sin palabras que Lynn pudiera decir, observo a aquella chica y trato de ver algo que hiciera digno de ese castigo, pero era claro que esa ropa y su físico no iban a responder nada.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? Eres una adolescente nada más.

\- Tengo veinticuatro años y mi crimen fue ser yo misma. Mira, vengo de un plano llamado Kaladesh y en este la piromancia está prohibida, ahí la gente como yo son monstruos que no deben existir y como puedes ver – dijo creando una llama en su mano – me toco nacer con esa habilidad.

Lynn se sorprendió un poco por la apariencia de la caminante y la edad que parecía tener.

\- Mis hermanos también tienen poderes, mi hermano Lincoln mueve la tierra, mi hermana Lori puede hacer algo como controlar la luz y mi hermana Lana puede controlar a los animales. Ojala tuviera algo como lo que tú tienes.

\- Créeme, yo amaba usar mis poderes cuando los descubrí, en ese entonces tenía once años y termine usándolos cuando no debía, por lo cual mis padres y yo debimos escapar del lugar donde vivíamos, mi padre me hizo una caja que evitaba que usara mis poderes y creí que con eso todo estaría bien.

\- Déjame adivinar, Algo salió mal. ¿Cierto?

\- Sí. Llegamos a un pueblo pero igual nos encontraron, pedí que dejaran en paz a la gente del pueblo y les dije a quienes iban detrás de mí que ya todo estaba bien, que podía controlarlo. ¿Qué hicieron estos? Le prendieron fuego a la aldea para acusarme de algo y mataron a mis padres, los mejores inventores de todo el plano a quienes acusaron de diversos crímenes entre ellos de protegerme.

El día de mi ejecución, cuando estuve a punto de sentir el golpe del verdugo mi chispa se activó y termine en este plano donde me trataron como a uno más de ellos, y ahora tengo que tomar el lugar y ser como Jaya Ballard.

\- ¿Quién? – se preguntó Lynn.

\- Una antigua caminante de planos, una piromante que vino aquí y guio según las historias a los primeros piromantes del plano.

Chandra continuo arreglando sus hojas mientras Lynn pensaba en que podía decirle, pero no tenía nada como lo que había vivido ella, tampoco entendía como pudo ser eso posible, Kaladesh según Lisa era un plano hermoso lleno de máquinas he invenciones, pero eso no era lo importante ahora, necesitaba a Chandra y la necesitaba ahora.

Así que pensó en una forma de convencerla y la puso a práctica.

\- Sabes, no somos tan diferente – dijo Lynn.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Has hecho deporte alguna vez?

\- Si, un par de veces. Era la mejor corriendo de toda Ghiraphur. Es la capital del plano.

\- Pues yo amo practicarlo y al igual que tú, también sufrí para practicarlo.

\- ¿No te entiendo?

\- ¿Crees que alguien pensó que una niña debía hacer deportes? Para nada, mis padres querían que fuera una chica tranquila, quizás incluso que me vistiera de rosa y use vestidos de princesa. ¡Pero esa no era yo! ¡Yo luche para hacer lo que yo quería y ahora puedo hacer lo que quiero! ¡Tú puedes hacer más que yo y te quieres quedar aquí!

\- ¡Tengo obligaciones!

\- ¡No es verdad! ¡Ni siquiera eres de aquí, puedes ir a donde te de la gana y hacer cuantas cosas quieras y ahora te necesitamos en Zendikar!

\- ¡¿Sabes lo que está pasando ahí?!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Estoy peleando en ese plano junto con mis hermanos contra las cosas que liberaste! Mira – dijo más tranquila – sea cual sea tu decisión yo volveré contigo o sin ti a pelear, así que piénsalo bien.

Las dos salieron de la habitación y fueron hasta donde estaban reunidos todos, Lynn esperaba que las palabras que le había dado a Chandra fueran de efecto, pero todo dependía de esta.

La piromante tomo su lugar y observo a los presentes.

\- Buenos... días – dijo Chandra nerviosa- el fuego es un símbolo... Un símbolo de... eso, del fuego. Del que hay en nuestros corazones. Debemos... ¡Avivarlo! Ese fuego. Para que... para que…

Lynn miraba aquel evento con pena, entendía de que ese no era su lugar y que lo mejor era que Chandra partiera a su lado.

\- A ver – dijo estrujando las páginas de su discurso para hacerlo una bola y después prenderle fuego, cosa que emociono a Lynn pues sentía que aquello era un progreso - cuando llegué aquí de niña, era un desastre. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer con esto – dijo prendiendo una de sus manos – ustedes me ayudaron, el recordado abad Serenok, la madre Luti y todos ustedes. Cada uno aquí es un individuo, una persona única. No solo son los monjes de fuego de la Fortaleza Keral, no solo son los devotos de las enseñanzas de Jaya.

No me escuchen a mí como si fuera la persona que tuviera todas las respuestas, ni a ningún otro abad. Estamos aquí porque este lugar nos ha ayudado a descubrir quiénes somos.

Chandra miro a la Madre Luti y después miro a Lynn reconociéndose en ella y recordando todo momento de su juventud en Kaladesh, en ella vio su lucha por salvar a sus padres en aquel ataque reflejada en esta que quería luchar por sus hermanos.

\- Lo siento por aquellos a los que voy a decepcionar, pero la mejor manera que conozco de honrar la tradición del discurso del monte Keralia es deciros que dejen de escuchar este discurso.

Inmediatamente se deshizo de su traje de abadesa, mostrando que llevaba debajo una armadura hecha de cota de malla, blindaje y telas rojas como decoración, y se colocó unos lentes redondos de cristal rojo, después plegó el hábito con cuidado y lo coloco en el pulpito.

\- Todos aquí tienen un don, úsenlo para ayudar a todo los que no lo conocen. Hay propósitos que los están esperando ahí fuera que son más importantes que una tradición o un discurso. Deben salir y resolver las crisis existentes, así que los animo a que vayan y las descubran. Gracias.

Los monjes aplaudieron su discurso, gritando su nombre y alzando los puños. Lynn era la que más estaba celebrando, su plan había funcionado, su misión estaba cumplida por lo que corrió a la puerta para recoger sus armas y volver con Chandra, lista para ir a enfrentar a Ob Nixilis.

\- ¡Así se habla Chandra! ¡Sabía que me harías caso! – dijo Lynn abrazando a esta.

\- Gracias, sabes he estado en Zendikar últimamente, siempre que puedo me escapo para ayudar.

\- ¡¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?! ¡Podríamos haber escapado!

\- Así es mejor Lynn.

Pero ni bien termino de hablar se apareció la Madre Luti, quien no estaba nada feliz,

\- Lo siento, Madre Luti, pero sabes que tengo que marcharme.

\- ¿Eso es lo que sientes? ¿Es lo que quieres?

\- Voy a ir a Zendikar. Me necesitan.

\- Es verdad, su fuego nos va a ser de mucha ayuda – dijo Lynn.

\- No puedo aceptarlo. Te necesitamos aquí.

\- Tengo que ir. Mira, siento mucho tener que abandonarlos. Sé que el monasterio perderá a su abadesa y les agradezco todo lo que han hecho, pero...

\- ¡Pero nada! ¡Tú lugar es aquí! ¡Hiciste una promesa y te quedarás aquí para y seguir siendo la abadesa de la Fortaleza!

\- ¡Usted no puede hacer eso! – le grito Lynn molesta.

\- Mi cargo es superior al suyo. Puedo y hare que permanezca aquí. Chandra tienes un compromiso con este lugar. Reúne otra vez a los discípulos, da tu discurso y enseñarles a dominar la piromancia.

\- Ni hablar – dijo molestándose.

\- ¡Tienes una responsabilidad!

\- ¡Tengo otra responsabilidad! - gritó Chandra- ahí fuera hay gente muriendo y yo puedo ser de ayuda. Puedo ayudar. No pienso quedarme para repetir ejercicios una y otra vez cuando sé que puedo marcharme y utilizar nuestras enseñanzas para prevenir una catástrofe.

\- Por fin estás segura - dijo sonriendo la Madre Luti llena de orgullo - enhorabuena, Chandra.

\- ¿Cómo...? - se sorprendió Chandra.

\- ¿Esto era una prueba? – pregunto Lynn

\- La más importante, uno no puede tomar una decisión si no está seguro de ella.

La madre Luti extendió las manos para recibir el hábito del abad, pero Chandra la abrazó por sorpresa. Luti le devolvió el abrazo en señal de despedida.

\- Vete, Chandra Nalaar. Vete a salvar mundos.

\- Lo prometo.

\- Muy bien, vamos a la batalla – dijo Lynn y las dos partieron a Zendikar. ―susurró Chandra en voz apenas audible.

Lynn y Chandra saltaron de Regatta a Zendikar al mismo lugar donde la deportista esperaba encontrar a sus hermanos resistiendo y haciendo sufrir a aquel demonio, pero lo que vio al volver la dejo destruida.

Lo que vio fue a sus hermanos y a sus amigos flotando en el aire, suspendidos mágicamente como marionetas mientras unos hilos mágicos se encargaban de debilitar a estos que estaban claramente golpeados con una brutalidad que Lynn solo veía en peleas por un título, a su alrededor varios zánganos de Kozilek trataban de alcanzarlos.

Pronto ese impacto se convirtió en enojo y ese enojo paso a una ira y a una furia que se propago como un incendio por todo su cuerpo.

\- Lo siento, pero ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para regresar y encima con compañía? – dijo Ob Nixilis

\- Yo misma – respondió Lynn.

\- Suéltalos o acabaremos contigo – dijo Chandra encendiendo sus manos.

\- Vaya, no sabía que tenían una compañera más – dijo burlándose.

Chandra apretó los puños y se lanzó contra el demonio pero este la esquivo moviéndose para un lado mientras que Lynn atacaba por otro lado con su espada lanzando un golpe que igual fue esquivado.

Chandra le lanzo una tormenta de bolas de fuego al rostro del demonio, el cual se protegió la cara con un ala y lanzo un golpe contundente contra ella, mandándola contra la pared. Se puso de pie tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras que Lynn regreso a atacar haciendo cuanto ataque creía que pudiera afectarlo, pero solo obtenia bloqueos y golpes por parte de este.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué no puedo matarte?! – le grito Lynn.

\- Porque soy más poderoso niña.

\- ¡No es verdad! – grito Lynn volviendo a atacar, pero esta vez Ob Nixilis mando su espada a volar dejando a Lynn desarmada.

\- Eres débil, tus hermanos pensaron que podían conmigo y fracasaron.

Lynn sintió que aquella ira se convertía en calor, aquella era una sensación que nunca antes habia sentido por lo que por propio instinto echó un brazo hacia atrás y acumuló toda su furia en su mano hasta que lanzando un golpe la libero en forma de una bola de fuego que dio de lleno en aquel demonio.

Lynn observo como salía humo de su mano ante la mirada de sorpresa de Chandra.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que también eras una piromante?

\- Porque no lo sabía, no sabía que podía hacer esto – dijo Lynn confundida.

\- Con que tienes un par de sorpresas, bueno ellos también tenían las suyas – dijo acercándose a esta.

\- Ahora somos dos – dijo Chandra – veamos quien soporta más el calor.

Las dos saltaron hacia Ob Nixilis lanzando llamaradas rápidas que fueron bloqueadas, pero de todas formas continuaron con sus ataques, defendiéndose tanto con su escudo por parte de Lynn como con el broquel de Gideon que cuando no era usado para defenderse Chandra lo usaba para golpear con fuerza.

Chandra saltó hacia un lado y Lynn hacia otro enviando más ráfagas la primera con maestría y la otra con esfuerzo por ser su primera vez con ese poder cosa que fue aprovechado por el demonio para golpearla y mandarla al suelo. El golpe fue tan fuerte que las llamas de sus manos se apagaron.

\- ¡No dejes que se apague Lynn! ¡Usa tu ira, usa todo ese sentimiento! – le dijo Chandra.

Lynn reunió todo ese calor que estaba dentro de ella en sus manos y le lanzo ese fuego que había en su interior. Le lanzó todo lo que tenía, toda esa energía que la caracterizaba en cada juego y en cada batalla salió de ella como un torrente de fuego abrasador que llego a causarle quemaduras a Ob Nixilis.

El demonio logro soportar el ataque lo suficiente como para agarrar a Lynn del cuello y levantarla en el aire.

\- Nadie ha logrado acabar conmigo hasta ahora. Y tú tampoco lo harás.

Chandra le tiró una bola de fuego que hizo que la soltara y luego le envio otra ráfaga que le causaron quemaduras en las alas.

\- Para nosotras no existen imposibles – dijo Lynn decidida.

\- Las dos te vamos a hacer arder – dijo Chandra.

\- Pero si esta apenas si puede mantenerse encendida ¿Qué harás cuando al final se consuma? – dijo arrojando un hechizo.

El ataque impacto en ambas cayendo al suelo como si una montaña les hubiera caído encima. Las dos estaban debilitadas y trataban de mantener sus llamas encendidas pero aquello era un esfuerzo sobrehumano al sentir que su cuerpo estaba roto.

Lynn se sentía agotada, sus piernas trataban de volver a estar de pie pero no habia certeza de que si quiera podía sentarse.

\- Vamos Lynn, piensa en lo que me dijiste en el monasterio, piensa en todos tus logros y convierte este en uno más. No deje que ese idiota se salga con la suya – le animo Chandra cuyos brazos trataban de ponerla de nuevo en pie.

\- ¿Y se supone que venías a rescatarlos? - dijo el demonio en tono de burla- pues estuviste cerca, estuviste muy cerca – y eso que viniste con una amiga, pues ahora tendré que castigarla a ella también.

Las dos intentaban sobreponerse a aquel hechizo pero las fuerzas se les iban con cada esfuerzo, por su parte Lynn buscaba su espada pues pese a tener algo mucho más poderoso, le tenía más confianza a este objeto que a sus nuevas habilidades

\- Los... z... - dijo una voz dentro de sus cabezas.

\- ¿Qué? – se preguntó Chandra confundida.

\- Los z... ángs. Losss... zánganos el... drazi – les dijo esa voz apenas entendible - acaba c…c…con... los zánganos.

\- Jace. ¡Jace estabas consciente! – dijo Lynn emocionada.

\- Usen el…el fuego.

\- No puedo – respondió Lynn – apenas puedo contralarlo.

\- Si puedes – oyó la voz de Lincoln en su mente, de alguna forma Jace logro enlazarlos - mi hermana Lynn jamás…jamás se rendiría an…ante nada, no le importa pa…pasar por quien sea para ganar, no le importo hacerse pasar por mí para entrar en un equipo de hombres, así que ve y gánale a ese tonto.

Las palabras de Lincoln hicieron efecto en Lynn, ella nunca se rendía en ningún momento, siempre luchaba hasta el último punto, daba igual si su oponente eran jugadores de algún deporte, un ejército de eldrazi o un demonio con la capacidad de saltar entre los mundos, nadie se atrevía a derrotarla y no sería la excepción esta vez.

Apretó los puños y sus puños se cubrieron de llamas.

Ambas piromantes lograron levantar sus brazos y lanzarles sus proyectiles de fuego. Ob Nixilis se movió a un lado pensando que iban a intentar un último ataque desesperado contra él.

\- Que desperdicio, incluso en sus últimos momentos piensan que pueden atacarme con ese fuego.

\- No te apuntábamos a ti – le respondió Lynn.

La ráfaga iba dirigida contra los zánganos eldrazi que rodeaban a los otros caminantes los cuales ardieron en llamas hasta caer muertos, una vez estos fueron eliminados los demas se desplomaron sobre el suelo.

Jace aprovecho para usar sus habilidades y los hizo invisibles ante los ojos de Ob Nixilis, Lynn se arrastró hasta llegar a sus hermanos notando el extenso daño que les habia causado.

\- ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? Mamá y papá van a morirse cuando los vean en este estado.

\- Eso no importa ahora – dijo Leni – lo importante es que pudiste volver.

\- Apenas si puedo moverme, ustedes están muy heridos y los demás no están mucho mejor

\- ¿Cuánto crees que tardará en darse cuenta de que seguimos aquí? – pregunto Luan.

\- Todo lo que Jace pueda ocultarnos – dijo Chandra – pero podemos conseguirlo.

\- Chandra, su ataque nos ha dejado demasiado débiles, apenas si pudimos acabar con los eldrazi – dijo Lynn.

Nissa se arrastró por el suelo y llego hasta Leni, usando sus poderes le curo los golpes y fracturas que habia sufrido, cuando intento curar a Jace este se dio por vencido y su ilusión de invisibilidad se deshizo dejándolos visibles nuevamente para su enemigo.

Gideon intento ponerse de pie pese a encontrarse en un estado lamentable, pero fue Ob Nixilis quien lo levanto tomándolo del cuello

\- ¡Gideon! – grito Lynn.

\- Tus amigos tendrían que darte las gracias, candelitas, pero no por haberles dado esperanzas, de hecho, eso ha sido una crueldad por su parte. Tendrían que estar agradecidos porque de no ser por ustedes dos, nadie habría sido testigo de sus muertes.

\- Nadie va a morir hoy.

Lynn volteo al oir a su hermana Lori y la encontró de pie totalmente recuperada, atrás de ella vio a Leni quien tenia las manos emitiendo un destello verde, el mismo que Nissa podía generar curando a sus hermanos y dejándolos como nuevos.

\- Leni ¿Tu…?

\- Al parecer no eres la única que descubrió una nueva habilidad el día de hoy.

Pronto todos se pusieron de pie incluso Lynn y Chandra quienes se llenaban de energía y confianza, a las dos la vida las había golpeado con fuerza en muchas ocasiones pero siempre habían superado aquellas situaciones y esta no sería la diferencia.

Lynn nuevamente concentro todo eso que estaba sintiendo y sus manos se convirtieron en dos antorchas que estaban vivas.

Lincoln y Lori brillaban con una luz blanca, Jace tenía humo azul saliendo de sus ojos, Leni y Nissa emitían un brillo verde y Chandra tenía el cabello convertido en una fogata. Incluso el resto de sus hermanas pese a no tener ningún poder propio parecían más fuertes que de costumbres, era como si lo mismo que se dio en aquella batalla en Guul Draz se estuviera repitiendo.

\- Ahora Ob Nixilis, veras cuanto dolor podemos causar nosotros – dijo Lynn

Esta avanzo hacia el demonio y le lanzo una bola de fuego a los pies, cosa que fue aprovechada por Gideon para meterle un codazo en el antebrazo y darle una patada en el pecho. Apartándose de él y dejando que Lynn y Chandra lo envolvieran con sus llamas.

Este salió de las llamas pero termino encontrándose rodeado.

\- ¡Todos juntos! ―gritó Gideon y todos le hicieron caso.

Todos atacaron al demonio simultáneamente. Las cuchillas brillantes de Gideon, el hacha de Luna, la espada de Luan, una roca por parte de Lincoln, las enredaderas de Leni y Nissa, las ilusiones perturbadoras de Jace, Una olas de luz blanca por parte de Lori y una llamarada salvaje regalo de Lynn y Chandra.

Tal como Lynn había prometido, Ob Nixilis se retorció de dolor y se cubrió con las alas para tratar de protegerse. Intentó responder con un hechizo, pero Jace se anticipó y disipó la magia justo antes de que Gideon golpease al demonio desde otra dirección.

Trato de atacar a Nissa pero Leni y Luna la protegieron con enredaderas y un golpe de hacha.

Ob Nixilis quiso escapar abriendo las alas pero nuevamente Chandra y Lynn le arrojaron un ataque de fuego que los estampó contra la pared, trato de escapar de nuevo pero Gideon lo atrapó por la pierna del demonio con el sural, Lori lo atrapo de la otra con una cadena de hieromancia, Nissa y Leni lo agarraron de los brazos con enredaderas logrando derribarlo.

El demonio rugió y se levantó de un salto, pero esta vez Lincoln le estrello una roca contra su cabeza y Lynn ataco de nuevo pero un dolor repentino comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

\- ¡Esto se acabó! – grito Ob Nixilis repitiendo lo mismo que habia hecho con Luan esta vez con Lynn.

\- ¡No vas a hacerlo de nuevo! – grito Luan lanzando un tajo con su espada contra una de las alas de este con lo cual termino soltando a Lynn.

\- Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez – dijo Jace de forma mental dando indicaciones clave.

Jace invadió la mente de Ob Nixilis, Lori y Gideon lo atacaron entre los dos, Lincoln le arrojo más piedras y Leni y Nissa usaban su magia basada en la energía del plano. Al final este tuvo que concentrarse en defenderse más que en atacar pero todo termino siendo inútil.

\- ¿Preparada? - preguntó Chandra.

\- ¡Preparada! – respondió Lynn

Todos se quitaron dejando espacio entre este y las dos piromantes las cuales desataron un ciclón que arrasó el paso y barrio a Ob Nixilis enviándolo por los aires contra una pared.

Al final este término lleno de quemaduras y echando humo, apenas pudiéndose poner de pie.

\- Los felicito. Lograron derrotarme, pero cada segundo que me dedicaron fue uno que estuvieron perdiendo y que pudo ser usado en salvar a Zendikar.

\- No nos importa, hicimos justicia contra el que empeoro su dolor - dijo Lynn.

\- Acéptalo amigo, estas acabado – dijo Luna.

\- Tal vez, pero de toda manera les haré una promesa. Recorreré cada plano y registraré cada patético mundo hasta que encuentre la forma de aplicar un castigo adecuado a vuestras desgraciadas vidas.

Luego de decir aquella amenaza este desapareció. El grupo por su parte se acerco a Leni y a Lynn, así como a Chandra

\- - Sabía que lo lograrías – dijo Gideon a Lynn.

\- Y eso que te negaste la primera vez – dijo Luan.

\- Encontré a alguien que encontró la forma – dijo mirando a Lynn – por cierto, parece que necesitaras ayuda con eso.

\- ¿Puedes enseñarme a controlar esto?

\- No podría negarme, hay tantas cosas que puedes hacer con este poder. Por cierto ¿Ustedes son?

Los Loud y Nissa se presentaron y los primeros le contaron su historia dejando a Chandra sin palabras.

\- Por cierto Leni, también me encargare de ayudarte con tus nuevos poderes, aprenderás a conectarte con Zendikar así como con tu mundo.

\- Gracias Nissa.

De pronto un sonido se escuchó por todo el lugar, este era estruendoso y chirriante. Se trataba de un enjambre eldrazi, el grupo los observo y tomo sus armas y preparo sus hechizos listos para una nueva.

 **Y así termina este capítulo, Lynn logro su objetivo y una nueva amiga se unio a estos además de que dos Loud descubrieron que tenían poderes con los cuales fue más fácil lograr ese triunfo.**

 **Saben hice este capítulo debido a que no dejaba de relacionar a Lynn con Chandra si bien sus vidas no son idénticas ambas tienen un espíritu muy similar.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los saludos.**

 **MontanaHatsune92:** Bueno no murieron los Loud, pero si quedaron muy heridos y si Ob Nixilis es un personaje que da miedo, no es el terror encarnado pero no le falta mucho para serlo. En cuanto a Lynn, ella y Chandra al ser parecidas las cosas pueden funcionar con más facilidad permitiendo que esta pudiera cumplir su misión.

 **RCurrent:** Al final Lynn logro su cometido y su enemigo termino en graves problemas. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior y espero te haya gustado este.

 **Ya llegados aquí, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, el final esta cada vez más cerca y la batalla final se aproxima con el paso de estos.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	18. Confesiones y juramentos

**Bienvenidos a este interludio, en esta oportunidad entramos a una última pausa en donde no alejamos de las batallas para mostrar algunas cosas que tarde o temprano iban a ocurrir en este fic.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Caminantes – Interludio 2**

 **Confesiones y juramentos**

Días después de la victoria contra Ob Nixilis los Loud y los otros planeswalkers continuaron con sus actividades tanto con en Zendikar como en otros planos como era el caso de Jace en Ravnica y los Loud en su propio mundo, la escuela no se iba a detener y los compromisos con sus amigos tampoco. Pero aquí entra un detalle que ya muchos notaban.

El resultado de varios meses de batalla luchando por un plano que no era el suyo pero que de ninguna manera dejarían que desaparecería a manos de los eldrazi les quitaba tiempo para muchas actividades los fines de semana, días en los cuales por lo general podían pasar tiempo con sus amigos pero una vez que su chispa se activo terminaron recortando mucho de ese tiempo y el que no era recortado era uno en el que tenían que luchar contra el cansancio y las ganas de quedarse dormidos.

En total ya habían pasado cuatro días, las cosas en Zendikar seguían complicadas o mejor dicho estaban peor que antes, los dos titanes eldrazi avanzaban a sus anchas convirtiendo el plano en cal y bismuto, se planteó repetir el plan que había funcionado para atrapar a Ulamog, pero dado el actual desanimo de los zendikari ganas de volverlo a intentar era algo que no muchos estaban de acuerdo.

Aquello incluia a los Loud, era verdad que habían derrotado a Ob Nixilis, habían acabado con ejércitos de eldrazi, pero el costo de cada victoria era alto. Su ejército estaba prácticamente desaparecido, Portal Marino estaba nuevamente en manos de los eldrazi, el territorio que alguna vez habia mostrado variedad de regiones y ecosistemas ahora eran paramos sin vida alguna.

\- Bien chicos ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo Lori viendo el paisaje.

\- Ni idea hermana, la cosa esta peor de cómo llegamos – dijo Luna.

\- ¡O vamos! ¡¿Acaso se están dando por vencidos?! – se quejó Lynn.

\- No es eso – respondió Luna.

\- Lynn, literalmente todo está mal, estamos perdiendo esta guerra – dijo Lori explicándose.

\- ¡Pues yo no me rindo! – dijo la deportista decidida.

\- Yo tampoco – dijo Leni.

\- Ni yo – dijo Lincoln.

\- Yo tampoco quiero rendirme – dijo Lana – pero seamos sinceros, somos un asco.

\- ¡Oye! – dijo Lincoln molesto.

\- Es verdad – dijo Luan.

\- Según mis cálculos, tenemos una probabilidad de 10% de ganar contra aquellos enemigos en la situación actual – dijo Lisa.

\- No creo en probabilidades – dijo Lola.

\- Yo tampoco, pero analicemos cuales son las opciones y veamos qué debemos hacer – dijo Lincoln.

El rostro de los Loud fue claro, solo habían dos opciones y una no les gustaba para nada, pero de todas formas era una opción y se tenía que decir.

\- Bueno, nos queda quedarnos a pelear o irnos a casa y abandonar Zendikar a su suerte – dijo Lori.

\- ¡No voy a abandonar a Drana! – dijo Lucy.

\- ¡Ni yo dejare a mis amigos! – dijo Lana.

\- ¡Yo me quedo para salvar el mundo de Enkindi! – dijo Luna.

\- ¡Apenas lo conocías! – le objeto

\- ¡Eso no me importa!

\- ¡No hagan promesas que no puedan mantener!

\- Chicas tranquilas – intervino Lincoln tratando de calmarlas – sé que esto es complicado, yo me quiero quedar pero debemos oir a Lori y atender a ese punto queramos o no.

\- Gracias Lincoln, miren el punto es el siguiente. Nosotros estamos aquí de casualidad, no vinimos porque queríamos, además ya son muchas las veces en las que casi nos han matado o nos han herido gravemente ¿Se han puesto a pensar en que les diríamos a nuestros padres si no tenemos a Nissa o Leni no pueden curarnos y volvemos con uno de nosotros gravemente heridos?

Nadie respondió. Se quedaron viendo el paisaje devastado de aquella tarde. Lincoln sentía que debía buscar un argumento adecuado o una frase que les levantara el ánimo a todas.

\- "Acabaremos con ellos", "Solucionaremos esto", "Todavía podemos vencer", "Este mundo devastado volverá a vivir", "Siempre podemos pensar en algo" – eran las opciones que tenía en mente, pero ninguna paso de su mente a su boca.

\- No pienso marcharme – dijo Leni.

\- Chicos – dijo suspirando - tenemos que ser conscientes, como mínimo, de que nuestro propósito quizá sea imposible. Miren, podemos usar la tercera opción he ir por los amigos de Ugin, él tiene más experiencia enfrentándose a los eldrazi de la que nosotros jamás tendremos.

\- Podemos matarlos – dijo Lynn.

\- ¿De verdad creen que incluso con Gideón, Jace, Chandra y Nissa lo lograríamos? Además, Zendikar no es el único mundo que necesita ayuda, de hecho ni siquiera necesitamos pelear, podemos irnos de turistas por los planos, podemos incluso hacerlo en nuestro propio mundo. ¿No les gustaría ir a Paris? – dijo Lori para convencerlos.

\- Pues sí, pero no podría hacerlo sabiendo que hay gente en peligro – dijo Lola.

Aquel comentario habría causado sorpresa antes, pero ella ya no era la princesa engreída de antes, ver un plano ser devastado, ver a la gente luchar y ser parte de esa lucha se podría decir que la hicieron una persona mejor.

\- Verán chicos, podemos marcharnos, nada nos lo impide, literalmente nadie nos pidió luchar – insistió Lori.

\- Por lo que parece, Zendikar está condenado. – dijo Luan.

\- No lo está, pero tenemos el marcador en contra – dijo Lynn – son dos titanes.

\- Y no sabemos nada de Emrakul - dijo Leni.

\- Pero si nos vamos y nuestros amigos también hacen lo mismo ¿Qué evitara que nuestro mundo también caiga? – dijo Luna.

\- Nada. Tenemos mejores armas, pero nada capaz de parar a Ulamog y Kozileg – dijo Lisa.

\- Yo propongo que vayamos a ver a los demás, tal vez ellos tengan una idea para esto – sugirió Lincoln.

Todas aceptaron y luego de cruzar por su mundo llegaron a donde estaban reunidos Gideon, Jace, Chandra y Nissa. En el lugar estaban reunidos ellos cuatro hablando del mismo tema del que los Loud habían hablado hacia solo unos instantes.

Mientras se acercaban a estos para saludarlos la conversación hizo que se detuvieran y prestaran atención a sus palabras.

\- Creo que podemos conseguirlo. Nosotros somos cuatro pero junto a nuestros amigos ya somos más de una decena y quien sabe cuántos más se nos podrían unir en el camino. Juntos podríamos enfrentarnos a cualquier fuerza que el Multiverso decidiera lanzar contra nosotros. Y quizá deberíamos hacerlo – dijo Gideon.

\- Pero... – interrumpió Chandra.

\- Déjame terminar. Piensen en lo que hemos conseguido. Atrapado a Ulamog, derrotamos a ese demonio, liberamos Portal Marino, hemos ganado gran cantidad de batallas y reunido a gente de todo el plano. Todos somos poderosos a nuestra manera. En este grupo hay gente que puede encender fuego.

Lynn miro sus manos y logro encenderlas mientras sonreía y se sentía orgullosa de sus poderes.

\- Hay quienes pueden curar y proteger a los suyos, que pueden sentir el alma de este mundo y de sus habitantes, que pueden controlar su entorno a voluntad.

Lori, Leni y Lana se miraron entre ellos, aquella era una referencia a ellos tres así como a Nissa, sintiéndose agradecidos por ese reconocimiento.

\- Otros tal vez no tengan poderes, pero les sobra corazón y valor para salir a pelear ya sea por su mundo o por uno ajeno, que pueden crear una estrategia con solo unos datos y recursos.

Aquello alegro a Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lisa pero sobre todo a Lincoln, quien había ideado toda una estrategia de batalla para recuperar una ciudad.

\- Juntos podemos acabar con los eldrazi. Podemos salvar este mundo. Y después podremos salvar cualquier mundo que nos necesite, por muy grave que sea su situación.

\- Te estás precipitando -intervino Chandra - ¿Y si nos centramos en la situación que tenemos delante?

\- No basta con eso. hablo de un propósito mayor que detener a los eldrazi, mayor que proteger Zendikar. Tenemos que luchar juntos contra todas las fuerzas que amenacen el Multiverso. Nadie más puede hacerlo. Esta tarea recae sobre nosotros debido al poder que poseemos. A nuestras chispas.

He visto caer una civilización. Cuando los Eldrazi destruyeron Portal Marino, amenazaron todo en lo que creo. Las gentes de Zendikar, mi ejército, no eran más que moscas para ellos. Nunca volverá a suceder ni aquí ni en ningún mundo – dijo levantando la mano - Por ello juro lo siguiente: Por Portal Marino, por Zendikar y todos sus habitantes, por la justicia y la paz, mantendré la guardia.

Nissa también levanto su mano y dio su propio juramento.

\- He visto cómo asolaban un mundo. Al paso de los eldrazi por Zendikar, la tierra queda reducida a polvo y ceniza. Si no los detenemos, consumirán el plano y todo lo que hay en él. Nunca volverá a suceder. Por Zendikar y la vida que nutre, por la vida de todos los planos, mantendré la guardia.

\- He visto un peligro mayor de lo que jamás podría imaginar. Los eldrazi no amenazan solo Zendikar. Si los dejamos aquí, si no los combatimos, podrían consumir un plano tras otro hasta que incluso Rávnica acabase arrasada. Por el bien del Multiverso, mantendré la guardia – dijo Jace con determinación.

\- En todos los mundos hay tiranos – dijo Chandra - personas que siguen sus propios deseos sin preocuparse por la gente que pisotean. Esas personas no son distintas de los eldrazi. Y por eso lo afirmo: Nunca volverá a suceder. Si implica que otros puedan vivir en libertad, sí, mantendré la guardia.

Los Loud se habían quedado de pie mirando aquella escena, habían ido para ver si ellos tenían una idea y encontraron algo mucho más grande: Determinación.

Pensaron en acercarse para hablar con ellos pero prefirieron que lo mejor era volver, ya tenían todo lo que necesitaban, ahora sabían que la batalla continuaría y ellos serían parte de ella.

Los Loud regresaron a su mundo y salieron del bunker, se sentían más confiados que como se fueron, aquellos juramentos y el saber que eran reconocidos tanto por sus amigos como por los habitantes del plano era algo que los alegraba.

Entraron a su casa y se dispusieron a ir a sus respectivas habitaciones cuando de pronto un grito se escuchó en toda la casa. Todos corrieron a donde se suponía que era el lugar de donde había provenido descubriendo en la habitación de Lisa y Lily a su madre completamente asustada frente a la cuna vacia de la bebé.

\- ¡¿Mamá qué paso?! – pregunto Lincoln.

\- ¡¿Qué paso querida?! – dijo el Sr Loud llegando.

\- ¡Lily desapareció! ¡Estaba frente a mí y desapareció!

Aquello fue como un baldazo de agua fría para los hermanos Loud, durante todo ese tiempo habían intentado mantener esa vida oculta de sus padres y ahora gracias a su hermana menor habían sido descubiertos.

\- ¡Lisa! ¡¿Acaso es otro de tus experimentos?!

\- Algo así, veras todo se debe…

\- Mejor dinos en donde esta Lily – dijo Luna interrumpiendo a su hermana genio.

Lisa tomo una especie de rastreador de su bolsillo, el cual tenía una palabra escrita en él.

KALADESH.

\- Está en Kaladesh, así que vamos por ella a ese plano.

\- Mamá, papá. Nosotros iremos por ella y les explicaremos todo cuando volvamos con Lily – dijo Lori.

Una vez dicho eso Lori, Leni, Lynn y Lisa saltaron al plano de Kaladesh.

Lincoln en ese momento comenzó a pensar en sus amigos y en todas las escusas que había inventado para no poder estar con ellos, pero también pensó en su amiga Ronnie Anne quien ahora vivía en otra ciudad y que pese a que podía ir a visitarla sin necesidad de tomar un autobús o pedirle a Lori que lo lleve. Sus hermanas podrían explicarle todo a sus padres, pero era él, él único que podía contarle todo a ella.

\- Mamá, papá. Si me disculpan tengo que ir donde Ronnie Anne, tengo que contarle sobre todo esto a ella personalmente, pero por si se lo preguntan, no es culpa de Lisa, ella solo despertó algo que nosotros ya teníamos – tras decir eso con total calma se fue.

Su madre casi se desmaya ante ese acto, pero su padre no corrió con tanta suerte. Lynn Sr se desmayo al ver a sus hijos desvanecerse en las Eternidades Ciegas para ir a otros lugares. Su esposa y sus demas hijas intentaron que se despertara cosa que les costo mucho.

\- Chicas…no me lo van a creer, pero tuve un sueño donde Lincoln y sus otras hermanas se desaparecían en el aire – dijo recobrando la conciencia.

\- Querido, ese no fue un sueño – dijo Rita.

La reaparición de Lori, Leni, Lynn y Lisa quienes ya habían encontrado a Lily por poco le causo otro desmayo al Sr Loud pero esta vez logro resistir y se puso de pie.

\- Chicas. Tenemos que hablar de inmediato sobre esto.

En la sala las Loud comenzaron a contar toda la verdad de lo que habían estado haciendo en los últimos meses y de sus poderes, siendo Lori quien diría todo.

\- Mamá, papá. Miren, todo comenzó hace unos meses, habíamos tenido sueños con lugares raros y Lisa decidió crear una máquina para ver lo que se suponía que eran otros mundos.

\- Entonces, esa maquina exploto y les dio esos poderes ¿Verdad? – dijo Rita intentando adivinar la causa.

\- No precisamente – intervino Luna – la maquina exploto, pero no nos dio esta habilidad, solo la despertó.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Lynn Sr.

\- Nosotros siempre tuvimos este poder, todos los tenemos. Tenemos algo llamado chispa, y esa chispa nos permite cruzar a otros mundos, somos lo que se conoce como Planeswalker o Caminante de planos, por lo que cuando su invento exploto nuestras chispas se encendieron y terminamos en otros mundos. Yo termine en un mundo que parecía la antigua Grecia junto a Lily – dijo Lori.

\- Luan y yo terminamos en Ravnica, una ciudad muy rara con gente muy bien vestida y unas arañas gigantes y también…

\- Basta Leni, no tienen que saber todos los datos – dijo Luan.

\- Lisa y yo terminamos en un mundo lleno de inventos increíbles, la ciudad era dorada y el cielo estaba llena de unas estelas de color turquesa – dijo Luna.

\- Nosotras fuimos a un paraíso de oscuridad, con edificios que me recordaban a mis novelas, vimos un grifo y a una mujer muy elegante – dijo Lucy

\- Ese mundo era aterrador – se limitó a decir Lynn.

\- En cuanto a Lincoln, él dijo que fue a un mundo donde habían dragones – dijo Lori.

Sus padres intentaban digerir aquella información, eso era demasiado para ellos o bueno para cualquiera que recién se enterara de la existencia de múltiples mundos paralelos, sumado a descubrir que sus hijos pueden viajar a esos mundos, estaban abrumados para ese momento pero tuvieron que hacer una pregunta que complico las cosas para ellas.

\- Lana, Lola ¿A dónde fueron ustedes?

\- Zendikar – contesto Lana.

\- ¿Y qué vieron ahí? – pregunto su madre.

\- Esa literalmente es la parte más complicada – dijo Lori.

La mayor les explico todo lo que habían pasado en Zendikar, las batallas, las perdidas, los eldrazi y los amigos que habían tenido en ese y en otros planos, tras contar todo eso sus padres terminaron casi sin poder decir una sola palabra.

\- Entonces ¿Han ido a luchar, arriesgando sus vidas durante todo este tiempo? – pregunto su padre sin poderlo creer.

\- Sí. Pero tienen que entender…

\- ¡¿Entender qué?! – grito su madre - ¡No ven que pueden morir en cualquier momento! ¡Ninguna de ustedes debería ir a pelear, es más ni siquiera deberían ir a esos mundos donde no saben que es lo que pueden encontrar!

\- Lisa, quiero que les quites esas chispas a tus hermanos de inmediato – exigió su padre.

\- Me temo que es imposible hacerlo unidad paterna, no sé cómo funcionan y no se si el desprenderse de ella sea bueno – dijo Lisa.

\- ¡Pero deben de hacer algo! ¡Es muy peligroso lo que están haciendo!

\- Más peligrosas son esas cosas – dijo Luan.

\- Es cierto, los eldrazi están desapareciendo aquel plano y si lo logran cualquier mundo podría caer, incluso el nuestro – dijo Lori y les paso su teléfono – esto es lo que pueden hacer.

Sus padres se horrorizaron al ver las imágenes de los eldrazi y de lo que eran capaces de hacer, en ellas se podían ver los paisajes convertidos en cal y en bismuto, también intentaron entender lo que se supone era un eldrazi, pero no lo consiguieron. Pero lo que causo mayor temor fueron las fotos que Lori habia tomado de Kozileg y de Ulamog.

\- Entonces aquellos son sus enemigos – dijo Lynn Sr.

\- ¿Cómo han podido ir a luchar contra esos seres? – pregunto Rita.

\- Nuestros amigos nos ayudaron con eso, nos dieron armas para enfrentarlos así como entrenamiento para usarlas – dijo Luna.

\- ¿Qué clase de armas? – pregunto Lynn Sr

\- Espadas, arcos, hachas, todos esos mundos se ven como la edad media así que sus objetos son simples – dijo Lisa – aunque por mi parte yo solo observo y doy asesoría.

\- También tenemos otra cosa… o bueno algunos si las tienen - dijo Luan con timidez.

\- Podemos hacer magia, o bueno literalmente es algo muy parecido. Yo tengo algo llamado hieromancia – dijo Lori creando un escudo.

\- Yo puedo hacer fuego – dijo Lynn encendiendo sus manos.

\- Yo puedo controlar a los animales – dijo Lana.

\- Yo puedo curar y estoy conectada a las plantas – dijo Leni.

\- Lincoln puede mover las piedras – dijo Lori.

\- El punto aquí es, que no vamos a dejar de ir. Ese mundo y todos los mundos nos necesitan – dijo Lucy.

\- ¡Pueden encargarse sus mismos habitantes o alguien como ustedes! – dijo su madre.

\- ¡No pueden ellos solos! ¡Literalmente gracias a nosotros es que el plano sigue con vida hasta ahora aunque parezca lo contrario! – protesto Lori.

Sus padres se quedaron mudos mientras pensaban en todo lo oído, finalmente llegaron a una resolución.

\- Está bien, pueden seguir yendo, después de todo no hay nada que se pueda hacer para evitarlo. – dijo Lynn Sr.

\- Pueden ir. Pero les ponemos ciertas condiciones – dijo su madre con firmeza – primero, no quiero que esto interrumpa su vida escolar, ni una sola de sus notas deben bajar. Segundo, no volverán a llevar a sus hermanas menores.

\- ¡Pero mamá! – gritaron Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa.

\- Son niñas todavía y no voy a dejar que sufran ningún daño.

\- Por cierto ¿Alguien más sabe de esto? – pregunto Lynn Sr.

\- Solo Bobby y creo que ahora también lo sabrá Ronnie Anne – dijo Lori.

Lincoln cruzo por Tarkir para llegar a la ciudad en donde vivían sus amigos Bobby y Ronnie Anne Santiago. Frente a él estaba el edificio que ahora era su hogar, pensó en entrar por la puerta principal, pero dado que esta no era una visita normal entro en la bodega para ver si Bobby podía ayudarle con eso ya que sabía que este hacia mucho se había enterado de su naturaleza como Planeswalker.

Entro con total discreción pues no quería ser reconocido por ninguno de los Casagrande y se acercó con cuidado hasta el mostrador donde el joven estaba esperando por clientes.

\- Bobby, por aquí – dijo Lincoln agallado delante del mostrador.

\- ¡Lincoln! ¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí! Sabía que vendrías tarde o temprano.

\- Tenía que hacerlo. Mira, me gustaría hablar contigo, pero tengo que hablar con tu hermana.

\- ¿Vas a contarle lo de tus poderes?

\- Si, para eso vine.

\- Pues creo que ella va a querer hablar contigo sobre eso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – pregunto confundido.

\- Creo que es mejor que tú lo averigües. Iré a traerla, tu escóndete en el almacén y ten cuidado con las cajas con frascos de mermelada son muy frágiles.

Lincoln espero por unos minutos y finalmente Bobby regreso con su hermana menor quien también estaba sorprendida de verlo.

\- Bien chicos, los dejare para que hablen entre ustedes – dijo Bobby para luego irse.

\- Bien patético, creo tener una idea de cómo llegaste aquí sin tener que tomar el autobús o ser traído por Lori.

\- Te tengo que contar sobre eso, por eso vine aquí. De todos creo que tú eres con quien quería hablar primero.

\- Bien, puedes decirme ¿Por qué vi a tu hermana Lori desaparecer frente a mis ojos?

Lincoln al oir eso dio un suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

\- Veras Ronnie Anne, mis hermanas y yo tenemos una especie de poder uno que descubrimos por accidente el cual nos permite ir a otros mundos o bueno planos como solemos decirles.

\- Espera ¿Entonces no se teletransportan?

\- No. Lo que yo hago es cruzar de este mundo a otro y dado que se dónde vives al momento de regresar a nuestro mundo puedo venir aquí.

Lincoln intento sonar lo más convincente pero parecía que Ronnie Anne no podía entender o creer todo aquello.

\- Mira, te lo demostrare con una prueba – dijo para luego saltar y volver con su escudo.

Ronnie Anne se quedó sin habla mientras sostenía aquel objeto entre sus manos el cual tenía marcas de las distintas batallas en las que había estado.

\- ¿Con esto me crees?

\- Sí. Definitivamente.

\- Me alegro, eso que tienes en manos es mi escudo.

\- ¿Para qué necesitamos un escudo?

\- Para pelear.

Ronnie Anne por poco suelta el escudo al oír eso, por lo que Lincoln procedio a explicarle con sumo detalle toda esa historia, los sueños que tuvo, el experimento de Lisa, su llegada a Tarkir, las batallas en Zendikar, los eldrazi y el encuentro con Ob Nixilis.

\- Por eso peleo, para salvar a ese plano y a su gente – dijo Lincoln.

\- ¡¿Por qué haces eso tonto?! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?! – dijo su amiga asustada.

\- ¡No! ¡Pero tengo que hacer algo! Mira Ronnie, esas cosas, esos eldrazi no son criaturas fáciles de controlar, si no las paramos pueden llegar a nuestro mundo y acabar con las cosas y con las personas que queremos.

\- Pero no tienes que hacerlo, tus hermanas son más que suficiente para eso.

\- Muchos en Zendikar son mis amigos y tampoco puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras mis hermanas arriesgan sus vidas.

\- Tu siempre pensando en los demas antes que en ti.

\- Ya me conoces, así soy.

Los dos se rieron con eso cambiando el ambiente que se sentía en ese momento.

\- Lincoln por favor cuídate mucho. No quiero que te pase nada.

\- No te preocupes Ronnie te prometo que estaré bien y que te vendré a visitar seguido – dijo Lincoln.

\- Desearía tener ese poder, tu chispa o como se llame parece que te lleva a lugares increíbles, por Dios ¡Viste dragones!

\- Te prometo que te traeré regalos de esos mundos y una foto de esos dragones.

\- Por cierto Lincoln, ¿Alguien más sabe aparte de Bobby y yo?

\- Mis padres se acaban de enterar, espero que mis hermanas estén haciéndolo todo bien con ellos.

Tras reírse con eso Lincoln y Ronnie Anne se despidieron con un abraso prometiéndole este que se mantendría a salvo.

Al volver a su casa Lincoln entro al cuarto de Lori y Leni, donde estaba el resto de sus hermanas quienes le contaron todo lo ocurrido y Lincoln hizo lo mismo.

\- Parece que le debes un regalo a tu novia en tu próxima visita – dijo Lynn.

\- ¡Ella no es mi novia! – se quejo Lincoln.

\- ¿Entonces por qué fuiste a verla a ella? – pregunto Luan.

\- Bueno es que… - trato de decir Lincoln una explicación hasta que fue interrumpido.

\- Chicos, dado que literalmente vamos a seguir peleando pensé en que podríamos hacer lo que hicieron nuestros amigos hoy – dijo Lori.

\- ¿Te refieres a hacer un juramento y unirnos a su grupo? – pregunto Lucy.

\- Algo así, salvo por una cosa. Nosotros ya somos un equipo, siempre lo hemos sido incluso desde antes de que nuestras chispas se enciendan. Solo que ahora he visto nuestro propósito.

\- Pelear por Zendikar – dijo Lana.

\- Por Kaladesh – dijo Luna.

\- Por Innisrtrad – dijo Lucy.

\- Por Theros – dijo Lori.

\- Por esos y todos los que aún no conocemos, por la gente que vive en ellos y por las maravillas que hay en ellos. Que todo aquello que los ponga en peligro nos tema y que sepa que estamos listos para defenderlos – dijo Lincoln.

\- Pues entonces doy mi juramento: Por todos los que intentan proteger a sus seres queridos en todos los planos, mantendré la guardia – dijo Lori levantando la mano.

\- Para proteger la belleza de todos los mundos, mantendré la guardia – dijo Leni.

\- Por la música de todos los planos, mantendré la guardia – dijo Luna.

\- Para mantener la alegría sin importar de donde provenga, mantendré la guardia – dijo Luan.

\- Para que todos puedan cumplir sus sueños en todos los planos, mantendré la guardia – dijo Lynn.

\- Por la luz y la oscuridad de todos los mundos, mantendré la guardia – dijo Lucy.

\- Por todos los animales de todos los planos, mantendré la guardia – dijo Lana.

\- Para salvar a esos mundos, mantendré la guardia – dijo Lola.

\- Por la ciencia, los inventos y los descubrimientos de todos los planos, mantendré la guardia – dijo Lisa.

Incluso Lily dijo unos balbuceos y levanto su mano.

\- Bueno Lincoln es tu turno – dijo Lori.

\- Mi juramento es este: Para que todos puedan tener la libertad de tomar su propio camino y la oportunidad de vivir en paz, mantendré la guardia – dijo Lincoln.

En ese momento se habia formado un grupo a la par de Los Guardianes, uno formado por los hermanos Loud y que se mantendría dispuesto a luchar en donde sea que los necesitaran.

Mientras se celebraba eso, Lincoln pensó en ir a contarle todo aquello a su amigo Clyde, pero prefirio dejar eso para otro momento, ya se lo contaria en cuanto las cosas estuvieran mejor.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Clyde McBride se encontraba durmiendo en su sofá soñando con el día en que cruzando la calle un auto perdió el control y se subió a la vereda, estuvo a punto de atropellarlo. Antes de ser impactado cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió se vio en un mundo oscuro que parecía sacado de una pesadilla, mientras caminaba por aquel paisaje que parecía estar hecho de metal pero bañado en una especie de aceite oscuro una criatura sin forma definida salto hacia él. Clyde se preparó para sufrir una muerte horrible pero una persona apareció para salvarlo.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡No tengo idea de donde estoy! – dijo Clyde agradecido hasta que vio a su salvador y comenzó a temblar.

El extraño era una persona con unas rastas blancas, unas marcas en forma de cuernos de color negro en su frente y un cuerpo que parecía estar hecho de metal con una luz rojiza saliendo de este, destacando un brazo con unas tres garras.

\- Mi nombre es Tezzeret, veo que acabas de descubrir tus habilidades, pues bien muchacho eres un Planeswalker y tienes la capacidad de cruzar entre los mundo del Multiverso. Tu primer viaje te ha traído a Nueva Phyrexia, antiguo Mirrodin.

\- Disculpe, pero no lo entiendo ¿Este es un sueño?

\- No. Esto es una pesadilla, pero ya te explicare eso más a fondo, por ahora déjame decirte que salvarte la vida no es algo gratis, a partir de ahora eres parte de algo más grande que tú y yo juntos y le debes tu lealtad a Nicol Bolas.

\- ¿Quién es ese? – pregunto asustado y confundido.

\- Lo conocerás a su tiempo, yo me encargare de que así sea, él tiene grandes planes y te aseguro que te verás muy bien beneficiado si lo sigues.

\- ¿Podre tener a la chica de mis sueños?

\- Sí. Solo espera al momento en que te convoque y cumple con sus órdenes, lo demás vendrá solo.

 **Y así termina este interludio, como vimos tenemos dos nuevos grupos, muchas confesiones y una revelación no muy agradable por parte de Clyde quien está atado a un bando que no tiene muy buenas intenciones.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los saludos.**

 **Lobo Hibiky:** Me alegro que te siga gustando la historia, en cuanto a Chandra y Lynn, era imposible poner a la primera con otra hermana Loud pues sus personalidades encajan a la perfección. En cuanto a los poderes, me temo que ya se acabaron, no habran más por el resto de esta historia.

 **En el próximo capítulo, retomaremos la historia y prepararemos todo para la batalla final.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	19. Por Zendikar

**Bienvenidos a este capítulo de Caminantes, se que hace mucho que debí de escribir y publicar este capítulo pero es complicado en ocasiones trabajar en algo que debe ser adaptado y cada vez que parecía que ya estaba cerca de terminar aparecía algo que no cuadraba y era empezar de nuevo hasta que quedara bien.**

 **Pero ya estamos aquí así que espero lo disfruten.**

 **Caminantes – Capitulo 17**

 **Por Zendikar**

Desde que habían entrado en la guerra por el plano de Zendikar, los Loud tenían una especie de meta grupal, una que tomo una verdadera forma al darse su primera gran batalla y con ella una gran victoria pese a las grandes cantidades de bajas que sufrieron sus ejércitos.

Pero ahora esa meta grupal era un juramento y su familia un grupo de guardianes o mejor dicho de "Caminantes" aquel era el nombre que habían decidido tener como grupo, pese al pedido de Gideon de unirse a su grupo aquellos diez hermanos preferían formar un equipo por su propia cuenta.

El problema radicaba en que grandes palabras y juramentos ayudaban a infundir ánimos, pero se requería más que solo eso para encontrar una solución una que ninguno de ellos podía pensar, incluso si Lincoln era bueno improvisando y sacando ideas de la nada, aquello era más grande que él.

Los Loud o mejor dicho solamente Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lincoln junto con Los Guardianes, se habían reunido cerca de un desfiladero, el cual estaba lleno de bismuto dejado por Kozilek. El sitio era el punto en donde se estaban reuniendo los supervivientes del fallido intento por retomar Portal Marino y los refugiados eran un grupo homogéneo de humanos, kors, uno que otro vampiro y solo dos tritones. Entre ellos habían viejos conocidos como lo eran, el kor Munda, Jori En y para sorpresa de muchos la caminante y domadora de bestias y mareas Kiora.

\- ¿Cómo están las gemelas? – pregunto Kiora.

\- Se encuentran bien – dijo Lori – pero literalmente no esperes verlas aquí por un buen tiempo, mamá y papá se enteraron de nuestras habilidades y les prohibieron venir, cosa que también hice luego de que por tu brillante idea casi murieran.

\- No pensé que todo se saldría de control, ustedes estaban haciéndolo todo bien hasta que Ulamog fue liberado – intento explicar la tritón.

\- Si claro y dime, literalmente ¡¿En qué parte de tu dichoso plan estaba la parte de que un ser como Kozilek era totalmente seguro para dos niñas de seis años?!

\- "No discutan por cosas que ya pasaron, es verdad que Kiora no debió actuar de esa forma y no debió de llevar a dos niñas contra el titán, pero ahora estamos viendo algo más importante" – les dijo Jace a las dos mentalmente.

\- Está bien – dijeron ambas.

Luego de esa breve charla y tras el intercambio de saludos todos pasaron de inmediato a la mesa en la cual había un mapa con el que estaban tratando de crear una estrategia.

\- En fin, aquí estamos todos. ¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente plan? – pregunto Kiora.

\- Como ya sabemos, no podemos encerrar a Kozilek y Ulamog con los recursos que tenemos. No disponemos del tiempo ni la gente necesarios para construir otra red de edros capaz de contener a los dos a la vez – dijo Jace.

\- Eso ya lo sabemos así que ve al grano y dinos lo que de verdad queremos oír – dijo Lynn.

La orden hecha por Ugin era clara el no intentar matar o dañar a los titanes bajo amenaza de huida era clara. Aquella era una advertencia a tomar enserio, pero la realidad superaba cualquier advertencia dada por cualquier dragón ancestral, por lo tanto lo mejor que podían hacer Lincoln y Jace fue aceptar el único y verdadero plan que se podía usar, el cual consistía en tirar a la basura el consejo de Ugin y hacer lo que ya muchos querían hacer.

\- Muy bien. En vista de que no podemos contenerlos ni permitir que se marchen ―dijo Jace - solo nos queda una opción. Vamos a matarlos.

Todos los zendicari y los Loud se emocionaron al oír esas palabras, todos tenían razones más que suficientes para destruir a los titanes eldrazi. Pese a la emoción Lori y Luan no se mostraban muy alegres con esa estrategia.

\- Disculpen pero ¿No se suponía que si los matábamos estaríamos dejando ir a ese todo que son esos seres en realidad? – pregunto Luan.

\- Es verdad, literalmente Ugin nos advirtió que no los tocáramos – dijo Lori.

\- Oigan se olvidan de lo más importante ¡No hay forma de matarlos! – grito Luna.

\- Es verdad, le arroje a Kozileg lo más poderoso que tenían los océanos de Zendikar y no pasó nada – dijo Kiora.

\- Yo le corte los dedos a Ulamog y le crecieron de nuevo – dijo Gideon.

\- De hecho hay una forma de matarlos – dijo Nissa con timidez - es complicado y para decirlo antes debo de confesar algo, Jace – dijo la elfa quien pedía que el mago mental entrara en su mente y se la mostrara a todos los presentes.

La mente de todos fue envuelta en un fuego verde, una vez se aclaró todos observaron una red de líneas místicas construidas en base a la red de edros que abarcaba el mundo.

Los edros latían ocasionalmente, enviando estallidos por las líneas místicas que al propagarse por la tierra ocasionaban el fenómeno que conocían como la turbulencia.

\- Al principio me dijeron que todo esto se debía a que Zendikar estaba enojado al tener que mantener a los titanes encerrados en su interior, cosa que di por un hecho - dijo Nissa – pero el causante de todo no era el mundo, sino los titanes que luchaban por escapar. Sin embargo, los edros drenaban su fuerza y dispersaban sus esfuerzos por la red de líneas místicas. Aquello no era enojo, lo que quería era sobrevivir.

Ante todos aparecía la imagen de un vampiro vestido con un atuendo elegante hecho de cuero y una armadura bajo este, llevaba una espada en el cinturón y tenía un largo cabello blanco.

\- ¿Quién es ese? – pregunto Luan.

\- Ese es Sorin Markov, uno de los que atraparon a los eldrazi hace miles de años.

\- ¿Lo conociste? – pregunto Leni.

\- Hace ya casi siete años. Le había prometido que lo ayudaría a reforzar el hechizo que contenía a los eldrazi, pero yo quería que ellos se fueran y que el plano dejara de sufrir, así que hice lo que creí que era correcto – todos vieron como Nissa golpeaba con su bastón el edro que los mantenía encerrados seguido de un destello de luz blanca- al final ninguno de ellos se fue y desde entonces el mundo ha estado bajo su ataque.

Aquello dejo a todos en total silencio, nadie entendía cómo y mucho menos podía ver una razón para que Nissa dejara libres a los titanes para que se dedicaran a consumir su propio hogar.

\- Quitaste la última medida de seguridad - afirmó Jace- los liberaste.

\- Espera ¿Por qué harías algo como eso? – pregunto Luna.

\- Sí. Tu literalmente eres la que más ha hecho por este plano – dijo Lori.

\- Los liberé. Porque no confiaba en Sorin y quería ayudar a mi mundo. Creía que se marcharían, pero me equivoqué.

\- Pues al final terminaron tomando el camino contrario – dijo Munda.

\- Ella no lo planeo de esa forma, tenía información poco fiable – dijo Jace.

\- Y lo sabía, pero me fie de ella igualmente – agrego Nissa – Se lo que muchos estarán pensando en este momento, deben de estar odiándome y lo entiendo, pero quería que supieran que no hago esto solo por amor a mi mundo, sino porque tengo que enmendar mi error.

\- Te entiendo - respondió Jace - Yo... Yo soy parte del motivo por el que la medida de seguridad se activó.

Los Loud dieron un suspiro general de resignación, sabían lo que se venía.

\- Creo que llego la hora de admitirlo Jace – dijo Lincoln.

\- Lo sé, pero si ella hablo yo no puedo ser menos.

Jace puso ante todos una serie de recuerdos específicos, recuerdos de los que los Loud ya habían oído pero que nadie más incluyendo a ellos habían visto. En ellos pudieron verlo llegando al Ojo, peleando con Chandra y Sarkhan y producto de esa pelea la apertura del Ojo de Ugin y la liberación de los eldrazi.

\- ¡Los soltarón! ―les reclamo Nissa.

\- En mi defensa, quiero declarar que no sabía nada de eso – dijo Chandra.

\- No te quejes Nissa, tú literalmente hiciste lo mismo – le increpo Lori.

\- Cada quien tiene su cuota de responsabilidad, pero fue porque estábamos siendo engañados, Nicol Bolas quería que los soltáramos pero eso en realidad no importa, ¿Verdad?

El silencio dentro de esa proyección mental se hizo general, estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que Nissa rompió el silencio.

\- No, no importa que paso. Lo único que importa es enmendar lo que hicimos.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Jace terminara con aquella sesión y todos regresaran a ese sitio físico en donde estaban.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Chandra- ¿Qué sigue?

Apareció entonces el diagrama que se usó para atrapar a Ulamog, pero esta vez los edros estaban ausentes.

\- Leni, Nissa, en vista que las dos tienen las mismas habilidades, si los titanes llegaran a estar próximos entre sí, inmóviles, y pudiesen concentrarte sin distracciones, ¿Serían capaces de reproducir este patrón usando las líneas místicas de Zendikar?

-¿Quieres que haga un dibujo en el aire? – pregunto Leni.

\- Exactamente. Tendrías que hacerlo directamente, sin ayuda de los edros.

Nissa miro a Jace como si esta quisiera decirle algo, este entendió el mensaje y procedió a resolver su duda.

\- ¿Pasa algo Nissa?

\- Podemos controlar las plantas y curar heridas, pero no sabemos si tenemos los mismos poderes en su totalidad, más aun si Leni recién ha descubierto los suyos.

\- Nissa tiene razón. Dinos Leni tú… ¿Puedes saber dónde están las personas? – pregunto Gideon.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Él se refiere a que si puedes sentir a las personas que están lejos de ti, es decir saber su ubicación exacta aunque no puedes verlos – dijo Kiora.

\- Creo, no estoy muy segura, pero últimamente se dónde está cada uno, es algo raro pero hace unos días tuve la idea de que el abuelo estaba en la piscina del asilo, que mamá estaba en una tienda de ropa y que Lana estaba jugando en el lodo. ¿Eso es lo que debo sentir? – pregunto Leni.

\- Es eso, todos estamos conectados por líneas invisibles a un mundo, nosotras podemos seguirlos y saber dónde está cada quien – dijo Nissa – aun así yo puedo encargarme del patrón de líneas en posición.

\- No. Yo te ayudare con eso, quizás no pueda con todas las que debería mover pero hare todo lo posible para que ganemos así solo pueda con una línea – dijo Leni.

\- Confiamos en que podrás hacer más que eso – dijo Lincoln.

\- No dejes que se vayan a ningún lado hermana – dijo Luna.

\- El otro tema es el tiempo, no creo que las dos puedan mantener el patrón por siempre – dijo Luan.

\- Literalmente tendrán el tiempo justo – dijo Lori.

\- Para eso primero tendremos que atraer a los titanes utilizando las líneas místicas, pero una vez ocurrido eso podremos atrapar y drenar su esencia hacia Zendikar y dejaremos que el plano los devore- dijo Jace.

\- No parece tan complicado - opinó Kiora.

\- A mí me gusta, dejar que el oponente piense que está seguro y se sienta confiado es lo que me gusta hacer – dijo Lynn.

\- El plan suena simple, pero les aseguro que aquí es donde viene lo complicado. Verán los eldrazi en realidad son diferentes a como los vemos aquí, ellos son en realidad como las manos de alguien que decide meterlas en un estanque y se dedica a sacar peces, la trampa de edros original era como una estaca con la que se clava la mano de esa persona a la pared del estanque. El resto del cuerpo está fuera del plano, en la Eternidad Invisible. "Matar" a los titanes o a las manos será como cortárselas, el resto del cuerpo simplemente se ira y dañara otros estanques.

La verdad era que Jace odiaba ese ejemplo pero al no tener otro esperaba que todos los demás hubieran entendido.

\- Ya están libres, solo que quieren terminar aquí primero – dijo Gideon.

\- Así es.

\- Entonces. Ese plan de atarlos aquí con las líneas seria como una especie de gancho, uno que lo que haría seria traer a todo eso que son los eldrazi al estanque… – dijo Lori

\- Y ahogarlo – concluyo Kiora con un ligero exceso de entusiasmo.

\- Así es - confirmó Jace - no tenemos otra alternativa, traeremos todo lo que sean en realidad los dos titanes al mundo físico y los mataremos.

\- Eso suena bien para mí – dijo Lynn.

\- Aquí viene el otro problema, necesitamos de mucha gente, necesitamos a Tazri y a todos los soldados que podamos conseguir – dijo Jace - cuando esto empiece los titanes muy probablemente mandaran a toda su progenie contra nosotros.

\- Tazri tiene a la mayoría de los hombres que teníamos, pero hace mucho que no he podido ir con ella – dijo Gideon.

\- ¿Dónde está? – pregunto Lynn.

\- A medio día de camino de aquí – respondió.

\- Lo importante es que hay gente suficiente. Eso está bien para empezar – dijo Luna.

\- Juntar a todos será el primer paso – dijo Lincoln.

\- Y el más complicado, dudo mucho que ella quiera dejar ir a sus hombres de regreso con nosotros, ya saben cómo es ella – dijo Lori.

\- Entonces iremos a buscar a Tazri – dijo Lincoln decidido – me da igual cuanto se queje, te prometo que para el final del día ella estará aquí de nuevo.

Después de una serie de saltos entre La Tierra y Zendikar, llegaron a un área cercana a la que Gideon les había dicho que probablemente estaría Tazri, al llegar desearon regresar a su casa. A lo lejos pudieron ver a la masa de hombres dirigida por Tazri y Drana, el problema es que también estaba el enorme titán de obsidiana yendo hacia ellos.

Los Loud armándose de valor se dirigieron hacia Tazri esperando convencerla de que regrese a pelear con ellos, pero lo más probable es que antes tendrían que ayudarla a salir de ahí.

\- ¡Tazri, venimos a ayudarte! – le grito Lincoln.

\- ¡No necesito ayuda de nadie! ¡Yo puedo con esto! – le respondió.

\- Si te refieres a llevar a todo el ejército a su muerte entonces estás haciendo un gran trabajo chica – dijo Luna.

\- Me estoy alejando de Kozilek y por si no se han dado cuenta ya llevo una gran distancia.

En aquello tenia razón, los separaban una distancia de varias decenas de metros, el problema era que a diferencia de Ulamog, este no requería estar cerca de alguien para afectarlo, su arma no era física al cien por ciento, si bien tenía una progenie capaz de bloquear a los caminantes de planos y unas cuchillas capaces de cortarlo todo, sus habilidades estaban mucho más allá de la comprensión de los zendikari y de los habitantes de cualquier otro plano.

Del titán surgió una onda de luz resplandeciente que avanzo como una ola extendiéndose por la tierra en todas direcciones. La ola se precipitó sobre ellos tan rápido que apenas hubo tiempo de cerrar los ojos, cuando los volvieron a abrir fue como si el tiempo hubiera cambiado de velocidad, a su alrededor todo se puso más lento, pero aquello no era lo peor a su alrededor los Loud pudieron ver como muchos de sus hombres pasaban por variedad de cambios algunos más horrendos que otros, algunos cambiaban de forma estirándose y retorciéndose hasta explotar, otros explotaron en una nube de polvo rojizo, algunos rejuvenecieron hasta la desaparición, otros por el contrario vivieron el resto de su vida en segundos y se convirtieron en polvo.

Luna y Luan estaban tan asustadas que decidieron que lo mejor era irse a otra parte pero aquella fuerza las dejo ancladas al plano, Lynn cerro los ojos esperando a que todo pasara y Leni lloraba al ver los horrores que causaba Kozilek mientras sus lágrimas se elevaban en el aire. Pero lo que más sorprendía era ver a Tazri y a muchos otros envueltos por una especie de esfera de luz que la protegía del impacto de la misma forma que las chispas podían protegerlos a medias a los Loud.

Al terminar todo eso, las cosas regresaron a la normalidad y el tiempo y el espacio regresaron a su curso, al aclararse todo los loud pudieron ver a su alrededor a decenas de sus compañeros muertos, lo más increíble fue descubrir que Kozilek ahora estaba a mucha distancia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso aquí? – pregunto Luna.

\- No tengo idea Luna, hoy no vino Lisa pero creo que deformo el tiempo o algo así – dijo Lincoln.

\- No solo eso, mírenlo – dijo Luan señalándolo – ahora está más lejos de nosotros.

\- ¿Se teletransporto? – pregunto Lynn.

\- O nos retrasó el tiempo lo suficiente como para irse lejos – dijo Leni.

No hubo tiempo de pensar en una respuesta satisfactoria, Kozilek se podría haber ido, pero sus eldrazi se quedaron a hacer su trabajo, todos tomaron sus armas y se pusieron en fila para resistir el golpe.

Lincoln les envió una tormenta de roca, Lynn les arrojo bolas de fuego, Leni uso varias raíces enterradas y el resto uso sus armas para abatir a cuanto enemigo pudo, a su vez estos eran ayudados por los magos de la turbulencia que controlaban columnas de tierra que surgieron del suelo para aplastar a los eldrazi, otros hicieron surgir lava del suelo para bañar con ella a los eldrazi mayores. Hasta ese momento todo estaba a su favor pero los eldrazi tenían un truco guardado.

De pronto muchos de los eldrazi desaparecían de enfrente de los soldados y comenzaban a aparecer por la retaguardia atacando a muchos de los que estaban desprevenidos.

\- ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! – grito Lori.

\- Al parecer ese es su habilidad verdadera, no solo pueden desconectar a uno del plano sino que también pueden controlar el espacio como el titán que los creo – dijo Lincoln.

\- Por mí que hagan lo que quieran, igual esta batalla la ganamos – dijo Tazri.

Lincoln saco una roca del suelo y la arrojo contra uno de aquellos eldrazi, justo en el momento del impacto una luz salió de este y el proyectil que lanzo desapareció y volvió a aparecer para dar de lleno contra los magos de la turbulencia.

\- ¡Tengan cuidado con sus ataques, los pueden devolver! – les grito Lincoln.

Lynn no tuvo tiempo de oírlo y lanzo una tormenta de fuego contra uno de los eldrazi el cual repitió el plan y redirigio la tormenta haciéndola aparecer a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Cuidado Lynn! – le grito Leni.

Lynn se giró para ver qué pasaba solo para ver que el fuego que había lanzado ahora iba contra ella, antes de que pudiera hacer algo y justo cuando estaba por ser alcanzada una silueta oscura descendió en picado y se la llevo cargándola.

Ese ser, era el primero de muchos otros que también se unieron a la batalla luchando desde el aire, pronto el cielo se llenó de oleadas de soldados voladores que se dispusieron a masacrar a los engendros eldrazi. Quienes conformaban ese ataque eran vampiros en su mayoría, pero también había humanos, kors con planeadores y elfos y tritones sobre criaturas voladoras. Cuando Lynn fue puesta nuevamente en el suelo pudo ver que quien la había salvado era Drana. La deportista se sintió agradecida por ver a la reina de los vampiros nuevamente, si bien ella y sus hermanos no eran muy unidas a ella tras las experiencias que vivieron en Guul-Draz sabían que ella y su ejército eran un activo valioso.

Los Loud agradecieron que Drana haya aparecido con aquellos refuerzos, si bien ya no eran tan numerosos como lo eran antes cualquier intento por detener al titán era más que agradecido, el problema era que si bien estaban los números y también la fuerza de su parte, el liderazgo era lo que fallaba y Lincoln se dio cuenta de eso al ver cómo era que se encontraba Tazri. Esta todavía se encontraba sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar, no podía encontrar una explicación para aquella luz protectora

La llegada de las tropas de Drana logro acabar con los eldrazi que estaban en el lugar pero no sería para siempre, pues si bien habían acabado con todos sus enemigos no tardaría en alcanzarlos nuevamente otra ola de estos.

Lincoln miro a su alrededor y observo los resultados de aquel enfrentamiento, el campo estaba lleno de muertos de ambos bandos así como de líneas de bismuto creados por los eldrazi, el entendía que si bien habían conseguido una victoria, esta era temporal y pronto estarían rodeados.

\- Hay que hacer muchas cosas y rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí, buscar una forma de escapar de los eldrazi y juntarnos con Gideon y los demás.

\- Habla por ti mismo Lincoln no tenemos un plan definido y es más que claro que nadie se ha puesto en el papel de líder – dijo Lynn mirando hacia Tazri.

El peliblanco se acercó hacia ella, esta se encontraba limpiando su mazo después de la batalla y revisando posibles lugares por donde podrían volver a aparecer los enemigos.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan, Tazri?

Pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta.

\- Tazri ¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunto con más insistencia obteniendo el mismo resultado – Te pregunte…

\- ¡Ya se lo que preguntaste! ¡Y no, no tengo un plan! ¡¿Por qué no vas tú y preparas el tuyo?! – grito dejando sentir su enojo.

\- Vamos, no tienes por qué molestarte, además tu eres quien está a cargo de esta gente.

\- Eso lo veo imposible según las últimas acciones, dime Lincoln ¿No fuiste Tú junto con Gideon quienes prepararon toda la reconquista de Portal Marino?

\- Sí. Fue él quien me lo encargo, pero eres tu quien dirige a la gente.

\- Hasta que ustedes llegaron, ahora dejo todo en sus manos y aceptare todo lo que quieran hacer.

\- ¡Vamos por favor! – se quejó Lincoln - ¡Tú eres la líder aquí!

\- ¡No es verdad! ¡Nadie me quiere como líder!

Para Lincoln era una sorpresa verla así, pues ella siempre se mostraba rígida e imperturbable, es verdad que no perdía la oportunidad de dar su opinión en contra de él y sus hermanas, así como del resto de Los Guardianes, pero jamás mostraba una pizca de emoción, salvo la ira al momento de aplastar a los eldrazi, pero después ninguna otra.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? Eres una de las mejores combatientes que hay, todos aquí te respetan.

\- Eso es solo lo que te parece, pero la verdad es que de no ser por Vorik, nadie se fijaría en mí siquiera por respeto.

\- Mira – dijo Lincoln tratando de calmar todo – entiendo que el fue importante pese a no poder hablar mucho con él, o bueno casi nada y entiendo que él era importante para ti como lo fue para todo el mundo.

\- Fue más importante para mí que todos los demás juntos.

Al decir eso ella sintió que lo mejor era abrirse a Lincoln y decir todo lo que tuviera que decir.

\- Lincoln. ¿Alguna vez hiciste algo que molestara a tus hermanas o a la gente cercana a ti?

Después de hacer memoria Lincoln recordó lo del video que grabo con momentos privados de sus hermanas y que publico para ganar un concurso, aquello sí que le costó la confianza de sus hermanas pero al ser conceptos que era claro esta no entendería decidió mencionarlos de otra forma.

\- Sí. Me aproveche de ellas o bueno de sus secretos para salir beneficiado.

\- ¿Secretos de que tipo?

\- Cosas intimas, nada malo pero si muy humillantes – dijo con algo de arrepentimiento al recordar eso.

\- Pero yo los veo bien, es decir trabajan juntos como si eso no hubiera pasado.

\- Pues lo arreglamos o mejor dicho yo lo arregle haciendo lo mismo pero conmigo, la gente se burló de mí por una semana pero en fin, con eso logre que me perdonaran.

\- Desearía que todo fuera tan fácil, yo hice algo que no tiene tanto arreglo como eso.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Algo mucho peor, veraz cuando yo era joven estaba en un viaje para llevar mercaderías cuando pasamos por el lugar en donde había habido una batalla entre vampiros y ángeles, el sitio claro está, estaba lleno de muertos, pero había un ángel que pese a sus graves heridas todavía estaba vivo.

\- ¿Lo ayudaste? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Eso fue lo que él nos pidió a mí y a mis compañeros, pero no podíamos hacer nada, estaba muy grave y no había forma de ayudarlo, moverlo lo hubiera matado y dejarlo para luego volver con ayuda hubiera sido peor, los vampiros volverían y se darían un festín.

A Lincoln la imagen le desagrado, no quería imaginar a los vampiros que tanto veía en batalla hacerle a una persona común lo que le hacían a los eldrazi.

\- Entonces…

\- Hice lo que yo hubiera preferido que hicieran por mí – dijo tocando el objeto que estaba en su cuello.

\- ¿Eso que tienes en el cuello es…?

\- El halo de aquel ángel, se le cayó cuando lo libre de su sufrimiento y desde entonces es un recuerdo de aquel día en que quede maldita a los ojos de todos.

\- ¿Qué paso luego?

\- Pues digamos que me quede sin trabajo, mi labor cuidando caravanas de mercaderes se hizo humo y tuve que dedicarme a otra cosa y eso fue ser miliciana, fue así como lo conocí.

\- Vozrik verdad.

\- Así es, en ese entonces era totalmente distinto al resto de milicianos gordos que no hacían más que esperar a que llegara el almuerzo y la cena, cuando hable con él me dijo que le vendría bien una luchadora como yo; una líder como se suponía que era, decía que sabía las cosas de lo que era capaz y luego me pregunto si podía volver a ser esa líder de la que había escuchado mucho.

\- Se ve que fue un gran sujeto.

\- Lo fue, y gracia a él cada día di lo mejor de mi más aun cuando todo esto comenzó, tenerlo a mi lado me daba la confianza de querer luchar cada día hasta que Zendikar estuviera libre de los eldrazi…hasta que llego él.

Lincoln supo a quien se refería y de cierta forma entendió como se sentía, durante años estuvo con Lynn cuando esta le trasmitía sus miedos de que algún día llegara alguien que la reemplazara como la estrella de alguno de sus equipos y eso le había pasado a Tazri, había sido cambiada por alguien que la sobrepasaba por mucho.

Noto que estaba a punto de llorar al recordar eso, pero aun así tratando de aguantar las lágrimas siguió contando su historia.

\- Durante quince años trabaje junto con él, en todo ese tiempo logre convertirme en su mano derecha. Quizás nunca iba a ser la de antes del encuentro con el ángel pero igual encontré formas de resultar útil. Esperaba ser su sucesora algún día pero lo que dijo en sus últimos días fue "Cuando yo no esté, tú liderarás a esta gente. Recuperarás Portal Marino, comandante general Jura". ¡Yo estuve con él todo ese tiempo y ese maldito de Gideon se quedó con todo! ¡El respeto de mis hombres! ¡La confianza de mi líder! ¡Y los últimos deseos de la única persona que me acogió!

Lincoln quería decirle algo, quería hacerla sentir mejor, pero mientras pensaba en algo que decirla se empezaron a oír los cuernos y las alertas de los velacometas y de los jinetes de bestias voladoras. Los eldrazi estaban de regreso.

\- Escucha, sé que no puedo decir que tanto lamento tu perdida ni puedo ponerme en tu lugar en cuanto a tus actos pues nunca llego a pasarme algo parecido, pero sí puedo decirte una cosa, Vorik confiaba en ti sin importar el puesto que ocuparas.

\- ¿Entonces por qué Gideon es el líder aquí?

\- Aquí no tenemos ningún líder, en este preciso momento nos están por caer encima un ejército de eldrazi que pueden manipular el tiempo y el espacio y estos hombres y mujeres no tienen a nadie a quien los dirija.

\- Pues encárgate tu o deja a Drana hacer el trabajo.

\- ¡No me necesitan a mí, a Drana o a mis hermanas! ¡Necesitan de Tazri, la general que siempre estuvo junto a su líder y que mejor puede hacer su trabajo!

Los eldrazi pronto estarían nuevamente de ellos y sin un liderazgo correcto aquellos guerreros no podrían hacer mucho, sin un plan que pudiera hacer que aquel grupo fuera realmente útil daba igual si eran mil o un millón, pronto los eldrazi acabarían con ellos puesto que ahora no solo devolvían sus ataques si no que desaparecían estando frente a estos para aparecer nuevamente a sus espaldas y los atacaban sin que pudieran hacer algo.

\- Tazri, te necesitamos aquí necesitamos que guíes a estas personas, necesitamos que seas esa que protegía las caravanas mercantes, esa que derrotaba a los vampiros con el mismo valor que ahora enfrenta a los eldrazi – dijo Lincoln sosteniendo su espada por si uno de estos aparecía en cualquier momento – esto no se trata de Gideon, es verdad que él tiene esos poderes y que es capaz de liderar ejércitos, pero eso es porque el no paso por lo mismo que tú, tampoco de nosotros, como tu dijiste, estamos aquí de casualidad, es más nuestros padres odian que vengamos aquí a pelear.

Sé que te sientes mal por lo que paso hace veinte años y puede que esta gente todavía lo recuerde, que todo el tiempo lo hagan pero eso no importa ya, mira yo he pasado en casa por montones de cosas que harían que mis hermanas y yo nos odiemos por años incluso siendo cosas menores, pero tarde o temprano nos perdonamos y seguimos adelante, si ellos no te perdonan allá ellos, pero si tanto te importa pues bien estas perdonada.

\- No necesito tu perdón - gruñó Tazri.

\- El mío no: El tuyo – Tazri lo miro sin entender que estaba queriendo decir con eso por lo que Lincoln prosiguió - tú eres a quien todos necesitan, eres quien va a guiar a estos hombres pero debes hacerlo dejando el pasado atrás debes olvidar todo eso que hiciste y avanzar hacia adelante. Puedes ganar. Debes ganar. No hay otra alternativa, así que olvida todo eso y sal a ganar la batalla por este plano.

En ese instante el brillo del halo en su cuello se intensificó y esa misma luz que antes la había protegido, aquella luz tenía un color dorado que Lincoln nunca había visto antes y que pronto llamo la atención de todos los zendikaris.

\- Creo que él te está diciendo que hagas lo mismo que te dije – dijo Lincoln señalando aquel halo.

Con todo eso Tazri dio una nueva mirada a lo que habían sido esos veinte años, veinte años en los que nunca había sentido confianza, ni deseos, ni alegría. Pero gracias a Lincoln ahora quería vivir el presente, quería un futuro mejor. Ahora podía sentir esperanza.

\- Yo soy Tazri y he sobrevivido a cosas mucho peores que esto. He luchado y sangrado por Zendikar. He servido a Vorik durante quince años y aprendido a dirigir un alto mando. Estoy aquí por mi gente y mi tierra. Soy Tazri, y con eso basta. Muchas gracias Loud, pero ahora es momento de prepararnos para una batalla.

Los dos se reunieron con el resto de sus hermanas y con los principales líderes quienes estaban pensando en que se podría hacer en ese momento.

\- Escuchen el plan es el siguiente, no vamos a poder sobrevivir a otra batalla, tarde o temprano nos vencerán por lo que quiero que todos los magos de la turbulencia se pongan al frente y empiecen a crear una grieta que nos separe de los eldrazi. El resto ayudara a los heridos que todavía estén en condiciones de seguir peleando a moverse, a los que ya no puedan hacerlo líbrenlos de su dolor y déjenlos. Ya no podemos hacer nada por ellos.

\- ¡No vamos a dejar a nadie! – grito Lori enfurecida.

\- Puedo hacerlo y lo haré. Si nos quedamos aquí, moriremos. Los heridos de gravedad morirán hagamos lo que hagamos. Tenemos que sobrevivir. Somos la única esperanza de Zendikar.

\- Lori ella tiene razón. Lo mejor será seguir adelante – dijo Luan.

\- Yo puedo intentar curarlos – dijo Leni.

\- Agradezco el gesto pero es mejor que uses esos poderes en quienes tengan más esperanzas de salir adelante – dijo Tazri quien fijo su atención en Drana después - Drana, ¿Cuántos guerreros tienes?

\- Un millar. Son guerreros fuertes, pero no es fácil luchar contra los engendros de Kozilek. El poder y la fuerza... no son suficientes – dijo con un aire que iba entre la angustia pero también entre la impresión.

\- No importa, por ahora quiero que vigilen los alrededores y comprueben si quedan grupos de guerreros capaces de luchar. Que cuiden nuestro paso hasta llegar hasta donde Gideon.

\- Gideon está muerto. O lo estará pronto – dijo Drana con un tono despectivo hacia él.

\- No, está vivo y vamos a encontrarlo. – dijo Tazri impresionando a todos, sobre todo a las Loud quienes no habían mencionado nada acerca de su esta actual pues este hacía ya bastante que se había apartado, pero otros reaccionaron con esperanza

\- Vaya con la aprendiz de general... A vuestras órdenes, general Tazri.

A las pocas horas aquel ejército estaba de nuevo junto con Los Guardianes, por primera vez habia un respeto y cariño mutuo entre los líderes, sobre todo por Tazri quien abrazo a Gideon nada más verlos.

\- Bueno, ya estoy aquí ¿Qué necesitan que haga? - preguntó Tazri.

\- Esa es una parte complicada del plan. Tus tropas y tú deben de atraer a los titanes y llevarlos directos a la emboscada. Nissa, Leni y yo aguardaremos. Cuando llegue el momento, ellas vincularán las líneas místicas y atraparán a los titanes. Cuando eso comience la cantidad de enemigos que les lanzaran será grande, deberán de detener a los eldrazi el tiempo que necesite.

Lincoln, necesito que tu organices a tus hermanas y a los soldados, se que es mucho pero contamos contigo.

\- ¡Estamos a vuestra disposición! - dijo Tazri.

Lincoln los observo algo nervioso, incluso casi tanto como cuando los vio la primera vez antes de lanzarse contra Portal Marino, pero aquello era distinto, eso fue apenas unos instantes antes de una batalla, ahora eran ellos como lo que eran, una gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres listos para seguir nuevamente sus órdenes.

Las tropas se quedaron observándolo fijamente.

\- Creo que debes decirles algo hermano – sugirió Luna.

\- ¿Algo como qué? – pregunto.

\- No sé, algo que los inspire a seguirte.

Lincoln examinó a las tropas, sus tropas, y nuevamente sintió un gran peso, pero si iban a confiar en un niño de once años al menos trataría de decir algo que los inspiraría a luchar y morir si hiciese falta.

Así que poniéndose frente a todos comenzó a hablar.

\- Amigos, se que muchos ya me conocen, se que muchos otros solo me han visto a mi o a mis hermanas de lejos y quizás otros apenas han oído de nosotros.

Saben bien que nosotros no somos de aquí, pero de todas formas en todo este tiempo luchando con gente tan valiente como ustedes hemos podido sentir este mundo como el nuestro, hemos hecho la lucha de ustedes nuestra, hemos ganado y perdido amigos de la misma forma en que ustedes lo han hecho durante estos años y es por eso que mañana vamos a pelear y vamos a terminar esto.

¡Mañana será el día en que al fin los eldrazi conocerán la derrota y será el día en que todos vamos a ganar!

¡Mañana pelearemos hasta nuestro último aliento por todo lo que vale la pena en este mundo!

¡Pelearemos por nuestros caidos! ¡Por este mundo y por todos los mundos! ¡Por nuestros amigos! ¡Por nuestras familias! ¡Por nuestro hogar! ¡Por Zendikar!

 **Si así queridos lectores terminamos este capítulo, por fin hemos llegado al final y el próximo será el último capítulo, la próxima semana veremos la batalla final de este fic de larga duración.**

 **Ya de por si les agradezco su compañía estos casi dos años de duración, pero por lo pronto pasemos a los saludos.**

 **RCurrent:** Había planeado que tarde o temprano sus padres lo supieran, y si los Loud no son los únicos planeswalkers que hay en Royal Woods. Me alegra que te gustara el interludio y espero que te haya gustado este.

 **Lobo Hibiky:** Clyde esta con Nicol Bolas pese a quizás no saber lo que eso significa y si Tezzeret es un carbón aunque no he podido leer El Metal, sé que es muy interesante.

Nuevamente te agradezco por haber leído este capítulo y espero te haya gustado este.

 **Bueno llegados aquí, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo y espero que les guste el final de todo.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	20. Ultima oportunidad

**Bienvenidos al último capítulo de esta historia, hoy después de mucho tiempo al fin ha llegado el final de este fic que comencé con la idea de juntar uno de mis grandes gustos con una serie que recién estaba conociendo ahí por la primera mitad de 2017.**

 **Muchas gracias por su compañía todo este tiempo y espero que disfruten de este final, sé que demoro en llegar pero lo importante es que ya está aquí y espero les guste.**

 **Ahora, mis queridos lectores comencemos.**

 **Caminantes – Capitulo 18**

 **Ultima oportunidad**

Aquella mañana sería la más importante de sus vidas, ese día ante los muros derruidos de Portal Marino los Loud y el resto de sus amigos lucharían su última batalla, después de meses de batallas, perdidas y victorias contadas esperaban que al fin ese fuera el momento en que el plano pudiera ser salvado y que tras casi siete años de guerra se pudiera terminar todo.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lincoln se encontraban frente a sus ejércitos preparándose para partir cada quien a su posición en este caso Leni iria junto con Nissa y Jace quienes se iban a encargar de mover las líneas místicas, esta sería protegida por Lori, mientras que los tres restantes tendrían la misión de proteger a estos luchando contra el grueso de las fuerzas eldrazi que intentarían liberar a los titanes una vez se vean en el interior de la trampa.

\- Espero que todo salga bien – dijo Luna.

\- Lo hará – dijo Lincoln.

\- Confió en Nissa y en Leni, ellas pueden lograrlo, aunque la verdad estar aquí antes de empezar una batalla es algo que no puedo creer hasta ahora – dijo Luan.

\- Pero si ya has estado es otras, además luego de las dos batalla anteriores que tuvimos aquí ya deberías estar acostumbrada – dijo Lynn.

\- Para ti es fácil decirlo – intervino Luna – tú ya has estado antes en partidos importantes.

\- Aunque no lo crean esto tampoco es fácil para mi, esos eran partidos donde si uno ganaba o perdía no pasaba nada más, aquí están en juego nuestras vidas y las de millones de personas.

\- Pase lo que pase, no pienso irme de aquí – dijo Lori – voy a pelear hasta el final así tenga que morir haciéndolo.

\- ¡Vamos Lori! No dejaremos que eso pase – dijo Lincoln.

\- Literalmente no puedes cubrirlo todo Lincoln, si algo me pasa toma las cartas que deje en mi cama y entrégalas a quien corresponda, si tenemos éxito me encargare de quemarlas yo misma.

\- Créanlo o no, yo también pensé en escribir algo para nuestras hermanas menores y para Chunk, ya saben por si pasa algo. Pero…

\- ¿Pero qué? – pregunto Leni.

\- Decidí que no me dejaría vencer por ningún eldrazi y que volvería a casa triunfando.

\- Así se habla Luna – dijo Luan.

\- Además les prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo con las líneas, no voy a perder a ninguna de ustedes – dijo Leni.

\- ¡Así se hará! – dijo Lori entusiasmada – más bien hay que hacernos una selfie de recuerdo, puede que solo la veamos nosotros, Bobby y Ronnie Anne pero será un bonito recuerdo – dijo tomando su teléfono el cual incluso llevaba a las batallas.

Los cinco se tomaron una foto en grupo y después de eso cada quien partió a su posición. Lori y Leni fueron a la trampa, el resto fue con los dos grupos de kors, vampiros, trasgos, elfos y otros aliados que había, Luna y Luan fueron con el ejército que tendría como meta atraer a Ulamog junto con Chandra, Lincoln y Lynn junto a Gideon tenían como objetivo hacer lo mismo con Kozilek. Kiora por su parte prefirió quedarse en el Halimar y esperar a ver que pasaba.

Ambos titanes ya estaban cerca, por lo cual esa parte del plan había funcionado de momento, aunque esa era la parte fácil. Ahora iba a ser momento de que llegara lo más difícil.

En la trampa Jace, Nissa y Leni ya estaban listos para cuando llegara el momento.

\- ¿Están seguros de que funcionara? – pregunto Lori.

\- Eso espero – dijo Jace – esto de tirar de un titán para introducirlo completamente en el plano era una táctica sin precedentes. En teoría podría funcionar pero…

\- No tienen idea de la magnitud de aquellas fuerzas ni del impacto que podrían generar en el plano – interrumpió Lori – Lisa me hablo de eso cuando le mencione el plan.

\- Yo tampoco puedo predecir el impacto que eso tendría en el mundo. El plan es una teoría en sí, una que puede marcar la diferencia entre la victoria y la ruina.

\- Desearía que tu hermana estuviera aquí ahora, tienen mayores nociones que yo a su edad o bueno eso creo, la verdad es que no se mucho de la historia de mi vida.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Leni.

\- Después hablaremos de eso, por lo pronto concentrémonos en esto. Los titanes ya están cerca – dijo Jace cambiando de tema.

Minutos después, los dos ejércitos se encontraron justo delante de la posición de Leni, Nissa y Jace.

\- Los titanes están en posición. Rompan filas y dispérsense al punto de reunión – ordeno Lincoln.

Chandra y Lynn lanzaron varias bolas de fuego al aire a modos de bengalas como señal de aquella indicación y los zendikari se escabulleron en diversas direcciones.

\- Ya todos se fueron. Es hora de comenzar – dijo Nissa.

Las dos estiraron sus manos y comenzaron a invocar las líneas místicas, primero fue Nissa quien comenzó a controlar la magia de aquel plano esperando que su joven aprendiz pudiera hacer lo mismo, pronto Leni comenzó a controlar una línea, luego dos, luego cuatro y así fueron siendo tantas que entre las dos ya tenían la misma cantidad.

Las líneas se convirtieron en corrientes de magia verde y brillante visibles que recorrieron la tierra de horizonte a horizonte. Estas cambiaron de forma a medida que se conectaban a Nissa y Leni. Lori pudo ver como bajo su hermana el suelo emitía ondas de luz y sus manos y ojos brillaban con una intensa luz verde.

Al rato las líneas terminaron por formar un enorme dibujo de treinta metros de diámetro se manifestó en el fondo del valle como un intenso fuego verde. Cuando los titanes entraron en aquel dibujo Nissa y Leni Activaron la trampa y de este salieron decenas de lazos kilométricos de maná puro que se enroscaron alrededor de los titanes y comenzaron a tirar de ellos.

\- ¡Los tienen! ¡Los tienen! – grito Lincoln.

\- ¡Lo lograron! – grito Luna desde su posición.

\- ¡Todavía no! Esto recién está comenzando – dijo Gideon.

\- Vamos chicas, resistan. Zendikar confía en ustedes – dijo Luan.

Mientras tanto en Royal Woods las Loud restante estaban en la sala tratando de ver la televisión, pero la ansiedad por saber que estaba pasando hacia que en lugar de mirar la tele su mente estuviera en Zendikar.

\- ¡Esto es injusto! ¡Tenemos que estar con ellas! – dijo Lola.

\- ¡Y crees que no lo sé! ¡Yo debería de estar guiando el plan de los chicos! – dijo Lisa.

\- Los espíritus no me dicen nada sobre cómo van las cosas ahí – dijo Lucy.

\- Oiga ¿Y por qué no nos vamos y ya? – dijo Lana.

\- Porque mamá y papá nos prohibieron ir, además de que ella salió y dejo a papá vigilándonos – dijo Lola señalando a su padre quien estaba en el comedor leyendo un libro de cocina y dando una mirada de cuando en cuando.

\- Oigan, pero si esa es precisamente nuestra ruta de escape – dijo Lana en voz baja para no ser oída.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Lola.

\- ¿No saben que nuestro padre puede pasar horas y horas en algo que hace que olvide todo lo demás?– dijo esta.

\- ¿Te refieres a sus rompecabezas? – pregunto Lucy.

\- Es su actividad favorita aparte de su cencerro – dijo Lola.

\- ¿Pero de verdad piensas que puede distraerse de nosotras para ponerse a armar uno? – pregunto Lucy.

\- Pues precisamente ese es un buen plan, y de hecho tengo uno que podría ser lo suficientemente complicado como para escapar sin tener que usar el gas somnífero que aún no he probado – dijo Lisa.

\- ¡Pues trae ese maldito rompecabezas! – le ordeno Lola.

La científica de la familia fue a su habitación y regreso con una caja de rompecabezas y se lo dio al Sr. Loud, este era uno de unas cinco mil piezas entre las cuales había varias que estaban de más para engañar a quien lo armara.

\- Listo. Con eso bastara por un rato – dijo Lucy al lado de su distraído padre quien estaba vigilando cada pieza y solo eso.

\- Vamos al bunker y preparémonos para partir – dijo Lisa.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con Lily? – pregunto Lola señalando a su hermana menor quien seguía en la sala.

\- ¿No estarás pensando en llevarla? – dijo Lana.

\- Pues no nos queda de otra – dijo Lisa – Lily, nos vamos a Zendikar un rato y puede que hayan cosas que no te guste ver, pero no tenemos otra – dijo tomando a la bebé y llevándosela a la puerta.

Mientras tanto en Zendikar, Kozilek y Ulamog trataban de resistirse y de liberarse de los amarres energéticos a los que los tenían sometidos Nissa y Leni. Los dos titanes daban sacudidas violentas que estremecían la tierra casi al punto de parecer que el plano estaba sufriendo un terremoto con la superficie estremeciéndose y resquebrajándose a cada segundo.

\- ¡Leni mantenlos amarrados! ¡Literalmente por más que se mueva la tierra no dejes de tenerlos sujetos! – gritaba Lori.

\- Lori por favor tienen que concentrarse y evitar que se rompa la conexión – le dijo Jace.

Leni hacia caso a las palabras de su hermana pero aquello la estaba agotando y sus energías se iban poco a poco, Lori esperaba que eso fuera lo más complicado que hubiera, pero las cosas solo empezaron a empeorar cuando un enorme ejercito de eldrazi, en mayor número que en las batallas anteriores aparecieron por todas partes.

\- Bien amigos. ¡Por las tierras perdidas! ¡Por la belleza que queda! ¡Por la libertad y por el futuro! ¡Luchemos hasta la victoria! – grito Lincoln comenzando una carga inspirada contra sus enemigos.

La primera en hacer algo fue Kiora quien envió una ola contra los eldrazi, después intento llamar a una de las grandes criaturas del mar pero no conseguía hacerlo pues el mana que su vidente requería para hacerlo era insuficiente pues todo el maná era absorbido por el hechizo de Leni y Nissa.

En el campo de batalla, los Loud luchaban con todo lo que tenían, ya sea con magia o solo sus armas a mano estos daban lo mejor de si para proteger aquella ultima oportunidad de conseguir una victoria. Luna cortaba con su hacha a todos los eldrazi que podía, Luan prácticamente estaba bailando con cada tajo de espada, Lynn incineraba el terreno y hacia cenizas a los eldrazi y Lincoln enviaba camionadas de tierra y piedras contra sus enemigos.

Por su parte, Lori cumplía con proteger a su hermana de los eldrazi voladores que intentaban alcanzarla golpeándolos con sus escudos de hieromancia para que cayeran al suelo y esta pudiera terminarlos con su espada.

El campo de batalla en si era un caos general, las flechas volaban por el cielo, los ataques mágicos iban y venían al ser lanzados y luego ser devueltos por la progenie de Kozileg, los jinetes tanto de caballos como de variedad de bestias cargaban contra los eldrazi y en el cielo los vampiros, elfos y kors libraban una auténtica batalla aérea.

Ese fue el preciso momento en el que llegaron las demás Loud.

\- Muy bien hermanas, tomen estas botellas y úsenlas cuando se los ordenen – dijo Lisa quien había llegado a Zendikar con una caja con varias botellas doradas con una especie de luz azul – debemos mantener a Leni y a Nissa protegidas hasta que esto pase.

\- Esto no creo que se termine pronto – dijo Lucy.

\- Pues entonces demos lo mejor de nosotras – dijo Lana sujetando su espada.

Tras eso el grupo fue donde Lori y Jace quienes estaban protegiendo a ambas de los eldrazi que lograban pasar las líneas de defensa. Al verlas el grito de ira de Lori fue tan fuerte que casi se oyó por sobre la batalla.

\- ¡Literalmente en que estaban pensando!

\- Estamos aquí para ayudarlos – dijo Lucy cortando a un eldrazi.

\- ¡Estamos en medio de la batalla más importante de nuestras vidas y a ustedes se les ocurre venir aquí!

\- Oye, todos hicimos un juramento lo olvidas – le increpo Lola.

\- No. ¡Pero No tenían que venir con Lily! – grito Lori mientras que la pequeña quien era cargada por Lisa daba ánimos a sus hermanas mayores.

\- Yo estoy agradecido de tener aquí a tu hermana, espero que puedas ayudar a entender esto – dijo Jace.

\- Eso intento, por lo que veo deduzco que los eldrazi hasta ahora han intentado liberarse por lo cual su energía liberada está estremeciendo el plano y que no tardaran en pasar de ser contenidos a comenzar a ser succionados – dijo Lisa.

\- ¿Cuánto será eso? – pregunto el pacto viviente de Ravnica.

\- Ahora.

De pronto una gran onda sísmica se sintió en todo el plano y los eldrazi comenzaron a crecer y a crecer mientras Leni y Nissa hacían todo lo que estaba a su alcance para mantenerlos sujetos. Los dos titanes pronto alcanzaron el suficiente tamaño como para tocar el cielo y cuando aquello paso este se empezó a transformar como si fuera a estallar una tormenta. El color del cielo se alteró y pasó de azul a morado con tonos verdes, la luz del Sol desapareció mientras que aquel fenómeno se iba expandiendo por el cielo. Y entonces empezaron a llover eldrazi.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto Lola asustada.

\- Creo que eso de arriba es la Eternidad Invisible, el espacio entre los mundos – dijo Lisa.

\- ¿Y eso es bueno? – pregunto Lana.

No hubo tiempo para responder pues los eldrazi comenzaron a llegar al suelo, aterrizando con agilidad o estrellándose estruendosamente, aquello al menos era una esperanza, pequeña pero esperanza igual, pues no iban a tener que enfrentarse a toda aquella marabunta sino a una tercera parte, el problema esa tercera parte era igual de peligrosa que los eldrazi que estaban en el suelo desde el inicio.

La batalla se hizo más complicada para todos, cientos de soldados cargaron para repeler a la nueva fuerza eldrazi siendo despedazados varios de ellos en el proceso pero con todas las ganas de seguir peleando pese a las perdidas. Chandra lanzaba cuchilladas de fuego, Gideon cortaba a estos con su sural, Lincoln contenía a todos los que podía con su escudo y su espada a la vez que daba gritos para dirigir a los zendikari, mientras que el resto de sus hermanas hacían lo mismo.

Los Loud estuvieron peleando contra esa masa que ahora estaba por todos lados, por lo que voltearon a ver a donde estaba Leni y fueron a protegerla de aquellos seres, llevándose una sorpresa al encontrar a sus hermanas menores ahí.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo sobre eso un nuevo terremoto sacudió todo y vieron como las líneas místicas tiraban de Leni y Nissa hacia arriba elevándola un metro en el aire para que luego esta cayeran al suelo de rodillas, con los brazos temblorosos y apretando los dientes.

\- ¡No van a resistir mucho! – grito Luna tomando a su hermana mayor.

\- ¡El hechizo funciona! ¡Tienen que resistir! – grito Jace

\- ¡¿Por dónde está funcionando?! – critico Lori mientras se defendía con uno de sus escudos de hieromancia.

\- ¡No dejan de venir! – grito Lola.

\- ¡Denles todo el tiempo que puedan! ¡Cada minuto cuenta! – ordeno Lincoln.

\- Sí. Pero si esto sigue así no quedara mucho Zendikar que salvar – dijo Lisa.

La prueba de eso vino con una nueva y violenta sacudida que hizo que multitud de zendikaris cayeran al suelo. Numerosas grietas empezaron a abrirse por todo el lugar dividiendo y tragándose la tierra, pero por otra parte el glifo hecho con las líneas místicas había formado una conexión entre los titanes y Zendikar, y este último comenzaba a erosionar poco a poco a los titanes, por primera vez daban la impresión de ser vulnerables y que podían caer como cualquier ser, lo malo es que no iban a caer sin antes dar duros golpes, golpes que se veían en ráfagas de viento, un mar lleno de remolinos y unos fuertes terremotos en tierra.

Los eldrazi con o sin cataclismo seguían tratando de alcanzar a quienes trataban de acabar con sus líderes, formándose una gran masa de eldrazi que puso rumbo hacia las dos.

\- Kiora detenlos – pidió Jace.

La tritón movió su bidente y formo una ola que se tragó a la horda de eldrazi, el problema fue que otra ya estaba formada y lista para hacer su trabajo.

\- Vamos chicas, no dejen que llegue ninguno – dijo Lincoln.

\- Pues este es el momento que estaba esperando – dijo Lisa – hermanas lancen las botellas con fuerza.

Las menores hicieron caso y arrojaron aquellos recipientes contra la horda del eldrazi la cual desapareció en aquella explosión azul que solo dejo cenizas.

\- ¿Qué cosa fue eso? – pregunto Lana.

\- Un regalo de Kaladesh – respondió la científica – éter de los cielos de aquel plano combinado con un poco de mi ciencia.

Chandra quien se unió a los Loud pudo ver que todo aquello le daba la oportunidad perfecta de hacerles daño, un daño que sería definitivo.

\- ¡Lynn! ¡Tenemos que reducirlos a cenizas!

\- ¡No! - se opuso Jace - Si dañamos a los titanes se romperán las líneas místicas y podrían escapar.

\- ¡Entonces será un solo golpe! – dijo Lynn encendiendo sus manos.

\- Es muy arriesgado, mejor es que sigamos haciendo lo que hacemos – dijo Lincoln.

\- ¡Pero si seguimos así el plano quedara destruido! – dijo Lisa.

\- He dicho que no ¡Mantengan a raya a los eldrazi! – ordeno Jace.

Mientras el plan continuaba los efectos de aquel ataque contra los titanes comenzaron a afectar a Zendikar con mayor fuerza, las islas flotantes, aquel rasgo que hacia tan característico al plano empezaron a caer del aire. Kiora al ver aquello sintió que su corazón se contraía. Fue entonces que tomo su bidente y tomo la decisión de parar todo aquello.

\- Se ha agotado el tiempo, Revane. Si los titanes se escapan, será lo mejor con tal de no seguir viendo a mi mundo ser destruido.

Un muro de agua de cinco kilómetros de ancho se elevó en el aire. Esta tenia en su interior una gran variedad de flora marina, corales y peces y como un poderoso tsunami fue directo contra Nissa y Kiora.

\- ¡¿Pero qué hizo?! – grito Luna asustada.

\- Parece que vacío todo Halimar – dijo Lincoln - ¡Lori, Lynn! ¡¿Pueden parar eso?!

\- Hare todo lo que pueda, literalmente hare todo lo que este a mi alcance dijo Lori quien trataba de crear un muro de luz lo suficientemente grande para proteger a sus hermanos y amigos.

Cuando el golpe ya parecía inminente la ola se dividió en dos, luego en cuatro, en ocho y así hasta que parte de la masa de agua se convirtió en neblina y la otra fue usada para barrer a los eldrazi. Jace con sus ojos y manos iluminadas por una luz azul había usado su magia mental para frenar el ataque de Kiora y salvar a sus amigos.

Pudo haber parado la ola pero aquello no evitaría que el plano continuara temblando y siendo destruido por el plan que había ideado.

\- Chandra, Lynn ¿Creen que pueden derrotarlo de un golpe? – pregunto Jace.

\- ¿Pero que eso no los haría escapar, además tienen la capacidad de regenerarse? -pregunto Lincoln.

\- No en su estado actual, sus poderes de recuperación se han ido, pero de todas formas no puede ser un ataque normal el que los destruya, tal como dijo Jace, se requiere de una explosión de gran magnitud – dijo Lisa.

\- Lynn ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? – pregunto Luan.

\- Eso creo – respondio algo dudosa.

\- Creer no nos sirve ahora Lynn, literalmente necesitamos de una afirmación – dijo Lori.

Lynn miro por un momento a su hermana Leni quien pese a tener los ojos llenos de una luz verde y sin poder hacer nada más sintió que esta de cierta forma creía en ella y que sabía que lo conseguiría.

\- ¡Si puedo! ¡Voy a quemar a esos dos y no voy a dejar ni las cenizas! – grito Lynn con el puño en llamas en alto.

\- Las dos los vamos a hacer arder, pero necesitas de todas tus fuerzas, tenemos que liberar todo lo que tengamos – dijo Chandra.

Lynn contrajo las manos mientras que acumulaba todo lo que tenía, todo lo que era ella y lo concentraba en un solo lugar, toda esa ira que habia sentido desde que vio a los eldrazi hacerle daño a alguien, toda la furia que sintió al ver a Kozilek, todo esa furia que sintió al ver a Ob Nixilis lastimar a sus hermanos era ahora el arma que definiría la salvación o la destrucción del plano o de cualquier otro plano, si fallaba y estos huían viajarían a cualquier otro mundo incluso al suyo y lo consumirían hasta su desaparición, ella por su juramento no iba a dejar que hicieran eso.

Mientras acumulaba energía todo a su alrededor se iba destruyendo, las islas flotantes se venían abajo, la tierra se hacía pedazos y el mar se estaba evaporando.

Cuando sintió que ya tenia suficiente ella y Chandra desataron una tormenta de fuego hacia los titanes, pero ahora eran tan grandes que sus ataques no les hicieron daño, cuando este golpeo y se dispersó cerro los ojos pidiendo a Dios que no aprovecharan aquello para escapar, por suerte estos no desaparecieron. Lo malo es que ahora ya no tenia fuerzas para otro ataque.

\- Ya no puedo chicos, estoy cansada – dijo esta.

\- ¡Vamos hermana contamos contigo! – dijo Luna dándole ánimos.

\- Son muy grandes y ya no tengo fuerzas para otro ataque como ese – dijo mientras respiraba de forma acelerada.

\- Solo necesitamos un último ataque Lynn, solo uno más – dijo Chandra.

De pronto Lynn sintió que alguien le tomaba el hombro, al igual que Chandra sintió lo mismo, se trataban tanto de Leni como de Nissa quienes estaban pasándole todo el mana del plano hacia ellas, las dos habían sido el eje de toda la furia de Zendikar, y ahora, con su contacto, esa furia se había transmitido a Lynn y a Chandra lo que hizo que nuevamente sus energías regresaran multiplicadas, toda la fuerza del mundo ahora estaba en su interior, por lo que comenzaron a preparar un último y definitivo ataque.

El cuerpo de Lynn se comenzó a calentar y de su armadura salía humo mientras a su alrededor todo se desmoronaba, una de las islas flotantes que se desplomo sobre ella pero esta no se movió ni un milímetro confiando de que esta no la iba a dañar y tal como ella lo supuso, Lincoln desintegro en el aire aquella isla por lo que esta solo se concentró en acumular todo el fuego que pudiera.

\- ¡Ahora Lynn! – ordeno Lincoln.

Sus manos ardieron y la cinta de su cabello se desintegro cuando este se convirtió en fuego y tras acumular todo el poder del plano las dos piromantes lanzaron un gritó en el que liberaron toda la furia de Zendikar contra los eldrazi, las líneas místicas se encendieron, como si se trataran de una línea de combustible envolviendo a los titanes y prendiendo el cielo. Luego todo se ilumino con una luz blanca cegadora seguida de un una explosión de calor infernal y un golpe de aire que hizo volar a todos.

Cuando abrieron los ojos todo estaba lleno de ceniza blanquecina hasta que a los pocos segundos esta empezó a asentarse dejando ver poco a poco un cielo azul en donde antes había estado de color magenta, por fin y después de muchos años de lucha la guerra por fin había terminado, los titanes fueron derrotados y Zendikar era libre.

\- Chicas ¿Ya ganamos? – dijo Leni volviendo a la normalidad.

\- Si Leni ya termino, lo lograste – dijo Lincoln abrazando a su hermana para que luego todas las demás lo hicieran.

Todas tenían ganas de celebrar pero el esfuerzo de aquella batalla hizo que se derrumbaran de cansancio mientras que a su alrededor los soldados ayudaban a sus compañero heridos a caminar o eliminaban a los últimos eldrazi que quedaban con vida.

A su lado sus compañeros planeswalker Gideon, Jace, Nissa, Chandra y Kiora, junto con Munda, Drana, Tazri y Jori En se saludaban y felicitaban entre ellos, Lynn aprovecho para felicitar a Chandra levantando su mano y luego dejándola caer.

A su alrededor la tierra poco a poco volvía a estar en calma, las isla se estabilizaron y continuaron flotando en el aire y el glifo ahora era parte permanente del suelo del plano.

Los Loud no tenían ganas de mostrar ninguna otra señal de alivio o alegría más que la de sonreír mientras disfrutaban esa merecida paz que venía con ese descanso que tanto se habían ganado.

 **Y así queridos hemos llegado al final de esta historia, les agradezco por su compañía y por haber disfrutado de este fics, se que no fue el más leído de los que he escrito pero valio la pena escribirlo y traerlo aquí con ustedes.**

 **Muchas gracias:**

 **Belzer.**

 **Arokham.**

 **Flyper.**

 **Montana Hatsune 92.**

 **The Freemaker**

 **RCurrent**.

 **Lobo Hibiky.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic y que les haya gustado el final, la secuela estará comenzando en febrero.**

 **Por mi parte quiero hacer aquí una serie de anuncios para lo que serán mis fics el próximo año:**

 **Se continuara a partir de la segunda o tercera semana de enero con el fic de Alas al vuelo y los fics que están planeados son los siguientes:**

\- **Un crossover con Marvel el cual contara con personajes como Wolverine, Daken, Elektra y Daredevil.**

\- **Un fics del tipo post apocalíptico basado en mi one-shot Tierra de sombras que contara la historia de los hermanos Loud en su viaje por unos Estados Unidos devastados, llenos de gente dispuesta a todo y con dinosaurios caminando a sus anchas.**

\- **Polvo y acero: La historia de Lincoln doce años después de abandonar la casa la casa Loud, quien debe de defender el pueblo que lo acogió de sus hermanas que pretenden destruirlo.**

 **Espero les gusten estos fics, por mi parte me retiro hasta el próximo año, les deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	21. Epilogo

.

.

.

 **Epilogo**

 **Renacimiento**

Aquella era una mañana fresca, el aire era agradable en aquel momento y sentirlo era algo que los Loud no se habían cansado de sentir tras dejar atrás sus armas y sus armaduras para ir a Zendikar únicamente para ver cómo estaba todo pues sin titanes que derrotar ni pueblo al cual proteger de los eldrazi.

\- Bien chicos, una última visita a este lugar y luego cada uno ira a lo suyo hasta las cuatro de la tarde, literalmente tenemos una fiesta que celebrar y Bobby y Ronnie Anne prometieron llegar a eso de las seis.

\- Descuida hermana, además no creo que haya algo que nos quite tiempo, después de todo – dijo Luna.

\- Yo sigo preguntándome para qué venimos aquí – dijo Lynn.

\- Para ver a nuestros amigos – dijo Lincoln – y ver si hay algo que podemos hacer por ellos.

\- Creo que lo más obvio es que nos pidan que los ayudemos a reconstruir, por suerte esta vez traje mis herramientas – dijo Lana.

\- ¿Llevaras esas cosas a Kaladesh? – pregunto su gemela.

\- ¡Pero claro! ¿No recuerdas que ese es un plano de metal y herramientas?

\- Yo hubiera preferido invitarlos a celebrar con nosotros – dijo Luan.

\- Nuestro mundo es muy avanzado para ellos, no entenderían muchas de las cosas que hay en él – dijo Lisa.

\- Lástima, me hubiera gustado invitar a Nissa o a Jace, aunque bien puedo hacerles unos nuevos trajes como regalo para ellos, deben estar aburridos de usar lo mismo siempre – dijo Leni.

El grupo continúo con su camino al punto que tenían en mente, el campamento en el que se había juntado el ejército. Si bien podían aparecer en aquel lugar como siempre lo habían hecho, preferirían hacer un paseo y disfrutar del plano ahora que la guerra por Zendikar había llegado a su fin. Si bien todavía se daban enfrentamientos contra los pocos eldrazi que quedaban, estos eran cada día menos y no representaban ya una amenaza como lo eran en sus inicios.

\- Por cierto chicas ¿A dónde van a ir? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Nosotras iremos a Kaladesh – dijo Luna quien tenía pensado ir con Lana, Lola y Lisa a aquel plano que fue el primero en conocer.

\- Leni y yo vamos a Rávnica, ahora que Jace me dio permiso para hacer mis shows en todas las calles que quiera ningún azorio va a detener la diversión – dijo Luan.

\- Yo quería buscar algo para mamá y papá, después de todo se merecen algo por preocuparse por nosotros todo este tiempo – dijo Leni.

\- Yo solo espero que sea verdad lo que dijo Lincoln sobre Tarkir – dijo Lucy.

\- Yo igual, además de que no tengo muchas ganas de ir a Innistrad – dijo Lynn.

\- Verán tormentas enteras de ellos, es lo más increíble que he visto – dijo Lincoln.

\- ¿Más que los titanes? – pregunto Lori.

\- Bueno, ahora las tormentas son lo más impresionante. ¿Tu adonde iras? – pregunto el peliblanco.

\- A ver a un amigo, quiero ver si se encuentra en un lugar llamado Kamigawa, ya que literalmente no creo que este en Theros.

En esa caminata Lincoln vio que Lisa estaba haciendo unos dibujos en un cuaderno, así como varios cálculos al lado de lo que se suponía era una especie de bardo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto.

\- Es una idea para un transporte interplanar, algo que permitirá si tiene éxito llevar a gente que no posee una chispa de un mundo a otro.

\- ¿Cómo a nuestros padres? – pregunto Leni.

\- Principalmente a ellos y a gente que siempre pensó en la teoría de otros universos.

Mientras se acercaban veían cada vez más cerca las ruinas de su ultimo campo de batalla, la ciudad de Portal Marino al lado de lo que en algún momento fue la gran presa Halimar, una construcción de piedra blanca reluciente, ahora una construcción infectada por el bismuto de Kozilek.

\- Espero que pueda regresar a lo que fue antes – dijo Lincoln para sí mismo.

\- Quién lo diría, un día estábamos tranquilos en casa y al otro literalmente terminamos luchando por un mundo del que ni teníamos idea de su existencia – dijo Lori - pero me alegro que lo hayamos hecho.

\- Salvamos a esta gente pese a que podríamos haber escapado desde el primer momento – dijo Leni.

\- Conocimos a grandes amigos y perdimos a muchos otros – dijo Luna.

\- Conocimos una gran cantidad de maravillas – dijo Luan.

\- Tarkir – dijo Lincoln.

\- Rávnica – dijo Leni.

\- Innistrad – dijo Lucy.

\- Regatha – dijo Lynn.

\- Theros – dijo Lori.

Finalmente y tras un rato llegaron al campamento, este todavía se encontraba despertando y los soldados salían de poco a poco de sus carpas, algunas ya estaban desayunando alrededor de fogatas y otros ya estaban con sus cosas listas para regresar a sus hogares como lo estaba haciendo una compañía mixta de kors y elfos.

Tras caminar entre saludos de quienes fueron sus compañeros de armas encontraron a sus amigos Los Guardianes.

Alrededor de un montón de mantas y un edro caído se encontraban Gideon, Jace, Chandra y Nissa, quienes se levantaron para saludar a sus amigos Los Caminantes, los dos grupos se sentaron a hablar de lo que tenían planeado hacer más adelante.

\- Supongo que ustedes regresaran a lo suyo ¿Verdad? - pregunto Gideon.

\- Así es, nuestro trabajo aquí termino y tenemos que estar con los nuestros, no todos saben de nuestra naturaleza y hay que dedicarles tiempo a ellos también – dijo Lincoln.

\- Tú tienes un permiso para actuar en cualquier calle – dijo Jace mirando a Luan - ¿Iras seguido al plano?

\- Solo cuando tenga tiempo, tengo muchas fiestas que animar en casa pero iré cada vez que tenga tiempo, no me viene mal un poco de oro.

\- Solo no vayas a ningún espectáculo rakdos, no terminan bien siempre – le advirtió este.

\- Yo pienso seguir viniendo, quiero seguir practicando con la piromancia – dijo Lynn.

\- Yo igual, quiero saber todo lo que puedo hacer con los poderes que tengo – dijo Leni.

\- Pues aquí estaré cada vez que vengas, aunque de preferencia búscame en Portal Marino, estaré ayudando con la reconstrucción – dijo Chandra.

\- Nosotras también reconstruiremos, pero no serán las ciudades, sino los árboles y las plantas. Solo existen semillas de muchas de ellas y necesitare de tú ayuda – dijo Nissa.

\- Sera un placer ayudar, solo tengo que buscar un buen traje de jardinería – dijo Leni.

\- Yo vendré a jugar con la brigada de huérfanos, además de que quiero ver que otros animales hay en este plano – dijo Lana.

Las cosas ahora eran calmadas en ambos grupos no había de que preocuparse en Zendikar, en su mente pensaban los Loud pensaban que lo mejor era esperar a que en alguna de sus visitas les llegara la noticia de adonde tenían que ir ahora.

Desafortunadamente, ese momento de paz se rompió cuando una sombra apareció proyectada en el suelo seguida de gritos de alarma. Algo o alguien acababa de llegar volando al campamento y estaba por aterrizar, los Loud y Jace reconocieron de inmediato quien era aquella figura alada luminosa.

\- Ugin – dijo Lincoln

\- ¡No hagan nada! -advirtió Jace - ¡Es un aliado! "O eso espero" – pensó.

Todos le hicieron caso, nadie disparo ninguna ballesta o lanzo una bola de fuego, aunque en realidad lo más probable es que ningún arma le hubiera hecho daño alguno. Cuando Ugin aterrizo camino directo hacia Jace.

\- ¡¿Qué han hecho?! – rugió el dragón espíritu emitiendo una ola de calor que alcanzó a todos.

\- Lo que teníamos que hacer – dijo Lincoln.

\- Hemos salvado Zendikar - respondió Nissa.

\- Hemos hecho más de lo que tú has hecho en todo este tiempo – le increpo Luan.

Las críticas y explicaciones al dragón llegaron por parte de ambos grupos pero este solo tenía su atención en Jace y en Lincoln, ignorando totalmente a los demás.

\- El plan lo tracé yo. Los demás solo tienen culpa de haber confiado en mí. Si tienes algo que objetar, págalas conmigo y solo conmigo – dijo Jace.

\- De eso ni hablar - protestó Gideon.

\- Matamos juntos a los titanes - dijo Nissa - todos somos responsables de ello.

Lincoln prefirió hablar por su cuenta y esperar lo mejor al decir sus palabras.

\- Mira Ugin, intentamos seguir tu plan, intentamos no matar a los titanes, pero la cosa no salió bien y tuvimos que pasar a otro plan que acabara con ellos de forma definitiva. Hubiera salido bien al inicio, pero no contamos con que otro planeswalker llamado Ob Nixilis interfiriera.

Solo había un titán antes de que todo saliera mal, pero cuando surgió Kozilek no nos quedó de otra que matarlos.

\- Bueno, a los titanes los matamos yo y Chandra – dijo Lynn - aunque los demás me echaron una mano.

\- ¿Es cierto Beleren? – dijo Ugin hartó.

\- Sí. Actuamos en función de lo que sabíamos, hicimos un esfuerzo conjunto para atrapar a Ulamog, tal como habíamos acordado tú y yo, pero este planeswalker que menciono Lincoln y que no conocíamos frustró nuestro plan por una especie de venganza. Entenderás que no lo hubiésemos previsto.

\- Lo entiendo - aceptó Ugin - prosigue.

\- En cualquier caso, Kozilek nos pilló desprevenidos. Tuvimos que ocuparnos de dos titanes, ya no podíamos demorarnos haciendo preparativos y tampoco sabíamos cuánto tiempo más permanecerían en Zendikar. Tú mismo dijiste que no debíamos permitir que se marchasen.

\- Pero tampoco tenían motivo para creer que lo harían de inmediato.

\- No teníamos más tiempo, cada día era uno en el que Zendikar se acercaba más a su final – dijo Lincoln.

\- Loud, no es bueno dejarse llevar siempre por los sentimientos, hay que pensar bien si quieres hacer una cosa, mucho más si es algo como lo que hicieron. Podrían haber tratado de contenerlos de nuevo.

\- De hecho si tomamos en cuenta las emociones de los defensores de Zendikar y creímos que muchos podrían actuar precipitadamente y ahuyentarlos, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por convencerlos de que no lo hicieran. Cosa que otra planeswalker intentó hacer. No teníamos tiempo para construir una nueva trampa de edros, pero las dos animistas aquí presentes son capaces de alterar directamente las líneas místicas de Zendikar, sin la ayuda de los edros.

\- Ya veo. Todo cobra sentido, podían contenerlos mediante los glifos, pero sin los edros para absorber su energía y mantener en posición las líneas místicas, sus únicas alternativas eran permitir que los titanes se marcharan o traerlos completamente al espacio físico y destruirlos.

\- Un momento - intervino Nissa- ¿Sabías que se puede matar a los titanes? ¿Lo sabías cuando los encerraste en el plano?

\- Sí. Pero les pedi claramente que no hicieran nada de eso. Los titanes con los que han acabado, eran dos seres vivos más antiguos que muchos mundos. No conocían su propósito, no conocían su rol y mucho menos el impacto de sus vidas o sus muertes. Han puesto en riesgo este plano y preferido enfrentar las consecuencias que ignoran, todo con tal de matarlos. Y lo habéis hecho porque podían.

\- Quiero aclarar que tales predicciones no pueden hacerse en simples suposiciones – intervino Lisa – no sabemos cómo funciona el multiverso y según he podido analizar…

\- Ahórrate la escusa niña. No necesitas de ciencia o números para saber que no hay fuerza más peligrosa y caprichosa en todo el multiverso que los planeswalkers - dijo negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? - preguntó Jace.

\- Lo desconozco ―respondió Ugin―. Por lo que sé, nadie había matado jamás a un titán eldrazi. Tengo teorías acerca de su naturaleza y lo que podría suceder ahora que dos de ellos han perecido. Las consecuencias tal vez no se manifiesten hasta mucho después de que ustedes ya no existan, así que pueden considerar esto como una victoria si así lo desean. Por lo que a mí respecta, analizaré sus restos y haré preparativos de cara al futuro.

\- Yo puedo ayudarte – dijo Lisa – podemos compartir junto con Jace nuestras teorías sobre los eldrazi y entre...

\- Lisa Loud, tú eres uno de los pocos seres que tiene una inteligencia particular junto con Jace Beleren, pero los dos han demostrado ser en extremo arrogantes y pocos de fiar. Si insistes en ayudarme, lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte de aquí junto con tu familia. De inmediato.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con tus antiguos aliados? - preguntó Jace.

\- ¿Qué haremos con el tal Nicol Bolas? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- No impediré que investiguen su paradero. No obstante, he de advertirles que Sorin Markov y Nicol Bolas serán mucho menos indulgentes si interfieren en sus asuntos.

Ugin levantó una garra y señaló a los zendikari de los alrededores y el valle repleto con los restos de los titanes.

\- Hagan saber a todos que no deben interrumpir mi labor. Si solicito una parte de los cadáveres, mía ha de ser. Si digo que algo debe permanecer donde esté, allí se quedará.

Adiós, asesinos de titanes. Espero que volvamos a vernos en circunstancias más cordiales... o que nunca lo hagamos. Ambas posibilidades me parecen aceptables.

Tras decir eso partió volando por sobre la ahora vacía cuenca de Halimar.

\- Literalmente ese sujeto no me cae bien. – dijo Lori.

\- A mí tampoco, por suerte no tenemos que encontrarnos con él otra vez – dijo Luna.

\- ¿Qué sigue ahora? – pregunto Gideon.

\- Nicol Bolas es terrorífico. Preferiría no enfrentarnos a él hasta conocer mucho mejor sus intenciones. Por otro lado, no podemos seguir a la tercera titán ni descubrir adónde podría dirigirse. Nos queda el asunto de Sorin y Nahiri, los aliados de Ugin. Iré a Innistrad y encontraré a Sorin. No sé si nos ofrecerá más ayuda que Ugin, pero tampoco puede colaborar mucho menos que él.

\- Nosotros podemos ayudar a buscar a Emrakul – dijo Lincoln.

\- ¿Tienen un plan para eso? – pregunto Gideon.

\- En realidad… no, así que solo buscaremos en diversos planos por si pasa algo.

\- ¿Cuándo empezaran?

\- Si mis hermanas no tienen problemas, bien podemos empezar la otra semana.

\- Por mi esta bien – dijo Lynn.

\- Yo igual – dijo Luna.

Todas las mayores aceptaron por lo que su próxima misión ya estaba escrita.

\- Si no es problema, podría ir por mi cuenta a Innistrad – dijo Lucy – tengo una amiga ahí que podría ayudarme.

\- Esta bien – dijo Lincoln tras pensarlo un poco – pero ten mucho cuidado.

\- Vamos Lincoln, he leído varios libros sobre las criaturas que viven en ese plano, ninguna de ellas me preocupa.

\- Yo haré lo mismo – dijo Jace - solo necesito preparar mis provisiones y hacer algunas preguntas sobre Sorin.

\- De acuerdo. Nosotros estaremos aquí – dijo Gideon.

Tras eso cada quien partió con rumbo a un plano distinto tal como habían acordado hacer, su tiempo de descanso estaba próximo a terminar y hasta que eso pasara se encargarían de sacarle el máximo provecho posible.

Esperaban que la siguiente misión no fuera tan difícil como lo fue salvar Zendikar, pero esperar lo mejor era todo lo que podían hacer por ahora eso y disfrutar de una corta pero bien merecida paz.


End file.
